


Hot Corners: Beginning of a Dynasty

by PRAKNASTY



Series: Super Mega Baseball 3 Franchise Mode [1]
Category: Super Mega Baseball 3
Genre: Baseball, Metalhead Software, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 114,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRAKNASTY/pseuds/PRAKNASTY
Summary: After being unceremoniously fired from the Blowfish for reasons out of his control, Buck Wing was approached by the commissioner of the league to lead a new expansion team as it's manager. Making his choice, Buck must now take a team full of old and new players to the Promised Land and keep them from killing one another. Can he do it? Tune in to find out! #TheNastyOne
Series: Super Mega Baseball 3 Franchise Mode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986277





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everybody to a new story here on my writing profile as we dive into the promised sequel to the abruptly ended Blowfish story centered in “Super Mega Baseball 2”. It’s been a week of gaming for me as “Super Mega Baseball 3” was released last Tuesday and I’ve been focusing on the four newly added expansion teams to the now twenty team league. I feel confident with choosing one of them to follow for the newly added franchise mode and the team that has been chosen is the……..Hot Corners! Of the four, I feel like they have the most room for improvement compared to the other teams so it offers more of a challenge for our protagonist. Can Buck Wing lead them to the Promised Land and win a title?! Who knows? For now we’ll be focused on finding out which players will be on the roster, and the games will begin next chapter. Let’s get into the action!

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

== Beginning of May 2020 ==  
It had been a long two weeks since Buck Wing was offered a meeting with the commissioner of the Super Mega lead. He’d been trying not to go stir crazy locked up in his townhome as he focused on evaluating the four team dossiers that had been sent to him. Perusing the files had kept him busy and he also individually reached out to each owner since they were going to be missing the meeting due to the pandemic still lingering. Buck had in depth conversations that lasted hours with each of the four owners and got a good idea of what made each owner tick and how involved they wanted to be. 

This actually made his decision much easier than he originally anticipated, one of the owners was only concerned about making a quick buck and was uninterested in actually helping with the team: that got a quick no from the young manager. The second owner was extremely overbearing and wanted to micromanage Buck’s every decision which went against the promised deal he had from Commissioner Drader; cross off the second option. The remaining two actually made really convincing pinches for Wing’s managerial leadership. Both owners remained in line with the Commissioner’s deal, offered similar cap numbers for him to work with, and were both invested in the team but were willing to trust his judgment. But, there was one striking distance between them; one knew absolutely nothing about Baseball. In Buck’s mind, a good owner needs to have good knowledge of the game in order to understand and support the manager’s decisions regarding signing and releasing players, developing young talent, and making lineup changes daily. With his mind made up, Buck was ready to make his choice known to the head of the league.

The meeting was actually a rather quick affair, thanks in no small part to Buck’s already made decision in his head. He’d chosen to become the manager of the newly minted Hot Corners expansion team residing at Red Rock Park on the outskirts of Victoria, British Columbia. The relatively warm year round temperatures gave the new team the edge in practice time and the rather large town of Victoria would draw them a huge crowd. The team was however lacking in certain areas, the current nine player roster was abysmal in the speed, fielding and starting pitching departments. They were also missing a closing pitcher plus their roster was the relative oldest of the four expansion teams. This didn’t worry Buck too much as he had a plan devised to help improve them by using his twelve draft picks to make the team younger and hopefully more average in fielding. Looking over the potential options for his team, Buck left the meeting with a good feeling.

== One Week Later ==  
Buck had called the owner and came up with a plan that would hopefully address some of the team needs with the available player options coming up. Given the options at his disposal he identified key players that were necessary, and which could wait since the team would be picking last in every round. The draft would operate similarly to the MLB Draft where teams would pick in a set order every round and there would be no trades since each team was picking the same amount of players. As the four managers were waiting in their respective war rooms, Commissioner Drader came up to the podium located center stage in front of the sold-out ‘Scotiabank Arena’ crowd. The big city of Toronto, Ontario overlooking Lake Ontario was the perfect place to host this event as live coverage was being provided by ESPN.

“Welcome everybody to the 2020 Super Mega League Expansion Draft, on behalf of the owners and managers I’d like to thank everyone for coming out and can’t express the joy and happiness this event has brought to the people of this great country. With this pandemic behind us, we hope to see everyone at the ballpark when the season begins a week from tonight. With that said, let the Draft begin! Heaters are on the clock.” said Drader as his announcement was met with raucous cheers from the spectators in attendance as they eagerly waited to see who would be joining the new teams. 

The players involved were kept a secret from the public, but each of the sixteen original teams all gave up three players for various reasons ranging from volunteering to go, wanting more money, or being chosen by management since they were the least valuable parts of the organization. (Generally the worst players are open to being picked up in an expansion draft, but sometimes big stars due get thrown into the mix if they want more money or playing time.) In no time at all, the Heaters who revolved primarily around speed and contact hitting were ready with their pick as Drader walked up to the podium with an index card detailing their selection.

“With the first pick in the 2020 Super Mega League Expansion Draft, the Heaters select Elmo Slayer, starting pitcher from the Moonstars!” said Drader as the crowd applauded and cheered the move as Slayer was one of the best starting pitchers in the entire league and the best player in the draft according to Buck’s scouting report. He was originally the third pitcher in the Moonstars rotation and was unhappy playing third fiddle to Alisha Woodrow and Slip Sauder wanting more money and to be the ace of the staff. The Moonstars weren’t happy about it, but understood his reasons and got rid of the headache before it got messy.

Drader returned shortly to announce the second pick as the Sand Cats came up next also specializing in speed, but fielding instead of contact hitting. 

“With the second pick in the 2020 Super Mega League Expansion Draft the Sand Cats select Marsha Brown an outfielder from the Overdogs.”  
It was another no doubt pick in Buck’s mind as Marsha was a top young outfielder in the league and wanted more money that the Overdogs didn’t possess. The number five hitter was ready to lead her new team into the future.

The Jacks possessed the third pick and had a good advantage in hitting compared to the other three expansion teams. But they really lacked a good pitching staff so Buck figured they’d go there with their first pick. Drader was back with the pick relatively quickly as Buck awaited their choice.

“With the third pick in the 2020 Super Mega League Expansion Draft the Jacks select Lag Freely, outfielder from the Nemesis.”

This pick was met with confusion from most of the spectators in attendance and Buck’s jaw audibly dropped and hit the table before him. Freely was a great hitter in his own right and could play all three outfield positions averagely, but he was one of the oldest players available and he didn’t solve any of the Jacks weaknesses. This left the door wide open for Buck as he picked his jaw up as he scrambled for the office phone in the center of the table as the owner patted him on the back in excitement. The pick they never thought would come to them had just fallen into their lap.

Drader’s cell started ringing in his pocket as he hadn’t even walked away from the podium causing him to flush red before answering it. A hushed conversation came as he quickly scribbled down Buck’s pick. He then hung up as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he addressed the crowd. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pick made so fast before. They were really excited to get this player apparently. With the fourth pick in the 2020 Super Mega League Expansion Draft, the Hot Corners select Yolanda Cooper, starting pitcher from the Beewolves.” the crowd cheered in celebration as the pick flashed on the screen at home. Cooper was the second pitcher in the Beewolves rotation and was itching for a chance to be the ace of her team, but with Hurley Bender in front of her that was never going to happen. This draft came at the perfect time for her as she was getting ready to enter the prime of her career at only 27 years old. She was the youngest starter left, and had the best upside leading to Buck making her his number one target.

== Fast Forward to the End of the Draft ==  
The rest of the draft was a bit of a mixed bag for Buck as he did what he could given his options and last pick of each round. He did make the team much younger, and got a good closer, but the closer was the oldest one available making him a temporary solution, and he never got the chance to address the speed, fielding, or other starting pitcher positions. His draft board looked underwhelming, but he was overall happy with whom he got:

Round 2: CF/OF Geronimo Jones (young, great contact, speed, and fielding, starting center fielder from the Buzzards)  
Round 3: 1B Dirk Sportswood (young, starting first baseman from the Sawteeth, decent fielder, and good contact hitter with some pop)  
Round 4: CP Sirloin Jones (oldest closer originally from the Wild Pigs)  
Round 5: 3B/IF Bobby Bashe (older, decent fielder, great power hitter, starting third baseman from the Sirloins)  
Round 6: 1B Stu Berko (older, good hitter, subpar fielder, quality backup, backup first baseman from the Platypi)  
Round 7: LF/OF Nori Miyoshi (speedy, great fielder, decent contact hitter, backup outfielder from the Crocodons)  
Round 8: RF/OF Seymour Socks (younger, good contact hitter, average fielder, good speed. backup outfielder from the Grapplers)  
Round 9: RP Grump Everbright (average reliever from the Herbisaurs, serve as good compliment to younger relievers already on team)  
Round 10: 2B/SS Randy Mann (older, good fielder and speed, backup middle infielder from the Blowfish who Buck sees as a good person)  
Round 11: SP Terrok Smith (older, below average starter, only starter left at that point, originally from the Overdogs as their third starter)  
Round 12: C/1B Lars Stadkleef (older, decent fielder and arm, backup catcher from the Moonstars)

Sure these weren’t the best picks, but Buck was happy with what he had for the most part. It also helped that he had stayed under budget with his picks and had about 5 million dollars left in cap space for player development from the original 140 million dollar budget. After each game he’d receive a check for the funds and could choose to bank it, cash it in on developmental training, or use it towards signing free agents to upgrade at certain positions. That last option though seemed a little premature since he wanted to see how the team performed for the first couple games of the upcoming sixteen game regular season.  
Now with the draft behind him, Buck could focus on getting this team ready for opening day as he was excited for the new beginning that had been gifted to him.

‘Look out world; I’m going to put the Hot Corners on the map!'


	2. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody, today I bring you the first game in Hot Corners franchise history as they prepare to take on the Freebooters at home in Victoria, British Columbia. The rest of the players will also be introduced as we meet the new talent that was signed before our protagonist took over the team. Can he lead them to victory? Let’s find out!

== Opening Day (May 19, 2020) ==

The build-up was finally over; today was the day that Buck Wing would reemerge in the Super Mega Baseball league as his Hot Corners were prepared to defend their home field against the Freebooters. The sellout crowd had packed the stadium with an anxious excitement as they awaited the first pitch scheduled for 1:00 PM that afternoon. Buck Wing was standing out behind the centerfield wall along with the rest of the club as they were anxiously waiting to be announced for the first time in front of the fans. The owner came up with a great idea to have a red carpet rolled out from the outfield wall to the edge of the grass as the players would jog or walk down it at their leisure to bask in the fans admiration and joy. Victoria, BC had actually been one of the cities to get a stadium and team when the league was first announced but the funding fell through at the last moment and they ended up having to wait six years before getting the opportunity to fulfill that request. It was a semblance of pride for the city that desperately wanted a sports team to call its own in a big name sport, they had a minor hockey team, The Royals, but they weren’t very popular.

Buck took a look around at the players in their white and red striped uniforms, coupled with the logo of a angry ear of corn preparing to clobber a baseball over their hearts, and couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in how far he’d gotten them in the week of practice he’d been given. Outside of the expansion draft picks, most of the team was relatively young or in their prime years, with a few more seasoned players sprinkled in. A majority of them had come from the minor leagues of MLB or from semi-pro teams around North America, while a few were fresh out of college and looking to make a name for themselves here where they earned more money than a minor leaguer. Buck closed his eyes and ran down their names in his head as he detailed the information he’d discovered about them through his individual conversations and practice sessions he’d done with them:

Beau Belter, 28, CF/OF – Minor leaguer who possessed great power and contact with some speed to boot but his fielding left much to be desired especially compared to starting CF Geronimo James.  
Nora Homes, 29, SS/UTIL – A semi-pro player who really does a little bit of everything. She possessed the right attitude and did whatever would help the team out.  
Stan Elyve (pronounced Alive), 42, LF/C – A long time minor leaguer plagued by bad luck and injuries. Possessed a great work ethic, good hitting, and good fielding skills with some surprising speed for arguably one of the oldest players in the league.  
Jeb Jumps, 26, 2B – Good hitter with some decent speed with a knack for turning things up a notch when swiping a bag (possesses the Stealer trait in the game). Needs to work on his fielding and arm strength if he wants to stay the starter.  
Tiny deGrande, 32, C – A power hitting catcher that was weak in nearly every other category. Needed to improve vastly to be considered the everyday catcher over last round pick Lars Stadkleef.  
Noah Kaiser, 30, SP – Right handed pitcher with good stuff, but lacked confidence when getting to two strikes on a hitter which more often than not allowed them to get hits off him. This was the sole reason he never made it out of the minor leagues of the MLB.  
Rachel Rhubarb, 26, SP/RP – A do it all southpaw pitcher who possessed below average pitches and accuracy. She just needed to polish her skills and she’d be a good pitcher one day. Was a teammate of Nora’s in the semi-pro league.  
Joseph Broseph, 25, RP – Southpaw fresh out of Yale university he was a flamethrower that didn’t get heavily scouted due to being in the Ivy League conference. Decided to come to the Super Mega League where he’d earn more money then as an undrafted pitcher in the minors.  
Amazo Haze, 23, RP – A well rounded pitcher who graduated from division three college, Widener University. Buck’s college team was conference and division rivals of his and he watched him play many times and get out of jams all the time. Buck knew with just a bit more honing he’d be unstoppable in the bullpen.  
Buck’s reminiscing was cut short as he noticed the players were being introduced one by one as they each took their time to jog down the carpet and wave at the fans in attendance. Eventually it got down to him as he was the last person to go after all the bench players, bullpen members, the starting lineup, and the starting pitcher for the game. 

“And now introducing your Hot Corners’ manager, Buuuuuuck Winnnnnng!” announced the manager as the crowd burst into cheers and applause as he jogged down the red carpet. Buck had to hold back the urge to cry as he felt accepted by the new fan base despite being a relative unknown commodity at the start of last year. He waved as he reached the end of the carpet and he jogged to the right of the line of players and took his spot next to starting pitcher Yolanda Cooper. Everybody then took off their caps as the national anthem of Canada was played as was tradition before every baseball game in the league.

‘It’s so nice to know that the fans are behind me and this team 100 percent to begin this journey. I hope we can keep their trust as we build the best dynasty in this league! Let’s light this candle team!’

== Top of the 1st ==

The team grabbed their gloves and took the field for the first time in franchise history as they hustled to their positions. The team’s starter for the game was southpaw Yolanda Cooper. Cooper was the team’s first pick in the expansion draft and she was looking to prove to everyone that she deserved to be a pitching staff’s ace instead of playing second fiddle to Beewolves’ ace Hurley Bender. The first batter stepped in as the umpire signaled for the game to begin with the shout of “Play Ball!”

Leading off for the Freebooters offense was CF Stockton Brickhouse, one of their two best hitters. Cooper set and delivered the first pitch in Hot Corners’ franchise history at exactly the start time of 1:00 PM. And Brickhouse sent it right back up the middle for a seeing-eye single.  
RF Oakley Stiffs was the next batter and he was a known power threat so Cooper decided to pitch him carefully. This resulted in a full count, but the sixth pitch caught the low inside corner and he was wrung up for the first out.

The third batter was left handed hitting 1B Sturdy Woodman who looked to keep the inning going. Falling behind 1-2 in the count he hit the fourth pitch to Homes at shortstop. She fielded cleanly, threw to Jumps covering second whom in turn fired to first to finish off the 6-4-3 double play and end the inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

On the mound for the Freebooters was their ace, right hander Winnie Noelle. CF Geronimo James was batting leadoff for the Hot Corners as he strode into the left handed batter’s box. James was always known for being a speedy contact hitter, so it made him a no-brainer choice to bat leadoff for Buck. James worked the count to 1-1 and hit the third pitch hard on the ground to short. Unfortunately for him it was right to the shortstop and he was thrown out at first.

1B Dirk Sportswood was the next batter as the former Sawteeth member stepped into the right handed batter’s box. He too worked the count to 1-1 and hit the third pitch hard on the ground towards second. Second baseman Walker Runs took two steps and dove to his right to try and cut the ball off, but the ball ricocheted off his glove and into center field as Sportswood reached first with the first hit in Hot Corners’ franchise history.

2B Jeb Jumps was the next batter as the lefty hitter dug in to face Noelle. He fell behind 0-2, but Noelle hung a breaking pitch that Jumps absolutely nailed towards shortstop. SS Gunns Jackman, the Freebooters’ best player, crouched down and leaped as high as he could. The effort was enough as he snow coned the ball for the second out as he landed on his stomach since he couldn’t get his feet back under him.

RF Beau Belter was the next batter and he took a pitch high for Ball 1 then he laced the second pitch to the right side of the infield. Taking a page out of Jackman’s book, Runs crouched down and leaped to make the catch for the final out as he gracefully landed on his feet.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Speaking of Jackman, the star shortstop was leading off for the Freebooters in the cleanup spot of their lineup. Cooper got ahead 1-2 in the count but Jackman got the fourth pitch on the ground past Jumps’ out stretched glove for a single into right centerfield.

DH Patience Evergreen, she was the previous left fielder since the team’s creation, dug into the left handed batter’s box. Cooper knew that Evergreen loved inside pitches, so she decided to work her away in the strike zone. Her strategy paid off as Evergreen hit the fourth pitch on the ground to third as Bashe made the play at second, but the return throw was too slow to complete the double play.

Next up was 3B Pomp Duchee (pronounced Du-chi) one of the three new additions to the Freebooters roster. The young man was making his first career start in the Super Mega League and wanted to make a good first impression. He hit the second pitch from Cooper hard on the ground past the diving Jumps for a single into right field as Evergreen stayed at second.

The fourth batter of the inning was the second of the three new players, LF Kache (pronounced Cache) Baskette. She loved hitting against lefties for some reason, and jumped on the second pitch as she hit it to right. Belter was tracking the ball a little unsurely and almost dropped it, but recovered for the second out. Seeing the lack of confidence in his mechanics, Buck yelled out for Belter and James to switch since Belter would feel more confident in his natural position.

The next batter was 2B Walker Runs who looked to drive in the first run of the game out of the eight spot in the lineup. He fought for five pitches but ended up grounding out weakly to Jumps at second for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Leading off for the Hot Corners was former Sirloins 3rd baseman, Bobby Bashe. Bashe jumped on Noelle’s first pitch and scalded it into right center field for a leadoff single.  
Next up for his first plate appearance was LF Stan Elyve. Elyve got the count to 1-1and hit the third pitch back up the middle for his first career hit as Bashe advanced to second on the single.  
Not to be outdone, SS Nora Homes hit the second pitch of her at-bat into right field for her first career hit. The ball went right to Stiffs who threw a strike to the plate as Bashe had to hold up at third, but the bases were now loaded with no outs.

Batting eighth for the Hot Corners was DH Stu Berko, the former backup 1B for the Platypi. The thirty five year old was getting the start today as he had the best hitting stats of the remaining bench players. Noelle fell behind in the count 2-0 and Berko knew she’d have to give him a pitch to hit. She delivered the third pitch 2SFB and left it on the middle inside part of the plate.

THWACK!

Berko didn’t miss the mistake as he hit a high fly ball to deep left center field. The fielders gave chase but could only helplessly watch as he landed in the seats for a Grand Slam as the crowd exploded in joy. The first homer in Hot Corners’ franchise history was one for the ages as Berko rounded the bases and gave the team a 4-0 lead.

C Lars Stadkleef was the ninth hitter in the Hot Corners’ lineup as the former Moonstars backup was getting the start today due to his great luck against right handed pitching. Stadkleef jumped on the first pitch but weakly flew out to Stiffs in right field.  
James was the next batter as he pulled the second pitch into right past Walker Runs’ glove to put another runner on base. Sportswood stepped in next as on the first pitch James broke for second base. The throw from catcher Jermaine Raines was late as James recorded his first stolen base of the season. Sportswood then hit the third pitch of the at-bat into center field as James scored easily from second to give them a 5-0 lead. Jumps followed him up by smacking the first pitch up the middle and recorded his first career hit as Sportswood advanced to second base. Belter came up next, but managed only a weak flyout to shallow left handled by Jackman on the infield fly.

Bashe came up again for his second at-bat of the inning as they managed to bat around. Noelle got the count to 1-1 and then threw a curveball that never broke out of the middle of the zone.  
THWACK!  
Bashe did what he was known for and bashed a three run homer to right center field to extend the Hot Corners’ lead to 8-0.  
It looked like the inning would never end, but Elyve popped out to Jackman at shortstop as he got under the first pitch fastball.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Cooper came out to the mound for the next inning a lot less tense as the offense gave her a massive lead to work with. Leads like this were few and far between during her tenure with the Beewolves. The leadoff hitter was the last hitter in the lineup, C Jermaine Raines he went after the first pitch and grounded out to Homes at shortstop for the first out.  
Brickhouse walked up next as he took Cooper’s second pitch into right field for his second single of the game. Stiffs followed this up by work another full count before hitting a sharp grounder up the first base line. Sportswood dove to his left to try and cut it off, but the ball ricocheted off his glove into foul territory. He recovered quickly, but had to hold onto the ball as nobody covered the bag on the play.  
Woodman was the next batter as he looked to drive in a run. He went after the first pitch and hit it on the ground to shortstop. Homes fielded, but had to go to first with it as Brickhouse and Stiffs made it to third and second safely.

The stage was set perfectly for Jackman as he was a known RBI machine and excelled in situations like this. Cooper made him work as the count went full during the head-to-head chess game. Cooper came set and delivered the sixth pitch.  
SMASH!  
The ball landed in Stadkleef’s glove as the umpire rung Jackman up on the low outside 4SFB for strike three and the third out. The crowd roared to life as Cooper tight roped out of danger to keep their team ahead by eight.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Homes led off the inning for the Hot Corners as Noelle surprisingly remained in the game despite the shellacking of last inning. Homes jumped on the first pitch and hit the ball back up the middle for her second hit of the game.  
Berko followed her up trying to keep the momentum going after his grand slam last time up. The thirty-five year old went after the second pitch but ended up flying out to medium deep center field. Stadkleef followed that up by hitting the second pitch of his at-bat weakly to short which Jackman caught easily for the second out.  
James then walked up for his third at-bat in three innings as he hit the second pitch weakly to short. Jackman had to charge the ball and couldn’t make the play at second base due to how weakly the ball was hit. He barehanded and fired it to first, but James’ hustling down the line beat the throw and extended the inning. Sportswood walked up looking to capitalize but hit the first pitch sharply on the ground to Jackman. Jackman fielded it cleanly and fired it to first to record the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

Evergreen came up for her second at-bat of the game and worked a six pitch at-bat, but ended up grounding out to Homes for the first out. Duchee walked up next and jumped on Cooper’s first pitch and hit a high fly ball to left field. Elyve dropped back, but the ball ended up hitting off the wall as Duchee cruised into second with a stand-up double.  
Baskette followed up with a sharp single to right on Cooper’s third pitch as Duchee rounded third heading for the plate. The throw from James was on target for the plate; Sportswood made the cut and released the throw in three milliseconds as Duchee was starting his slide. The ball hit Stadkleef’s mitt but it bounced away as Duchee scored the first run of the game for the Freebooters while Baskette advanced to second on the throw for a double.  
Runs came up to the box next as he looked to drive in another run this inning. The third pitch was hit sharply to the right side of the infield. Sportswood dove to his right as he cut the ball off and flipped it to Cooper from his knees for the second out. Baskette advanced to third on the play.  
Raines walked up next as he worked a 2-2 count before hitting the fifth pitch hard on the ground to second. Jumps fielded the ball cleanly and threw onto first to end the inning as the score was now 8-1.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Jumps was the leadoff hitter for the Hot Corners as he fell behind 0-2 but managed to float the third pitch over Jackman’s outstretched glove for a base hit in left field. Belter was the next hitter, but he took the first pitch for a ball as Jumps broke for second base. Jumps beat the throw which airmailed Runs and went into centerfield. Jumps quickly got up and hustled to third as he now stood ninety feet away on the throwing error by Raines.  
Belter then drew a walk as three of Noelle’s next four pitches missed the zone to put runners on the corners with no outs. Bashe was the next batter and hit the fifth pitch of his at-bat on the ground to second hard. Runs fielded it before throwing to Jackman at second who then threw onto first to complete the 6-4-3 DP; Jumps was able to score on the play and make it a 9-1 ball game. Elyve then grounded out to Runs after a two pitch at-bat to end the inning.

== Top of the 5th ==

Brickhouse led off for the Freebooters as he hit the third pitch into shallow center, which Belter was able to run down for the first out. Stiffs then came up and worked a 1-1 count before Cooper left a Cutter over the high, inside portion of the zone.  
THWACK!  
That ball wasn’t coming back as Stiffs went the other way and hit a solo homerun to make the score 9-2. Woodman followed him up by popping out to Homes after a five pitch at-bat. Jackman managed to keep the inning alive by hitting a single into left on the second pitch of the at-bat. Evergreen was up next and fought to keep the inning alive, but she was frozen on the low and outside fastball as the ump rung her up for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The bottom of the inning was relatively uneventful for the Hot Corners as Homes grounded out to Runs after two pitches, Berko popped out to Woodman in the first base coaches’ box on one pitch, Stadkleef did manage to single into center on the one pitch he saw, but James ended the inning by grounding into a 6-4 FC after one pitch.

== Top of the 6th ==

Leading off the inning for the Freebooters was rookie third baseman Duchee who was sitting on a 2 for 2 day thanks to his single and double earlier. Cooper was getting up there in pitches and just wanted to get a first pitch fastball over the plate for a strike.  
THWACK!  
Duchee wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by as he absolutely clobbered the pitch into the right field seats as he cut the lead to 9-3. The Freebooters lineup gave him the silent treatment when he came in, but shortly afterwards started celebrating with the young player.  
Baskette then followed him up by hitting the fifth pitch of the at-bat back up the middle for her second hit of the day. Runs came up and dribbled the fourth pitch of the at-bat in front of the plate on a swinging bunt. Stadkleef had no chance to get Baskette at second, so he threw to first to get him out. He grimaced a little on the throw, which Buck noticed but didn’t make it known as Stadkleef was desperate for playing time and he knew taking him out would wreck the German’s confidence. Raines came up next and battled before hitting the sixth pitch up the middle which Homes fielded and fired to first for the second out as Baskette advanced to third base.  
Brickhouse was the next batter and he was at a 1-1 count when the third pitch hit off Stadkleef’s glove and bounced away as the ump called a ball. Stadkleef tracked it down, but Baskette scored easily to make it a 9-4 game as Stadkleef threw the ball back to Cooper before pounding his glove in anger at his mistake. Two pitches later, Brickhouse singled into right center field to keep the inning alive. That was however short lived as Stiffs lined out to Bashe on the second pitch of his at-bat as Cooper came off the mound at 103 pitches. Buck met up with her and told her she was done, which she was grateful for and he grabbed the bullpen phone to get a pitcher up.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Sportswood started off the inning by flying out to Brickhouse after a three pitch at-bat against Noelle. Jumps then jumped on the next pitch and single to right for his third hit of the day. Belter walked up next and took the first pitch for a strike as Jumps broke for second again. And like the previous attempt he slid in before the throw with his second stolen base of the afternoon. Belter then popped out to Runs four pitches later for the second out. Bashe came up with an RBI opportunity right in front of him, but he drew a walk after a six pitch at-bat when Noelle lost the battle of wills against him. Elyve came up looking to cash in on the opportunity instead, but ended up flying out to deep right after a two pitch at-bat.

== Top of the 7th ==

The top of the inning began with a pitching change for the Hot Corners as Buck’s old college rival Amazo Haze came into pitch in his Super Mega Baseball debut. The righty was eager to prove why he deserved to be here. Woodman was the first batter to face Haze and he ended up grounding out to Homes for the first out after four pitches. Jackman strolled to the plate next as he looked to fare better than Woodman, but ended up grounding out to Sportswood after four pitches when he tapped the bag himself. Evergreen then walked up hoping for a hit, but she ended up grounding out to Homes for the final out after three pitches. It was a perfect one-two-three inning for Haze’s debut.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Homes walked up first to face Noelle who surprisingly remained in the game despite the nine runs given up. Homes popped the first pitch up down the third base line in foul territory. Raines came out and made the catch for the first out. Berko walked up next and hit a high fly to center field on the third pitch of the at-bat, but it stayed inside the park as Brickhouse made the catch for the second out. Stadkleef walked up next and hit a sharp grounder up the middle, but Jackman dove to his left and snared it before firing on to first to retire the slow runner for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

Haze’s strong inning earned him a second one from Buck; it also helped that it was still a five run deficit for the Freebooters to overcome. Duchee led off the inning and worked a 1-1 count before driving the third pitch sharply into the right center field gap. The ball got all the way to the wall as Belter finally tracked it down and got it back in to the infield, but Duchee’s speed allowed him to walk into third without an issue. The game stopped as on the big screen in right field in flashed that Duchee had just hit for the cycle and everybody applauded the rookie on his massive accomplishment in only his first game. Duchee took his helmet off and held it to the crowd as he basked in the glory of his accomplishment.  
The game resumed shortly after that as Baskette drove Haze’s third pitch into right for another hit as Duchee walked home to make it a 9-5 game. But something strange happened, James noticed that Baskette took a wide turn and he fired the ball back into first. The problem with that was that Sportswood was near the pitcher’s mound for a possible relay throw home and he wasn’t able to stop the ball from going out of play in the first base dugout. Since Baskette was on the way to second, she got two bases and was now on third with no outs.  
Runs hit a hard grounder to second after two pitches, which Jumps handled easily and threw to first to record the out. Baskette scored on the play making it a 9-6 game. Raines then grounded out to Sportswood after two pitches when he flipped to Haze for the second out. Brickhouse then struck out swinging after a three pitch at-bat when he was late on a high and inside 4SFB.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Right handed reliever Steamboat Wisselle was called upon to relieve Noelle as the Freebooters’ manager wanted to keep the game close for his offense in the ninth inning. James led off the inning by grounding out to Jackman after a two pitch at-bat. Sportswood followed that up by hitting the first pitch he saw hard on the ground to first. Woodman dove to his right, but the ball bounced off his glove. Thankfully for the Freebooters, the ball bounced right to Runs who fired it to Wisselle covering the bag for the second out. Jumps was up next and worked the count to 2-2 after five pitches but Wisselle’s intimidating aura with two strikes cracked Jumps and he ended up flying out to Baskette for the final out of the inning. 

== Top of the 9th ==

With it being a save opportunity, Buck made the move to his closer and brought in right hander Sirloin Jones formerly of the Wild Pigs. The veteran closer was near the end of his career, but he still had some gas left in the tank. Stiffs led off against him by slapping a double into the left field corner after a six pitch battle. Woodman was up next and ended up grounding to Homes after three pitches, the ball was in front of Stiffs so he played it safe and remained on second base. Jackman then came up next looking to capitalize in another RBI opportunity like he’d had so many times in the past. Jones was having none of that though as he got him to strike out swinging when he was way early on the third pitch low and inside changeup. Evergreen walked up as the last chance for the Freebooters and she went after the first pitch on the high inside corner; but all she could do with it was weakly line it to Jumps who caught it for the final out of the game.  
The Hot Corners celebrated along with the crows as they relished in the first victory in their franchise’s brief history. Judging by the endless amount of beer and food at the fans’ disposal it was going to be a long party as Buck and the players celebrated with them. It was a big weight off of Buck’s shoulders as he smiled at the thought of taking this team in the right direction with this first step of many more to come.

== Game Summary ==

Final Score: Hot Corners 9 – Freebooters 6  
W: Yolanda Cooper (1-0) L: Winnie Noelle (0-1) SV: Sirloin Jones (1)  
HR’s: Duchee (1), Stiffs (1), Bashe (1), Berko (1) RBI’s: Berko (4), Bashe (3), Baskette (2), Duchee (1), Sportswood (1), Runs (1), Stiffs (1)  
MVP: Pomp Duchee (Hit for the cycle in his first career game, come on it’s a no-brainer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that’s a wrap on this chapter! We have the Hot Corners starting off on the right foot by getting their first victory in franchise history despite a rookie on the other team hitting for the cycle. Can they keep it going in game two of the season when rookie starter Noah Kaiser makes his debut? Tune in to find out, and don’t forget to leave a favorite and follow on the story. And also, drop a review I’d love to hear your thoughts and where I can improve the story for you? See you next time; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	3. Watch Me Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the Hot Corners’ Dynasty story set in the Super Mega Baseball 3 universe. Last time out, the team won their debut game at home behind a solid offensive output despite things getting tight near the end. Today they come into a conference battle against the Moonstars at home behind rookie pitcher Noah Kaiser. Can Buck Wing lead them to a 2-0 start? Let’s find out!

== Wednesday May 20, 2020 ==

The team woke up with heavy heads as they felt the after effects of the all night party from the day before. The city had been alight with joy and fireworks all over the place flashing brilliant colors of red, white and yellow; team members, and fans alike as celebrated with reckless abandon at the accomplishment of something so big to the city that awaited a major sports team for half a decade. Thankfully today was an off day, as the team got ready for their upcoming game against the Moonstars tomorrow evening. Rookie starter Noah Kaiser was on the bump and got some extra work in the bullpen with catcher Tiny deGrande so he’d be more confident in his stuff when he got to two strikes. It was still a work in progress that would require more time with the young starter. 

Also in the bullpen was starter/reliever Rachel Rhubarb who had sharper breaking pitches than usual when tossing with backup catcher Lars Stadkleef. Upon an examination by Buck, who feared outside substance interference, it was found that her sweat glands on her palms were more active than usual and allowed her to put more spin on the ball thanks to the extra moisture. During the same session, Stadkleef came to Buck and complained of extra soreness in his arm than he normally experienced. The German born player was worried about being released, but Buck assured him that his spot was safe, but he’d have the next two games off to let his arm rest. This assuaged the older veteran’s fears as he enjoyed the game immensely and was happy to have just been selected in the expansion draft, even if it was as the last pick.

== Thursday Evening May 21, 2020 ==

It was the first evening game of the season for the Hot Corners as the team was again dressed in their home uniforms as they stood at attention for the national anthem down the first base line. The lineup remained mostly the same, with only the change at catcher with Tiny deGrande getting his first career start batting in the sixth spot. Also, Stu Berko came to Buck before the game and asked him to watch his performance today, for some reason Berko saw the ball really well against southpaws and hit nearly seventy-five percent of his career homers off them. Buck filed that information away as the team took the field for the first pitch.

== Top of the 1st ==

Leading off for the Moonstars was SS Nance Tools, a new addition to their roster. She took over the starting role after Rodney Park was drafted by the Sand Cats in the expansion draft. Tools is an all around good player but did suffer somewhat in the fielding department, and she was coming off a hitless performance in her debut dropping her confidence a small amount. She went after the first pitch and flied out to James in right field for the first out.  
Next up was 3B Herbert Hackman who was more disciplined than Tools and lasted four pitches before grounding out to Jumps at second for the second out of the inning.  
Third batter was DH Clubber Buff, who was the normal everyday catcher previously was relegated to the designated hitter role due to his fielding issues in past seasons. Buff took Kaiser’s second pitch and roped it back up the middle for a base hit. Belter moved to his left and cut it off quickly as Buff tried to stretch it into a double. Belter’s throw was on the money as Jumps slapped the tag on the slow-footed Buff for the final out of the unconventional one-two-three inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

On the mound for the Moonstars was southpaw Slip Sauder who was a known pitching freak in his own right. The Moonstars were known for having a great pitching rotation and it explained why Elmo Slayer was the first pick in the Expansion draft. Sauder’s great velocity, junk, and accuracy made him a nightmare for any team.

RF Geronimo James led off for the Hot Corners as he worked a six pitch at-bat against Sauder but grounded out to Tools for the first out. 1B Dirk Sportswood was the next batter and he lined the fourth pitch of the at-bat into right field where the fielder didn’t even have to move and made the catch for the second out. 2B Jeb Jumps tried in vain to keep the inning alive as he struck out swinging late on the fifth pitch low and inside fastball from Sauder.

== Top of the Second ==

LF Gustav Gustavson was the next batter and he was the primary power source for the Moonstars generally low homerun numbers so he wasn’t one to mess around with. Kaiser did just that as the rookie got Gustavson to swing late on a high and away fastball for the first out, which coincidentally ended up being Kaiser’s first professional strikeout in the Super Mega League.  
1B Rusty Bustum was the next batter who was known for his decent hitting prowess, but was a defensive and base running liability at best. Bustum hit the third pitch from Kaiser into right field where James handled it easily for the second out. The sixth batter in the Moonstars order was CF Windy Wheels who was a decent contact hitter, good fielder, and the fastest runner on the Moonstars roster. Wheels hit a soft liner to first base on the fourth pitch, which Sportswood handled easily for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

CF Beau Belter was leading off the second inning looking to ignite the offense with a spark of some sort. As he dug into the box, he made up his mind to go after Sauder’s first pitch. Sauder came set and began his windup as Belter loaded up his swing;  
THWACK!  
The fastball from Sauder was left on the middle, inside portion of the zone and Belter had it zeroed in. The ball was deposited into the right field stands as Belter circled the bases on the first homerun of his career in the Super Mega League and giving the Hot Corners a 1-0 lead. In the dugout, Buck fist bumped Belter as he came in and walked to the helmet storage area and took off his helmet to place on his shelf as the team mobbed him at that point after the customary silent treatment.

3B Bobby Bashe was the next batter as he was sitting on the first pitch from Sauder as well. Sauder was a little shell shocked after the homerun and threw a slider that looked like a cement mixer that just spun into the middle of the zone and never left.  
THWACK!  
Bashe promptly bashed the hanging breaking pitch as he took that a little farther up the right field stands for his second homerun of the season and extending the lead to 2-0 on back-to-back pitches.

C Tiny deGrande was the next batter as he walked up for his first career at back in the Super Mega League. deGrande hit the third pitch of the at-bat to Hackman at third who made the throw to first to record the first out of the inning. LF Stan Elyve was the next batter and he roped the third pitch hard into center, Wheels used every bit of his speed to run in and snag the ball before it hit the ground for the second out. SS Nora Homes then grounded out to second on the first pitch of her at-bat to end the inning.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Batting in the seventh spot for the Moonstars was C Boo Louis, the second new addition to their roster after the expansion draft. Louis was an all round good player who was a definite upgrade over the departing Stadkleef. Louis went after Kaiser’s first pitch and singled into left for his first career hit in the Super Mega League, Homes was nice enough after the play was called dead, to roll the ball into the Moonstars’ dugout so it could end up in Louis’ possession after the game.  
Batting eighth in the lineup was RF Lacky Luster who bunted the first pitch down the third base line. Kaiser came off the mound and made the play as the sacrifice successfully moved Louis to second base. 2B Pepe Vinicio was the last batter in the Moonstars’ lineup as he looked to capitalize on the RBI opportunity which in the past was one of his best assets to the team along with his speed and contact hitting. Vinicio slapped the ball into left, as Elyve ran in to field the slow roller. Louis had a good jump and was rounding third as Elyve fielded it and fired a strike to the plate. Louis slid in just before deGrande’s tag as he scored the first run of the day for the Moonstars. Vinicio moved to second on the throw and was credited with a double as the score was now 2-1 Hot Corners.  
Tools came up for her second at-bat of the game still looking for her first career hit, sadly this wouldn’t be the moment she was hoping for as she struck out swinging on a high inside slider from Kaiser on the fourth pitch she saw. Hackman walked up next looking to come through, but ended up grounding out to Homes for the final out of the inning after a six pitch battle.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

DH Stu Berko walked up to lead off the third as he looked to exploit any weaknesses from Sauder. Sauder’s first pitch was below the knees for a ball, Berko stood fast patiently waiting for a strike to hit. Sauder’s next pitch was a slider that started outside the zone and broke to the middle outside portion of the zone. Berko was already unloading on it as he smirked to himself.  
THWACK!  
The ball carried well off the bat, and the fielders didn’t even bother to turn around as it landed in the right field bleachers for Berko’s second homer of the season. He rounded the bases and was met with high fives and fist bumps from his teammates in the dugout as they now led 3-1.  
James was up next for his second at-bat as he hit the first pitch hard up the middle for a base hit. Sportswood was the next batter and took the first pitch for a ball as James broke for second. The throw from Louis was a low one as he overstepped on the throw. Vinicio saw it and picked the ball on the tough hop before slapping the tag on James for the out as the ball got there just in the nick of time. Sportswood then proceeded to ground out to Hackman five pitches later for the second out. 

Jumps was the next batter up as the second baseman roped a single into right on the second pitch of his at-bat to end the inning. Belter was the next batter as he jumped on the first pitch and hit a hard shot towards first, Bustum dove to his right and the ball glanced off his glove towards second base. Vinicio was there and redirected as he barehanded the ball as he fell backwards. Landing on his butt, he recovered and threw a strike to Bustum to just beat the speedy Belter for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

Buff was the leadoff batter for the Moonstars as it was Kaiser’s turn to face the heart of their order for the second time today. Buff hit the second pitch routinely to Homes at short who fielded the ball easily. She then rushed the throw unnecessarily as it sailed upwards. Sportswood leapt and tipped the ball with his glove which kept it in play, but it bounced away behind him. He managed to track it down in front of the Hot Corners’ dugout, but Buff was on second thanks to Homes’ first error of the season. Gustavson was the next batter and roped the fourth pitch he saw into the left center gap, Buff scored easily as Gustavson slid into second with a double as he cut the lead to 3-2.

Bustum was the next batter and hit a fly ball to deep center field on the next pitch. Belter ranged back and made the catch, but the ball was hit deep enough to allow Gustavson to tag up and reach third base with only one out. Wheels then hit the fourth pitch of his at-bat up the first base line forcing Sportswood to dive to his left and cut it off. He had no choice but to tag first base, as Gustavson walked home to tie the game up at 3-3. Louis then grounded out to Sportswood who made the play himself to end the inning after only a three pitch at-bat. Kaiser was a bit discouraged coming off the mound, but Buck reassured him that it was beyond his control and to just keep pitching his game.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Bashe led off for the Hot Corners in the fourth, he hit the fifth pitch of his at-bat weakly back to the mound as Sauder fired it to first to record the first out of the inning. deGrande was the next batter up as he roped the first pitch into the left center gap, Wheels ran it down and got it back in quickly as deGrande slid into second with a double and also his first career hit in the Super Mega League. The ball was rolled into the Hot Corners’ dugout as Buck hung onto it until he could make it back in.   
Elyve was now up as he grounded the first pitch back up the middle for a base hit, deGrande’s speed kept him at third though as Wheels’ throw was a good one. Homes walked up next looking to make something happen in the RBI spot, but she ended up flying out to Gustavson in shallow left for the second out which prevented deGrande from tagging up.

Berko came up next really feeling it after his homer last inning and was looking for more. Sauder’s first pitch cutter was inside for ball one as Berko didn’t even flinch at the intimidation play. The next pitch was a changeup that ducked out of the zone for ball two.   
‘He’s got to come in now, give me that fastball Slip.’ thought Berko as Sauder came set. He checked both runners, before delivering the next pitch. It was a fastball that was aiming to be on the inside corner, but ended up sitting higher up in the middle inner portion of the strike zone. Berko’s eyes lit up as he swung at the ball with a hefty cut.  
THWACK!  
The sound off the bat was all that was necessary to know that pitch was a dead goner as it screamed towards the right field bleachers. The ball landed fifteen rows deep as Berko rounded the bases for a second time today on his third homer of the season as the three runners celebrated at home plate with on deck batter James. The trio then paraded into the dugout as Buck handed deGrande his first career hit baseball, and slapped hands with Berko before perching himself back on the dugout’s railing. The Hot Corners now led 6-3.  
James then kept the inning going by singling into right center after three pitches, but it ended when Sportswood hit a fly ball to deep right center field. Wheels used his speed to track it down just in front of the wall.

== Top of the 5th ==

Luster was the first man up as he went after the first pitch and took it to shallow center field. Belter was on his horse and ran under it to make the catch for the first out. Vinicio then went after the next pitch and hit it to left field; Elyve didn’t even have to move as he made the catch for the second out.   
Tools then came up and kept the inning alive by hitting the second pitch into the left center gap. Belter tracked it down and fired towards second, but Tools was already standing there with her first career hit in the Super Mega League being a double. The ball was rolled into the dugout as Louis was there to grab it for her and put it in his back left pants pocket. Hackman strolled up for the RBI opportunity and battled Kaiser to a full count, but the seventh pitch of the at-bat ended it as he struck out looking on a low and away fastball that caught the zone.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Jumps led off for the Hot Corners by taking the first pitch to left field. Unfortunately, it went right to Gustavson who made the catch for the first out. Belter was the next man up and sharply hit a liner into center field for a base hit. Bashe hit next and Belter took off on the first pitch which was called a ball as it was high out of the zone. Louis leapt to his feet to catch it and fired a strike on the money to Vinicio who tagged the sliding Belter out for the second out. The next pitch to Bashe was at his knees as he loaded up and swung with all his might.  
THWACK!  
The ball started carrying out to left center field and the fielders drifted back, but they ran out of room as Bashe had his second homerun of the day and the third of his season. Buck fist bumped the mustached man as he entered back into the dugout and celebrated with the team as they were leading now by a score of 7-3. deGrande went after Sauder’s next pitch and grounded out to Hackman for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

Buff led off the inning for the Moonstars as he grounded the second pitch of the at-bat to first. Sportswood fielded it cleanly, and tapped the bag himself for the first out. Gustavson followed him up by grounding out to Homes after two pitches for the second out. Bustum then went after Kaiser’s first pitch and lined it towards third. Bashe crouched down and leapt upwards to snag the ball before it got past him for the final out on Kaiser’s third one-two-three inning of the game.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Elyve was the leadoff hitter for the Hot Corners in the sixth as he hit the fourth pitch of the at-bat into the left center field gap. The ball rolled all the way to the wall as Gustavson tracked it down, but Elyve was able to stroll into second with a double. Homes was the next batter and hit a grounder to second on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Vinicio made the throw to first to retire Homes, but Elyve advanced to third on the play. 

Berko strolled up to the plate looking to keep his good day going as he was already sitting on two homers and four runs batted it. Sauder’s first pitch was a fastball that was outside the zone for ball one as Berko stood patiently at the plate. The next pitch was a changeup that sat at the middle bottom portion of the zone as Berko unloaded on the slow pitch.  
THWACK!  
Everyone knew it was gone the second the bat made contact with the ball. It carried into the left center field seats and landed in the upper deck for Berko’s third homer of the game. He rounded the bases and celebrated with Elyve and James at the plate as he entered the dugout after giving the club a 9-3 lead. Buck and Berko exchanged glances as Berko flexed his triceps as Buck nodded as if saying ‘I see you’ as he glanced back out to the field a moment later.

James kept the train moving alone as he singled to center after a three pitch at-bat. Sportswood followed him up by singling into right field after a five pitch at-bat. This proved to be Sauder’s last moment on the mound for the game as the Moonstars manager made a move to the bullpen. In came right hander SP/RP Deft Weddums who was slated to start their fourth game in a couple days which seemed to be a curious move for the skipper to make. Weddums second pitch of his outing was hit by Jumps into right field for a base hit, James scored easily to give the Hot Corners a 10-3 lead as Sportswood also moved to third on the hit.

Belter was the next batter as he took the first pitch slider outside for a ball, and then the second pitch slider was also high as Jumps broke for second base. The throw from Louis was good, but the decrease in velocity between Sauder and Weddums was the difference maker as Jumps slid in with his first stolen base of the season. Three pitches later, Belter hit a solid single up the middle as both Sportswood and Jumps scored to make it a 12-3 Hot Corners lead.   
Bashe was up next for the Hot Corners and hit the second pitch sharply on the ground to second base; Vinicio fielded it cleanly and threw to Tools at second who dropped the ball. The error allowed both runners to safely reach as the inning continued with only one out. deGrande was the next batter and looked to come through for the team in the RBI opportunity, but struck out swinging after five pitches when he chased a high and away fastball from Weddums. Elyve then ended the inning by hitting a weak grounder back to the mound after three pitches as Weddums made the throw to first for the final out of the long inning.

== Top of the 7th ==

Kaiser came out of the dugout a little bit rusty as he did sit awhile as the team batted around in the sixth. He shook off that rust rather quickly as he got Wheels to groundout to Homes after a four pitch at-bat. Louis was the next batter and he struck out looking after a four pitch at-bat when he froze on a low and away slider that just caught the strikezone. Luster was the next batter and he hit a weak grounder back to the mound on the third pitch he saw. Kaiser made the throw to first to end the inning as he pumped his fist in celebration at his fourth one-two-three inning of the evening.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Homes was leading off for the Hot Corners in the seventh as she hit the second pitch from Weddums into the left center gap. The ball was tracked down by Wheels as Homes slid into second with a lead-off double. Berko was the next batter as he was now facing a right hander which lowered his confidence slightly. He flew out weakly to left on the second pitch of the at-bat. James was up next as he hit the second pitch of the at-bat up the middle to the left of second base. Tools ranged to her left to cut the ball off and threw to first to record the second out of the inning, but this allowed Homes to advance to third base. Sportswood walked up looking to drive her in, but flew out to Gustavson for the final out after a four pitch at-bat.

== Top of the 8th ==

Vinicio led off the inning for the Moonstars as Kaiser was due to face the last batter in the lineup before it flipped over for the third time. Vinicio hit the fifth pitch of the at-bat up the middle to the right of second base. Jumps ranged over to his right and dove to cut the ball off before quickly getting to his feet and firing a strike to first to get the speedy Vinicio for the first out. Tools was the next batter and she hit a grounder up the middle on the fourth pitch of her at-bat. Homes laid out for it, but the ball snuck by her for a single as Tools recorded her second hit of the day. 

Hackman was the next batter as he hit the third pitch up the first base line, Sportswood was there to field it but the ball hit off his glove into foul territory. He tracked it down, but Hackman and Tools were already safely on base as he was charged with his first error of the season. Buff was the next batter and hit the first pitch to deep left field. Elyve managed to get under the ball and make the catch on the warning track, but the hit was deep enough to allow Tools to advance to third base. Gustavson then weakly grounded out to Homes after two pitches for the final out of the inning as Kaiser escaped danger.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The first batter of the inning was Jumps as he had a six pitch battle which ended in a single back up the middle. Belter was up next and looked at a fastball at the knees for a called strike as Jumps broke for second. The throw was just late as Jumps recorded his second stolen base of the game and season. Belter then roped the next pitch into left center field as Jumps scored easily from second base and Belter replaced him on the double. The Hot Corners now led 13-3 over the Moonstars. Bashe was the next batter and battled with Weddums for seven pitches but only managed a foul popup to Louis behind the plate for the first out.  
This would mark the end of Weddums’ day as right handed reliever Taylor McWhales came on to relieve him. The hard throwing reliever got deGrande to ground out to Vinicio after four pitches, but Belter advanced to third on the play. Elyve then came up hoping to come through in the RBI opportunity, but ended up grounding out to Vinicio to end the inning after a six pitch battle.

== Top of the 9th ==

Having already thrown eighty eight pitches today, Buck had a choice to make regarding Kaiser. he could either let him go back out to try and record the complete game, or bring in a reliever for a mop-up inning. Kaiser stood at the bottom of the steps facing Buck as he thought long and hard about it. He took a look at the man before him and saw a fire in his eyes which made up his decision.  
“Go get ‘em Rookie!” said Buck approvingly as Kaiser nodded and jogged back out to the mound as the crowd came to life and cheered the decision made by the young manager. 

Bustum was leading off for the Moonstars and hit the fifth pitch of the at-bat back to Kaiser. Kaiser reached down to his left and it ricocheted off his glove towards first base. Kaiser took off on a dead sprint for first as Sportswood barehanded the ball and flipped it to him. The ball landed in his glove at the exact moment his right foot stepped on the bag as Bustum was a split second behind him. The out was called as Kaiser was now only two outs away from his complete game.

Wheels came up next and hit the third pitch of his at-bat back up the middle for a base hit as he tried to get something going for his team. Louis was up next as he looked to keep that momentum going. He ended up hitting the third pitch of his at-bat on the ground to second. Jumps fielded it and flipped to second for the first out, before Homes fired the ball to Sportswood for the second out as they recorded a perfect four-six-three double play to end the game.  
The crowd exploded in cheers as the team mobbed Kaiser on the mound thanks to his complete game effort. Buck nodded approvingly from the dugout as he went back into the clubhouse to set up the lineup for game number three in three days.

== Game Summary ==  
Hot Corners 13 – Moonstars 3  
W: Noah Kaiser (1-0) L: Slip Sauder (0-1)  
HR’s: Belter (1), Bashe (2, 3), Berko (2, 3, 4)  
RBI’s: Gustavson (1). Wheels (1), Vinicio (1), Jumps (1), Belter (4), Bashe (2), Berko (6)  
MVP: Stu Berko (hitting three homers in a game is pretty impressive especially coupled with ten runs batted in; honorable mention to Kaiser for his complete game giving up only one earned run.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the Hot Corners dismantle the Moonstars in a rout to improve to 2-0. Can they keep it going in the next game? Tune in to find out! Also don’t forget to live a favorite, follow, or comment to let me know how things are going in regards to this story. I love hearing your guys’ feedback and enjoy reading your comments regarding the story. See you guys in the next one, this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	4. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s right everybody welcome back to the latest installment of the Hot Corners’ Dynasty story. Last time out, rookie Noah Kaiser pitched a complete game in a rout of the Moonstars to get the team a 2-0 start to the season. This time in game three they’re taking on the Wild Pigs who have good power and relievers, and decent starters to boot. Can underestimated veteran Terrok Smith lead them to another victory? And can the offense have another big performance to back him up? Let’s find out!

== Thursday May 21, 2020 ==

The team woke again with heavy heads after taking rookie pitcher Noah Kaiser out for shots the night before to celebrate his complete game and first career victory. The team was thankful for having the day off as Buck decided to make a late practice in the event of this happening, and it helped that their next game wasn’t until Saturday evening. The team came in at 2:00 PM and worked on the fundamentals as they looked to keep their hot streak alive.

== Friday May 22, 2020 ==

The team had some scheduled trainings today as Buck made his first player development decision by getting yoga classes for 1B Dirk Sportswood to improve his flexibility which in turn would improve his fielding and speed. The error in the seventh of last game which almost resulted in more runs scoring was enough to expedite the process for Buck. Dirk came to him afterward and thanked him for the classes and said he would look into become a yogi in the offseason.   
SP/RP Rachel Rhubarb also came in for another bullpen session before her start in the fourth game of the season. She took some advice on avoiding arm injuries and decided to take some heat off her pitches to try and preserve her arm’s life. Buck understood her reasoning and gave her the go ahead if it bothered her that much; Homes didn’t see it that way and made sure to let her friend hear about it every chance she got.

== Game Day Saturday May 23, 2020 ==

The game was scheduled for a 1:00 PM start time as the team was once again dressed in their home uniforms listening to the national anthem being played. Veteran starter Terrok Smith was slated to start today for the Hot Corners. Smith was the former third starter on the Overdogs in the previous four seasons, but the team wanted to move in a younger direction and decided to let him go into the expansion draft even though he loved the team. He’d lasted until the next to last round and was the last starting pitcher taken by the four teams. Buck loved his attitude and team first mentality which was why he was willing to work with him and improve his skills. 

== Top of the 1st ==

Batting leadoff for the Wild Pigs offense was a new addition to the team in SS Snag Roper. Roper was added to the team after losing Theodore Stiffner to the expansion draft, and he possessed good hitting ratings, but lacked in the speed department. Smith got Roper to pop out to Sportswood in foul territory behind the first base coaching box after three pitches. Next up was 2B Bloop Michaels who originally played SS for the Wild Pigs, but was moved to second base in order for Roper to get some playing time. Michaels ended up grounding out to Homes at shortstop for the second out after three pitches. Third up for the Wild Pigs was DH Earnie Blings who normally plays catcher but was moved to DH for his hitting ability and to give his legs a rest from fielding. The lefty ended up striking out after five pitches when he struck out swinging late on a low and outside Cutter. 

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Starting for the Wild Pigs was their third arm in the rotation, southpaw Hugs Lovell. Lovell didn’t really stand out for any reason and was just an average pitcher in the league for the most of her tenure. RF Geronimo James led off for the Hot Corners and hit the first pitch to left field. It was in an easy spot to catch though, as the left fielder moved under it for the first out. 2B Jeb Jumps was the next batter as he also flew out to the left fielder after a four pitch at-bat.

Third up was LF Stan Elyve who jumped on Lovell’s first pitch and hit a sharp grounder to third as the fielder dove to his left, but the ball ricocheted off his glove towards the hole between shortstop and third. The shortstop was there to field it, but had no play as Elyve was already safe at first. CF Beau Belter was up next as he roped the third pitch between second and first. Michaels dove to his left to try and snare it, but the ball bounced off his glove into the outfield for a base hit. Michaels did manage to track the ball down quickly though as it prevented the runners from advancing further. 3B Bobby Bashe was up next in a great RBI chance early on, but flew out to the left fielder after two pitches to end the threat.

== Top of the 2nd ==

1B Spanky Wagnerd was the next batter for the Wild Pigs as he looked to get something started for the club. He looked at the first two off-speed pitches for a 1-1 count and then got the fastball he was looking for.

THWACK!

That ball wasn’t coming back as it carried out to the stands down the left field line for the first scoring of the afternoon as the Wild Pigs led 1-0.  
LF Rosy Hardman was the next batter as she looked to keep the momentum of the Wild Pigs’ side thanks to the southpaw swinger’s increased proficiency of getting base hits against right handed pitching. She ended up striking out after four pitches when she swung early on a low inside changeup. RF Flash Evans was the next batter as the speedy outfielder looked to get on base. He jumped on Smith’s first pitch and delivered a solid shot back up the middle for a single.

Batting in the seventh spot of the order was the second new addition to the Wild Pigs team, switch hitting C Frank Battery. He brought good speed for a catcher with some decent contact hitting to boot as he received the nod to start behind the plate. Battery ended up flying out to Elyve in left after a three pitch at-bat which wasn’t deep enough to advance the runner to second. Next up was 3B Wally Bacon one of two twin brothers in the Super Mega League, his brother Willie was a starter for the Platypi. Wally went after the first pitch and grounded out to Homes to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Leading off for the Hot Corners was C Tiny deGrande getting his second consecutive start behind the plate over the veteran backstop Stadkleef. deGrande had a one for five showing in the game on Wednesday evening and was itching to make a bigger impact. Lovell’s first pitch fastball missed inside for ball one as deGrande was looking for something out over the plate. Lovell’s next delivery was a cement mixer slider that broke into the middle of the zone.

BAM!

The sound off the bat told everybody where that ball was going, as deGrande launched it into the left center field seats for his first career homerun. The catcher circled the bases as he touched home and low fived Homes before heading into the dugout where he fake high-fived everyone on the way to his bag. He started putting his knee guards on, as the others dog-piled on top of him to properly celebrate his achievement as Buck smiled at the antics of his team which tied the game up a 1-1.

SS Nora Homes was the next batter as she hit Lovell’s third pitch to Wagnerd at first base. The ball bounced right in front of Wagnerd and he had trouble with the pick as it bounced off his glove behind him. He tracked it down and threw to Lovell covering first, but Homes’ speed allowed her to reach safely as Wagnerd got an error hung on him by the official scorer. 1B Dirk Sportswood followed Homes up by hitting Lovell’s fifth delivery back up the middle for a base hit to put two runners on base. 

DH Stu Berko was the next batter as he was coming off a three homer performance against the Moonstars. Berko went after the next pitch from Lovell and singled into left field, the ball rolled directly to Hardman which prevented Homes from trying to score. With the bases loaded, James came up in a golden opportunity to score as there was still nobody out in the inning. James hit the fourth pitch of the at-bat as a slow roller back up the middle which avoided the fielders’ gloves. Homes scored easily as Sportswood came chugging around third to try and score as well. He slid in just before the tag of Battery as the score was now 3-1 Hot Corners.

Jumps was up next as he looked to keep the inning rolling along and hit a hard shot to second base on the fourth pitch of the at-bat. Unfortunately the ball went right to Michaels who snagged it for the first out and flipped to Roper covering the bag to double off the slow running Berko to make two quick outs. Elyve was up next to try and salvage the inning; he took the first pitch changeup inside for ball one as James broke for second base. The throw from Battery was just late as James recorded his second stolen base of the season. Five pitches later Elyve grounded out to Roper for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 3rd ==

The last batter in the Wild Pigs’ lineup was southpaw hitting CF Mannon Moon. The speedy outfielder looked to get on base by being aggressive against Smith. This backfired though as the first pitch was dribbled back to Smith who made the throw to first to record the first out. Roper was once again up as he copied Moon by grounding the second pitch he saw back to Smith for the second out. 

Michaels then walked up a smacked the first pitch into the left center gap for an easy double thanks to his speed. Blings was the next batter and he tried to spark some life into the Wild Pigs. He worked a 2-1 count before Smith delivered a cutter to the low outside portion of the strikezone.

SMASH!

That cutter broke a little too far into the middle of the zone however as Blings unloaded on it and the ball landed in the left center seats as he tied the game up at 3-3 on his first homer of the season. Wagnerd looked to keep the inning alive, but grounded the first pitch to Homes for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Belter led off the inning for the Hot Corners and battled Lovell until he hit the sixth pitch of the inning towards second base. Michaels dove to his right, but the ball bounced out of his glove and ricocheted towards Roper. Roper barehanded it and fired to first but Belter was hustling down the line and beat the throw for an infield single.

Bashe was up next and took the first pitch curveball for a strike as Belter broke for second base. The throw from Battery was just late as Belter slid into the bag with his first stolen base of his career.

POP!

Belter’s slide was met with a sickening pop as he was holding his right leg down in the dirt. Buck and the trainer both hustled out to him as they kneeled down to assess the situation.

“Where’s it hurting Beau?” asked Buck as he held his shoulders down to keep him from squirming. 

“It’s my ankle coach, I think it might be dislocated!” said Beau in between pained gasps as the trainer’s hands put pressure on his right foot.   
The trainer nodded in agreement as he pointed out the swelling around the outside portion of Beau’s right ankle.

“Okay Beau, we’re going to need to pop this back into place.” said Buck as Beau nodded.

“This is going to hurt isn’t it?” he asked as Buck nodded.

“On three, okay?” he asked as Beau and the trainer both nodded. The trainer placed a firm grasp on the ankle as Beau braced for the influx of pain.

“3!” said Buck as he tightened his grip on Beau’s shoulders and the trainer moved it back into the socket.

POP!

A second pop filled the air as the crowd gasped as Beau let out a hiss of pain and some more writhing which was minimized thanks to Buck’s grip on his shoulders keeping him in place to not make his ankle pop back out of place. A few moments later, the pain subsided as Buck help him to his feet and the trainer placed his right arm over his shoulders, as Buck mirrored him with Beau’s left arm and they helped him hobble to the dugout. The crowd clapped and cheered at the fact he was able to get up, but they knew he’d be out for at least two or three games. After getting him down into the trainer’s room in the clubhouse, Buck returned to the dugout and went through his options on whom to put in the game. Making a decision he voiced his thoughts to the team.

“Seymour take second base and when we go back in the field take up right field. Geronimo you can move back to center field to cover Beau’s spot.” he said as both nodded. Backup outfielder Seymour Socks was another late round pick in the draft and was known for his speed and fielding, but not so much for his bat. He ran over to the helmet shelves and grabbed his as well as his black sunglasses before sprinting out to second base. The public address announcer came on the air as Socks was warming up and putting his shades on at the second base bag.

“Your attention please, some changes for the Hot Corners. Entering the game for CF Beau Belter is #65 RF Seymour Socks. Also, moving to CF will be #13 Geronimo James.”

With that announcement made, the game got back underway with a 0-1 count on Bashe. Bashe drew out a six pitch walk from Lovell as the delay didn’t help her control as four of the next five pitches missed the zone. deGrande was the next batter as he strolled up after hitting a homer last time up. He looked at the first two pitches for balls as he got himself into a great hitter’s count. The next pitch from Lovell was a fastball down the middle of the plate, and deGrande wasn’t going to miss it.

THWACK!

The ball was gone as soon as the bat made contact as it carried out to right center field and landed in the small gap between the bleachers where the grounds crew stored the tarp. The Hot Corners now led 6-3 off of deGrande’s second homer of the season and game.   
Homes followed up that event up by hitting the fifth pitch of the at-bat into left field, but this ball didn’t have as much carry on it and Hardman made the catch for the first out of the inning. Sportswood was up next and hit the first pitch back up the middle for a base hit to put him on with one out. Berko was up next and grounded the fourth pitch of his at-bat to Bacon at third. Bacon fielded it and had to make the throw to first for the second out as Sportswood was already sliding into second base. James walked up looking to keep the inning alive, but he ended up grounding out to Roper at shortstop for the final out of the long inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

Hardman led off the inning for the Wild Pigs after what felt like an eternity of time had passed during the last half inning. She ended up lining the fourth pitch of the at-bat right to Jumps for the first out. Evans then followed her by going after the first pitch but hitting a weak grounder back to the mound. Smith fielded it cleanly and fired to first to retire Evans for the second out. Battery walked up next and managed to hit a sharp grounder to left on the second pitch for a single. Bacon was up next and tried making something happen, but ended up grounding back to Smith on the second pitch of the at-bat for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Jumps led off the inning for the Hot Corners as he looked to keep the offense rolling along thanks to the output last inning. He looked at the first pitch slider outside for ball one, and was early on the second pitch screwball but managed to pull it into the first base line seats for strike one. The third pitch from Lovell was a slider that broke into the lower middle portion of the zone, but Jumps was able to hold back his swing and unload on it.

THWACK!

The ball was hooking towards the corner as Jumps slowed jogged down the first base line waving his arms to left in an attempt to keep it fair. The ball must’ve been listening as it hooked around the right field foul pole and the umpire signaled for a homerun as Jumps threw his hands up in the air and jumped for joy. He rounded the bases faster than anyone else that year as he crossed home and fist bumped with Elyve twice with their right hands as the Hot Corners now led 7-3. Jumps bounded into the dugout as the team tried to give him the silent treatment, but he was just so full of energy they couldn’t hold back and started a dance party in the middle of the dugout. Buck just shook his head and smiled at their antics because he knew they were having fun doing what they loved.

Elyve followed up Jumps’ first homer by singling into right field on the fourth pitch of his at-bat. This would prove to be the end of Lovell’s day as the third new addition to the Wild Pigs’ roster entered from the bullpen in left field. Southpaw Hander O’Speciallo was the replacement for closer Sirloin Jones who ended up on the Hot Corners. O’Speciallo wasn’t officially a closer but did possess a keen ability to get left handed batters out; effectively making him a specialist but he needed to polish his skills as the lowest rated reliever on their team.

RF Seymour Socks was the first batter to greet the rookie pitcher as he hit the second pitch back up the middle for a base hit off the sliding Moon’s glove as Elyve advanced to second base safely.  
This brought up Bashe who looked to keep the good inning going as long as possible. Bashe took the first pitch fastball for a strike right down the middle. O’Speciallo delivered a second pitch slider that turned into a cement mixer in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

Bashe absolutely pummeled the ball and bashed his fourth homer of the season as the ball landed in the left field upper deck seats extending the Hot Corners lead at 10-3. deGrande was the next batter as he fell behind 1-2 in the count before ripping a double into the right center gap to keep the hip parade going. Homes strolled up to the plate next and looked to follow the momentum of the previous hitters as the team started feeling unstoppable. O’Speciallo’s first two pitches both missed outside as he was behind 2-0 in the count. Homes loaded up her swing as the third pitch was a slow breaking curveball that was in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

Homes got the ball in the center of her bat’s barrel, as the ball carried out just over the left center fence and landed under the left field elevated bleachers. Homes rounded the bases and entered the dugout to celebrate with her teammates as she hit her first career homer in the Super Mega League, as the Hot Corners now led 12-3. Sportswood was up next as the rattled reliever left a slider in the middle of the plate for him to drop into right field for another hit. Berko followed him up by jumping on the first pitch and singling into center for another hit. James walked up and jumped on the first pitch as well as he hit a sinking liner into right center field. Moon’s speed was enough to catch up to it and made the catch for the long awaited first out of the inning. Jumps walked up again for his second at-bat of this inning as the team had batted around and chased the starter form the game. Jumps fought for five pitches and hit a sharp liner to left field. It looked like it would drop as the runners broke for the next base, but Hardman just got a glove on it on the dive in the gap. Her throw back in was cut by Roper as he tossed to Michaels to complete the double play on the slow-footed Sportswood to finally end the inning after the six run inning coupled with eight hits.

== Top of the 5th ==

After the long inning in the field, the Wild Pigs batters looked demoralized. They put up next to no fight against Smith as each batter went down on one pitch. Moon lined softly back to Smith, Roper grounded to Jumps, and Michaels flied out to James for the one-two-three inning.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Elyve led off the inning by hitting a hard grounder up the middle to the right of second on the third pitch from O’Speciallo. Michaels dove to his right to try and cut it off but it ricocheted into the outfield. Elyve tried pushing it into a double but Moon was playing heads up and gunned the ball to Roper covering the bag as he tagged the sliding Elyve out. 

This would mark the end of O’Speciallo’s day as his manager came out and raised his right arm for a new reliever. Entering the game was right handed reliever Kendra Kerr who had been with the team since its inception in the league. Kerr was a good pitcher in her own right as she had great breaking pitches and decent velocity coupled with good control; but she experienced the same confidence problems as Kaiser with two strikes which kept her from being seen as an elite reliever in the league.

Socks was the first batter to greet her having singled in his first at-bat as a Hot Corner last inning. Socks hit the third pitch from Kerr up the first base line where Wagnerd was able to handle it himself for the second out. Bashe was up next and went after the first pitch as he singled up the middle. deGrande was the next batter as he came in with two homers and a double on his box score. deGrande looked at two pitches below the knees as he moved ahead 2-0 in the count and looked for a pitch to drive. The third delivery from Kerr was another fastball on the middle inside portion of the zone. 

THWACK!

deGrande was ready for it and sent the ball dead center out of the park for his third homer of the day. The catcher rounded the bases as the Hot Corners now held a 14-3 lead as they celebrated with another dance party in the dugout.  
Homes was the next batter as she ripped Kerr’s first pitch over a leaping Michaels into the right center field gap for a two out double. Sportswood came up to try and drive the run in, but was overaggressive and skied out to shallow center where Roper ran over to make the catch for the third out.

== Top of the 6th ==

Blings was the first batter up to face Smith in the sixth as he grounded the first pitch to Homes at shortstop for the first out. Wagnerd followed him up by flying out to Socks in right field on the first pitch for the second out. Hardman kept the trend of going after the first pitch, but had more success than the past five batters as she doubled into the left center gap. Evans came up with an RBI chance, but struck out after three pitches when he chased a changeup in the dirt that bounced away from deGrande. Evans broke for first on the dropped third strike, but deGrande was able to recover and threw him out at first for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Berko was the leadoff hitter for the Hot Corners in the sixth and decided to be aggressive on the first pitch. Kerr came set and wound up before firing the pitch to the plate. 

THWACK!

Her fastball never left the middle of the plate as Berko drove the ball over the right center field fence for his fifth homer of the season in only the third game of the season. The Hot Corners now led 15-3. James was the next batter as he singled the first pitch back up the middle. Jumps then hit the third pitch to shallow center where Moon was able to run it down for the first out. Elyve then went after the first pitch as well, but ended up popping out to Michaels on the edge of the outfield grass for the second out. Socks then walked up and hit the first pitch on a soft line back to the mound. Kerr reached out her glove on her left side and the ball hit off it and died behind the mound. Roper ran in to field it, but had no play as Socks had an infield single. With two on now, Bashe looked to drive them in to keep the rout going but ending up flying out harmlessly to Moon to end the inning.

== Top of the 7th ==

Battery was leading off for the Wild Pigs as Smith got him to groundout to Jumps for the first out of the inning after six pitches. Bacon was the next batter and battled for six pitches but ended up popping out to the right of the pitcher’s mound where Smith made the catch for the second out. Moon was the next batter as he went down quietly by grounding out to Homes after two pitches to complete the one-two-three inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

deGrande was the leadoff batter coming in a perfect four for four with three homers. Sadly the perfect day would end here as he flied out to Evans for the first out after two pitches. Homes went down as quickly when she popped out to Roper on the second pitch of her at-bat. Sportswood then grounded out to Roper on one pitch to end the one-two-three inning. 

== Top of the 8th ==

Roper led off the inning for the Wild Pigs as he lined out to Sportswood softly after five pitches. Michaels followed that up by hitting the third pitch on the ground to the left of second. Homes dove to her left as she stopped the ball from getting through and had enough time to get up and fire a strike to Sportswood to retire the speedy Michaels for the second out. Blings then grounded his first pitch to Homes for the final out of another one-two-three inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Berko was the first batter of the inning for the Hot Corners as he roped the first pitch from Kerr into the left center field gap for a leadoff double. James then came up and hit the second pitch of his at-bat into the left field corner. Hardman gave chase but was unable to cut it off as it rolled all the way to the wall. Berko scored easily from second as James replaced him on second with another double as the score swelled to 16-3.

Jumps was the next batter as Jeb hit the second pitch on the ground to Michaels. Michaels made the throw to first to record the first out, but James was able to advance to third on the grounder. Elyve then came up and hit the first pitch down the left field line deep. Hardman was shaded that way but was still a little slow on her reaction to the hit, she dove desperately to make the catch as the ball bounced off her glove and into the wall as it came to rest in the very corner of the outfield wall. James scored easily as Elyve advanced to second with the Hot Corners’ third double of the inning as the score moved to 17-3.

This marked the end of Kerr’s outing as her manager came out and raised their left arm towards the bullpen in left field. The team’s best reliever, southpaw Alana Lantana, answered the call and jogged to the mound. Unlike Kerr, Lantana was considered an elite reliever with great all around talent that could take over the late game innings with her breaking pitches and pinpoint accuracy. Socks was the first batter to face her as he took the third pitch up the middle on a soft liner. Roper ran three steps and laid out to his left, but the ball bounced off his glove into center field. By the time he recovered, Socks was safely at first and Elyve scored to make the score 18-3 Hot Corners. 

Bashe was the next batter and ended up grounding the fourth pitch to the right side of the infield. Michaels ranged to his left to field it and made the throw to first for the second out as he had no shot of retiring the speedy Socks at second base. deGrande then aggressively went after the first pitch, but ended up popping out to Battery behind the plate in foul territory to end the inning.

== Top of the 9th ==

With a big lead in the final inning, Buck saw no problem with leaving Smith in since he was still under eighty pitches on the afternoon. Wagnerd started the inning by popping out to Bashe after three pitches. Hardman then singled to right on the first pitch thrown to her by Smith. Evans then went after the first pitch and hit another single into right center which was ran down by Socks to prevent Hardman from advancing past second base.   
Battery went after the first pitch as well as he hit a routine groundball to second base. Jumps threw to second for the first out as Homes fired the ball to first for the second out, or so everyone thought. Sportswood closed his glove too early and the ball harmlessly fell to the turf as Hardman rounded third by threw on the brakes when she saw him recover quickly. Still that would go down as Sportswood’s second error recorded in back to back games on the season. Bacon then engaged in a seven pitch battle with Smith but ended up popping out to Homes in the outfield grass for the final out of the game as Smith recorded the second consecutive complete game for the Hot Corners this season.

The team gathered around the mound to celebrate with Smith as he felt on top of the world after proving everyone wrong about his draft selection. Buck just smiled at the proceedings, before turning around and disappearing into the clubhouse to plan ahead for the next game.

== Game Summary ==

Hot Corners 18 – Wild Pigs 3  
W: Terrok Smith (1-0) L: Hugs Lovell (0-1)   
HR’s: Blings (1), Wagnerd (1), Bashe (4), Berko (5), deGrande (1, 2, 3), Homes (1), Jumps (1)  
RBI’s: Blings (2), Wagnerd (1), Bashe (3), Berko (1), deGrande (6), Elyve (1), Homes (2), James (3), Jumps (1), Socks (1)  
MVP: Tiny deGrande (Hit three homers on the day and tied a team record for most RBI’s in a game with six. Really wasn’t too hard of a decision on this one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this one as the team pulled another crushing rout out of the bag on a division rival no less. Can they keep it rolling into game four with rookie pitcher Rachel Rhubarb on the hill? Tune in next time to find out! Thanks again for reading guys and don’t forget to leave a favorite, a follow, and a comment down below. Also check this series out on YouTube with the full unedited videos up on my channel. (Just search Hot Corners Dynasty and it should come up.) Catch you next time; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	5. Walk it Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s right everybody welcome back to the Hot Corners Dynasty as they enter the fourth game of the season against a division rival in the Herbisaurs. Rookie Rachel Rhubarb will be towing the rubber as she looks to keep the team undefeated through the first quarter of the season. Will the effort to do so pay off, or will they suffer their first taste of defeat? Let’s find out!

== Saturday May 23, 2020 ==

The team came in following their third consecutive win as they had two days off before their next game on Monday. Grump Everbright was the focus of today’s training session as he worked to improve his velocity and junk ahead of facing the team that let him go into the expansion draft. Geronimo James also started watching Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story and started religiously following Patches O’Houlihan’s teaching from the movie to improve his reaction time and catching ability in the field. Rookie pitcher Noah Kaiser had also started eating less red meat in his diet after his first start, and he’d slimmed down a few pounds and lost some pop in his bat as a result of the resulting muscle mass loss. Thankfully, he was a pitcher so him hitting any homeruns was highly unlikely.

== Monday May 25, 2020 ==

The team took the field for the first division matchup of the season against the defensive minded Herbisaurs. The Herbisaurs came into the matchup winless and looking to get some momentum going their way. The team was known for their speed, defense, and starting pitching. Buck decided to make some changes to the lineup to correct some slumping going on and also to replace Belter who’d be missing the next two games due to his ankle injury. Sportswood was getting benched to clear his head after the errors he made in the last two games, meaning Berko would be getting the start at first base. Tiny deGrande was a bit tired after playing the last two games and was being given a day off from catching by Stadkleef. Seymour Socks would get the start in right field for the injured Belter as James would move over to his natural center field position. Buck’s last change was to give one of his old players some playing time as he let Randy Mann be the designated hitter with Berko playing first base. Randy was a great person to have on the team attitude wise, but he suffered from below average skills which made him a backup player at best. The game was ready to get underway as the sidearm right hander rookie Rhubarb was ready to face her first opposition in the Super Mega League.

== Top of the 1st ==

Leading off for the Herbisaurs was third baseman Henry Hampster one of their best players since the league’s inception. He could do pretty much everything on the diamond and as such was considered their cornerstone offensive player. Rhubarb’s second delivery was met by a liner up the middle for a base hit the first of the day. Next up was their designated hitter Ralph Blue who battled with Rhubarb before popping the fifth pitch up behind the plate for the first out of the inning. Next up was the southpaw swinging first baseman Grunt Manly who was a decent hitter, but suffered in RBI opportunities. The first pitch was taken low for a ball, as Hampster broke for second base and slid in safely with a stolen base. Two pitches later Manly ripped a laser to the left side of the infield, but Homes got her glove up in time to make the catch for the second out. That brought up another lefty hitter in right fielder Morton Stanberg who struck out looking after five pitches when Rhubarb snuck a low two seam fastball by him to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

On the mound for the Herbisaurs was hard throwing right hander Olaff Slakov a Russian immigrant known for being lazy off the mound, but on the mound he was always working for a win. He coupled his great velocity with good accuracy, but he had no break on his off-speed and breaking balls so he’d need to get them out of the middle of the plate.

Right fielder Seymour Socks led off for the Hot Corners as he hit the third pitch of the at-bat up the middle for a base hit as the speed runner was on base. Center fielder Geronimo James was up next and hit the second pitch softly to the left side, but the shortstop was right there to make the catch for the first out. Left fielder Stan Elyve was up next and he went after the first pitch and hit a fly ball to center field. It was a can of corn though as the center fielder barely had to move and recorded the second out. Second baseman Jeb Jumps was the next batter and he battled with Slakov for six pitches and hit another fly ball to center field. The center fielder ranged back a few steps and made the catch for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 2nd ==

First up for the Herbisaurs was a new addition to the team, center fielder Yoink Sax who was a great defensive player, but his offensive ratings were a little lacking. He was taking over for perennial all-star Dolf Steak who was taken by the Sand Cats in the expansion draft. He grounded the second pitch over to first where the play was made by the first baseman for the first out. Next up was second baseman Annabella Stokes who hit the sixth pitch of her at-bat up the middle sharply as it snuck by Homes’ glove for a single. 

Third up was LF Stevo Reeves who was getting his first opportunity to be a full time starter this season as two of their outfielders were taken in the expansion draft, (the aforementioned Steak, and Maggie Rags). Reeves took the first two pitches for strikes as Stokes took off for second base. Stadkleef had no chance to throw her out as she was into second base easily with the team’s second stolen base of the game. Reeves then struck out swinging on a high and away two seam fastball two pitches later for the second out. Next up was shortstop Milo Stewart and he was having a rough go of it this season. He was hitting under the dreaded Mendoza line, he was playing with a tweaked groin, and he was a terrible hitter with runners in scoring position. This at-bat did nothing to help him feel much better as he struck out looking on a low and inside changeup after a seven pitch at-bat.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Leading off the second inning was third baseman Bobby Bashe as he battled with Slakov for seven pitches but ended up striking out as he was late on a high and outside fastball. Shortstop Nora Homes was the next batter and she lasted three pitches before flying out to Stanberg for the second out. First baseman Stu Berko was the next batter and the veteran hit the third pitch into shallow right, but Stanberg was able to run in easily and make the catch for the final out of the one-two-three inning.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Leading off the third inning was the last batter in the Herbisaurs' lineup as catcher Fiona Clark walked up to the plate. She worked a good at-bat against Rhubarb and was rewarded for her effort by hitting the seventh pitch back up the middle just past Jumps for a single. Hampster came up next for his second at-bat as he worked another battle against Rhubarb, but the rookie got the better of him as the sixth pitch was grounded right to Jumps who started the four-six-three double play to record two quick outs.

Blue was the next batter as the designated hitter was looking to unload on a pitch to get some momentum going their way. Rhubarb tried to sneak a high and inside fastball by him, but Blue was having none of that.

THWACK!

Elyve could only turn around and watch as the ball carried over the fence and smacked into the face of the second deck seats for a solo homerun which was Blue’s second homer of the season as it gave the Herbisaurs a 1-0 lead. Manly was the next batter and Rhubarb was still a little shell-shocked as she quickly fell behind 2-0 in the count. She came in with another inside fastball as the left hander turned on it.

THWACK!

Now it was Socks’ turn to watch as he saw it carry into the seventh row of the right field seats for back to back solo homeruns. It was Manly’s first of the season as he made it a 2-0 score in favor of the Herbisaurs. Stanberg looked to continue the trend but hit the first pitch on the ground between first and second. Jumps came over to field it and fired to Rhubarb covering the bag as the inning was over.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Designated hitter Randy Mann was up for his first at-bat of the season as he strolled into the left handed batter’s box. He was raring to go as he smacked the fifth pitch down the left field line. Reeves was going over and leaped but the ball got over his head and into the corner as Mann hustled into second with a leadoff double. Ninth batter in the Hot Corners lineup was catcher Lars Stadkleef who was having a tough day trying to keep all of the Herbisaurs’ runners honest on the base paths. He ended up flying out to Stanberg in shallow right after a three pitch at-bat. The lineup flipped over as Socks walked up for his second at-bat of the game. He jumped on Slakov’s first pitch, but it went right to Hampster as he quickly threw it to second base and doubled off Mann to end the inning in a stroke of bad luck for the normally potent Hot Corners lineup.

== Top of the 4th ==

Sax was leading off the inning for the Herbisaurs as he looked to keep the momentum in his team’s favor after last inning. He hit the fourth pitch of the at-bat into right center field, James ran over to field it, but it landed just in front of him as Sax used his great speed to stretch it into a leadoff double. Stokes was the next batter as she hit the sixth pitch of the at-bat into right field as Sax scored easily from second on the play as it became a 3-0 score. Reeves hit next and he smacked the first pitch to second base. Jumps was able to get his glove up in time to catch the screaming liner, as he relayed it to first base for a double play as Stokes had no chance to get back in time. Stewart was up next and he hit the third pitch of the at-bat on the ground to Jumps as he made the play easily at first for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

James strolled up for his second at-bat of the day as he looked to get something going for the Hot Corners whose offense was a bit stagnant today. The second pitch was absolutely creamed into the left center gap for an extra base hit as James was able to easily waltz into second with a double. Elyve was the next batter as he walked up lamenting on the lackluster atmosphere in the dugout right now.

‘The team looks almost lifeless out here. Sure we’ve gotten a couple of hits but nothing has materialized on the scoreboard. Time to show them that this old dog still has some life left in him.’

Elyve got ahead in the count 2-1 and looked for a fastball since it was unlikely Slakov would use any of his breaking pitches. The next pitch was dead center of the plate as Elyve uncorked on it.

THWACK!

The ball started carrying as Sax drifted backwards towards the deepest part of the park in dead center field. He kept drifting back, and back and back until he ran out of room at the wall and the ball landed harmlessly on the other side for a two run homer. Elyve rounded the bases and high-fived James and Jumps before making his way into the dugout after making it a 3-2 score. The others were giving him a slight silent treatment, but it didn’t last too long as Socks came up and comically bowed to him as the others all piled on and congratulated the forty-two year old on his first career homer in the Super Mega League.

Jumps was the next batter and he was feeling it after watching the last two hitters score. He battled with Slakov for five pitches and hit a liner into right field. Stanberg ran in on it, but quickly backpedaled as he’d misread the ball. He dove backwards to his left as he stretched out, but the ball carried out of reach and rolled all the way to the wall. Jumps made use of this mistake and hustled all the way to third for a no out triple as the stadium came to life once more realizing the momentum was shifting towards the home team. Bashe was up next as he capitalized on the momentum and hit the second pitch towards the right side. Manly leapt to his left to try and snare it, but the ball ricocheted off it and into foul territory as the ump pointed his arm to his right signaling a fair ball. 

Stanberg came in and fielded the ball, but Bashe was easily into second with a double and Jumps scored to tie the game up at 3-3.  
The momentum would end there for the Hot Corners though as Homes flew out to left allowing Bashe to tag up to third, Berko lined out to Manly at first, and Mann grounded out to Stewart to end the inning.

== Top of the 5th ==

Clark led off the inning for the Herbisaurs as she smoked the first pitch back up the middle for a base hit. Hampster was the next batter and he popped up behind the plate in foul territory for the first out after a four pitch at-bat. Blue was the next hitter and looked to duplicate his homerun from earlier, but ended up grounding into a four-six-three double play to end the inning after a four pitch at-bat.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Stadkleef was up first for the Hot Corners as he worked Slakov for three pitches but popped out weakly to Stewart for the first out. Socks strolled up for his third at-bat and smacked the third pitch to center field. Sax drifted back, and back, and back before making the catch right in front of the wall for the second out. James was up next and kept the inning alive by singling the fifth pitch up the middle. Elyve was next and he hit the first pitch up the middle to the right of second base. Stokes took two steps and dove to her right and snared the ball before firing it to first just ahead of Elyve’s foot for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

Manly led off the inning for the Herbisaurs against Rhubarb who was looking a bit tired to be perfectly honest, the rookie was already over seventy pitches and rarely ever threw more than eighty in an outing which was low compared to other full time starting pitchers. Manly hit the fourth pitch to the left side as Bashe leaped to get it, but the ball glanced off his glove and into left field for a base hit. Stanberg then looked at four consecutive pitches out of the zone for a walk to put two runners on with no outs. That would spell the end for Rhubarb, as Buck exited the dugout and motioned to the bullpen in left center with his left arm as he took the ball from her. She exited to a good sized ovation for the solid outing despite not recording a quality start of at least six innings.

Entering the game and making his Super Mega League debut was southpaw Joseph Broseph out of Florida University. The 6’4’’, 250 lbs. reliever was known for lights out pitches, but had a severe lack of accuracy which led to him falling into the tenth round of the Major League Draft last year. Insulted by the money offered, he came to the Super Mega League and tried out in front of all the coaches where Buck picked him up with a nice compensation contract for the number one reliever in a bullpen. The lefty was also known for being great in pressure situations; which is why Buck turned to him now as he prayed they could escape the inning with no damage done. 

Sax was the first batter, but he was quickly dispatched on only three pitches when he chased a low and away slider for the first out. Stokes was up next as she grounded the second pitch to first base, Berko made the play himself for the second out but both runners advance on the play. Reeves was the next batter with a great RBI opportunity but he ended up grounding out to second after a five pitch battle as Broseph escaped the jam and fist-bumped Buck on the way into the dugout.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Jumps was the leadoff batter for the inning as Slakov was still on the mound working as the Herbisaurs’ manager knew he had a weak bullpen and would need Slakov to stay out there. Jumps hit the second pitch up the middle for a base hit. Bashe then followed that up by drawing a four pitch walk as Slakov missed the zone uncharacteristically. Homes then roped the third pitch of her at-bat to shortstop, but Stewart was there to make the catch for the first out. Berko was the next man up and singled the second pitch of his at-bat into right as Jumps scored easily making it 4-3 while Bashe advanced to third.

Mann was the next batter and he took the first pitch to deep center field. Sax was able to range back and made the play for the second out, but Bashe scored on the sacrifice fly making it a 5-3 game. Stadkleef then kept the inning alive with a single up the middle after a two pitch at-bat to load the bases. Socks was up next for his third at-bat and he wasted no time jumping on the first pitch and singling it back up the middle allowing Berko to score and make it a 6-3 game.

This was enough for the Herbisaurs manager as he moved to pull Slakov from the game after leaving him in a bit too long. Coming into pitch was another new addition to the team in right handed reliever Chuck Filthwick who was a known strikeout presence and was added to the team after Grump Everbright was drafted by Buck in the expansion draft. Outside of him, the rest of their bullpen was subpar at best so he needed to make something happen here.

James looked at the first two pitches before hitting the third one on a line into shallow left center field for a base hit. Stadkleef scored easily as the score was now 7-3 Hot Corners. Elyve looked to keep the inning alive, but ended up flying out to Sax on the first pitch of his at-bat as he got under the first pitch fastball.

== Top of the 7th ==

Now with a lead, Broseph was more relaxed out on the mound, perhaps a little too relaxed as he walked Stewart after a seven pitch at-bat. Broseph managed to refocus slightly as Clark was struck out after a five pitch at-bat when she swung late on a low fastball. Hampster then came up and reminded everyone why he was the cornerstone of the offense as he roped a liner towards second base. Jumps dove for it, but the ball ricocheted off his glove and into right as Hampster turned it into a double, but Socks’ strong throw held Stewart to third. Blue then hit the first pitch towards first base. With the infield back, Berko had no choice but to step on the bag for the second out as Stewart scored making it 7-4, and Hampster advanced to third. Manly then came up to try and drive the run it, but per usual he only managed a short fly ball to right field after two pitches.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Jumps led off against Filthwick and hit the second pitch high into shallow center field. Sax’s speed was enough to run it and snag it before it hit the grass for the first out. Bashe was the next batter and he ended up striking out for the second time today as he missed a low fastball on the fourth pitch. Homes then took the first pitch into left, but Reeves was able to run under it easily for the final out of a one-two-three inning for Filthwick.

== Top of the 8th ==

Buck made a move to the bullpen here as Broseph was pretty tired after his two innings of work. He went with the revenge choice as he brought in right hander Grump Everbright to face his old team. Grump was a surly veteran member of the league hence his first name, but he was a decent pitcher with some good stuff he just never got a chance to put it all together being on a team with such great starters. He hoped to showcase his worth to his new team and also to mentor the two young relievers in Broseph and Haze. 

Stanberg was the first batter to face Everbright as he grounded out to Jumps for the first out after two pitches. Sax was the next batter and fought for six pitches but Everbright got him to ground out to Homes for the second out. Stokes was the next batter and she tried to get on base, but Everbright got her to ground out to Jumps after four pitches to record a one-two-three inning. He came off the mound and was pounding his glove in happiness as Buck smiled at the antics of the normally downtrodden and grumpy veteran.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Berko led off the inning against Filthwick and hit the first pitch to shallow center field, Sax came charging in and slid to the right as he managed to get his glove under the ball and made the catch for the first out. Mann was up next and hit the first pitch towards the middle of the diamond. Stokes ranged over to the edge of the grass in center field and made the catch for the second out. Stadkleef was next and hit the second pitch into shallow center field, Sax came charging in and made another sliding attempt. This time it came up short as Stadkleef got credit for a single on the play. Socks then hit the third pitch of his at-bat towards the middle of the diamond. Stewart took two steps and gingerly dove to his left as he managed to snare it for the final out.

== Top of the 9th ==

Buck made another move to the bullpen as he brought in closer Sirloin Jones to try and record his second save of the season. Reeves was the first batter up for the Herbisaurs in the ninth as he hit the fourth pitch into left past Homes’ diving attempt to corral it. Stewart walked up next and he came through with a single into the right center field after four pitches as Reeves moved all the way to third. 

With Clark due up, a pinch hitter was summoned as power hitting backup 2B Whopper Batsman strolled to the plate. Everyone in the park knew his only job was to hit a homer, so the entire stadium tensed as he dug into the right handed batter’s box. Batsman ended up striking out looking when a low and inside changeup caught the corner after a five pitch battle. Hampster came up again as he looked to breakthrough for his team. He did just that as he roped a single into right field as Reeves scored making it 7-5, and Stewart advanced all the way to third as well. 

Buck could feel the inning slipping away from Jones but he had faith that the veteran would pull through. He was sorely mistaken as Blue roped a single past Jumps’ dive into center as Stewart scored and the throw in from James was dropped by Bashe allowing Hampster to reach third. Manly then hit a sacrifice fly to center as Hampster scored to tie the game up at 7-7. Jones rebounded though and struck out Stanberg when he chased a high and away two seam fastball to end the inning. Still it counted as a blown save as Jones walked into the dugout with his head down as Buck patted his shoulder and told him it’ll be better next time. As the club prepared to take their last at-bats, Buck got on the dugout phone and told Haze to start warming up in case they went to extra innings. His closer’s morale was completely destroyed.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Filthwick remained on the mound in his fourth separate inning of work as the Herbisaurs’ manager was banking on him getting them to extras no problem. The manager also brought in backup catcher Nate Hanky to replace Batsman behind the dish. James was the first batter up and he roped the first pitch back up the middle for a leadoff single. Elyve then walked up looking to end the game right here and now. The first pitch was high for a ball as James broke for second base. Hanky had a weaker arm then Clark and this cost the Herbisaurs an out as James slid in safely with his third stolen base of the season.

Now with the winning run in scoring position, Elyve stepped back into the box determined to come through for the team. The next pitch was hung in the middle of the zone as Elyve roped it into right center field. Both fielders stopped running as it one hopped to the wall as Elyve stood at second with both hands in the air cheering. James came into score the winning run as he joined them in mobbing Elyve at second base and hoisting him up on Bashe and Berko’s shoulders. Buck smiled at the antics before disappearing back into the dugout to work on the lineup for the next game against the Sand Cats.

== Game Summary ==

Hot Corners 8 – Herbisaurs 7  
W: Sirloin Jones (1-0) L: Chuck Filthwick (0-1)  
HR’s: Blue (2), Manly (1), Elyve (1)  
RBI’s: Blue (3), Manly (2), Hampster (1), Stokes (1), Bashe (1), Berko (1), Elyve (3), Jones (1), Mann (1), Socks (1)  
MVP: James (4-5 2B, RBI, 2R, SB) close runner up to Elyve for his HR and 3 RBI’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team has a close call against their winless division rival but manage to pull it back thanks to some clutch late inning hitting. Next time out the Hot Corners will take on a fellow expansion team in the Sand Cats who held the second pick in the draft. Will they remain unbeaten behind their ace, or will they finally fall? Tune in next time to find out. Also, feel free to leave a favorite, a follow, and a comment to let me know where I can improve the story and/or how much you’re enjoying the story so far. Who is your favorite player? Any plot developments you want me to throw in? Let me know and I’ll make it happen! Anyways I’ll see you in the next one; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	6. Closing Out the First Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the sixth chapter here in the Hot Corners Dynasty series based in the Super Mega Baseball 3 universe. Today I’ll be doing something a little different with this chapter as I want to try and garner more viewership here so I’ll be speeding the series up. I’ll focus only on key moments from each game instead of going one game at a time as I’m quite backed up with material so to speak, but nobody seems to have cared about the earlier chapters so it is time to try something different. Let’s get into it!

== Press Area of Red Rock Park ==  
Buck Wing was sitting in front of a microphone as he prepared to answer questions from the media about the first half of the season. In his mind the team was doing quite well as they possessed the best record in the league at 7 – 1 and were considered a favorite to make the playoffs. Buck smiled as he decided it was time to start fielding questions as the last of the sports journalists had taken their seats. He cleared his throat as he started to address the room of about twenty journalists each spaced six feet apart in their own chair with their own accompanying microphone.  
“Thank you all for coming to this press conference. I look forward to answering any and all questions you have for me regarding the team and our performance during the first half of our inaugural season. Anybody want to break the ice?” asked Buck with a smile after he thanked them for making the journey to the park for this event.  
The first journalist to react was one for the local newspaper, The Times Colonist, who Buck had become quite familiar with since he followed the team around from game to game. Buck nodded to him as he picked up his microphone and began to speak.  
“Andy Dwyer for The Times Colonist, Buck can you give us an insight into your feelings about the team so far this year?”  
“Absolutely pleased with the happenings so far, the team is gelling really well and it shows in the win-loss column as we sit atop the division and the whole league actually.” said Buck as he couldn’t help but smile at the near perfect start to the season. The room was filled with only the sounds of pens and pencils working across paper for a few seconds before another reporter asked a question.  
“Fiona Bassett of Victoria News, Buck can you describe the meeting between your team and the Sand Cats a few games ago. Why was the outcome so one-sided even though many sports experts believed they had the better draft then you?” she asked as Buck paused to remember back to game five of the season.  
== Flashback Sand Cats vs. Hot Corners (Game 5) ==  
It was the bottom of the second inning as Cooper had thrown two scoreless innings to start the game as the Hot Corners lineup started their attack. Jumps led off the inning with a homer off of Sand Cats starter Kerwin Arches. Bashe then followed with a walk, Berko singled up the middle, and Homes mirrored Berko to load up the bases. Mann popped out to center for the first out, but backup catcher Stadkleef came through with a single into right center field as Bashe and Berko both scored with Homes going to third. Socks then singled to left to score Homes. James flew out to center for the second out, but Elyve came up and hit a double into right field over the fielder’s head as Stadkleef came around to score another run. Jumps then came up for his second at-bat of the inning and roped a single to center scoring Socks, but Elyve was thrown out at home trying to be greedy. Nevertheless the Hot Corners now owned a 6-0 lead and they would never look back as they crushed the Sand Cats by a final score of 20 -5.  
== Flashback Ends ==  
“I think the key for us in that matchup was jumping out to that early six run lead in the second inning. That really demoralized their team and made it easier for us to score all their runs because they shifted into autopilot mode.” he answered honestly as Bassett seemed satisfied with that answer. The room murmured a bit before the next person spoke up from the back corner of the room.  
“Frankie Porter of the Blowfish here, Buck it was very apparent that you were upset about the decision to let you go from the organization last year after the three and zero start. Were any of those feelings present during the matchup against them a few weeks ago? Also, did you hold any ill will towards the players or was it just the upper management you still held a grudge against?”

Buck paused a moment before answering that as he thought back to that particular game. He had some revenge to dish out against his old team as he wanted to prove that they made a mistake by letting him go.  
== Second Flashback ==  
The game was tied at 2 in the fifth inning as the Hot Corners were in Chumpton for their first road game of the season against Buck’s old team, the Blowfish. James was at second base with only one out having just stolen the base with one out after driving in the tying run on a single. Elyve was up and hit a sharp grounder to second which ricocheted off of the first baseman’s glove into shallow right field. James was on his way to third as Buck was in the coaching box for this inning as he decided to switch out with his third base coach every inning. He judged the situation and went aggressively as he started rapidly spinning his left arm in front of him as he pointed to home plate with his right arm.  
“Give it everything you got Geronimo, you’re scoring!” he shouted as James rounded third with no hesitation showing his complete trust in Buck’s decision. The second baseman barehanded the ball and spun around to fire home as James was halfway down the line. It was going to be a close play.  
“Slide to the outside of the plate Geronimo!” Buck shouted as James slid forward as he angled his body to the right away from the catcher who was fielding the ball. James lifted his right arm up over the swinging tag from the catcher as he then slammed his right fist on the plate before the catcher could recover.  
“SAFE!” shouted the umpire as he threw his arms out to the side indicating the safe call. James fist pumped as Buck jumped up and down with his right fist in the air.  
“That’s the kind of shit I like to see! We’re winning this game today!” he shouted as the dugout came to life and mirrored his thoughts.  
Following that event, Jumps singled to right and Belter doubled into the right center gap as he scored both Elyve and Jumps to give them a 5 – 2 lead. The team never looked back from there as they ended up winning in a 13 – 6 rout.  
== Second Flashback Ends ==  
“There were still some of those feelings lingering around to be honest about the moment. But I have nothing but love for the players of that organization and hold nothing against them for what went down last season. The upper management on the other hand that’s not the case, I was pleased that we were able to win so convincingly.” he said as the murmurs got louder and the note scribbling became more rapid. Eventually they stopped as the next question was asked from the center of the room.  
“Wendell Holland of the Overdogs organization, Can you explain the resurgence of Terrok Smith under your leadership? He’s never shown this level of play the entire time in this league, what changed this year?” asked the African American reporter chewing on a toothpick while asking his question.  
Buck paused as this was a sore spot for Terrok since he’d been essentially forced into the expansion draft and wasn’t happy about it in the least. He thought back to the game against the Moose which was Terrok’s second start of the season.  
== Third Flashback ==  
It was the bottom of the first at Sakura Field as Smith had worked himself into a jam. As the first two hitters had reached to start the game as shortstop Nacho Crisp came up to bat. Smith needed to get out of the jam as he felt control of the game slipping away from him.  
‘Calm down Terrok, this isn’t the Overdogs anymore. This team has your back out here in the field just pitch the ball.’ he thought to himself as he began the at-bat by jumping ahead 1-2 in the count. His fourth pitch was lined to the left side of the infield as both runners took off. Homes took a step back to her right and leapt into the air as she snagged the ball and dropped into a roll. She stopped after the roll and fired to second base to double off the runner at second base. The other runner managed to get back to first safely. Smith then got the Moose’s best power hitter to ground out weakly to Jumps at second for the final out of the inning.  
‘I knew they had my back! Let’s win this game!’ thought Terrok as he high-fived Homes and ran into the dugout to cheer on his offense.  
Buck smiled at the interaction and then sat back and watched as the Terrok went eight innings giving up only four runs and striking out three batters as the team went on to win by a score of 13-4.  
== Third Flashback Ends ==  
“I think what’s happened is that Terrok is more confident in the defense behind him. I saw what happened in the first inning against the Moose, he was all uptight and nervous after the first two batters got on base. But once Homes made that diving double play, he relaxed tremendously and got out of his own head. Just a little teamwork goes a long way in this game and that right there was a shining example.” said Buck thoughtfully as the reporter nodded to the answer as the room was filled with more murmurs. They died down quickly as the next question was asked.  
“Michael McDowell with the Toronto Star, Buck what happened last game against the Sawteeth? You were going up against the worst team in the league record wise and they walked all over you guys. Was this a fluke happening, or could we see more performances like this moving forward?” asked the bespectacled male from the middle right side of the room.  
Buck thought about that question for a moment as he relived the experience that the team went through the previous day. It was a memory too painful to relieve in all of its glory as they were beaten by a score of 20 – 5 as rookie Rachel Rhubarb lost it from the get go with three homeruns given up in the first three innings.  
“I believe this was a classic case of overconfidence on our parts which I hope is a fluke occurrence. We got too relaxed thinking we could walk over the Sawteeth like we did the other teams earlier in the year. We paid the price for this mistake as evidenced by the scoreline. Hopefully we can bounce back from this setback and learn from our mistake.” he answered candidly as the media assembled before him talked amongst themselves.  
“I think that will close the door on this interview; I thank you all for coming and wish you safe travels back home tonight. Have a great afternoon.” said Buck as he got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to his office.  
== Buck’s Office ==  
Buck was laying down on a tan futon against the left wall of his office as he was looking at a spreadsheet of the stats from the first half of the season. The team had some league leaders as Berko and Elyve possessed the two best batting averages in the league over .500. Berko and Elyve both also had the top two spots in Homeruns as well with eight and six respectively, while Bashe sat tied for third with five homers on the season. Berko also lead the league in slugging percentage and RBI’s.  
‘The offense is really pulling its weight this season, might give Berko some starts at first if he keeps up this torrid pace. I’ll need to keep an eye on Bashe and Homes though as both are really struggling to make any contact with the ball.’  
He then put those spreadsheets down as he looked at the pitching stats and grimaced as he saw the high ERA on Rhubarb, Jones, and Cooper.  
‘The pitching on the other hand isn’t doing much to help out. We’re lucky that the offense is covering up this glaring hole in our armor. Maybe we need to make a roster move to close it up before it gets blown outwards for the whole world to see? Nevertheless, it’s nice to see Smith and Kaiser doing well along with Haze and Broseph. We’ve got some nice young relievers to build around in the future.’  
Buck put the spreadsheet down on his desk as he gazed up at the white ceiling in deep thought pondering about the upcoming second half of the season.  
‘This next game is going to be a good test to see how our team rebounds after a bad loss. We’re playing another team with a losing record, but with great power hitting. I hope Cooper can right the ship otherwise we may be in trouble in the second half.’ thought Buck with a worried expression as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as he dreamed of the coming games and what moves he’d need to make to guide the team to another string of success that would hopefully end with a playoff trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed the quick little burst of info that was presented. The team has finished the first half in first place at 7 – 1 and look to have a bright future for the second half, but a glaring weakness has been exposed in their pitching department as well as certain areas of the lineup. Can Buck get around these setbacks and keep them on the right path? Or will they stumble and lose their way as the season drags on? Tune in to find out next time here in the Hot Corners Dynasty! Don’t forget to leave a favorite, follow, and review as I do enjoy hearing from readers and incorporating their ideas into the story. Have a great day; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	7. Juggernaut Slugfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the latest installment of the Hot Corners Dynasty here on fanfiction.net as we dive into the start of the second half of the team’s inaugural season in the Super Mega League. Last chapter we skipped ahead to the halfway point of the season with a press conference and various flashbacks to different games showing that the team won three and lost the eighth game against the lowly Sawteeth. This time out, ace Yolanda Cooper looks to stop the bleeding against the Sirloins. It’s a power vs. power matchups as the two teams look to outslug the other heads up. Who will come out on top? Let’s find out!

== Game #9 vs. Sirloins ==

The team returned home to Red Rock Park as they were going up against the Sirloins who were near the bottom of the Boss division with a 2 – 6 record on the year. The Sirloins were known for their stellar bullpen pitchers and their exquisite power hitting offense. It was go deep or go home with them all the time.  
Buck was pacing in the dugout restlessly as he couldn’t shake this bad feeling deep in the back of his mind.

‘I don’t know why, but I got a really bad feeling about this game. Hopefully Yolanda can go out there and have a strong start to assuage my fears a bit.’ he thought to himself as the game began under the lights at 8:30 PM local time.

== Top of the 1st ==

Cooper retired the leadoff hitting 1B Kat Stanza no problem, but she gave up a single to the second batter RF Hammer Longballo. The next batter was 3B Boomer Plattune, a new addition to the team; he took a strike on the first pitch before slashing a double to left center on a high inside Changeup. Longballo scored easily from first to give the Sirloins an early 1-0 lead.

Two batters later, 2B Lloyd Cook was up with runners on the corners as CF Damien Rush singled advancing Plattune to third base. Cooper delivered a low outside fastball to the right handed hitter and Cook absolutely unloaded on it.

CRACK!

Cook used his impressive upper body and core strength to pull the ball into the left field seats for a three run homer as the Sirloins pulled out to a 4 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Cooper got out of the inning after that homer, but the team needed someone to set a spark for them to rally behind. Leadoff hitter, Geronimo James was just that person. He singled off of the shortstop’s diving glove against starting southpaw Slip Van’Derwink, and then he stole second base on the first pitch of Jumps’ at-bat. He then came all the way around to score when Jumps’ hard hit ground ricocheted off of Cook’s diving glove into centerfield to make it a three run game. But, the offense couldn’t do anything else with that spark.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The score remained 4 – 1 in favor of the Sirloins as the Hot Corners came up for their second crack on offense. DH Stu Berko led off the inning as he came in leading the league in RBI’s, homeruns, and slugging percentage after the first half stats were tallied.

THWACK!

And he added to those numbers as he hit a solo shot out to right center field to lead off the inning and shrink the deficit to two runs. It was his ninth homerun of the year and also his twenty second RBI of the year as the Hot Corners now trailed 4 – 2.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Hammer Longballo came up and hit a one out triple to put another runner in scoring position for Plattune as Cooper looked to strand the runner there. Plattune was having none of that though as he hit a single into left field which scored Longballo easily and made it a 5 – 2 game. Cooper managed to limit the damage to that one run and kept it competitive for the offense.

== Top of the 5th ==

The top of the lineup was having great success against Cooper, as Longballo started the inning with a single. Plattune followed that with a single of his own, and DH Filet Jones duplicated them with one of his own loading up the bases with no outs. Cook came up looking to punish a mistake pitch from Cooper, but rolled it over to second base. Jumps started the 4-6-3 double play as Longballo scored to make it 6 – 2, but the RBI was not credited to Cook on the play. Cooper then got Rush to lineout to shortstop to end the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

The bases were loaded with two outs as Cooper was facing a perfect Plattune who was 3 – 3 on the day up to that point. The momentum was fading from the Hot Corners, and a stop here would reverse that in an instant. The lefty came set and checked the runner at first, before firing a fastball to the low outside corner. The eager hitter went after it and hit a weak grounder to second base. Jumps came charging in and barehanded it before firing to first to record the final out which held it to a four run gap between the two teams.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

It was the offense’s turn to do something as the team managed to load up the bases with two outs, but Bashe was the batter coming up. Bashe was slumping horribly at the plate as he was 0 for 10 in his last ten at-bats and had dropped his average from over .500 to just over .300 in that span. He was looking for a chance to exact his vengeance. Starter Slip Van’Derwink was pulled after walking the previous batter Sportswood, this setup a matchup against the Sirloins’ best reliever that wasn’t the closer. Lefty Shay Dee entered to face Bashe, she had control problem when the count got to three balls, but her season statistics were stellar as she had a WHIP under 1.5 and an ERA under 3.00.

Bashe looked at two quick strikes as everyone in the stadium groaned thinking he was going to strikeout again. Bashe stepped out and cleared his head as he dug back into the box. He stared down Dee, and recognized the third pitch curveball which hung in the middle of the plate.

CRACK!

That ball was sent screaming into the right center gap as it hit off the wall out there. CF Tish Balin ran to track it down and fired it back in, but Bashe walked into second with a two RBI double as two runs scored easily on the play making it a 6 – 4 game.

== Top of the 7th ==

Jones led off the inning with a single into left field, and Cook followed him up with another single into right field. This proved to be the end of the day for Cooper as she was pulled for fellow lefty Joseph Broseph. Rush was the next batter and came through with an RBI single to center as Jones scored and Cook went to third on the play. SS Willard Wiggins then hit an RBI single of his own to center as Cook scored easily to make it a 8 – 4 game. Broseph then buckled down and got out of the inning after a double play and strikeout.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Dee was beginning to tire as the Hot Corners lineup was drawing out long at-bat after long at-bat. LF Elyve started the inning off with a double into the right center gap. CF Beau Belter then singled to left as Elyve advanced to third on the play. Berko then worked an eight pitch walk to load the bases with no outs. This was enough for the Sirloins manager who pulled Dee for right hander Linus Digby. Digby came into the game really hyped and ready for anything as he possessed a WHIP of 1.00 and an ERA of 1.70 on the season. The righty looked to have continued success, but served up a hanging breaking ball as Sportswood pounced on it was a shot into the left center gap. Elyve and Belter scored easily on the play, but Berko was thrown out at third for the first out. The Hot Corners had a good chance to pull within a run as Sportswood was at second base with only one out. Sadly, the team squandered their opportunity as Bashe grounded out to shortstop, and Homes grounded out to the second baseman to end the inning but the team now only trailed by a score of 8 – 6.

== Top of the 9th ==

Broseph was cruising along after escaping the seventh inning jam. He had a 1-2-3 eighth inning, and was well on his way to another one as he got Cook to groundout in front of home plate, and Rush to ground out to Jumps. Wiggins then came up and singled into left to extend the inning as the struggling Balin hitting under the Mendoza line on the year was the next batter. Broseph hung a slider in the middle of the plate and that was all Balin needed.

THWACK!

The ball was seen careening off the batter’s eye in dead center five seconds later as Balin recorded her first homerun and RBIs of the season making it a 10 – 6 game. Broseph then struck out catcher Momo Tobo to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

The team looked to rally against Digby late, but Stadkleef flew out to left center to start the inning, James grounded out to shortstop, and Jumps grounded out to second base to complete the one-two-three inning for Digby. That closed up the team’s second consecutive loss on the season as the Sirloins outslugged them early and often throughout the game.

It was a poor day for Cooper as she gave up eight runs in six plus innings of work to record her first loss on the season and put her ERA up over 7.00 for the season. Van’Derwink recorded his second win on the season, and Digby got his second save of the season. Player of the Game honors went to Hammer Longballo as he went 4 – 4 with a triple, three singles, three runs scored, and drew a walk to remain perfect on the day.

‘Jesus we gave up eighteen hits today! That’s a recipe for disaster no matter how you look at it. Bashe and Homes are still slumping and the rest of the team is suffering once we fall behind. It may be time to make a move on my end, but where should I make it?’ thought Buck as he was sitting at his brown oak desk going over today’s box score. He then leaned back in his chair as he brought his right hand up to his chin and felt the coarse stubble forming on his face.  
‘Damn I need a shave, not the point. Let’s take a look at whose available tomorrow after the games and we can make a move then. I’ve narrowed it down to either a pitcher, or an infielder with good defense. Even something so small as a defensive web gem can spark the team to life, I just have to find the right person for the job.’ thought Buck as he entered the shower area to relieve himself and shave his face.

== The Next Day ==

Buck came in the next morning as he set to work on improving the team through player development and free agent acquisition. He took care of the former by scheduling some on field drills for backup outfielder Seymour Socks. The twenty six year old needed to shore up his fielding ability before even being considered a starter. He exceeded expectations by tracking down ball after ball that was hit his way in the two hour session, though there were still some mistakes. The end of the session convinced Buck he was ready to have a start in the near future if the team kept slumping. 

Buck then retired to his office as he looked over the available free agents to the team and their asking salaries. He gazed at the sheets for nearly an hour as he finally made a decision and picked up his phone to dial the owner.

“Hey boss, it’s Buck. It’s time to make a move to help us on this playoff run.” he fell silent for a moment as the Owner was chatting on the other side unheard in the small room.

“Glad you’re okay with it, tell me what do you think about….?” said Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter, the Hot Corners were outmuscled by the Sirloins as they fall to 7 – 2 on the season. Can the new acquisition help push the team back in the right direction or will it end in more disaster? Also, what position do you guys think the new player plays? Let me know in a review down below, and don’t forget to leave a favorite and follow to let me know you enjoy the series. Catch ya in the next one; this is “The Nasty One” signing off.  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	8. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the latest chapter here in the Hot Corners Dynasty series. Last time we had a time skip occur that carried us from the fourth game all the way to game nine showing that the team ended the first half of the year 7 – 1. They then proceeded to lose the next game against the Sirloins by a score of 10 – 6 which dropped them to a 7 – 2 record. Manager Buck Wing decided it was time to make some moves in the free agent pool as the team had some glaring weaknesses not only in the field, but also in the batter’s box and in the bullpen. Time to see which Hot Corners will remain on the team and which ones will leave! Also, can the team break out of the funk they’re in or will they continue to slide further down the slippery slope of failure? Let’s find out!

== The Following Day ==

Buck came into the clubhouse the next day in a subdued mood as he was going to have to make some tough choices that would change the face of the team moving forward. He knew there were some slumping hitters that needed to be replaced, and also a particular bullpen upgrade needed to be made in order for the team to move forward in his eyes. Buck had spent the better part of two hours convincing the owner that this would be the right move going forward and it’d been a tough sell. The owner was worried that the team chemistry would suffer going forward since essentially these new players would have to try and fit into an already established clubhouse dynamic without ruffling any feathers of the other players. Buck countered with the fact that the new players weren’t embedded in any slumps that could’ve lost them the past two games, were younger options that would be around for the foreseeable future, and were cheaper than their counterparts which would free up more development funds.

The owner eventually gave Buck his blessing, but with the catch that Buck would be the one to inform the players of their release. That was the very reason why Buck was as subdued as he was this morning. He sat down behind his desk and checked some emails on his computer as he continued to mull over the situation in his head. On the one hand, he was excited at the prospect of getting new blood injected into the team, but on the other hand he felt empty and sadness for letting people he’d grown to respect and cherish leave the organization. Deciding that it would be best to just get it over with, he picked up his cell and called his third base coach, Tim Bradley. The phone rang three times, before Tim picked up.

“Hey Buck, how’s it hanging?” asked the thirty year old coach as he deep voice came over the speaker in Buck’s ear. Bradley was 6’ 5’’ and 225 lbs of solid muscle. He was an intimidating figure in the third base coaching box, but deep down was a nice individual willing to give someone the shirt off his back if they needed it. Buck and he worked together on the Blowfish and he was the only staff member willing to leave with Buck when the firing went down last season. Buck trusted him to the fullest and knew he would back him up in any situation.

“Not much Tim, though I believe it’s time we made some changes in the clubhouse. Bring some life back into it.” said Buck in a neutral tone.

“It’s that time huh? You’re the boss Buck, just tell me what you need done.” said Tim as he hid his facial expression well to not tip off the players around him on the practice field. Buck could hear the sound of a bat rapidly hitting balls in the process.

“Bring Bobby, Nora, and Sirloin to my office please. I figure we could do this as one big group instead of one at a time. Rip the band-aid off so to speak.” said Buck as Tim ran through the names in his head.

“Got it skipper, be there in five minutes.” said Tim as he hung up the phone and put it back in his right pocket.

‘God I hope he knows what he’s doing. Nora is our best player on paper and Bobby is one of our most experienced infielders. Not to mention Sirloin is a decent closer in his own right. They’re all tough to replace.’

== Five Minutes Later ==

The aforementioned players were gathered in Buck’s office as he had Tim remain inside as well with the door shut so the others couldn’t eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Thanks for bringing them so quickly Tim. Have a seat guys.” said Buck as the three players took a seat on the couch and Tim just settled for leaning against the office door since there wasn’t another chair to grab.

“What’s going on Buck?” asked Bobby pointedly. He had a bad feeling in his gut about the whole situation. Striking out in five of his last eight at-bats would do that to your paranoia.

“Yeah is this some sort of inspirational pep talk coach?” asked Nora jokingly as she was also trying to hide her nerves and failing miserably as her shaking left leg gave her away.

“I think I know what’s going on and I understand.” said Sirloin surprising the other occupants of the room. Leave it to him to figure it out though as he had a keen eye for reading situations and guessing what others were going to do or say. It explains why he was a dominant closer in recent years. Buck hid his shock as best he could as he proceeded with the decision he’d have to live with moving forward.

“I’m not really one to mince words so I’ll just get right to the point. Sirloin probably already knows what I’m about to say but here goes...” Buck took a breath to compose himself as he continued.

“…Effective immediately all three of you have been released by the organization.” said Buck as the room was silent. So silent in fact, that you could hear the bats still hitting the baseballs at the practice field across the complex as Buck read the reactions of the players.

Bobby looked absolutely furious as his face went nearly beat red and veins started bulging in his neck. Nora was in shock and hung her head in her hands and Sirloin just sat there with a passive look on his face and nodded at the decision. He was the first to move and stood up to face Buck as he offered him his right hand. Buck returned the handshake as Sirloin accepted his fate.

“Thank you for the opportunity to play for you coach. Sorry I couldn’t perform up to my previous seasons’ statistics.” he said as he turned towards the door and Tim let him out of the office. Buck felt bad, but was glad that he was so calm and understanding about the situation.

Nora got up next and was sad about the decision as she fought back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She started to say something, but couldn’t as she calmly walked out of the office and went to pack up her things and say goodbye to Rachel. Bobby was pissed beyond belief and made a rush at Buck, but Tim slid in front of him in the blink of an eye. Tim had a firm grasp of his shirt as Buck got up from his chair and came around the desk.

“Let him go Tim. He wants to hit me let him.” said Buck calmly as Tim looked at him as if he was crazy, but complied as he let go of Bobby and moved to the left. Bobby looked surprised, but recovered quickly and stomped to Buck and towered over him by a good four inches. He brought up his right hand in a closed fist and swung at him but stopped mere centimeters from Buck’s right eye as the younger man didn’t even flinch. 

“You aren’t going to move out of the way?” asked Bobby surprised. Buck shook his head slowly before answering.

“You’re understandably angry at my decision. It’s only fair I let you take your anger out on me but I’ll stand behind my decision at the end of the day.” said Buck never breaking eye contact with the older and taller man. Bobby balked for a moment and then brought his fist down before getting a look of regret on his face.

“Sorry for acting so rashly. Looking back on the past few games I understand why you decided to go ahead with this decision. But don’t think for a second I won’t be back in this league! I look forward to crushing you with my new team!” he said with a look of determination in his eyes as he turned and left the room and slammed the door on his way out.

“Damn boss you sure do have some balls of steel.” said Tim in awe at how Buck handled the situation.

“You have to when it comes to being a manager. The new players should be here later today, make sure you get them acclimated properly. We have a game in two days.” said Buck as he went back to his emails and Tim left the office to get things prepared for the new arrivals.

== Two Days Later ==

The team arrived at Lafayette Corner ready to take on division rivals, The Freebooters. The team had defeated them on opening day and looked to duplicate that success this time behind rookie starter Noah Kaiser. The team came in sporting some new faces as the new players arrived and were inserted into the lineup. The new players coming to the team were:

Right handed starting pitcher, Messiah Presidente. A nineteen year old rookie straight out of the community college ranks, Messiah is originally from San Antonio, Texas and chose to forgo the major leagues for a better paycheck in the Super Mega League. He possessed above average velocity and movement on his breaking pitches, but had very little control over them. His addition to the team would move Rhubarb to the bullpen as he took Sirloin Jones’ place on the roster.

Second baseman Jayde Cox also functioned in a utility role similar to Nora. She was twenty eight years old and was technically a rookie as she’d only recently been cleared to play in the league after recovering from a hamstring pull at the end of the last summer’s softball season. She had an average bat, but played much better defense then Homes and would be a definite upgrade right away as she would be the new starting shortstop.

Finally, third baseman Snak Biggs was also added to the team in Bobby’s stead. Biggs was a thirty five year old rookie, which put him still two years younger than Bobby and was a utility player similar to Jayde. He was a perennial minor leaguer in the MLB system and just wanted a chance to prove himself in the starting role. He was a much better fielder than Bobby with a good arm at third, but did have below average hitting skills so hopefully he could stay in the starting role moving forward.

The moves made by Buck freed up an additional $4.4 million dollars in cap space which would increase their player development funds substantially moving forward into the final quarter of the season. The team readily accepted the new blood as it showed that Buck was committed to winning and also getting younger at the same time. It was now time to see the new team in action as Lana Rhymes took the hill for The Freebooters signaling the start of the game.

== Top of the 2nd Inning ==

Both teams had relatively quiet first innings as the Hot Corners got an opportunity to score first in the second inning. Elyve led off the inning with a liner up the middle, but a great diving play by second baseman Landon Fare recorded the first out. Berko then drew a walk as Rhymes wanted nothing to do with him as she carefully pitched to him. James then flew out to Jackman in shallow left center for the second out of the inning. Jayde Cox was up for her first plate appearance of the season and managed to also draw a walk as two runners were on with two outs. The first pitch to next batter deGrande ended up getting by catcher Jermaine Raines as the runners advanced to second and third on the passed ball. deGrande then hit a sharp shot into right center, but it hung up enough for right fielder Oakley Stiffs to run it down for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The Freebooters were able to succeed where the Hot Corners failed as they got first blood in the game. LF Patience Evergreen grounded out to Sportswood at first to start the inning. 1B Sturdy Woodman then drove a deep fly off the center field wall for a double off a hanging curveball from Kaiser. Backup catcher Rocky Backstop got the start at third base for the Freebooters then singled to center, but James’ throw held Woodman to third. C Jermaine Raines then hit a grounder weakly to the right side of the mound. It was just out of Kaiser’s reach, as Jumps came in and barehanded it to make the out at first base as Woodman scored to make it 1 – 0. Fare then flew out to James to end the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

Both teams got through the third inning unscathed as they entered the top of the fourth inning. The Hot Corners looked poised to answer as Belter led off the inning with a single to center. Elyve then lined out again to Fare as he barely had to move for this one. Berko then came up as Belter stole second on the first pitch. Berko then worked Rhymes over for a second walk as she didn’t want to give him another homerun on the season. James then flew out to left center field as Belter tagged up to go to third. Brickhouse had other ideas though as his throw nailed Belter at third to complete the 8-5 double play ending the threat.

== Top of the 6th ==

The score would remain unchanged until the sixth inning as both pitchers were having great outings so far. Sportswood started the inning off well as the leadoff hitter in the lineup this inning collected a ringing double to right center field. Jumps then followed suit as he doubled to right center as well, Sportswood tried to score on the hit but the throw from Stiffs came in and nailed him at the plate for the first out. Belter then also doubled to right center as Jumps was able to score on this one to finally tie the game up at 1 – 1. This would be all for Rhymes as The Freebooters’ manager went to his ace bullpen bringing in right hander Steamboat Wisselle. Elyve was ready for this change though as he looked for the curveball and was rewarded on the second pitch from Wisselle as he left it hanging in the center of the zone like a fat Thanksgiving Day turkey.

CRACK!

The sound of the bat meeting the ball was enough to tell everyone that it was outta there as Elyve’s seventh homer of the season gave the Hot Corners a 3 – 1 lead. Berko and James went down quietly after that to end the inning.

== Top of the 7th ==

Kaiser retired the Freebooters’ batters in the sixth without incident as the Hot Corners came back up to bat in the seventh. Cox and deGrande were retired easily to start the inning by Wisselle, before Snak Biggs collected his first career hit on a lollipop single into left center field over Jackman’s glove. Sportswood came up next and the leadoff hitter delivered again as he sent a liner into right center field that got past the outfielders all the way to the wall.

Buck signaled to Tim from the third base dugout to send Biggs home as the rookie was churning around second with fire in his eyes. Tim waved his left arm furiously in a circle as he pointed home and Biggs made the turn. The throw came in from the cutoff man, Woodman, as Biggs slid towards the back right of the plate. The tag was slapped down by Raines, but Biggs’ left hand was already on the plate as the umpire ruled him safe making it a 4 – 1 score. Biggs ran into the dugout pumping his fist as the team gave him high fives all around at his great hustle from first. Buck gave Tim the thumbs up sign as Tim smiled at him and gave him one in return.

That would end the day for Wisselle, as southpaw Starter/Reliever Faith Blaze entered the game. She was the new addition to their bullpen as she replaced the departing reliever Maverick McMann to the Sand Cats via the expansion draft at the start of the season. She came in with blazing stuff, pun intended, but that didn’t intimidate Jumps as he hit a hard grounder to second base. Fare dove to his right, but it got by him into right center field despite the great effort. Sportswood was running on the hit and made it home safely to extend the lead to 5 – 1. Belter was then retired via groundout to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The Freebooters began to stir as they led off the inning with three of the first four batters singling to various parts of the park. Kaiser did manage to record a rare strikeout on Woodman, but now had the bases loaded as Evergreen was on third, Backstop was on second, and Raines was at first as Fare came up to try and redeem himself for failing to drive in a run back in the second inning. Redeem himself he did as he hit a popup down the right field line, Belter ran in for it, but it was placed perfectly out of his reach as it landed on the white line for a fair ball. Evergreen scored on the play as it kept the bases loaded with only one out and made it a 5 – 2 game.

Buck debated on taking Kaiser out, but kept the rookie in as he only had sixty pitches thrown and was up until this point dominant on the mound. Brickhouse was the next batter as he hit a liner towards right field between second and first. Jumps was moving to his left and leapt for the ball, but he needed to be about three inches taller as it got over his glove and landed safely on the ground for another hit. Backstop scored making it a 5 – 3 game as the bases remained loaded.

That was enough for Buck as he signaled with his left arm to the bullpen and the surly Grump Everbright came out to try and work some magic to get them out of the inning with the lead. He quickly got ahead 0 – 2 in the count, before a screwball in the dirt got passed deGrande. Raines broke for the plate as deGrande recovered and flipped it home. Realizing he overestimated his speed, Raines tried to retreat to third, but couldn’t as Everbright got the ball to Biggs starting the rundown. He was eventually chased down by deGrande after three more tosses for the second out. Everbright then got Stiffs to pop the next pitch up in front of the Hot Corners’ dugout on the third base side in foul territory as deGrande made the catch for the final out, escaping the threat. Everbright then fist bumped Buck as he entered the dugout as he halted the catastrophe in progress.

== Top of the 8th ==

Elyve was retired via groundout to second to start the inning, before Berko hit a dying quail into left field for a single. James then lined out to Backstop at third as Berko was able to get back in time to avoid being doubled up. Cox was the next batter as she was still looking for her first career hit. Cox swung threw a good fastball from the tiring Blaze for strike one before looking at two straight fastballs out of the zone. Blaze then threw a curveball that hung knee high in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

Cox pulled it into left field as the line drive was heading towards the low portion of the left field wall in the corner. It stayed just high enough as it smacked into the second row seats for a two run homer as Cox rounded the bases with her first career homerun and hit in the Super Mega League. She entered the dugout to a silent reception as the others ignored her briefly, she took her helmet off and her batting gloves before the team mobbed her and celebrated her achievement in earnest as they now led 7 – 3.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Despite the good outcome in the top half of the inning, Buck had a gnawing feeling in his gut that was telling him the game was far from over. Duchee was retired easily for the first out when he popped up to Sportswood. Jackman then ripped a homer to left center field as it made it a 7 – 4 game. The wheels then started coming off the bus a little bit as Evergreen and Woodman singled to put two runners on with one out.

Everbright then refocused and froze Backstop with a high screwball to strike him out looking for the second out of the inning. The brought up Raines who was pinch hit with 3B Badhop Brown which would move Backstop to the catcher position next inning. Brown singled the ball back up the middle, as Evergreen decided to go for broke and rounded third trying to score. The throw from James was on the money as Evergreen slid into deGrande’s glove for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Reliever Grace Loopinovich retired the side in order in the top half which gave them momentum coming into the bottom half of the inning. Against his better judgment, Buck left Everbright in to try and close the game out in the ninth. Everbright managed to retire Fare with a ground out to shortstop, before Brickhouse singled back up the middle to put a runner on base. Stiffs was the next batter and he was sitting on a low and away pitch as Everbright delivered a screwball in that exact spot.

CRACK!

Stiffs absolutely unloaded on it as the crowd went ballistic as soon as the ball left the bat. It landed in the right center seats seven rows deep as his third homer of the season made it a 7 – 6 game. Duchee followed him up with a double to right center as the tying run was in scoring position with only one out. Buck then finally made a move to the bullpen bringing out righty Amazo Haze to try and save the day. Haze’s third pitch slider in the dirt got away from deGrande as Duchee moved up to third on the wild pitch. Haze managed to refocus and got Jackman to swing through an inside changeup for the second out.

Evergreen was up next and fouled off the first pitch fastball, before swinging at an inside curveball that jammed her. The ball went up the middle as Jumps ran to his left and laid out for it, but the ball landed in front of him and hopped over his glove as Duchee came in and tied the game as the stadium started losing their minds at the happenings before them. Woodman then grounded out to Cox at short to end the inning as Buck hung his head at the late decision of his cost them the game.

== Bottom of the 10th ==

Closer Kay Frequin entered the game in the top of the tenth and held the Hot Corners to a 1-2-3 inning. Haze came out looking to do the same as he got Backstop to ground out to Sportswood unassisted for the first out, and then got Brown to ground out to Cox for the second out. He was cruising right along as Fare came up to bat looking to get back in the dugout so his offense could win the day for him. Buck wasn’t sure if this caused Haze to lose focus, or if the ball slipped from his grip too early, but the first pitch fastball was belt high on the inside part of the plate.

THWACK!

Buck didn’t even watch the ball land behind the Hot Corners bullpen in left center field. He just turned and walked down the tunnel as the stadium filled with raucous cheers and numerous air horns as Fare hit his third homer of the season in walk off fashion giving the Freebooters a 8 – 7 win and pulling them into a three way tie for second place in the division at 7 – 4 with the Wild Pigs and Moose. The Hot Corners once insurmountable division lead was now down to a half game lead.

== End of Game Summary ==

Freebooters win 8 – 7!  
WP: Kay Frequin (1 – 0) LP: Amazo Haze (0 – 1)  
POTG (Player of the Game): Landon Fare (3 – 4, HR, 2 1B, 2 RBIs)

== After the Game ==

Buck was seen lying on the couch in his office as he replayed the game over and over again in his head looking over the moments where he could’ve acted but chose not to and cost them the game.

‘I can’t keep making mistakes like this! I should’ve pulled Grump sooner but I didn’t. I need to learn to trust my gut more otherwise I can kiss this division lead and job goodbye!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter! So we do end up making three roster moves as we cut a closer for a better starting pitcher but keep a spot starter in case of emergency situations, and get younger at third and shortstop. But, Buck doesn’t trust his gut and ends up losing the game in extras on a walk-off homerun. Can he refocus in time for the next game against the Moonstars? Or will he continue to choke under the strain of the team’s losing streak? Tune in next time to find out! Later!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	9. Spark that Ignites the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the latest update here in the Hot Corners Dynasty. We’ve just passed the halfway mark of the season last chapter and we had new players join the team and make an immediate impact, but the team lost on a walk-off homerun in extra innings to the division rival Freebooters. Now this time out the team is looking to end their three game skid with a win over conference rivals the Moonstars in a rematch of game 2 of the season. Can the team rally back or will we slide further towards missing the playoffs? Let’s find out!

== Two Days Later ==

The team was gathered at Big Sky ballpark in the mountainous region of Alberta, Canada for a matchup with conference rivals the Moonstars. The team defeated them earlier in the year by a score of 13 – 3, but they weren’t feeling as confident coming into this game as they were on a three game losing streak after the walk-off loss to the Freebooters in extra innings. Terrok Smith was slated to face the fourth pitcher in their rotation lefty Durn Wonderfloss, but the lineup would look a little different today as Socks would be starting for Belter in right field to give him some time to get out of his own head, and James would move over to play center field.

== Top of the 1st ==

DH Stu Berko led off the game for the Hot Corners in a rare opportunity as he generally batted in the middle of the lineup. He grounded back to Wonderfloss for the first out. 2B Jeb Jumps then singled to center field to put the first base runner on for the team. 1B Dirk Sportswood then lined out softly to shortstop as Wonderfloss looked to get a zero up on the board for his team. LF Stan Elyve ended that dream as he drew a walk to keep the inning alive. C Tiny deGrande was the next batter as he started working the count and managed to get it full after five pitches. The sixth pitch from Wonderfloss was a Cutter that broke to the middle inside of the plate in deGrande’s happy zone.

THWACK!

The ball zoomed out of the park into the left center field stands thanks to the mile high air as deGrande rounded the bases. His fifth homer of the season gave the Hot Corners an early 3 – 0 lead. SS Jayde Cox then grounded out to the third baseman to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Right hander Terrok Smith was on the hill coming in with a 3.86 earned run average which was still considered an above average number for starting pitchers in the league. He started strong with a groundout to leadoff hitter 1B Rusty Bustum, but he then gave up a triple to the right center gap off the bat of rookie Nance Tools who was starting in center field today. RF Lacky Luster then grounded out softly to Cox at shortstop as Tools scored on the play to make it 3 – 1. Slugger Herbert Hackman came up next getting the start at second base today batting an anemic .158. He proceeded to engage in an eight pitch battle with Smith, but ended up striking out on a low and away curveball for the final out of the inning. 

== Top of the 2nd ==

Rookie 3B Snak Biggs starts off the inning by singling softly into center field over the infielder’s outstretched glove. RF Seymour Socks then popped out to Tools in shallow center for the first out as Biggs retreated to first base. CF Geronimo James then roped a double to left center field as Tim held Biggs at third base thanks to a strong throw from Tools to home plate. Berko then came up and hit a weak grounder past Wonderfloss’ stab towards second base. The second baseman charged and took the sure out at first as Biggs raced home to make it 4 – 1. With James at third, Jumps looked to come through in the clutch but ended up lining out to the third baseman for the final out.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

LF Gustav Gustavson started the inning off for the Moonstars by singling back up the middle. C Boo Louis then struck out looking on a low and away Curve that caught the corner according to the umpire. Backup third baseman Raffy Slaps was getting the start today and he capitalized on his opportunity with a double into the right center gap. James ran it down, but Gustavson was able to score on the hit making it a 4 – 2 game. Backup SS Elijah Gobbelson was up next and hit a hard shot to third base which Biggs leapt for but couldn’t close his glove in time as it ricocheted back in front of him. He picked it up, but had no play as Slaps held at second and Gobbelson hustled down the line to complete the infield single.

2B Pepe Vinicio then picked up a rare hit on the season as he singled into right field. Socks’ strong throw to the plate held Slaps at third to load up the bases. Bustum then came through with a clutch hit to shallow right field as Slaps came in to score making it a 4 – 3 game. Tools was up next as Smith buckled down and got her to ground into a 5 – 4 – 3 double play as the inning ended before it could explode on him.

== Top of the 4th ==

Both teams had scoreless third innings as the Moonstars manager made a move to replace Wonderfloss and brought in right handed flamethrower Taylor McWhales. McWhales recorded a 1-2-3 inning as he kept his good season going as he entered the game with a 1.24 ERA and a WHIP of 1.05 which had him as one of the top five performing relievers for the season.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Slaps led off the inning for the Moonstars by flying out to James in medium deep center field. Gobbelson went up and collected his second hit of the game with a single to center field. Vinicio then struck out swinging when he chased a high and away fastball from Smith for the second out of the inning. Bustum then also collected his second hit of the game as he singled into center field. Tools then hit a liner between first and second that Sportswood dove for, but couldn’t corral as it went off his glove and over Jumps’ head into shallow right center field. Jumps eventually corralled the ball, but Gobbelson used his speed to score all the way from second to tie the game up 4 – 4 as Bustum advanced to third in the confusion. Luster then drew a walk from Smith to load up the bases with two outs.  
Smith looked into the dugout expecting Buck to come pull him from the game, but Buck stood up on the top step and gave him a placating gesture to calm him down as he shook his head no. Smith took a deep breath knowing this was his mess to clean up for now as he got Hackman to ground out weakly to Jumps for the final out of the inning. He came off the mound pumping his fist into his glove as Buck smiled and patted him on the back to say good job as he entered the dugout.

== Top of the 5th ==

James led off the inning by grounding out to Slaps for the first out. Berko then followed him up by flying out to Luster for the second out. It looked as though the team was going down quietly again, but Jumps stopped that dead in its tracks as he got a first pitch fastball on the middle outside third of the plate.

CRACK!

He went with the pitch and drove it into the left center field for a solo homerun as the team grabbed the lead 5 – 4 on Jumps’ fourth of the season. Sportswood then grounded out to Gobbelson to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Smith pitched a scoreless fifth inning to qualify for the win as the team failed to score in the top of the sixth inning. Buck decided to make it a bullpen game from here on out as he brought in lefty Joseph Broseph from the bullpen. He gave up a leadoff single to Gobbelson, but then retired the next three batters in order to keep it a one run game.

== Top of the 8th ==

Neither team scored in the seventh as it remained a one run game to the eighth inning. McWhales was beginning to show his fatigue as he was entering his fifth inning of work. He gave up a leadoff single to Jumps as the Moonstars manager had seen enough and he pulled him from the game. Righty Bert Bergerer entered the game with an ERA under two as he was also having a good year. He recorded two quick outs as Sportswood popped out to Louis in foul territory, and Elyve flew out to Tools. deGrande came up to face Bergerer and got a hanging curveball down the middle on his first pitch.

THWACK!

The mistake cost Bergerer dearly as the balled soared over the left center fence for deGrande’s second homer of the contest and gave the team some more breathing room with a 7 – 4 lead. The homer was deGrande’s sixth of the season. Cox then grounded out to shortstop for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Louis led off the inning against the tiring Broseph with a single into left center field. Slaps then followed suit with a single into right field as Louis slid into third before Socks’ throw to put runners on the corners with no outs. Buck had seen enough and was not going to make the same mistake he did last game and called in righty Amazo Haze to try and get them out of the jam.

Gobbelson kept the inning going in the wrong direction as he drew a walk from Haze to load up the bases. Vinicio then came back and hit a soft chopper past Haze towards second base. Jumps barehanded it and went to first to get the out as Louis scored making it a 7 – 5 game. Bustum then connected on a single up the middle as Slaps scored from third to make it a 7 – 6 game. Tools then hit a soft grounder up the middle to second. Jumps fielded and flipped to second base, but Bustum slid in before the throw as the umpire called safe and the return throw to first was too slow to retire Tools. Gobbelson scored from third on the play tying the game up a 7 – 7 which resulted in another blown save for Haze on the season.

Buck wanted to argue the call at second, but decided against it as he didn’t want to be thrown out of the game when the team was collapsing around him. Luster then hit a grounder back to Haze as he threw to Jumps covering second for the second out, but the return throw was late to first as Luster reached on the fielder’s choice putting runners on the corners with two outs. Hackman came up looking to break his cold slump as he was 0 – 4 on the day but grounded out to Jumps to end the inning and kept the game tied up going into the ninth.

== Top of the 9th ==

Buck looked around the dugout and saw all the glum looking faces as the team sulked at their recent turn of bad luck late in the game. The bottom three were up for the team and it looked like the team was going to need a wakeup call. Rookie Snak Biggs was leading off and already had a hit today, but Buck needed another one to even think of winning this game. He was in the third base box as he called Snak to him after Bergerer finished his warm up pitches for the inning.

“What’s up coach, we going to bunt here?” asked Snak as he took a look at the infielders seeing them playing deep against him.

“Nope, Snak I need you to be the spark that ignites this team’s flame. Swing for the fences.” replied Buck as Snak looked at him in shock.

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!!” he shouted as Buck just brought a finger to his lips to quiet him down as the teams looked at them both in confusion.

“Trust me. They aren’t going to be expecting it from you since you aren’t known for hitting homers and this is only your second game of the year so their scouting reports of you aren’t complete. Can you do it?” asked Buck as Snak brought his right hand up under his chin to think about the situation.

‘Is he serious right now? Does he really believe in me that much?’ he thought as the home plate umpire motioned to Buck to hurry it up as he pointed to the wristwatch on his left arm.

“Come on Buck! I got a hot date tonight!” said the umpire as Buck nodded and snapped his fingers in front of Snak who broke his thoughts and gave him a look of confidence.

“You can count on me Buck!” he said he jogged to the right handed batter’s box and took his stance at the plate. Bergerer delivered a first pitch low and away curveball that Snak put every ounce of strength into.

CRACK!

The ball started carrying towards center field as Tools started drifting back to the warning track. Snak’s teammates stood up and got on the top row of the dugout stairs and were leaning against the railing watching the ball after they heard the contact. Buck turned and watched the wall as he saw Tools glance back to see where the wall was as she took another step and leaped up on the wall. Everyone watched with baited breath, Snak included as he rounded first and started running to second base. Tools’ arm was extended as much as she possibly could make it, but the ball just tipped off the top of her glove into the little garden area considered the batter’s eye for the park.

The dugout exploded into cheers as Buck raised both his arms with his fists clenched and shouted for the whole world to hear:

“THAT A WAY TO GO ROOKIE!” 

Snak was in shock as he’d stopped running right before second base. Buck’s shout shook him out of it as he rounded the base and made it to third before double high fiving Buck whose arms were still above his head. He then rounded third and crossed the plate to make it an 8 – 7 game on his first career homer in the Super Mega League. The team mobbed him as soon as he stepped on the top step as they didn’t care about the traditional silent treatment rule for first career homerun. The fighting flame was reignited in them as they celebrated unworried about anything else at the moment.

Socks then hit a grounder past the diving Bustum that was cut off by Vinicio who threw to Bergerer covering the bag for the first out. James then singled to center field to put a runner on with one out. Berko followed him up by also singling to center as the speedy James advanced all the way around to third on the hit. Jumps then grounded softly to first base where Bustum fielded it but had no choice but to tap first himself for the second out as James raced home with an insurance run to make it 9 – 7. Sportswood then grounded out to Bustum who flipped it to Bergerer covering the bag for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

After the two runs in the top half, Haze came back out looking to slam the door shut on the Moonstars. Gustavson started it by grounding back to Haze for the first out. Louis then grounded out to Jumps for the second out, quickly putting them down to their final chance to stay in the game. Slaps didn’t want it to be him so he singled to center, Gobbelson followed suit by singling into left center to put two runners on.

Seeing what was happening, Buck went to the bullpen and called in rookie lefty Rachel Rhubarb to try and get the save as Everbright was still tired from last game. Vinicio promptly singled off the sidearm thrower to center field. The ball was bouncing to James as Slaps decided to go for broke and rounded third looking to score despite the coach’s stop sign. James saw the runner coming around third and scooped the ball up in his glove and in one motion grabbed it and fired a missile to the plate. The ball landed right in deGrande’s waiting glove as he was positioned perfectly to slap the tag on the sliding Slaps for the final out of the game.

== End of Game Summary ==

Hot Corners 9 – Moonstars 7  
WP: Haze (1 – 1) LP: Bergerer (0 – 1) SV: Rhubarb (1)  
HRs: deGrande (5, 6), Jumps (4), Biggs (1)  
Player of the Game: C Tiny deGrande (3 – 4, 2 HR, 5 RBI, 2 R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team manages to sweep the season series against the Moonstars thanks to a clutch homer by the rookie Biggs and a great throw by James to nail the runner at the plate. Can they keep this momentum going into the next two games as we have a weekend series against the Wild Pigs at their new home field? Tune in next time to find out as it’ll be a double game chapter! Don’t forget to leave a favorite and follow on the story. And hit the review button down below to let me know what you think of the story and who your favorite player is so far. See ya in the next one; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	10. Division Rival Weekend Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the tenth chapter of the Hot Corners Dynasty here on the site. Last episode, the team was powered by a late inning homer by rookie Snak Biggs to give them a much needed win to keep their division lead. Now they head into a weekend series against the Wild Pigs as they look to extend their lead out to a more comfortable margin with only five games remaining in the season. Can the team stay out in front or will they crumble under the mounting pressure? Tune in to find out!

== Three Days Later ==

The team traveled across to Edmonton to take on the division rival Wild Pigs in a two game weekend series. Before the series got underway, the team went through some training sessions as C Tiny deGrande underwent some cross-training as he ran up and down, walked up and down, and crawled up and down the entire stadium stairs as he cussed up a storm during the entire session. It was quite amusing to watch as the team took videos of it and posted it up on the team’s twitter page. The workout helped improve deGrande’s cardio and also his leg strength as he gained +5 power, +1 contact, and +1 speed. He wasn’t the only one undergoing work, Buck had rookie pitcher Messiah Presidente undergoing intimidation training which got him more comfortable throwing inside to batters and also putting more oomph behind his fastballs. The training resulted in boosted confidence and a +4 to velocity.

Before the game on Saturday afternoon, the team was informed of some bad news as Presidente wasn’t allowed to pitch due to a clerical error at the head office. His signing papers were lost by the staff and Buck had to resend them which meant he technically wasn’t a part of the team and would be confined to the bullpen until further notice. Buck had no choice but to announce the lefty Rachel Rhubarb would start after coming off her worst outing of the season in the loss to the Sawteeth. Other lineup changes included giving deGrande a day off behind the plate allowing Stadkleef to get the start, and subbing Belter back in for Socks in center field moving James back to right field.

== Top of the 1st ==

Right hander Wiff Smesson drew the start for the Wild Pigs in the first game as he came in with a 0 -1 record coupled with a 9.45 ERA, and 2.70 WHIP which was worse than his normal standards the past couple of seasons. He’d look to rebound in this start against a Hot Corners lineup that had cooled off considerably since the beginning of the season. Jumps started the inning off right for the Hot Corners as he singled back up the middle off Smesson. Smesson rebounded to retire Elyve by getting him to pop out to the left of the mound for the first out.

Up walked the team leader in homeruns as DH Stu Berko looked to give the club something to cheer about early on. Smesson decided to start the at-bat off with a forkball low in the zone, but he released the ball too early and winced as he watched in hang in the middle of the zone.

CRACK!

Berko didn’t miss it as he smacked it deep to right center field, the shortest part of the park. Both outfielders gave chase, but the ball landed on the top of the fence and bounced into the porch of the “Low Ball Appraisals” shop for a homerun. Berko circled the bases and high-fived Tim as he rounded third as he celebrated his ninth homer of the season which gave the Hot Corners a 2 – 0 lead. The momentum would die there though as Belter lined out to second and Sportswood grounded out to shortstop for the final out.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Rhubarb had a clean first inning as the offense came back up to try and capitalize on the early momentum from last inning. RF Geronimo James led off the inning with a single into right field off Smesson. Cox was up next, and James took a big lead off first. On the first pitch, he took off for second as C Frank Battery came up throwing but the ball airmailed second and went into center field. James advanced to third on the bad throw as he was credited with his seventh stolen base of the season, and Battery received an error. Cox then flied out to deep left field allowing James to score on the sacrifice fly to make it a 3 – 0 lead.

Biggs was up next and the rookie continued his hot hitting as he roped a double into right center field gap as he slid in before the center fielder’s throw. Stadkleef went down swinging for the second out as he was behind on an up and away fastball that was above the zone. Jumps walked up and he was zoned in on giving the club another scoring opportunity. Buck gave him the swing away sign as Jumps did just that on the first pitch. Smesson tried throwing a changeup to the low inside corner, but the ball was released too early again as it stayed in the middle of the zone.

CRACK!

Jumps swung through it fully and crushed the ball to right center field. The fielders could only turn around and watch as it cruised over the appraisal shop and landed in the concession stand picnic bench seating area for a homerun. Jumps circled the bases and fist bumped Buck as he trotted home with his fifth homer of the season giving the club a 5 – 0 lead. Elyve kept it going with a single into right center over the leaping second baseman as that brought an end to Smesson’s day as the Wild Pigs manager yanked him from the game.

Coming into the game was lefty Alana Lantana who came in with an ERA of 0.00 and a WHIP of 1.55 indicating another stellar season for the ace reliever. She got Berko to swing late on a high and away fastball to end the inning and get the team out of trouble for the time being.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Rhubarb looked to keep the team’s momentum flowing as she took the mound in the second inning. Things didn’t start out too great though as she walked the leadoff hitter 1B Spanky Wagnerd. Her third pitch of the at-bat to DH Earnie Blings got away from Stadkleef allowing Wagnerd to advance to second base. Blings then popped out to Jumps at second for the first out. C Frank Battery then redeemed himself for his error in the top half by singling into left field allowing Wagnerd to score making it a 5 – 1 game. Battery advanced to second on the throw home from Elyve which was way too late. Rhubarb buckled down though as she got LF Rosy Hardman to ground out to Jumps, and CF Mannon Moon to line out to Cox at shortstop to end the threat.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The team failed to score in the third as Lantana kept them in check. 3B Roberto Alba was the last batter in the Wild Pigs lineup and he led off the inning with a late swing through a high and inside slider from Rhubarb for the first out. SS Snag Roper then singled to right field as he just beat the throw in from James. RF Flash Evans was up next and looked for a fastball out over the plate. Rhubarb delivered one right there as Evans unloaded on it.

THWACK!

The ball soared out of the park in left field as the fans came alive and celebrated the opposite field homerun from Evans. It was his fourth of the season and brought the score to 5 – 3 as the Wild Pigs were now within striking distance. Rhubarb rallied herself together as she reminded herself she was still in control of the game. She proved that by getting 2B Bloop Michaels to softly line out to Elyve in left and got Wagnerd to ground out to Biggs to end the inning and stop the bleeding.

== Top of the 4th ==

Lantana continued strong at the start of the inning by getting Stadkleef to ground out to Roper for the first out. Jumps then singled back up the middle to collect his third hit of the day, but Lantana then managed to get Elyve to line out softly to Roper for the second out. Berko walked up looking to find a gap as he went after a fastball from Lantana and hit a sinking line drive to shallow left field.

Hardman came charging in hard as she slid to try and catch it, but she slid too late and the ball went soaring over her outstretched glove and started bouncing to the wall. Tim was furiously waving his arm as Jumps was speeding around third and scored easily and Berko walked into second with an RBI double making it a 6 – 3 lead. This also marked the first run Lantana had given up all season. Lantana rebounded quickly though and got Belter to ground out to Roper to end the inning and keep the inning from spiraling out of control.

== Top of the 5th ==

Rhubarb gave up two hits in the fourth, but kept the runners from scoring and sent the game to the fifth. Lantana was tiring out there as Sportswood jumped on a hanging slider for a double to the left center gap to put a runner in scoring position with no outs. That would be the end of her day as hard throwing righty Donovan Drake entered the game with a 6.10 ERA and a 1.55 WHIP as he was still adjusting to his new spot starter/long reliever position within the team. He started off strong though by getting James to chase an up and away fastball for the first out. He then got Cox to ground out to Michaels at second, as Sportswood advanced to third on the play. Biggs then walked up looking to come through with another clutch hit, but failed as he flew out to Evans in right field for the final out as Drake stranded the inherited runner.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Rhubarb started strong by getting Roper to ground out to Jumps for the first out. Evans walked up next and decided to correct her mistake from last time and started the at-bat with a fastball to the middle third of the zone to try and jam Evans. The pitch didn’t get far enough inside though as Evans unloaded on it with a hard cut.

THWACK!

He took it again the opposite way as Elyve only turned to watch the ball sail into the left stands again with a sense of déjà vu. Evans trotted around the bases to the delight of the hometown faithful as he made it a 6 – 4 game on his fifth homer of the season. Rhubarb just shook the bad memory from her head as she countered by having Michaels line out to Jumps and Wagnerd to pop out to Cox for the final out of the inning. She entered the dugout to a good job for Buck as he patted her on the shoulder and told her the bullpen had her back for the rest of the game as he could see the fatigue evident in her last few pitches. She nodded and headed to the showers to ice her arm as the others high fived her on her most successful outing this season.

== Top of the 6th ==

The team was failing to get anything going as Drake got Stadkleef and Jumps out, but Elyve singled into center. The Wild Pigs manager had to make a move as Drake had pitched the day before and was out of gas. Entering the game was righty Kendra Kerr with a 5.79 ERA and a 1.50 WHIP which was a down year for the normally solid reliever. She looked to bounce back here and did so by retiring Berko when he was late on a high and away 4SFB.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Buck entrusted the game to lefty Grump Everbright as the surly reliever entered with an 8.53 ERA and 2.37 WHIP on the year. It was an up and down year for the veteran, but not his worse statistical year in the league. Buck kept his faith in the veteran and put him in the medium leverage situation.  
Blings started off the inning with a base hit to center as the Wild Pigs got the leadoff runner on. This didn’t faze Grump in the slightest as the blond brooder got Battery to ground into the tailor made 4 – 6 – 3 double play, as the leadoff hit was effectively erased. He then got Hardman to chase a low and away curveball that bounced into Stadkleef’s glove for the final out as the veteran trotted off the mound to cheers from the dugout.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in the top half off Kerr as Everbright looked to hold the game at two runs. Moon had other ideas though as Everbright threw him a get me over fastball in the middle of the zone. 

THWACK!

Everbright could only turn and watch as the ball drifted over the center field wall for Moon’s second homer of the season as the stadium came to life and cheered on their Wild Pigs as it was now a 6 – 5 game. Alba then struck out for the second time today as he chased a low and away fastball for the first out. Roper then hit a sharp grounder up the middle past a diving Cox for a single to put the pressure on Everbright. To make things more interesting, the Wild Pigs manager sent in 2B Turbo Miles to pinch run. Everbright held the runner as he got Evans to swing through late on a high and in screwball for the second out. Michaels then hit a hard shot into left field, but Elyve was right there to catch the liner and Everbright shook his head at the idiocy he showed during the first at-bat. Miles would stay in the game at second base, as Michaels moved over to his natural position of shortstop.

== Top of the 9th ==

Both Kerr and Everbright buckled down in the eighth as neither team scored, and the game remained a one run contest to the ninth. Jumps lead off the inning against Kerr by flying out to Moon in right center for the first out. Kerr was beginning to show signs of tiring as Elyve singled back up the middle. Berko then walked up and hit a towering shot to left center field that one hopped to the outfield wall. Elyve was churning his legs quickly as he rounded second and picked up Tim waving him home and he turned on the jets. The throw in from Hardman was a two hopper that was just late as Elyve slid in before the tag, and Berko went to second with a double as it was now a 7 – 5 game.

That would spell the end for Kerr as the Wild Pigs manager called in his last remaining reliever in rookie lefty Hander O’ Speciallo who entered with a 3.36 ERA and a 1.36 WHIP on the season which was a good showing for the young reliever. Belter and Sportswood both failed to convert on another insurance run as they both grounded out to Wagnerd to end the frame as the Wild Pigs looked to rally in the ninth.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Heading into the ninth, Buck made a defensive change and moved James back to centerfield before putting backup OF Nori Miyoshi in right for Belter. Buck also made a move and went to the rested lefty Joseph Broseph (5.63 ERA, 1.25 WHIP) to try and get the save as Everbright was out of gas after three relief innings of work. Moon started off the inning for the Wild Pigs with a shot, but the ball died in front of the left center wall as Elyve made the catch for the first out. Alba then earned himself the hat trick by swinging late on a high inside two seam fastball for the second out.

Miles came up for his first at-bat of the game after replacing Roper in the seventh. He managed to keep the game alive for the Wild Pigs as he singled back up the middle despite Cox’s diving effort to cut the ball off. This brought Evans back up as the tying run; he was sitting on two homers already and was looking for a third as the crowd started getting antsy. Broseph got ahead 1 – 2 in the count and delivered an inside slider as Evans swung and made contact. The ball went high into the sky off the bat, but it had nothing behind it as Evans slammed his bat down and jogged to first. Jumps ranged onto the outfield grass in shallow right and caught the ball for the final out of the game as the Hot Corners put another one in the win column on the year.

== End of Game Summary ==

Hot Corners 7 – Wild Pigs 5  
WP: Rhubarb (1 – 1) LP: Smesson (0 – 2) SV: Broseph (1)  
POTG: Berko 3 – 5, 1 HR, 2 2B, 4 RBI, RS

== The Next Day ==

Grump showed up to the game the next day with an entourage behind him as he said they made him feel more confident when pitching especially when he was in a three ball count. Buck had enough player development funds saved up to pay each of them, but they would have to stay out in the bullpen whether or not Grump was pitching. Grump understood the request as did his new circle of friends/bodyguards. (+1 CON, -4 JNK, +8 ACC, +Composed trait (his accuracy increases by an addition 25 attribute points whenever he’s in a three ball count.)

Buck looked at the pitching matchup for the day and knew in his gut that it would be a low scoring game as both teams had their aces pitching today. Because of this fact, Buck decided to sub in deGrande for Stadkleef as he was the better hitter. He also decided to bench Belter because of his slumping allowing Nori Miyoshi to start for the first time this season. She’d be batting leadoff and would play in right field as James would move back to center.

It was another sunny afternoon game as the Wild Pigs looked to beat the Hot Corners for the first time this year in their final regular season meeting. Righty Wes Yogurt (1 – 0, 2.37 ERA, 1.05 WHIP) would be starting for the Wild Pigs as he’d take on lefty Yolanda Cooper (2 – 1, 7.71 ERA, 1.98 WHIP) who looked to bounce back after her last outing ended in a loss against the Sirloins.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Both teams were scoreless through the first two and a half innings as the Wild Pigs came up for their third inning at-bats. Both pitchers were matching each other stride for stride and it looked as though the game would remain scoreless until the later stages of the game. Cooper was facing the last batter in the lineup before it flipped over and the top of the Wild Pigs’ order got their second at-bats. CF Mannon Moon was gifted a high and away 2SFB that was just hovering in the zone.

THWACK!

The ball started carrying to left field as Elyve started drifting back towards the warning track. He looked behind him and gauged the wall’s distance, before leaping and reaching up for the descending ball. His leap was just a little bit early though as the ball fell harmlessly over his glove in the second row of seats as the crowd exploded with joy. Moon rounded the bases on his third homer of the season as it was back-to-back games with a homer for him. The Wild Pigs now led 1 – 0.

The inning wasn’t over there though, as Roper singled back up the middle to put a runner on with no outs. Evans then stuck out chasing a high and away fastball for the first out, but deGrande couldn’t handle it. He closed his glove too early, and the ball ricocheted off it into the Wild Pigs’ dugout on the first base side of the field as Roper was awarded second base on the freak error. Blings then hit a ball on the ground to second up the middle, as Jumps laid out for it but the ball went off his glove in shallow right field. Cox was able to track it down, but it was enough to allow Roper to score and make it a 2 – 0 game. Wagnerd then checked his swing on a low slider but the umpire rung him up as it caught the plate for the second out. Michaels then grounded back to Cooper for the final out as the team got off the field and hoped to respond against the Wild Pigs at the plate.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The team failed to do that in either of their next two times at the plate as the game remained 2 – 0 into the fifth. Moon led off by hitting a dribbler in front of the plate that deGrande handled easily for the first out. Roper then roped a double towards the elevated wall in right center field. Evans then hit a hard grounder back to the mound. Cooper reached to her right to field, but the ball ricocheted off her glove towards third. Biggs charged it and barehanded a throw to first, but the speedy Evans reached base as Roper managed to sneak to third on the play putting runners on the corners with only one out. Blings then hit a soft grounder to short as Cox charged the ball and had no other option but to get Blings out at first, as Evans advanced to second and Roper scored to make it a 3 – 0 game. Wagnerd then lined out to Cox softly as Cooper got out of the jam with only minimal damage.

== Top of the 7th ==

Neither team scored in the sixth, as the Hot Corners came up to bat in the seventh. Yogurt looked to be on cruise control out there as he’d only given up one hit at this point in the game which was a single to Jumps back in the first inning. He started this inning off like so many others by retiring the leadoff hitter, Miyoshi, with a strikeout when she was late on a high and in fastball making her 0 – 3 on the day. Elyve then hit a blooper down the right field line that landed right on it for a base hit giving them their first hit in six innings.

Berko then walked up looking to do some damage as he roped a cutter into right center field as it rolled all the way to the wall. Moon came over to field it, but the ball came off the wall and rolled under his glove as he forgot to bend over and it started going behind him towards the vacant centerfield. Berko rounder first and headed for second as Buck was furiously waving Elyve around third. Elyve scored without a throw as Berko slid into second under Moon’s throw for a double as the Hot Corners made it a 3 – 1 game. Jumps then flied out to shallow center giving the team two outs as Sportswood came to the plate.  
The first baseman gave the team some more life as he singled into right field. Berko was coming hard into third, but Buck knew that Evans had a strong arm and threw both his hands up in the air to hold Berko at third. It was a good thing too, as Evans unleashed a throw reminiscent of a bullet leaving a rifle’s barrel as it landed in Blings’ glove without a bounce. Sportswood remained at first as he was in awe of the throw as well. This brought up C Tiny deGrande as he looked to redeem himself for the misplay behind the plate in the third. The stage was set perfectly, he could’ve been a hero but he harmlessly flied out to Evans to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Cooper got through the seventh unscathed, but the team failed to score in the top half of the eighth. Deciding to pull her after 95 pitches, Buck brought in righty Amazo Haze (8.68 ERA, 1.71 WHIP) to try and keep it a two run game. Haze immediately gave up a single to left off the bat of Blings, but rebounded and got Wagnerd to bounce into a 1 – 6 – 3 double play. Michaels then grounded out to Jumps to end the inning as it set up a do or die inning for the team in the top half of the ninth.

== Top of the 9th ==

The Wild Pigs brought in Frank Battery to replace Blings at catcher as he was the better fielder and also had a stronger throwing arm. Yogurt was going for the complete game as he looked to put his team on his back and carry them back into the division race. Miyoshi was scheduled to lead off the inning, but being hitless on the day Buck went to the bench and had Belter pinch hit. Belter cracked a hanging changeup to the right field wall, but the ball died on the warning track as Evans handled it for the first out. Elyve though made things more interesting as he singled back up the middle to collect his second hit on the afternoon. Berko then flew out to Moon in medium deep center for the second out as Jumps became the Hot Corners’ last chance. Jumps worked the count to 1 – 1 as the third pitch was low and bounced away from Battery allowing Elyve to advance to second. Jumps then hit the next pitch into medium deep left as LF Enrique Goyo made the catch to end the game as Yogurt closed out the win for the Wild Pigs.

== End of Game Summary ==

Wild Pigs 3 – Hot Corners 1  
WP: Yogurt (2 – 0) LP: Cooper (2 – 2)  
POTG: Yogurt CG, W, 5 H, 1 ER, 3 K’s

Division Lead: Down to 0.5 games over the Freebooters and Moose with three games left to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team splits the weekend series to finish 2 – 1 against the Wild Pigs in the regular season. The team only possesses a half game lead though with three games remaining all against division opponents. Can they rally to stay in first, or will things fall by the wayside? Tune in next time to find out as the team will take on the Herbisaurs for the second time on the season. Remember to leave a favorite, and don't forget to follow and review the story to let me know your thoughts on things whether it is the plot, the characters, the dialogue, or the pacing of the story. I love hearing from you guys and will do my best to respond and make the story better for you. Until next time guys this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	11. Extra Innings Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody, last chapter saw the team split a weekend series against the Wild Pigs and the team watched their lead shrink down to 0.5 games over the Freebooters and Moose. Today the team will take on the Herbisaurs in the team’s final road game of the regular season and also fifth consecutive. Can they take a victory over a team that’s already out of playoff contention? Or will the Herbisaurs play spoilers? Let’s find out!

== Two Days Later ==

The team traveled south from Edmonton to Calgary as they arrived at Emerald Diamond Stadium to take on the bottom dwelling team in the division, the Herbisaurs. The team won their earlier matchup in the season in walk-off fashion thanks to Stan Elyve’s heroics. Since then the Herbisaurs were currently sitting at 4 – 10 on the year and were already eliminated from playoff contention and had been cutting salary in order to build up development funds for their younger players. 

Despite being favored to win, Buck noticed that the team was still slumping offensively and would need something to jumpstart them in order to hopefully ensure victory. He’d checked the free agent market yesterday evening and had made a signing to bolster the team’s defense and offense. He just now had to inform the player that was being let go from the organization which still hadn’t gotten any easier for the young manager. What compounded this feeling more was the fact that this player had been with Buck the longest in the league up to this point. Buck dialed Tim’s number on his desk phone as he heard it ring three times before being picked up.

“Hey Buck, what’s going on? I was just getting ready to start warm-ups for the guys.” asked Tim questioningly.

“Nothing much Tim, just made a move last night and I need to inform one of the guys that they’re leaving the team today.” he said as Tim sighed on the other end of the call.

“Ah I see. Who’s leaving, and do you need me to standby as muscle?” he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose at the headache he was starting to get thinking about that.

“No I’ll be fine with this one, its better if I’m the only one there anyway. Send Randy to my office.” he said as realization struck Tim.

“There’s no room on the roster for him anymore is there?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, we’re bringing in SS/3B Buscha Digman previously of the Beewolves. We needed a natural shortstop on the team and she’s got a better bat then Randy. If he could’ve been a better fielder then I’d start him, but he never got that part of his game going.” explained Buck as Tim nodded and understood the reasoning.

“Yeah plus Berko’s been killing it as the DH so he took the only other role Randy could’ve had on the team.” added Tim as he put that together after a moment of thought.

“Exactly, so really he’s become expendable as painful as it is to think that way. I just need to get this over with before I chicken out.” said Buck as leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

“Understood boss, I’ll have him down in a minute.” said Tim as he started motioning to Randy with his free hand.

“Thanks Tim. See ya in a few.” said Buck as he ended the call by placing the phone back on the receiver and then getting up to pace behind his desk.

‘It’s all right Buck, you can do this. I’m sure Randy will understand. The only question is will he hate me for it?’ 

Buck was broken from his thoughts as a knock was heard on his office door.

“Come in.” he said as the door opened and Randy poked his head into the office.

“You wanted to see me Buck?” asked Randy as he raised his left eyebrow.

“Yes, please come in and shut the door Randy.” said Buck as Randy complied and stood in front of the desk. Buck couldn’t contain the sadness and dread he was feeling as a frown appeared on his face as he gazed sadly at Randy. Here was a guy that just wanted to play, but as the season progressed it became harder for Buck to find a place for him and as a result he only got to start in two games. The look he had wasn’t missed by Randy as realization hit him.

“I take it this isn’t a good meeting is it?” said Randy sadly as he dreaded the next words that Buck would say.

“No it isn’t, Randy I’m sorry but I’ve got to let you go. I just couldn’t find a space for you in the lineup anymore.” said Buck in a depressed tone as he leaned against his desk for support. Randy frowned at the words as he hung his head and started tearing up.

Buck watched him and also started tearing up as he thought back to the good times the two had on the Blowfish together as they would rib on each other constantly and pull pranks on the unsuspecting Keg Gutterson. 

“I’m sorry Randy. I wish things could’ve worked out here. I wish you luck with the next stage of your career.” said Buck as he wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Randy raised his head and mirrored Buck’s action before nodding his head in acceptance.

“It’s not your fault Buck. You have to do what’s best for the team to succeed. Make sure you bring it home for the guys this year.” said Randy as Buck nodded and extended his hand for a handshake, but Randy shook his head and hugged the younger man as the two embraced.

It wasn’t a hug full of love, but one of comfort as the two took solace that their friendship was still intact despite the fact they wouldn’t be playing together anymore. They broke it up and Randy took his leave to gather his belongings, while Buck headed out to the field to assist Tim with practice and get Digman acquainted within the team.

== The Next Day ==

It was a primetime game for the two teams as the Hot Corners sent out rookie righty Noah Kaiser (2 – 0, 3.63 ERA, 1.21 WHIP) as he looked to keep his hot season going, while the Herbisaurs sent out veteran Dick Lukas (1 – 2, 3.18 ERA, 1.00 WHIP) as he looked to give his team a win to make their record more respectable. Digman got the start at shortstop to replace the slumping Cox, and Stadkleef would start behind the plate to give deGrande a day off. Belter also returned to the lineup to start in center as James moved back to right. Neither team knew it at the time, but they were about to take part in one of the greatest games of the season.

== Top of the 1st ==

Jumps led off against the veteran hurler by popping out to the third baseman in foul territory for the first out. Berko then followed him up by doubling into left center field off a hanging curveball from Lukas. Not to be outdone, Sportswood doubled into left center field as Berko scored easily making it a 1 – 0 score. Elyve then hit a ball up the middle, but the second baseman dove to cut it off and threw him out at first as Sportswood advanced to third on the play. Belter was the next batter and the first pitch was low and got by the catcher as Sportswood broke for the plate. It was not a good idea though as the catcher recovered quickly and threw to Lukas covering the plate to tag him out and end the inning right there. This bad baserunning decision would prove to be a costly one for the team.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The score remained 1 – 0 as Kaiser was having a very good outing only allowing two hits to this point in the game. On the other side, Lukas had rebounded to also pitch five scoreless innings since the first inning doubles. With two outs, the Herbisaurs manager brought in power hitting second baseman Whopper Batsman to pinch hit for catcher Fiona Clark. Kaiser was unfazed by the change and got him to flyout to shallow left center field for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 7th ==

RF Chili Little was brought into the game to replace Batsman as Juan Rojas moved behind the plate to catch. Sportswood started the inning by flying out to the newly inserted Little in medium deep right field. Elyve then flew out to the left fielder as it looked like the makings of another quick inning for Lukas. Belter walked up 0 – 2 on the day and desperately trying to hit himself out of a slump. He set his sights on the middle of the zone, and was rewarded when Lukas left a changeup right there for him as he swung with all of his might.

CRACK!

When the bat connected with the ball, the fielders didn’t even bother to turn around as the ball landed over the bullpens in dead center field for Belter’s second homer of the season. He gave Tim a low five as he rounded third and scored to make it a 2 – 0 game. He entered the dugout to cheers and high fives all around as he finally felt that the slump was over for him. 

James then came up and singled to center to keep the inning alive which would spell the end of the day for Lukas as the Herbisaurs manager went to the bullpen. Righty Chuck Filthwick (5.82 ERA, 1.41 WHIP) entered the game to try and keep it a two run game as he was looking to rebound after a recent string of bad outings. He succeeded in that regard as he got Biggs to flyout to deep left center field for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The Herbisaurs looked to answer back as 3B Henry Hampster led off the inning with a single to right as he collected the third hit of the day for the Herbisaurs lineup. This brought up 1B Grunt Manly who was feeling it today but hadn’t been able to record a hit yet thanks to great pitching and defense from the Hot Corners. Kaiser was worried about Hampster’s speed and made a pickoff attempt to start the at-bat. Looking into the dugout, he tapped the bag of his right leg with the ball and Buck nodded as he swiped his left hand across his chest.

Stadkleef, Digman, and Jumps all nodded as they were ready in case of a stolen base, with the left up though it would be Digman’s responsibility to cover the bag in case of a throw. Kaiser delivered his next pitch, as Hampster broke for second base. Kaiser had thrown a perfect pitchout fastball as Stadkleef came out of his crouch to catch it and fired a bullet to second. Digman was there with time to spare as Jumps backed her up and she slapped the tag on Hampster for the first out.

It was a good thing that worked to, as Manly doubled into the right center gap which would’ve scored Hampster easily had he been on base still. 2B Annabella Stokes then grounded a ball back up the middle as James came up throwing to home, but Manly slid in before the tag easily making it a 2 – 1 game as Stokes advanced to second on the throw. 

The next batter was LF Stevo Reeves as he hit a hard shot to the hole between third and short, but Biggs laid out and caught it on a hop as he got up a fired to first to retire Reeves for the second out. CF Yoink Sax then popped out to Jumps to end the inning as Kaiser escaped the jam with the lead intact.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Kaiser was back out on the mound for his eighth inning of work as he was still under sixty pitches on the evening. The crowd was getting anxious though as their team was close to tying it up last inning. Rojas led off the inning with a strikeout as he was early on a high and away curveball for the first out. SS Milo Stewart roped a double into the left center gap as the speedster looked to score on another hit by his teammates.

RF Chili Little came up for his first at-bat of the contest as he grounded to Jumps for the second out but it allowed Stewart to advance to third. Coming up next was recently acquired OF Cason Odom who looked to make an impact as an up and coming rookie. The DH for the contest cracked under the pressure though as he was late on a high and away 2SFB as Kaiser stranded the runner one more time.

== Top of the 9th ==

Berko led off the inning for the Hot Corners with a single to right center field to get the inning started off right. Sportswood then flew out to Reeves for the first out as Berko remained at first. Elyve also flew out to Reeves in left center field for the second out. Belter kept the inning afloat by singling to center to put two runners on for James. Sadly James only managed a grounder to Manly who took it to the bag himself to record the final out.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Because of the momentum he currently possessed, Buck left Kaiser in to go for the complete game victory. He got Hampster to ground out to Digman for the first out. He then retired Manly with a flyout to center as the crowd collectively groaned at being down to their final out. Stokes wouldn’t let their hopes die though as she tripled into the right center gap and got the crowd on their feet cheering. 

Reeves walked up looking to be the hero as he worked a 2 – 2 count against Kaiser. Kaiser looked to finish the deal right here and now but Reeves stuck his bat out on the fastball and drove it towards right field. Jumps leaped for it, but the ball was out of his reach as it landed harmlessly in the outfield grass. Stokes walked home easily on the single to make it 2 – 2 as the crowd exploded with cheers of joy.

The Herbisaurs manager was going for the kill as he had backup catcher Nate Hanky pinch hit for Sax, but the ploy failed as he grounded back to Kaiser for the final out as the team looked to regroup in extras.

== Top of the 10th ==

Filthwick fulfilled his duty of getting them to extras, as the Herbisaurs manager replaced him with right handed closer Elrick Rippin (0.00 ERA, 1.20 WHIP) who was having a stellar year in his limited opportunities. Hanky remained in the game at catcher as Rojas moved to center field which was a problem as he’d never played it before. Still there wasn’t another option as Odom was the DH and couldn’t be moved unless the pitcher was willing to bat. Still that didn’t affect the outcome of the inning as Rippin retired the Hot Corners hitters 1 – 2 – 3, as he got Biggs to swing late on a fastball, for Digman to pop out to Stokes in foul territory on the first base side, and got Stadkleef to pop out to himself in foul territory.

== Bottom of the 10th ==

Buck made the move to the bullpen as Kaiser was up near ninety pitches and had done more than enough to earn a win even though luck wasn’t on his side. Lefty Joseph Broseph (5.00 ERA, 1.22 WHIP) was called upon to keep the game tied at least for the time being. Broseph matched Rippin’s zero with one of his own as he recorded a 1 – 2 – 3 inning to send it to the eleventh.

== Top of the 11th ==

Rippin remained in the game for another inning as the Hot Corners looked to break through against him and make him give up his first earned run of the season. Jumps led off the inning by singling into center field to put the pressure on. Berko then grounded out to Manly, but Jumps was running on the play and made it to second base safely. Sportswood then drew a five pitch walk to put two runners on for Elyve. Elyve got a good pitch to hit, but he didn’t get enough on the ball as he flied out to Rojas in front of the wall for the second out as Jumps advanced to third on the play.

Rippin was over twenty pitches at this point and the Herbisaurs manager went to the bullpen and brought in rookie righty Geist Cherry (4.26 ERA, 1.89 WHIP) who was acquired only three games ago during the season. The rookie stared in and faced off with fellow rookie Beau Belter as he delivered a fastball to him in a 1 – 1 count. Belter put wood on it, and the ball started carrying to right field. Little retreated all the way to the warning track and leaned against the wall as he made the catch for the final out. The ballpark was just big enough to hold that one as Cherry came off the mound beating his chest with his right fist at being able to tightrope out of danger.

== Bottom of the 11th ==

Broseph looked to match the Herbisaurs relievers one more time as he came back out for the eleventh inning. It didn’t start off too great as Hampster drew a six pitch walk to put the leadoff hitter on. Manly then came up as the crowd waited with baited breath, but only managed to flyout to Elyve in medium deep left for the first out. Stokes then came up and singled to left advancing Hampster to second base with only one out. Reeves was the next batter up, but he struck out on a low and inside fastball for the second out.

Strolling up to the plate was Hanky as he was getting his second at-bat of the game. The backup catcher fell behind on a fastball up, but took a slider low for ball one. The next pitch was a low inside two seam fastball as Hanky grounded it up the middle. Jumps dove, but couldn’t come up with it as Hampster came around third looking to score. James fielded the ball, but held on to it as Hampster was sliding into home with the game winning run as the crowd went ballistic with jubilation as they pulled off the upset victory. The team could only hang their heads and walk off the field as they knew they gave one away today.

== End of Game Summary ==

Herbisaurs 3 – Hot Corners 2  
WP: Cherry (1 – 0) LP: Broseph (0 – 2)   
POTG: Stokes 3 – 4, 3B, 2B, 1B, RBI

With this loss, the team is now 9 – 5 and in a three way tie for the division lead with the Freebooters and Moose and only two games left to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team loses a heartbreaker in extras to a team they probably should’ve beaten. After starting 7 – 0, they’ve lost five of their last seven and are now in a three way tie with the Freebooters and Moose for the division lead. Can they rally in their final two games as they play a weekend series against the Moose to decide the division? Or will they crumble and miss the playoffs all together? Tune in next time to find out! Remember to leave a favorite, leave a review, and follow the story down below to show this story some support. Have a great day guys and I’ll catch you in the next chapter, this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	12. If We Win We Are In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Hot Corners franchise as we plan to close out year one today with a double header against division rivals, the Moose. The team currently sits in a three way tie atop the division alongside the Moose and the Freebooters. These two games will go a long way in shaping the playoff standings as one time will clinch and the other will have to watch and wait. Who will it be? Let’s find out!

==Five Days Later ==

The team returned home to their complex at Red Rock Park as they awaited the arrival of the Moose to complete the regular season with another weekend series. This time though everything was on the line as the team needed at least one win to secure a playoff spot and two wins would clinch the division. Current standings had the Moose at 8 – 4 with four games left to play and their magic number to clinch was three, the Hot Corners were 9 – 5 with two games left and their magic number being one, the Freebooters were also 9 – 5 with two games left and a magic number of one, and the Wild Pigs were currently 8 – 6 with two games left and needed one of the team’s above them to lose out to make the playoffs.

Buck tried to keep the pressure of the division race off of the players’ mind by having them participate in some developmental training and practice scenarios. C Tiny deGrande started taking extra caffeine and energy drink shots as he improved his focus on the field and in the batter’s box as it gave him improvements of +3 CON and +4 Fielding. In other news, the team discovered upon the Moose’s arrival to the stadium that young outfielder Buck Swiner had been released by the organization in favor of RF Charlie Pittman. Pittman was an excellent batter and had the ability to play any of the outfield positions as well as first base, but he was a poor fielder overall so it was merely an opportunity to improve the power numbers the Moose already excelled at. Buck circled Swiner’s name on the free agent pool list as he knew he’d be the perfect player to train under Elyve’s leadership in left field once the funds were opened up at the end of the regular season.

== The Next Day ==

With no other surprises, the team came into the stadium on Saturday afternoon looking to clinch against their division rivals. The crowd was frantically cheering “IF WE WIN WE ARE IN!” repeatedly as the team took the field in the first inning. Terrok Smith was on the hill as Buck wanted the veteran to start on his normal day instead of pushing him back to game four and messing up his groove he’d been in all year. Smith entered with an ERA of 4.50, a WHIP of 1.36 and a 2 – 0 record making him the second most consistent starter behind rookie Noah Kaiser. Facing him would be the Moose’s ace, Rhiannon Cannon who entered at an ERA of 6.07, a WHIP 1.58, and a 0 – 1 record which was a down year for the normally solid right hander. The hard thrower would look to make her numbers just a tiny bit more respectable in her final regular season start. The Hot Corners put deGrande back in the lineup behind the plate, and put Cox at third to give Biggs a day off to allow him a chance to refocus himself as he was slumping recently at the plate.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Both teams were scoreless through the first two and a half innings as both pitchers had their A games working. The offense each only mustered a single hit against the pitchers as the Hot Corners came up for their third opportunity of the day. Little did either team know, the momentum of the game was going to be swung in one team’s favor at this point in time. RF Geronimo James led off the inning as Cannon got him to popup to the third baseman for an easy first out of the inning. The last batter in the lineup SS Buscha Digman then struck out swinging when she was late on a low and away fastball from Cannon for the second out. LF Stan Elyve then came up for his second at-bat of the game having grounded out his first time up. The count was drawn even at one and one as Cannon delivered a fastball to the middle third of the plate and Elyve unloaded on it.

THWACK! THUD!

The ball shot back up the middle as Cannon had no chance to dodge the screamer as she took it directly to the chest and she was knocked off her feet and landed in a heap behind the pitching mound. The ball rolled softly to her right side as the SS came charging in, but had no play as Elyve made it to first before crouching down on the bag as he hung his head and prayed that Cannon was all right. Both team trainers were out of the dugout and moving as the Moose’s manager accompanied them as well. The whole stadium was silent as the crowd held its collective breath as they awaited any sign of movement from Cannon.  
A few minutes later, Cannon’s legs twitched as she was able to show some movement in her lower extremities. Both trainers helped her to her feet as the Moose’s trainer escorted her towards the third base dugout as the crowd began to clap for her. She tipped her cap with her right hand gingerly as she made her way into the tunnel to the awaiting trainer’s facility as a MRI was needed for her chest.

The Moose’s manager then signaled to the bullpen as lefty Charlie Best entered the game and took as many warm-up pitches as he deemed necessary to be ready. He came into the game with a stellar pitching line in his rookie year with a 1.02 ERA and a 0.79 WHIP as he was rapidly establishing himself as a dominant top level reliever. He signaled to the umpire that he was ready as play resumed with CF Beau Belter taking his turn to bat. The rookie center fielder flew out to the left fielder to end the inning as the game remained scoreless.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Terrok came out again in the fourth inning and hung another zero on the scoreboard as the team looked to give him some run support in the middle innings. 1B Dirk Sportswood led off the inning by singling into shallow left field as the sliding left fielder couldn’t quite get to it in time. 2B Jeb Jumps came up next and he followed him with a single into center field as that put the first two batters on for the team RBI leader, DH Stu Berko. Berko was salivating at the opportunity to add to his league leading RBI numbers, but failed as his hard grounder to second base was used to turn a 6-4-3 double play as Sportswood was now on third with two outs. The once promising inning end up being fruitless as deGrande grounded to the first baseman who then flipped to Best who made it over in time to cover the bag and put a halt on a decent scoring opportunity.

== Top of the 5th ==

Terrok came out looking to keep his momentum rolling along as he was currently shutting out a very good power hitting lineup in his second game against them. (His second start was also against the Moose ironically so he got a good feeling for how to attack them with his pitches.) Rookie SS Tyree Gangnam was recently added to the team via free agency as he looked to get on base for the first time today. He failed in that endeavor as Smith got him to flyout to Belter for the first out. Left fielder Hose (pronounced José) Tremendo then proceeded to pop out to Jumps at second base for a quick second out of the inning.   
Stepping in next was 1B Perry Quaker who in Smith’s first start against the Moose homered off of him in a losing effort. Smith tried to sneak a fastball past Quaker up and in as he was a notorious low ball hitter.

CRACK!

Unfortunately for him, Perry was actually looking up on the first pitch and sent that ball screaming into the left field seats for his second homer off of Smith and his second for the whole season as the Moose now lead 1 – 0. C Pedro Nixon then grounded out to Digman for the final out of the inning as Smith bounced back to retire the switch hitting catcher.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Cox led off the inning against Best who was in his third inning of relief work. She hit a sinking liner into left center field as the center fielder came in hard and slid to his right to snag the ball before it hit the grass for the first out. James came up for his second at-bat as he took a ball out to left field as it started carrying, but it ran out of juice on the warning track as Tremendo put it away for out number two. Digman walked up looking to bounce back after striking out her first time up and she succeeded in her endeavor as she singled into left field. She thought about going for the double, but Tremendo unleashed a laser right to the second baseman’s glove that quickly wiped that thought from her mind.

Elyve then followed her lead and singled the opposite way as he took a curveball from Best and placed it in front of the right fielder for the team’s second two out hit of the inning as the crowd started to stir. The Moose manager decided to make a move and replaced the tiring Best with right handed reliever Carla Tolbert. Tolbert was an original member of the Moose organization, and the flamethrower was having a good year as she sported an ERA of 2.92, a WHIP of 1.54, and had a heater that clocked out at 102 MPH and could also hit 100 MPH consistently. 

She looked to overpower Belter with the heater, but he had other ideas as he roped a single into right center field. The right fielder cut the ball off quickly though as her strong throw was enough to hold Digman to third base as the bases were now loaded after three consecutive two out hits. The pressure was up to the max as the fans could sense the tension coming to a tipping point when Sportswood walked up to the plate. He made good contact in his second at-bat and looked to duplicate it here as he took his stance in the right handed batter’s box. The entire stadium was on its feet as they cheered on their Hot Corners hoping that Dirk would come through in the clutch, he’d been labeled a turncoat by the league’s diehard fans for bailing on the Sawteeth to be in the expansion draft and he wanted to prove all of them that coming here was the right decision.

Tolbert came set and delivered a first pitch changeup that broke inside too far for ball one. She came set again and delivered a second pitch cut fastball up and to the outer third of the plate as Sportswood swung and made contact.

WACK!

The contact wasn’t anything special off the bat, but the ball headed towards the right center gap as neither outfielder would be able to get there in time. The ball landed and started rolling to the wall as the crowd exploded in joy and jubilation. Digman scored easily from third, Elyve followed suit from second as the right fielder cut the ball off on the warning track and fired in towards the infield. Belter was sent home by Tim as the throw went to second and Sportswood slid in just under the tag as Belter crossed the plate giving him a two out three RBI double as the Hot Corners gained the lead 3 – 1.

Jumps came up next and smacked a single back up the middle as Sportswood rounded third looking to score on the base hit. The center fielder was charging in and scooped the ball up with his glove and in one motion grabbed it and fired a bullet to the plate as it was in time to nail Sportswood as he slid into Nixon’s waiting mitt for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

Smith came out to the mound for his sixth inning of work as he looked to get the team back into the dugout quickly so they could keep scoring runs for him. 3B Rip Dingers led off with his second at-bat of the game as the slumping batter collected a rare hit with a single to center field. 2B Fred Bobbit then came up for his third at-bat of the contest and the leadoff hitter came through with a hard hit ball into right center, Belter came in to scoop the grounder but came up empty as the ball continued rolling behind him as he turned to run it down. By the time he’d collected it though, Bobbit was already standing on second with a double as Dingers came all the way around to score from first as it was now a 3 – 2 game.

Rookie Charlie Pittman was in his first game in the Super Mega League acting as the Moose’s DH. He was still looking for his first hit as he faced Smith for the third time today, he finally broke through with a hard grounder towards the hole between shortstop and third. Digman dove for it, but the ball ricocheted off her glove and rolled into left field as Elyve ran in to corral it. He did so, but Bobbit was on his horse and scored on the play as it tied the game up at 3 all. The ball was rolled into the Moose’s dugout so Pittman could retrieve it as it was his first career hit. Smith then bounced back and retired the next three batters as he got RF Irene Fast to pop out to Jumps, and got CF Heronimus Jackson to hit into a 6-4-3 double play to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The team may’ve given up the lead in the top half but the offense was unfazed by this and came up looking to turn up the pressure on Tolbert who wilted once already today. Berko took a pitch back up the middle softly as Tolbert reacted quickly enough to snare it before it got over her head for the first out. deGrande then singled back up the middle on a hot shot that Tolbert leaped to avoid. 3B Jayde Cox then drew a five pitch walk out of Tolbert to turn up the heat and put the Hot Corners in business with only one out.

James was the next batter and he connected on a pitch hard on the ground between shortstop and third. Dingers dove to his left to try and cut it off, but he couldn’t get his glove on it as it went into left to load the bases up as deGrande was smartly held at third base by Buck. Digman then drove a pitch out to right field as Fast made the catch on the warning track for the second out, but deGrande scored on the sacrifice fly and gave the Hot Corners a 4 – 3 lead. Elyve rolled up to the plate next as he looked to come through in the clutch one more time this season. Tolbert’s first pitch was a fastball in the dirt for ball one, she then delivered a low and in changeup that Elyve turned on.

THWACK!

The ball got out of the park in a hurry as the crowd exploded with happiness. It landed five rows deep in left field seats as Elyve circled the bases with his eighth homer of the season and he gave the team a 7 – 3 lead as the ageless wonder continued to amaze. That spelled the end of the afternoon for Tolbert as the Moose’s manager yanked her from the game as she exited a broken pitcher with her head hung low. Right handed rookie Felix Farmhand was called out of the bullpen to work some innings. The spot-starter/reliever came in sporting stellar numbers with an ERA at 2.50 and a WHIP of only 0.94. Farmhand made quick work of Belter as he got him to flyout to right center field where Jackson put it away for the final out of the disastrous inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Smith was able to deliver a clean 1-2-3 inning in the top half of the seventh as Sportswood started the inning off for the Hot Corners with a single into center field as none of the fielders could contain his hard grounder as he improved to four for four on the afternoon. That was all for Farmhand as he was coming off a high pitch count outing in their last game and he was replaced by right handed closer Klaus D’Gayme who entered with a 4.32 ERA and 0.96 WHIP on the season. The closer was in a bit of a down season as he didn’t give up too many walks or hits, but when he did multiple runs tended to score. The Moose’s manager expected him to collect the last six outs as he was the last reliever available in their bullpen.

D’Gayme drew Jumps as his first batter and promptly gave up a double to the rookie second baseman as it got all the way to the wall in left center field. Sportswood advanced to third, but was held up by Tim as everyone knew that he didn’t run well. Berko walked up looking to drive them in, but ended up lining out to Bobbit for the first out. D’Gayme then lost control of his pitches and walked deGrande to load up the bases. Cox then hit a fly ball to medium deep right field. Fast got under and secured it for the second out as she crow hopped once and unleashed a missile to the plate. The tagging Sportswood had no chance against that throw as he was tagged out on the outfield assist to end the inning as the Hot Corners wasted a good opportunity to add an insurance run.

== Top of the 8th ==

Smith’s day was done as Buck appreciated the hard work by the veteran and turned the game over to the bullpen. Right handed rookie Amazo Haze entered the game with stats on the wrong end of the reliever spectrum. He possessed a 7.84 ERA and a 1.65 WHIP as Buck hoped this low pressure situation would help build some confidence for the young reliever. Haze got Dingers to ground out to Jumps for the first out easily, but then gave up a single to Bobbit as Digman’s dive was too short to reach the ball. The Moose manager then sent out a pinch runner as outfielder Stallion Johnson came in to run for the slow-footed Bobbit. Pittman came through with his second hit of the contest as he singled up the middle allowing Johnson to move to third on the play. Fast then flied out to Belter in deep center as the ballpark kept it in, but Johnson tagged up and scored on the sacrifice fly to make it a 7 – 4 game. Jackson then grounded out to Jumps to end the inning as Haze kept the inning from getting away from him.

Haze came back out and pitched a clean ninth inning as the Hot Corners clinched the first postseason berth in franchise history. The team was also one step closer to securing the division as a win in tomorrow’s game would ensure they’d be the only team with eleven wins. For now though, none of that mattered as the crowd roared in raucous approval as the team took their bows and thanked them for coming out before disappearing into the team locker room to celebrate with champagne showers.

== End of Game Summary ==

Hot Corners 7 – Moose 4  
WP: Terrok Smith (3 – 0) LP: Tolbert POTG: Elyve 3 – 5, HR, 2 1B, 3 RBI, 1 R

== The Next Day ==

Buck managed to squeeze in a training opportunity as rarely used outfielder Nori Miyoshi got some long toss work in and improved her power by one attribute point, and her arm strength by three attribute points. The lineup for today’s matchup would largely be the same, but with Biggs back in at third base as Cox slid over to SS to give Digman a day off, and Stadkleef starting behind the plate. Rookie right hander Messiah Presidente was approved to start as his paperwork finally cleared the league office and he’d be making his Super Mega League debut against veteran lefty Joeffrey Rockman who entered with a record of 0 – 0 despite good numbers which included a 2.37 ERA and a 1.05 WHIP.

== Top of the 1st ==

2B Fred Bobbit was leading off today again for the Moose as he would be the first to welcome Presidente to the league. Presidente got a first pitch strike on the lefty batter as he then delivered and up and in cutter to Bobbit!

THWACK!

It was certainly a welcome that Presidente wouldn’t forget as Bobbit deposited his cutter over the fence in left center for his fourth homer of the season as the Moose took an early 1 – 0 lead. CF Heronimus Jackson then followed that up with a grounder back up the middle that was just out of Cox’s reach for a base hit. Jackson then moved up to second on a passed ball as Stadkleef couldn’t handle Presidente’s low curveball in the dirt. Presidente did manage to rebound though as he got Gangnam to ground back to him for the first out. Quaker then hit a hot grounder between third and short, but Snak Biggs dove and snared it before popping up and fire a bullet to first to retire Quaker for the second out. Presidente then got Pittman to strike out swinging late on a middle inside fastball to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The first batter of the game 2B Jeb Jumps struck out against Rockman when he swung late on a high and inside fastball from the lefty. CF Beau Belter got revenge though as he single into right fielder to record the first base runner for the Hot Corners. 1B Dirk Sportswood continued his hot hitting as he singled into center field to put two runners on for LF Stan Elyve. Elyve roped a double on a hanging slider into the left center gap scoring Belter to tie the game up at one as Sportswood advanced to third but was held up by Buck. Berko then grounded out to Gangnam at shortstop, but Sportswood came in to score to give the Hot Corners a 2 – 1 lead. SS Jayde Cox then struck out to end the inning when she was early on a middle away changeup from Rockman.

== Top of the 2nd ==

RF Irene Fast led off the inning for the Moose with a single back up the middle as it got by both of the lunging infielders. Fast then promptly stole second on Presidente’s first pitch to LF Hose Tremendo. Tremendo then hit a grounder to the shortstop’s side of second base as Fast broke for third. Cox fielded it and made the heads up throw to third to start a rundown. Biggs threw to Jumps on second as he started chasing her down. Jumps then released a throw to Presidente covering third, but he held on to the ball too long and it went into the dirt as Presidente couldn’t pick it as it bounced back towards Cox in the middle of the baseline. This allowed both Fast and Tremendo to safely reach base and there was still no outs in the inning. 

3B Rip Dingers hit a grounder to shortstop as Cox threw to second to retire Tremendo, but Dingers hustled down the line to beat Jumps’ throw to first as he reached via the fielder’s choice. Fast decided to stay put at third as the ball was sharply hit to Cox and she didn’t have the energy for another rundown at the time. This brought up the last batter in the Moose’s lineup, backup C Roman Rhoades who was starting today in place of Pedro Nixon. The left handed batter went after Presidente’s first pitch fastball that was on the middle inside portion of the plate.

THWACK!

He was a little behind it, but Rhoades was able to get enough strength behind it to muscle it over the left center fence for a three run homer. It was Rhoades’ first of the season as he made it a 4 – 2 Moose lead. Presidente buckled down though and struck out Bobbit on a high and away two-seam fastball that caught the zone, and got Jackson to pop up to Stadkleef behind the plate to end the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

The Hot Corners failed to answer back in the second, and then both team went scoreless in the third as the score remain unchanged at 4 – 2 in favor of the Moose. Fast led off the inning by collecting her second hit on the afternoon as she doubled off the left field wall in the corner. Tremendo then hit a hard grounder towards the hole between shortstop and third as Cox laid out for the ball. She managed to snare it and fired a strike to first from her knees to retire Tremendo for the first out. Fast then stole third on the first pitch to Dingers to put her ninety feet away from scoring.

Presidente was a little rattled by the turn of events and gave up a walk to struggling Dingers to put runners at the corners with only one out. He stepped off to refocus as Buck told him to calm down and he wiped the sweat from his brow. He got back on the rubber and set down Rhoades when he swung early on the low and in curveball. He then got Bobbit to ground out to Biggs to get out of the jam as he made the sign of a cross and pointed at the sky to say thanks.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Elyve led off the inning by collecting his second double of the game as he roped it again into the left center gap. Berko then flew out to Jackson in deep left center as Elyve tagged up to third on the play. Cox then managed to ground out to Bobbit which allowed Elyve to score and make it a 4 – 3 game. James then hit a deep shot to center field but it died on the warning track as Jackson put it away for the final out.

== Top of the 5th ==

Presidente came out in the fifth to try and keep the deficit at one run, but the Moose made that neigh impossible as Jackson led off the inning with a single into left field. Gangnam then grounded to the hole between first and second as Jumps ranged over to field it, he had no play at second so he took the sure out at first to retire Gangnam. Quaker then hit a hot grounder up the middle to the shortstop side of second, but Cox dove and cut it off as she fired a good shot to first to require Quaker in plenty of time for out number two. Jackson moved up to third on the play as he was ninety feet away from being an insurance run for the Moose. 

Pittman walked up and hit a sharp grounder up the third base line as Biggs laid out for it, but he couldn’t close his glove in time as it bounced in foul territory next to the third base stands wall. Cox ran over and fielded it, but Jackson already scored and Pittman waltzed into second with a double. Presidente bounced back to retire Fast for the first time this afternoon with a grounder to Jumps.

== Top of the 6th ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in the bottom half of the fifth, as Buck chose to send Presidente back out for his sixth inning of work despite the large number of hits given up today. Tremendo was retired on a grounder to second that Jumps dove to his left to contain. Dingers then roped a double into the right center gap as they managed to keep him from stretching it into three thanks to James’ strong throw. Presidente buckled down to strike out Rhoades for the second time as he missed a low and inside slider. He then managed to get Bobbit to pop up to Stadkleef behind the plate for the final out as he tiptoed out of danger one more time.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The Hot Corners lineup began to stir as Sportswood started things off with a single down the left field line that just dodged Dingers’ dive. Elyve then roped a hot shot into the right center gap as it rolled all the way to the wall. Jackson and Fast both ran after it and came upon it at the base of the wall, but both just froze as they looked at one another assuming that the other was going to grab it. It was a good five more seconds as Jackson realized the mistake and picked the ball up to get it back into the infield. It was too late though, as Sportswood scored all the way from first and Elyve had walked into third with a triple making it a 5 – 4 game. Berko then came up and singled back up the middle as Elyve walked home to tie the game up at 5 – 5.

That was all for Rockman, as the Moose manager made the call to the bullpen and Charlie Best entered from the pen. The lefty’s ERA was now up to 1.83 and his WHIP was just under 1 at 0.92 after yesterday’s outing. The reliever gave up a hit to Cox who singled into shallow right just in front of Fast. James looked to continue the hit parade, but ended up hitting in a fielder’s choice as Quaker retired Cox at second base while Berko advanced to third on the play. Runners at the corners now with one out as the infield was drawn in against Biggs who was personally insulted at their audacity.

He decided to make them pay for their insolence as he hit a liner towards right field. Both Quaker and Bobbit dove for it, but neither could come up with it as it made it to right field. Berko came in to score as the Hot Corners regained the lead at 6 – 5. C Lars Stadkleef was feeling a little left out, so he decided to do something about it and hit a soft single into left field as James came around to score from second to make it a 7 – 5 game. Best then retired Jumps with a flyout to center, but the ball was deep enough for Biggs to tag up on and advance to third. Belter then came through with a clutch two out single to center which brought Biggs in as it was now an 8 – 5 game. The Moose finally escaped the inning as Sportswood was retired via a flyout to right center field which was handled by Jackson. Best came off the mound and fired his glove into the Moose’s dugout angry at giving up all of those unnecessary runs on pitches he should’ve thrown better.

== Top of the 7th ==

Lefty Grump Everbright came out of the bullpen to relieve Presidente as Buck was pleased with the outing despite the high hit total and number of runs given up. Everbright came in sporting a 6.75 ERA and a 2.04 WHIP as he was very much in the midst of a down year. He promptly walked Jackson on four pitches to start the inning, but got Gangnam to pop up in front of the mound which he handled himself for the first out. Stadkleef then failed to block a curveball in the dirt as Jackson advance to second. Quaker then grounded out to Sportswood as he tapped the bag himself for the second out as Jackson advanced to third on the play. Pittman then hit a hard grounder between third and short as Biggs laid out to snare it, and the ball once again bounced off his glove and into shallow left field. Jackson scored on the single to make it an 8 – 6 game. Everbright buckled down and struck out Fast with a high and in fastball that she was late on.

== Top of the 9th == 

Carla Tolbert came in and held the Hot Corners scoreless in the seventh and eighth innings, as Everbright matched her with a scoreless eighth inning as well. This let Buck bring in lefty Joseph Broseph to try and slam the door on the Moose’s comeback effort. Broseph came in sporting a 5.06 ERA and 1.41 WHIP which was a below average year for the rookie flamethrower. Broseph let it all hang out this inning, as he struck out Quaker on a high and tight slider. Pittman managed to collect his third hit as he singled to center despite Belter’s sliding effort. Broseph bore down and struck out fast on a low and in two-seam fastball that she swung late on, and then froze Tremendo with a high and in two-seam fastball to end the game. The team then jumped around and celebrated on the field as they secured the first division title in franchise history. Buck and Tim exchanged handshakes in the dugout as they were happy that they were able to keep the team on track and looked forward to the games ahead as they waited to see their opponent.

== End of Game Summary ==

Hot Corners 8 – Moose 6  
WP: Presidente (1 – 0) LP: Rockman (0 – 1) SV: Broseph (2)

== End of the Season ==

The next two days saw the Hot Corners keep a close eye on the remaining games as they awaited their playoff opponent. The Moose managed to win their next two games and closed the season at 10 – 6. The Wild Pigs also won out and finished with a 10 – 6 record, but the Freebooters lost both of their remaining two games thanks to the Moose’s hot hitting and were eliminated from the playoffs despite finishing at 9 – 7. The Hot Corners finished with the best record in the entire league and earned the one seed as they would face the Wild Pigs who lost the run differential tiebreaker to the Moose who would take on the #2 seeded Sand Cats. On the other side, the Crocodons finished at 11 – 5 and won their division making them the #1 seed, while the Platypi won the other division and would be the #2 seed with a 10 – 6 record. The Wideloads made it as the #3 seed with a 9 – 7 record as they beat out the Grapplers at 8 – 8 who squeaked into the playoffs thanks to the run differential tiebreaker over the Heaters and Jacks.

Looking at the end of year league leaders, Stan Elyve won the batting title with a .509 batting average, while Stu Berko was the homerun leader (9). RBI leader (31), slugging percentage leader, and OBP + slugging percentage leader. Elyve took the on base percentage leader spot as he also led the league in hits and extra base hits. Terrok Smith finished tied for the most wins on the season with three.

Terrok Smith decided to get some work in as he brought an entourage with him strictly for the playoff run. This made him more confident in striking batters out with two strikes, and also improved his accuracy at the sacrifice of some of his junk pitches effectiveness. 

Seeing who they were up against, Buck decided to make use of the remaining $10.2 Million dollars to sign some better depth players moving forward. He ended up replacing Stadkleef who understood the decision with former Platypi catcher Tugboat Thomas. SS Buscha Digman was replaced by former Crocodons SS Norton Pickle who was a better contact hitter and fielder than Digman, and outfielder Nori Miyoshi was replaced with outfielder Buck Swiner formerly of the Moose as Buck couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have a young player that was almost play ready on the roster. The team used up only $8.2 Million of the available budget and had cap space of $2.0 Million remaining. The team then started putting their nose to the grindstone as they awaited the arrival of the Wild Pigs as the playoffs were set to begin Friday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team sweeps the Moose away in the final weekend series and not only clinch a playoff berth, but also secure the first division title and number one seed in the playoffs. Will the acquisitions be enough to ensure victory against a dangerous Wild Pigs team, or will the team crumble under the pressure on the grandest stage of the season? Tune in next time to find out as I’ll be bringing you the entire conference semi-finals series in one chapter. Catch ya’ll in the next chapter, this is “The Nasty One” signing off!


	13. Year 1 Playoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the Hot Corners Dynasty journey as we take on the first round of the playoffs in this chapter. The team finished the season at 11 – 5 and took the number one seed for the Super Conference as they drew a matchup against the four seeded Wild Pigs whom they’ve beaten two out of three times in the regular season. Can the team take the first series and advance to the conference finals, or will they be upset by the upstart Wild Pigs who won their way into the playoffs? Let’s find out!

== Friday Afternoon ==

The team was raring to go and get the playoffs underway as the Wild Pigs came into town for the first game of the series. It would be a rematch of the aces from the regular season as Yolanda Cooper would take on Wes Yogurt. In the previous matchup, the Wild Pigs won by a score of 3 -1 when Yogurt threw a five hitter while giving up only one run to win the game. Newly acquired Norton Pickle would get the start at shortstop, as Tiny deGrande would start behind the plate over Tugboat Thomas, and Snak Biggs would start at third base. The team took the field as the crowd cheered them on as the first game in Hot Corners franchise history got underway.

== Top of the 1st ==

The Wild Pigs looked to jump out early on Cooper as SS Snag Roper singled off Cooper into left field to lead off the game. 2B Bloop Michaels was up next and smacked a pitch to dead center field, Belter was back on the ball but it still got over his head and one hopped to the wall. He got it in quickly though as Roper held up at third on the double. The first pitch thrown to RF Flash Evans tipped off deGrande’s glove and got past him as both runners broke for the next base. deGrande slid behind him and grabbed the ball before flipping it to Cooper covering the plate, Roper realized he’d overestimated his speed and tried retreating to third. Unfortunately for him, Michaels was standing on third which meant he’d be out if he went back to the bag anyway so he accepted his fate and allowed Cooper to tag him for the first out.

Cooper then bounced back and got Evans to pop the ball up on the left side of the infield as Biggs came in on the grass and put it away for the second out of the inning. 1B Spanky Wagnerd then came up looking to drive in the runner but he fouled off a good fastball from Cooper down the third base line. Biggs laid out and snagged the ball before it could hit the ground in foul territory to make the play as the crowd applauded the effort and also Cooper’s tenacity to get out of the inning unscathed.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Both teams had rather unforgettable innings as the next scoring opportunity didn’t appear until the bottom of the fourth. Jumps started the inning by lining out hard to Michaels for the first out as he just missed a single. Elyve came up next and hit a hard liner down the first base line as Wagnerd dove for it and couldn’t quite close the glove in time. The ball bounced off his glove and rolled into foul territory along the wall of the first base side stands. Evans eventually came in for it, but Elyve had already walked into second with a one out double. Berko was the next batter as he looked to come through and convert the RBI opportunity like he’d done so many times during the regular season. He eventually flew out to deep center field as Elyve was able to tag up to third and be ninety feet away from scoring the first run of the contest. Belter walked up looking to come through for the team, but got under a pitch and popped a ball up into shallow left field. Roper retreated a few steps and made the catch on the grass to end the inning and strand Elyve at third.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Both pitchers then settled into grooves as the game started to fly by thanks to the low amount of scoring going on. Through seven innings pitched, Cooper had given up only seven hits while Yogurt was sitting on only five hits given up. The Hot Corners looked to break the scoreless tie as Belter flew out to Evans in right field for the first out. Sportswood came up next and hit a hard liner down the first base line as Wagnerd dove for this one as well and it too bounced off his glove and along the first base stands wall. Sportswood slid into second just under Evans’ throw from right as he had a one out double. deGrande was the next batter as he smoked a ball to deep right center field, but Evans had enough time to run it down for the second out. Sportswood tagged up and advanced to third on the deep second out. Again with a runner ninety feet away from scoring, the team failed to convert as Biggs struck out swinging as he chased an outside changeup to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Cooper got through the eighth with a one-two-three inning as the team looked to give her some run support. She was already icing her arm indicating that her outing was finished after eight scoreless innings and ninety five pitches. James led off the inning with a shallow popup into right field that Evans ran in for and retired easily for the first out. Norton Pickle then flew out to deep left center as he just couldn’t put enough oomph behind his swing on the high fastball from Yogurt. Jumps then came up and finally found some real estate as he smacked a hard liner to right center field. The ball got down and rolled all the way to the wall as Evans was after it, before tracking it down and fired it back in towards the infield. Roper cut the throw off on the edge of the dirt and fired a strike to third, but Jumps was already sliding and reached third safely with a triple.

Elyve was then walked after a short five pitch battle which forced the Wild Pigs’ manager to make a move. He brought in lefty Alana Lantana from the bullpen as he hoped she could get them out of the jam. Berko was due up and after leading the league in homers, with a majority of them coming off lefties, Lantana intentionally walked him to load the bases up for Belter. The rookie center fielder trotted up to the plate as the crowd was on its feet cheering for him and holding their collective breath. They hoped he could put his largely disappointing season behind him and be a postseason hero. He hit the ball hard, but it bounced right to Michaels who fought through the tough hop to retire Belter at first to end the inning as the crowd let out a depressed groan.

== Top of the 9th ==

Lefty Rachel Rhubarb took over pitching duties for Cooper in the ninth. Buck figured if they were going to extras, Rhubarb’s extra stamina would give him the edge over Lantana as the game reached the later innings. The rookie promptly worked into trouble as Michaels doubled for the second time in the game, but this time hit the ball to left center instead of dead center. Evans then grounded out to Sportswood who took it to first himself to record the first out as Michaels advanced to third on the play. 

The next batter was Wagnerd and he made contact with a sinking liner towards right center field. It looked like the ball was going to drop as Michaels started trotting home, and the crowd gasped seeing the wide open area between the outfielders. They blinked for a second, and then saw that Belter had come charging in and dove headfirst as he managed to sneak his glove under the ball and secured it for the second out as the crowd exploded. Michaels had to retreat to third as Wagnerd slammed his helmet down on the dugout railing as he couldn’t believe his bad luck. DH Earnie Blings then struck out swinging on Rhubarb’s low and away slider as she escaped the jam and punched her fist into her glove at how awesome that was of a feeling.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Sportswood led off the inning against Lantana by flying out to Evans in shallow left. deGrande then doubled into the right center gap when he guessed right on a low slider from Lantana. Biggs then hit a soft grounder to first as Wagnerd fielded and tagged the bag for the second out as deGrande moved over to third as the Hot Corners had their third runner of the afternoon at third base with two outs. James walked up next as he looked to finally be the one to come through with a runner in scoring position. James worked it to a one ball one strike count, as he hit a grounder hard up the middle to the left of second base. Roper ranged over and dove for the ball as he snagged it with his glove. James was hustling down the line as Roper got up and fired a bullet over towards the bag. James managed to sneak his toes onto the bag just before the ball slammed into Wagnerd’s glove as the umpire called him safe while throwing his arms out to the side. The stadium exploded with cheers as the Hot Corners took game one by a final of 1 – 0 signifying the first playoff win in franchise history.

== Game 1 Summary ==

Hot Corners 1 – Wild Pigs 0  
WP: Rhubarb (1 – 0) LP: Lantana (0 – 1) POTG: Cooper 8IP, 0ER, 3K

== Saturday Afternoon ==

The other playoff series were beginning to take shape as the Moose lost game one to the Sand Cats by a score of 9 – 7, the Wideloads beat the Crocodons in an extra innings classic by a score of 7 – 6 in eleven innings, and the Platypi beat the Grapplers by a score of 2 – 1 in a pitcher’s duel. The team moved to Founder’s Field for game two as the Wild Pigs would get to host them this time around. Moments before the game, the second game in the Moose’s series ended as the Moose forced a decisive game three with a 7 – 5 score.

Rookie Jayde Cox would get the start at third base over the struggling Biggs, as it would be a rookie pitcher matchup between right hander Noah Kaiser, and right hander Myles Shavewell. Shavewell would be facing the team for the first time this season as he didn’t get signed until midway through the year and was in the team’s third pitcher slot but got bumped up for the playoffs to the two slot. The crowd was hoping for a Wild Pig victory as they took the field for the start of the game right at 4:05 PM.

== Top of the 1st ==

Jumps welcomed Shavewell to the postseason by quickly singling into left to start the game. Elyve then lined out to Wagnerd at first as Jumps just managed to slide back into the bag in time to avoid a double play. Berko then came up and singled into left center field as Jumps held up at second on Goyo’s strong throw back to the infield. Belter then continued his offensive struggles by grounding into a five-four-three double play to end the inning and subsequently killing the team’s momentum.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Roper led off the inning for the Wild Pigs with a hard grounder between first and second. Jumps dove for it but couldn’t corral it as the ball bounced into left field off his glove. Sportswood was on it though and picked it up to hold Roper at first. Michaels then followed up with a hard grounder up the middle as it was just out of Pickle’s reach as back to back singles had the Wild Pigs in business against Kaiser. Kaiser did manage to retire DH Rosy Hardman with a grounder to third as both runners held at first and second. 

Wagnerd came up looking to come through unlike last game, and managed to succeed as he smacked a ball into right center field that got down and rolled all the way to the wall. Roper scored easily from second, as Michaels rounded third and charged home sliding in just under deGrande’s tag. Wagnerd stood at second with a two run double as they grabbed an early 2 – 0 lead. The inning didn’t end there though, as Evans hit a hard grounder between first and second. Jumps dove for it, but the ball again bounced off his glove as it ricocheted into right field. Wagnerd was running as soon as the ball was hit and managed to score on the play as Evans held out first with an run scoring single making it a 3 – 0 lead. Kaiser then stiffened up as he got Goyo to pop out to Cox in foul territory for out number two, as he then got Bacon to pop out to Sportswood in foul territory for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Kaiser and Shavewell both settled in a bit as both had clean second innings, and Shavewell then tacked on a clean third inning as well. Michaels led off the inning by grounding out to Jumps for the first out. Hardman followed that up as she popped out to deGrande behind the plate in foul territory for the second out. It had the makings of quick inning, but Kaiser fell behind to Wagnerd in the count 2 – 1 as he threw a get me over curveball on the high inside corner. 

THWACK!

Wagnerd absolutely unloaded on it as he deposited it over the right center fence behind the Hot Corners bullpen for his first homer of the playoffs making it a 4 – 0 lead. Kaiser then buckled down and retired Evans on a groundout to Jumps for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

Shavewell looked to be on cruise control out on the mound as he retired Berko with a flyout to left field which Goyo took care of easily for the first out. Belter then grounded back to the mound for the second out as Shavewell made the easy throw to first base. Sportswood then drew a five pitch walk as Shavewell lost command of his pitches all of a sudden. It was the one trait that he had a problem with especially as he threw more and more pitches in every start. deGrande then followed suit with a five pitch walk of his own to put two runners on with two outs for Cox.

Jayde was looking to come up big for the team as they needed a spark to get going in this game. She took a strike on the first pitch, but then took one high on the second one to even the count up at 1 – 1. Shavewell then pitched a slider that spun in the middle of the zone and never moved as Cox’s eyes lit up.

CRACK!

She didn’t miss it as she punished the hanging slider with a shot out to right center field over the bullpens for her first homer of the playoffs. She circled the bases and made it a 4 – 3 game as she disappeared into the dugout under the high fives of her teammates. James then grounded out to Wagnerd to end the inning, but the team was now within striking distance.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Kaiser got Goyo to ground back to him for the first out as he made the easy throw to first. Wally Bacon then hit a ball back to Kaiser that ricocheted off his glove and died behind the right side of the mound as Jumps had no play on the ball once he picked it up as Bacon was already past first base with an infield single. Battery then hit a hard grounder up the middle as Jumps dove for it, but for the third time this game he couldn’t hang on as it rolled into center field allowing Bacon to get all the way to third base. 

CF Mannon Moon was up next as Kaiser’s first pitch was taken low for ball one. Kaiser then delivered a fastball to the inside half as Moon motioned for a bunt as Battery broke for second base. Moon pulled the bat back and took a strike as deGrande threw to second to retire Battery, but Bacon broke for home on the throw. Pickle’s return throw was not in time as Bacon scored to make it a 5 – 3 game. Moon then struck out two pitches later on an inside fastball that Kaiser blew by him.

== Top of the 5th ==

The team looked to respond as Pickle started the inning off with a single into the left center gap. He was thinking about going for two, but Moon made a strong throw in to second to hold him at first. Jumps then drew a five pitch walk off of Shavewell as he began to lose command again. Elyve flew out to shallow center as both runners had to hold up. Berko then hit a hard shot towards right field, but Michaels was there to catch it for the second out as he barely had to move for it. Belter then came up in another clutch batting situation, and promptly grounded out to Roper to end the inning as the Hot Corners wasted a good scoring opportunity.

== Top of the 6th ==

Kaiser bounced back with a clean fifth inning as the team came back up to bat in the sixth. Sportswood hit a hard grounder up the middle to the right of second as Michaels dove for it, but couldn’t stop it as it bounced into center field for a base hit. That did it for Shavewell, as the Wild Pigs manager called in lefty Alana Lantana to relieve him showing that he still trusted her after yesterday’s tough loss. deGrande popped out to Michaels as Lantana got him under a high fastball for the first out. Cox then came up and punished another hanging slider as she roped a double into the left center gap as Sportswood came in easily to score making it a 5 – 4 game. James then flew out to shallow center as Moon ran it down for the second out, and Pickle lined a hard shot towards left center that was speared by a leaping Roper to retire him for the final out of the inning.

This would prove to be the dagger to the team’s momentum as the Wild Pigs shut them down the rest of the way to force a winner take all game three tomorrow evening back at Red Rock Park.

== Game 2 Summary == 

Wild Pigs 5 – Hot Corners 4  
WP: Shavewell (1 – 0) LP: Kaiser (0 – 1) SV: Drake (1)  
POTG: Cox 3 – 4, HR, 2B, 4 RBI

== Sunday Evening ==

The other series games ended with the Wideloads sweeping the Crocodons after a 2 – 1 pitcher’s duel victory in game 2, Grapplers crushed the Platypi in game 2 to force a final game by a core of 7 – 1, and the Moose won their series with a 5 – 2 victory over the Sand Cats meaning that whichever team won game three would face another division rival.

Rookie Buck Swiner would get the start in left field, as Elyve would move to the DH to replace Berko who only had one hit in the first two games of the series. Seymour Socks would get the start in right as Belter was hitless in both of the first two games, and Tugboat Thomas would start behind the plate to give deGrande a day off although he was very upset at that idea and made sure Buck knew it by yelling at him in front of the whole team. Rookie Messiah Presidente would get the start in the winner take all match as the righty would face righty Durbin Holmes. 

The game got underway as the team took the field to start the night as the crowd roared to life hoping for a victory. As the junkyard crane behind the batter’s eye roared to life and started lifting up a faux junked pickup truck simulating it running over some rocks attached to the ceiling of the closed in stadium.

== Top of the 4th ==

Through the first three innings, both teams were hitless as the pitchers were dominating them. Holmes was having a noticeably easier time though as he’d only given up two hits, while Presidente had given up six.

2B Wally Bacon led off the inning for the Wild Pigs by collecting a single to left in front of Swiner. C Frank Battery then took a first pitch strike as Bacon broke towards second base as he stole it getting in just under Thomas’ throw. Battery then lined out to Cox at third for the first out as he nearly had a double down the line.

CF Godfried Storm was up for his second at-bat getting the start for the struggling Moon today. He got a first pitch fastball on the outside half and he went with it.

THWACK!

The ball started carrying towards the left field wall as Buck was back on it and ran out of room so he timed the ball’s path as best he could before leaping with all his might…..Sadly it was just out of reach and it landed in the third row of seats for a two run homer. Storm circled the bases as the Wild Pigs dugout exploded with cheers as the majority of the stadium was silent save for a handful of Wild Pigs’ fans scattered throughout the yard. 

3B Roberto Alba struck out swinging when he was early on an up and away curveball for the second out. Michaels then hit a soft liner to left center as Pickle ran it down and put it away for the final out of the inning as the Wild Pigs now led 2 – 0.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The team looked to answer as Jumps flew out to deep right as Evans put it away on the warning track for the first inning. Swiner then came up and hit a grounder back up the middle for a base hit as neither middle infielder could corral it. Sportswood was up next and he too singled this time to the left center gap as Swiner held at second base. Tugboat Thomas then came up and the catcher smacked a single into right field as Swiner came around to score to make it a 2 – 1 game. Pickle then struck out swinging when he was early on a changeup at the bottom of the zone, and Socks ended the inning by flying out to center field as Holmes escaped with the lead.

== Top of the 5th ==

Wagnerd led off the fifth against Presidente with a hard grounder between third and short. Pickle dove but was just behind the ball as it got into left for a base hit. DH Earnie Blings then flew out to left center for the first out as James put it away. Evans then flew out to James as well, but James made the catch in right center for the second out. LF Enrique Goyo then singled to center to keep the inning alive as Wagnerd advanced to second on the hit. Bacon came up and came through for his club as he roped a single into left center that was cut off by Swiner, but Wagnerd scored from second to make it a 3 – 1 game. Battery then grounded to Sportswood who tapped the first base bag himself to retire the side.

== Top of the 6th ==

Storm led off the inning against Presidente by striking out when he chased a four-seam fastball in the dirt. Alba then hit a grounder right to Cox, who mishandled it and had no time to make the play at first as Alba reached on the error. Michaels then hit a shot between first and second on the ground that Sportswood dove to contain, but failed as it bounced off his glove into right field. Jumps was able to corral it though as Alba held at second on Michaels’ infield single.

That spelled the end of the day for Presidente as Buck made the move to lefty Joseph Broseph to try and quell the brewing rally. Wagnerd dug into the plate to face the hard throwing lefty who started the at-bat with a slider. 

THWACK!

Wagnerd jumped all over the slider and deposited it off the giant black wall in center field that served as the batter’s eye. The Wild Pigs jumped up and down all over the dugout as they knew they were cruising now as Wagnerd’s second homer of the playoffs made it 6 – 1. Broseph then got Blings to ground out to Cox, and got Evans to flyout to Socks in right to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Holmes was so ecstatic that he had a lead that he hung a slider down the middle of the plate to Jumps.

CRACK!

Jeb didn’t miss it as he powered it into the left center seats for his first of the playoffs making it a 6 – 2 game. Swiner then drew a five pitch walk as Holmes was scrambling to recover. Sportswood followed that up with a single into center field to put two runners on with no outs. The Wild Pigs manager made a move and brought in rookie lefty Hander O’Speciallo to try and quell the rally. Thomas flew out to center as Swiner advanced to third on the play. Pickle then grounded to Bacon at second. Bacon flipped to second for the second out as Michaels fired to first, but Pickle beat the throw as Swiner came in to score and made it a 6 – 3 game. Socks then grounded out to Michaels to end the inning as the team clawed a little bit closer.

The rally would end there though as O’Speciallo slammed the door shut on the team’s fingers and held them scoreless the rest of the game to lose the deciding game by a 6 – 3 score. The team was downtrodden and headed to the showers to pack up their gear as the season was over. Tiny deGrande had left during the eighth inning as he stormed out of the team’s facility without saying goodbye to anybody. Buck would call him after the season was over to try and give him some time to cool off.

== Game 3 Summary ==

Wild Pigs 6 – Hot Corners 3  
WP: Holmes (1 – 0) LP: Presidente (0 – 1) SV: O’Speciallo (1)

== Rest of the Playoffs ==

Platypi win game three over the Grapplers 4 – 1 to advance to the second round against the Wideloads. The Wideloads and the Moose both swept the second round as they cruised into the finals with minimal issues. The Wideloads would then sweep the Moose to win the year one title as they were lauded for their great power hitting, and pitching rotation. Buck would look to make the team better as the offseason was getting ready to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter, as the team loses a heartbreaking series to the Wild Pigs who upset them. The offense really showed how weak it was as they couldn’t break double digit runs scored combined across all three games. Can Buck make the right moves in the offseason to improve the team? Or will he be unable to fill the holes and the team will sink as a result? Tune in next time to find out! See ya in the next one; this is “The Nasty One” signing off.  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	14. Year 1 Offseason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the Hot Corners Dynasty here on the site as I’m bringing you the year one offseason for our favorite expansion team as they suffered a heartbreaking upset loss in round one of the playoffs to one of their division rivals the Wild Pigs. Still the team came away with an 11 – 5 record and finished with a division title and number one seed which is nothing to scoff at. Buck, Tim, and the owner will now look to build upon their successful first season by improving upon noticeable holes in the organization during the 32 day free agent signing period during which new rookies enter the league, and older players either retire or test their luck on the market. Will they make some big moves or will they flounder under the pressure? Let’s find out!

== One Week Later ==

It’d been one full week since the Wideloads swept the Moose in the championship series to become the reigning champions of the league for the second time in their history. Today was the day that players would announce their intentions to either retire or go into free agency before the 32 day signing period started tomorrow afternoon at 12:00 PM local time. Buck, Tim, and owner Jimmy Patterson were assembled in Buck’s office as they awaited the arrival of players to turn in their papers for free agency, or to inform them of their retirement.

"Well boys, we’ve reached the offseason and I must say we’ve had ourselves quite a debut season. We’re by far the most popular of the expansion teams.” said Patterson through the rather large cigar he was currently smoking.

Patterson was an ex-major league player who understood the ins and outs of everything baseball related. His career started off wonderfully as the young outfielder rushed through the minors and made a great debut by homering in his first at-bat. He then rattled off five gold glove caliber seasons and hit respectably around .290 with double digit homers to earn a big payday from the Seattle Mariners. Unfortunately he was hit with injuries for the rest of his time in the league finally retiring five years prior. But, with the amassed amount of money he’d accumulated from his playing days and smart investing he’d been able to buy a spot in the Super Mega League and thus the Hot Corners were born. 

Patterson was a respectable 6’ 4’’ in height and weighed nearly 235 lbs and was a chain smoker, a bad habit he’d picked up in the league as a superstition that became an addiction. He had black hair slicked back in the form of a greaser haircut, and had lightly tanned skin coupled with sea-foam green eyes. Patterson also wore a black biker jacket over a gray tee shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He looked more like a teenage biker than a baseball owner thanks to his youthful looks, but he was wise beyond his years which explained his ability to adjust his game to fit in as a role player in the later stages of his fifteen year career in the majors.

“This is true Jimmy, but we’re gonna have to see who is coming back to the team this year and what areas we have to improve on for next year.” said Tim as he nodded at Jimmy’s observations of last year.

“Agreed, plus we can’t go spending all of Jimmy’s money as we’ll need some funds to develop any young players we sign.” said Buck as he had the team roster in front of him along with the current cap numbers.

“What areas do you think need to be improved?” asked Buck as he looked at both of his compatriots.

“Defense for one, we’re one of the worst fielding teams in the league.” said Tim as he stated the obvious elephant in the room as the other two nodded readily as Jimmy wrote it down for Buck on a whiteboard he’d set up against the wall.

“Bench depth is another, we couldn’t really make any substitutions in games since our bench was so weak compared to our starters.” said Jimmy as he wrote that down as well.

“I agree with both of those as they’re the two biggest areas we need to improve, I’ll add bullpen to that list as well. While I appreciate both Rachel and Grump, neither of them were exactly stoppers for us.” said Buck as Jimmy added that to the list as well.

“Looks good to me boys, now we just have to see what happens in the next few hours.” said Jimmy as the other two nodded. No sooner had he said that, did Buck’s cell start to ring. Looking down at it, he recognized the number as Tiny’s.

“It’s Tiny, wonder if he’s going to apologize for the stunt he pulled during game three.” said Buck as he slid his phone symbol to the left to the right to answer.  
“Hello.” said Buck as he put the phone to his ear, but he quickly pulled it away from his ear as Tiny’s voice was shouting over the line. It was so loud that you thought he was on speaker phone, but he wasn’t.

“HEY BUCK JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I’M DONE WITH THE TEAM AND LEAGUE IN GENERAL! I’M FED UP WITH ALL THE WORK, ALL THE DRAMA, AND THE FACT THAT YOU BENCHED ME IN THE PLAYOFFS. GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!”

The dial tone was all that Buck heard after it, as he didn’t even get a word in edgewise. He knew that Tiny was upset about not playing, but to abandon the team like that was uncool. Still, his retirement opened up a decent amount of money to be spent so it wasn’t a total loss.

“Well that was uncalled for.” said Buck making a pun as the other two just shook their heads at the bad joke.

“Okay so starting catcher is on the list now….” said Tim as Jimmy wrote it down.

Buck’s fax machine started going off as two papers came through which he picked up and realized they were retirement forms. One was for Tiny; the other was for Tugboat Thomas his other catcher. At the bottom was a little note for him which read:

‘Hey Buck, thanks for bringing me in for the playoffs, but my body just can’t handle the wear and tear anymore. Good luck with the team, you’ve got a special group there. –Tugboat’

“Tugboat’s gone too, he just faxed over his and Tiny’s retirement papers. Says his body can’t take the constant wear and tear anymore, but he did wish us well with the group we have.” said Buck as Jimmy wrote down the need for a backup catcher as well on the board.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Three taps came on the office door as the guys looked up at the noise. Looks like someone is trying to do this in person, the only question was whether it was a free agency request, or a retirement notification.

“Come in.” said Buck as the door opened to reveal Terrok Smith and Seymour Socks. The two were both holding forms in their hands that Buck recognized as free agent forms.

“What’s up Buck, Tim, Mr. Patterson?” asked Terrok cordially as he entered the office with Seymour behind him, Smith was dressed casually in a red t-shirt, with blue jeans on above a pair of white New Balance sneakers, while Socks had on a brown blazer over a tan dress shirt, with tan khaki pants, brown loafers, and his black sunglasses that he removed when he entered. 

“Nothing much fellas, I assume you both are declaring for free agency.” said Buck as the pair nodded and handed over the forms. Listed in their reasoning sections, Terrok had written more money, while Socks was tired of being a backup.

“Yeah I just feel like after the season I had, I think I deserve a higher salary, I did finished tied for the league in wins after all and was the team leader in wins as well.” explained Terrok keeping a calm and polite tone.

“I just want to be a starter, but I don’t think that’ll happen here.” said Seymour in a matter-of-fact tone as he looked entirely bored with the conversation already.

“That’s understandable guys, Jimmy will submit these to the league and we’ll get you squared away for tomorrow. Thanks for doing this in person at least though I’m sad to see you guys go.” said Buck as Terrok smiled back while Seymour rolled his eyes.

“Anytime Buck, I’ll take my leave now.” said Terrok as he waved goodbye and exited the office leaving the door open for Seymour.

“Whatever.” shrugged Seymour as he turned and slammed the office door behind him.

Tim just shook his head at Socks’ antics as Jimmy glared at the man’s back as soon as he turned away from Buck.

“With that attitude, he’ll be lucky to find a team that wants him, let alone will make him an everyday player.” said Tim as the others could only agree with his statement.

“Nevertheless let’s add backup outfielder to the list, and also put Terrok on the list as well.” he definitely deserves more money after his good season.” said Buck as Jimmy wrote the items down on the growing list, though he was puzzled at Buck wanting Terrok back.

“You sure he deserves more money? He’s not exactly a top pitcher in the league if you catch my drift.” said Jimmy as he’d lit another large cigar as he stood by the open window to blow the smoke outside instead of confining it to the room with them.

“Well he did lead us in wins, he was our most consistent started except for maybe Noah, he already knows our system, plus he’s got the right attitude as a team player. He just needs to be confident in his abilities more.” explained Buck as he counted the reasons out on his fingers as Jimmy nodded after he was finished.

“Convincing argument, alright consider me sold on the idea. Just keep him under $5 Million, that’s my absolute top dollar.” said Jimmy as he tapped his cigar against the ashtray Buck handed him.

“Understood Jimmy.” said Buck as he made the asterisk next to Terrok’s name with the little note at the bottom of the board.

== Two Hours Later ==

The guys had spent the last two hours waiting for any other players to show up, and none of them had so they ordered some subs from a local sub shop. They’d eaten quite well and sat around laughing and hanging out as they discussed various events from the past year. Tim had gotten up to go to the bathroom, but had left his phone behind as the two heard the ESPN chime ring out on it, indicating a notification from the ESPN app. Buck and Jimmy looked down at the notification and audibly gasped as Tim reentered the room. Seeing their slack jawed expressions, coupled with wide open fish out of water mouths, Tim announced his return.

“What’s the matter with you guys?” he asked as they quickly broke from their stupors and looked to him.

“You need to open the ESPN notification that just came through.” said Buck as he handed Tim his phone.

“Why? You’re starting to worry me.” asked Tim as he recognized the anxious and worried tone Buck had which indicated bad news.

“Just do it!” ordered Jimmy as he was getting impatient.

Tim didn’t hesitate as he pressed the lock button on his phone and lit up the screen to show him the notification which read:

‘Hot Corners ace, Yolanda Cooper, arrested after domestic violence incident early Saturday morning.’

“No way.” said Tim as he tapped the notification and entered his lock code to open the article in the app as the accompanying video was played. The two anchors at the desk laid out the story for them as the three men could only listen and watch as they heard the description of the incident from them. After the five minute clip ended, Tim closed the app and set the phone down as they stood in silence for some time.

“SON OF A BITCH!” exclaimed Jimmy as he broke the silence by shouting and punching the wall behind him.

“OW!” he exclaimed as his fist left a good sized whole in the drywall, but he definitely hurt himself in the process.

“Easy I just had that repainted!” exclaimed Buck as he looked at the damage done.

“I’ll get it fixed, we need to handle this quickly and effectively.” said Jimmy as he shook his right hand to try and reduce the pain.

“I’ll draft a statement denouncing the actions and also informing the media of her immediate release from the team.” said Tim as Jimmy nodded knowing he’d have to give a press conference for that today.

“I’ll make the phone call to her and inform her as such then go on live within the hour. Buck can you can handle waiting by yourself I’m sure. Just add a starting pitcher to that list as well, doesn’t have to be ace caliber but definitely should be a young starter.” said Jimmy as he motioned for Tim to follow him so they could handle this matter promptly.

“Understood sir.” said Buck as he crossed Yolanda off of the team’s roster and added the need on the whiteboard. He sat down behind the desk and just shook his head while thinking about the whole Yolanda situation.

‘She just threw everything away, I can’t believe it. Not only that, but now we don’t have a surefire ace on the staff. I’m sure Noah can handle the duties, but it’ll be untested waters for him. The only upside to all of this is that we now have an additional $9.3 million to spend in free agency.’

== Ten Minutes Later ==

Buck was getting ready to comb the list of available players to pinpoint targets, when he was interrupted by knocking on his door.

Knock. Knock.

“Come in.” he said as he wondered who was there. The door opened to reveal left fielder Stan Elyve. The forty three year old was coming off being announced as being the Rookie of the Year two days ago and seemed saddened about something.

“Welcome Stan, what can I do for you?” asked Buck as he smiled sadly at one of his best players as he recognized the retirement form in his left hand. It looked as though one of his leaders was hanging it up.

“Hey Buck, just wanted to hand this to you in person.” replied Stan as he handed over the form and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

“I was relieved to hear that the team wanted me this season as I was really expecting to retire last year. This one last hurrah was everything I wanted in a season. We won a lot of games, I hit the crap out of the ball, won Rookie of the Year, went to the playoffs, and got to impart my wisdom on to another generation of players.” he paused as he got choked up during the last part of his explanation as Buck patiently waited for him to finish and wiped away a tear from his right eye.

“I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You’re a great manager and an even better person. This team will go places with you at the helm I’m sure of that. Thanks for giving this old dog one last ride to be proud of.” he finished as Buck got up from behind his desk and hugged the man as he openly started weeping. Buck wasn’t much better off but was able to keep it to light sobs.

“You were a great leader Stan, I couldn’t begin to thank you for all the things you did for this organization in your short tenure. Take care and believe me, we’ll never forget you.” said Buck after the embrace ended as Stand nodded at him before exiting the office while gently closing the door behind him. Buck sighed after he left and wiped away his remaining tears as he turned and added an outfielder to the board and then crossed Stan’s name off of the roster.

== Sunday Afternoon ==

The deadline had just started for free agent signings as the guys were once again huddled around the desk to discuss the situation. Nobody else came by or sent over any forms so Buck had the current roster printed out as it was updated to reflect the leaving free agents, retirements, and release of Yolanda from the team. 

“So we know what we need to get in free agency from the leaving players…” said Buck as Tim and Jimmy nodded at him before he continued.

“…Are there any players you’d be okay with letting go to cut cap space or to replace with a younger player?” asked Buck as the other two paused at that statement as they gave it a good thought. Jimmy was the first to reply.

“I think we already mentioned Grump and Rachel for the bullpen, but I think I’m good with cutting Snak or Jayde.” he replied as Tim raised an eyebrow at that but Buck saw where he was going with it.

“I see what you’re putting down Jimmy. Jayde is inconsistent at the plate, plus her fielding did cost us big time in game three against the Wild Pigs in the playoffs. Not to mention she’s also a little overpriced for our budget.” explained Buck as Tim nodded at that, but realized he hadn’t mentioned Snak.

“What about Snak though?” asked Tim as Buck realized his mistake about not finishing his explanation.

“I love Snak as a person and player, but he’s already thirty six so his ceiling is maxed out where he is at as a player, and he doesn’t hit very well. There were times in the late season and the playoffs where he struggled to get on base and come through with runners in scoring position.” said Buck as Tim thought about it and recalled the instances Buck was referring to.

“Yeah I can see that.” he said as he voiced his affirmation of Jimmy’s idea.

“I’d like to add Beau to that list as well.” said Tim as Buck stopped writing his notes on the whiteboard and Jimmy practically choked on the water he was drinking as he spit it out the open window to not ruin the carpet.

“What! He’s like the face of our franchise Tim! What are you smoking, and can I have some cause you’re sounding crazy right now?!” he said in a surprised tone to that.

“Hear me out, the man is currently our highest paid player but hasn’t done enough to earn that $10 Million dollar salary. He got hurt last year, struggled to consistently get on base, had only two homers, and he didn’t get a single hit in the playoffs. If you’re the best player on a team you need to contribute when it matters most. He failed to do that for us point blank.” said Tim back in a strong and even tone as Buck nodded along with the explanation. Truth be told he was thinking the same thing, but was unsure if either of them felt the same.

Jimmy thought about it as he went through last season in his head, and he couldn’t find a counter point to Tim’s argument. He’d noticed Beau’s inconsistent play but blamed it on his injury but as the season went on he started seriously being worried that his outfielder didn’t have a good head for the tough part of the seasons namely when slumping or when the team wasn’t winning. He could only hang his head in defeat as he realized Tim was completely right.

“I hate it when you’re right Tim. Your explanation is perfect, and I think Beau isn’t mentally ready to be ‘the guy’ at this time in his career. He really struggled when the team wasn’t winning and in crunch time during the playoffs.” said Jimmy as Buck made the addition to the whiteboard.

“If we’re okay with releasing Beau then we need to get an infielder who can play anywhere. It’d be nice to plug in a guy late in a game to keep our defense from blowing the game.” said Buck as the other two nodded.

Buck made the note on the whiteboard, and the three men took the rest of the day to pinpoint a target list as they didn’t make a move on day one of free agency.

== Day 2 of Free Agency ==

With their target list completed, the three agreed on whom to target first which would result in the release of Beau Belter from the organization. Jimmy had already informed the 29 year old of the decision and although he was upset, was understanding especially after his performance in the postseason. Buck entered a telephone number to inform the first person of their new team.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The call was picked up after the third ring as Buck heard an Italian accent come through the line.

“Ciao.” The youthful voice of SS/IF Digg Efforto came through Buck’s speaker phone. Digg was 23 years old and was coming off his rookie year with the Buzzards. He never saw much playing time as he was one of the worse offensive players in the league, what little time he did see was on defense as he could play all four infield positions with no issues.

“Ciao Digg, this is Buck Wing manager of the Hot Corners. How are you doing?” asked Buck as he heard Digg gasp on the other end of the phone.

“I’m good Mr. Wing, hoping to get signed by somebody that’s willing to take a chance on Me.” he answered honestly while trying to contain his excitement.

“That’s good to hear, I’m just calling to inform you that we’re picking up your contract offer for $3.1 Million and are excited to have you on the team for next year.” said Buck as he delivered the good news and hear Digg let out a cheer on the other end of the line.

“Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Wing, I can’t wait to show you what I got and how much I can improve given time!” exclaimed Digg as he thought he was done for after the Buzzards informed him of his release at the end of the season to make room for big free agent acquisition Jaxson McDonald.

“Love the enthusiasm Digg; we’ll see you at spring training. Also, just call me Buck please. No reason to be so formal with me. Ciao.” said Buck as he was smiling on his end at the kid’s energy and willingness to play ball.

“Ciao, Buck!” said Digg as he hung up and ran to tell his nonna (grandmother) and genitori (parents) the good news.

== Day 5 of Free Agency ==

Buck was currently making an international call, which would also be a feel good call for him to bring back a player onto the team. 

Ring. Ring.

The call was picked up after two rings as a German accent came through the speaker phone.

“Hallo.” said the voice of Lars Stadkleef, the former backup catcher of the team let go before the playoffs for Tugboat Thomas. Lars had retreated to his native Düsseldorf to begin training for the next season as he awaited a call from any of the teams in the Super Mega League but was doubtful as he was now 36 years old and still didn’t have the greatest hitting skills.

“Hey Lars, how’ve you been?” asked Buck in a rather casual tone to his former player.

“Just waiting for a call Buck was starting to lose hope that it’d never come.” answered Lars as he kicked back on his workout bench to lean against the wall behind him.

“Well the call is here my friend. We’re bringing you back to the Hot Corners to be our second catcher at $3.9 Million.” said Buck as Lars gave a relieved sigh through the phone.

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all week Buck. Glad to be back and for a slight pay raise as well no less. See ya at camp.” said Lars as he hung up and got back to work on pumping some iron.

== Day 6 of Free Agency ==

Buck was making another call to a player as he was set to bring in one of his two outfielder needs as he looked to bring in a starting right fielder to fill the gap left by Elyve’s departure. 

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The phone rang and was picked up after a few rings as an older voice came through the phone belonging to Billy LeBoink. Billy was a forty year old veteran originally from the Beewolves. He was let go partway through year one as the Beewolves were out of the playoff race and were looking to go in a younger and cheaper direction.

“Hello.” he said in a gruff voice.

“Hello Billy, its Buck Wing manager of the Hot Corners.” 

“What do you want Buck?” asked Billy in a slightly less gruff voice as he realized who was on the other end of the line.

“Just wanted to let you know that we’re picking up your contract at $6.9 Million and want you to be the starting right fielder next season for us.” said Buck as Billy paused for a moment to let that sink in. Here he was an aging veteran on the verge of retirement, getting a pretty good offer and a guaranteed starting role in the league. It was too good to pass up in his mind.

“I appreciate the offer and look forward to playing in the league one more time.” said Billy as he had a small smirk on his face as he said those words.

“Excellent! We’ll see you at camp in a few months, take it easy buddy.” said Buck as he hung up the phone and checked off another roster spot. Only three more spots left to fill.

== Day 7 of Free Agency ==

Buck was making another call as he was getting ready to upgrade the team’s bullpen with a young arm that would need some development. But with the guy being so young, Buck hoped he’d be a long time piece of the puzzle to lead this team to greatness. This move also would lead to the release of Grump Everbright from the team who saw the writing on the wall and was unsurprised when Jimmy called him to break the bad news.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello, this is Kyson.” The high pitched voice of nineteen year old rookie Kyson Manning from Appalachian State University came through the telephone. Manning was a lefty that threw three pitches and possessed decent velocity and accuracy, but had no break on his curveball which more often than not got him into trouble. He was undrafted in the summer draft and took his talents to the Super Mega League as he hoped to get a chance.

“Hello Kyson, Buck Wing of the Hot Corners here, feeling good about the decision to come to the Super Mega League.” asked Buck as Kyson was shocked to hear from one of the best teams in the league. He was audibly silent for a moment as Buck was worried the connection was lost.

“You there Kyson?” he asked as Kyson got over his shock.

“Yes sir I am. I’m just shocked that I’m getting a call from you guys. Never thought you’d be looking for somebody with my skill level.” he answered honestly as he had to fight the urge to faint.

“Well let’s just say we know talent when we see it, and we want to pick up your contract for $3.8 Million to come be one of our lefties out of the bullpen. That sound good to you?” asked Buck as Kyson stood there slack jawed on his end of the phone. He was just offered a contract one hundred times more then he’d make in the minors if he was lucky. 

“I’m cool with that, when do I sign?!” he asked excitedly.

“The owner will fax it over to you; I’ll see you in three months for spring training at Red Rock Park in Victoria, BC. Oh and bring a sweater it gets mighty cold up here.” said Buck as the rookie was nodding vigorously through the phone.

“You got it Buck! I’ll be there ready to rock!” he exclaimed as he hung up before collapsing of his couch in shock at the news.

== Day 9 of Free Agency ==

Buck was making his fifth team addition in the free agent period as he was bringing in another young reliever to be a long term piece of the puzzle in addition to Manning. The difference between these two pieces was that this one was already ready for tough situations, where as Manning needed some development to give Buck more reassurance when calling him in. This move was also coinciding with the release of Rachel Rhubarb whose 12.00 ERA was cause for concern and showed that she wasn’t quite ready to be in the league. She understood the decision but was disappointed that Buck was giving up on her after only one season.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Go for Harrison!” came an energetic voice from the phone which belonged to rookie right handed reliever Troy Harrison. Harrison was from Sonoma State University and was a fireball pitcher. His stuff regularly touched the high nineties, but he had little control over it and rarely used his changeup which came back to hurt him when teams figured that out. He opted out of his sophomore year to go pro, and went unselected in the MLB draft which sent him to the Super Mega League for a job.

“Hey Troy, Buck Wing of the Hot Corners here, how’s the free agent period been treating you?” asked Buck as Troy released a sigh from the other line.

“It’s tough out here Buck, I’m dangling myself out here like a pristine night crawler, but none of the fish are biting.” said the fair skinned teenager with a blue headband around his forehead which caused his brownish blonde hair to stand up as if they were French Fries in a McDonald’s fry container.

“Well you’ve got a bite today the team wants to bring you in at $5.4 Million to be one of our relievers for the upcoming season. Sound good to you?” asked Buck as Troy practically screamed over the phone.

“HELL YEAH IT DOES! Tell me where to sign and I’m good to go!” he said as he calmed down a bit towards the end of his outburst.

“That’s great to hear, the owner will fax the contract over in a few moments. Just be sure to be here in three months for camp.” explained Buck as Troy assured him he would be before hanging up.

== Day 10 of Free Agency ==

Buck was getting ready to fill his fourth team opening and make a feel good call in the same breath. Ever since Terrok had turned in his free agency slip, Buck was just biding his time until the offer sheet went under $5 Million so as not to piss off Jimmy. He had no doubt he’d bring Terrok back, it was just a matter of when would he make the call. Today was that day.

Ring.

The phone was picked up after the first ring as Terrok’s polite voice was heard on the other end of the line.

“Hey Buck, I was hoping you were gonna call.” said Terrok as he knew that Buck was going to bring him back as the two kept in daily contact via texting. Terrok was easily one of Buck’s favorite players to work with as they gelled perfectly since the club was first formed.

“Been waiting for the right moment buddy, you want another shot with the Hot Corners to go for greatness?” Buck asked already knowing the answer.

“I’ve already popped the champagne in response to the offer. Did I get a pay raise for my great work last year?” he asked.

“You bet you did, how about a salary of $4.8 Million?” asked Buck as he heard Terrok choke on his drink over the line.

“What an increase of $2 Million are you serious?! Buck you guys are too good to me, I couldn’t accept that much.” he said as Buck quickly cut him off.

“You earned it buddy, don’t let anybody tell you otherwise. Without your good pitching last year I doubt we make the playoffs.” said Buck as Terrok was still in shock but shook it off.

“Well I’m in for the ride, let’s rock this new season!” exclaimed Terrok as his wife poked in to ask what was going on.

“Go ahead and tell your wife, we’ll catch up at camp. See ya then buddy.” said Buck as he hung up imagining how that conversation would go.

== Day 11 of Free Agency ==

It was time to address one of the key openings left on the team as Buck was ready to bring in his number one catcher option for next season who also happened to be a 20 year old rookie as well. The scouting reports indicated that he was a hard worker that understood how each of his pitchers operated and was a great game caller.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello?” asked the questioning voice of Apollo Oliver a catcher and sometimes outfielder from Northwestern University who left after his sophomore year to go pro, but went unselected in the draft and as such went up to the Super Mega League. Oliver was a good contact hitter with a little power, but not much, and was a great fielder with an above average arm to throw out base runners.

“Apollo, Buck Wing of the Hot Corners how you doing today?” asked Buck as the young man was relieved at receiving a phone call from a team.

“I’m feeling much better now; I was getting worried when no one called during the first week. I thought my paperwork had been lost.” he said with a small chuckle at the end.

“No we’ve got it right here, and we definitely like what we’ve seen from your college tapes as well. How would you like to be the starting catcher for the Hot Corners next year at $6.9 Million dollars a year?” asked Buck as Apollo couldn’t help but smile.

“It’d be an honor Buck. I can’t wait to get to work with the pitchers and make some new friends in the process.”

“Glad to hear it, see you at camp in three months. Have a great day Apollo.” said Buck as he hung up and penned him into the roster. Only two slots were left to fill.

== Day 12 of Free Agency ==

Buck received word that Yolanda had been picked up on the free agent market as she was heading to the Mega Conference to be the ace of the Nemesis’ pitching staff. Buck was okay with that as he wouldn’t play her in the regular season anyway, plus after what she did to her boyfriend it just left a sour taste in his mouth when he spoke her name.

== Day 13 of Free Agency ==

Buck was ready to make another move for the team as it was time to bring in a young outfielder who would be on the bench, but could step in if one of the starters was slumping or not having a good day in the field.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello, can I help you?” answered the voice of 20 year old rookie corner outfielder Arms Yu. Yu was a product of the little known Maine University. He was a decent contact hitter, with good speed, and good fielding as he could play right field with some of the better players around. He was also a team player as he tried to get his team to the NCAA tournament but failed to do so. He forewent his junior year and instead applied directly to the Super Mega League after watching the last season unfold. 

“Arms, Buck Wing of the Hot Corners how’s it hanging?” asked Buck as Arms contained his enthusiasm as best he could to answer the question.

“Not too bad actually, excited to be hearing from a team before the halfway mark of free agency.” he answered in a happy tone.

“I’ll bet it is because we’re excited to offer you a chance to play on the team next year as our fourth outfielder at a salary of $5.8 Million.” said Buck as Arms fist pumped on his end as he was going to play in the league of his choice at a great pay rate as well.

“I accept Buck, I’ll be sure to be on time for camp in a few months. No way am I blowing this opportunity to play ball.” said Arms as Buck chuckled at the enthusiasm.

“Good to hear rookie, see you at camp.” said Buck as he hung up and happily filled in the roster’s fifth empty slot and eighth signing overall. This left only one opening on the team, but it was the biggest one left as he still needed to fill the starting pitching slot left open by Cooper’s release.

== Day 14 of Free Agency ==

Seymour Socks was signed by the Grapplers, as Buck got a text from the Grapplers manager gloating at that fact. Buck just shook his head at the childish gloating and ignored the message as he left him on read. It would only be a matter of time before they realized what kind of personality Socks possessed.

== Day 15 of Free Agency ==

It was finally time to address the last remaining opening on the team as Buck was finally ready to sign a starting pitcher. This move would be to bring in a young arm the team could build around moving forward, and it would also add a lefty to the rotation that didn’t possess one.

Ring. Ring.

“Hello can I help you?” asked the young voice of 19 year old starter Connor Frazier Jr. from UCLA. Frazier’s dad had been a minor leaguer and had groomed his son to one day play baseball at the professional level. Frazier was happy to play, but after seeing how his dad struggled to make money while playing in the minors, he wanted to go where the money was and that was the Super Mega League. He left after his freshman year of college as he felt confident in his ability to provide quality innings for his team at one of the top levels of competition.

“Connor, Buck Wing from the Hot Corners calling to see how you were holding up.” said Buck as he could hear the nerves in his voice when he answered.

“It’s really nerve wracking out here, I’ve been waiting for someone to call but until now no one had. I was starting to doubt that I was good enough to be here.” answered the Mohawk sporting Long Beach, California native.

“Well, worry no more kid. We want to officially offer you a spot in our rotation with a nice salary of $7.8 Million to boot.” said Buck as Connor started tearing up on the other end of the line as he dad walked up behind him to find out what was wrong.

“Thank you for this opportunity Buck, I can’t wait to show you what I’ve got.” he said in a shaky voice as the tears started falling down his face as he realized he’d be able to play and also use the money to help support his family almost immediately in his career.

“You’re welcome kid. Rest up, celebrate this accomplishment, and I’ll see you at spring camp in three months. Take it easy.” said Buck as he hung up and filled out the final open spot on the roster as he looked pleased with the work that had been accomplished so far. Now it was just a matter of seeing if any other intriguing players became available in the remaining seventeen days.

== Day 21 of Free Agency ==

Nearly a week had passed since Buck finished his mandatory signings to the team. He came in to check the transactions of the day and saw an interesting one from the Crocodons camp. They released 23 year old 2B/SS Kaleb McClure for 26 year old 2B/SS Anderson Leblanc and lost money in the process as they lost $100,000 in the transaction.

‘This is an interesting transaction he looks like a solid player on paper. Why give up a younger and cheaper player? I need to investigate this, he may be the answer I need to replace Cox.’ thought Buck as he phoned Jimmy.

“Hey Jimmy how are things?” asked Buck as the response was made into his ear.

“That’s good, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” he asked as he awaited Jimmy to acknowledge.

“Can you contact the Crocodons owner and see why they released Kaleb McClure?” he asked as Jimmy gave him an affirmative response. 

“Thanks buddy, talk soon.” he replied as he hung up and starred Kaleb’s name on the free agent list.

== Day 25 of Free Agency ==

Buck received word that Beau Belter was signed by the Wideloads from the free agent market at $8.8 million, a tiny bit of pay cut for him. It didn’t affect Buck too much as the Wideloads were in the Mega conference and wouldn’t play the Hot Corners in the regular season. Plus, Buck wasn’t a fan of their transactions this year so he doubted they’d make the playoffs again even after adding Beau.

== Day 28 of Free Agency ==

Buck got a notification that Seymour was released by the Grapplers to make room for power hitting catcher Jacques O’Ften. Buck just shook his head with a smirk as he imagined the look on Seymour’s face upon finding out the news. That had to be a huge shot to his confidence as he now only had four more days left of free agency to find a team willing to take him.

== Day 29 of Free Agency ==

Buck received word that Grump was signed by the Blowfish for $3.8 Million to replace struggling SP/RP Geoffrey Jenkins. Buck was happy that Grump found a new team, and hoped he could stay with them for a few years. Grump was a solid pitcher, but Buck felt it was time to go younger which was why he picked Manning up out of free agency.

== Day 31 of Free Agency ==

Buck received word from Tim that Rachel had been signed by the Beewolves to be in their bullpen and help out with the rotation at $3.4 Million. Buck was happy that she found herself a team at the end of the period and made sure to wish her well, but he was unsurprised that she signed for less money as her performance from last year was unsettling to say the least.

== Day 32 of Free Agency (Last Day) ==

Buck was relieved to be at the end of the signing period as he could use the next two months to rest up and refocus for the season ahead. Jimmy had finally gotten back to him earlier and gave him the scoop on McClure. It came to light that the Crocodons were unhappy with the previous manager despite making the postseason. They fired him, but McClure happened to be his nephew and as a result, he was let go to cut all ties from the family. Not saying it was intentionally done, but the team had no real reason to cut him as he had a good work ethic, solid numbers, and did his job without being told to. Buck was more than happy to bring him in, as he was younger and also a cheaper alternative to Cox.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Hello, who’s this?” asked Kaleb as his deep voice came over the phone.

“Kaleb, Buck Wing of the Hot Corners how you feeling?” asked Buck as Kaleb hid his shocked feeling when he spoke.

“Doing okay I suppose, I was getting ready to accept my fate as a free agent this upcoming season.” he answered as he thought back on the Crocodons situation and frowned.

“You feeling like getting some revenge and showing them they were wrong to let you go?” asked Buck as Kaleb mouthed a ‘Boo Yah!’ to himself before answering.

“Damn right I am, it’s time for some payback!” he said with conviction as Buck smiled.

“Good, how’s a $6.9 Million contract sound?” he asked as Kaleb thought it over. Sure it was $300,000 less than last year but he was itching to play and didn’t really have any other options at the moment.

“I’m in Buck! I’ll see you at camp in two months.” he said as Buck acknowledged his response and hung up before putting him on the roster sheet.

‘This looks like a pretty good team to me, and I saved us $5 Million to give us a player development budget of $7 Million for next season. I just hope we can find the offense again after that shoddy postseason performance. Ah well a problem for another time, its resting time now!’ thought Buck as he exited his office and locked the door behind him to go on a much needed two month break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team completes their first offseason in team history. The team lost some key players, but managed to stay afloat and sign some quality young players as well as a few veterans to build up the team for next year. Now the only question is can the team mesh well enough to win? Only time will tell us the answer to that question. Catch you next time guys; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	15. Year 2 Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the next installment of the “Hot Corners: Beginning of a Dynasty” here on the site as we get ready to launch year two in the series and this time we’ll be handling the series a little differently. We’ll be having more multiple game chapters as we look to put four games into each regular season chapter, and one playoff series in one chapter once the postseason games begin. Hopefully everyone enjoys the changes and continues giving this story the support it has recently been getting. Without further ado let’s hop right in!

== Opening Day (Game 1 @ Herbisaurs) ==

The Hot Corners came into the season on the road to start as they returned to Emerald Diamond Stadium to take on the Herbisaurs on opening night. The team looked to duplicate the success of season one by putting one in the win column behind newly promoted ace Noah Kaiser, as the second year player got the nod to tow the rubber for the Hot Corners against righty Gem Qualita who was the returning Herbisaurs ace. Buck released the lineup for the game as the team returned to the dugout following the opening ceremony:

1\. CF Geronimo James (L) 2. 1B Dirk Sportswood 3. LF Buck Swiner (L)  
4\. 2B Jeb Jumps (L) 5. DH Stu Berko 6. RF Billy LeBoink   
7\. C Apollo Oliver (Rookie) 8. 3B Snak Biggs 9. SS Norton Pickle

The team was unsurprised by the choices as Oliver won the competition for starting catcher thanks to his good hitting, Billy won the competition for RF over rookie Arms Yu who still needed time to develop, and Jumps’ bat was enough to give him the edge over Kaleb McClure at 2B. Buck looked around the dugout as the team was getting ready and he smiled to himself as he firmly believed this team would be a great team.

== Top of the 1st ==

James stepped into the left handed batter’s box as he stared down Qualita who was finished her warm-up tosses and was ready to get the season underway. The first pitch was an outside fastball as James went with it and grounded it hard between shortstop and third base. The shortstop dove and cut the ball off and made a strong throw to first, but James hustled down the line and beat the throw by a step. Sportswood walked up next and hit a soft grounder to shortstop that forced them to go to first as James was already sliding in safely at second with one out.

Second year player Buck Swiner walked up, ‘Big Country’ as he was affectionately called by the fans was ready for his hacks and grounded a ball towards third base. The fielder rushed in and barehanded the ball as they made a strong throw to first and retired Swiner, but James advanced to third. A clutch two out hit was necessary, and Jumps delivered one as he roped a single up the middle which scored James easily from third giving the team a 1 – 0 lead. Berko then came up and flew out to the shortstop in shallow left center field to end the inning.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Kaiser came out in the first and gave the team a clean inning as they came back up for their at-bats in the second inning. New addition Billy LeBoink led off the inning with a single to center putting the leadoff man on base to lead off the inning. Rookie catcher Apollo Oliver came up and grounded the ball between first and second as the second baseman dove and cut the ball off with their glove. The throw was made to first to retire Oliver, as LeBoink advanced to second. Snak Biggs walked up next and roped a single into right field as LeBoink rounded third but caught Buck’s stop sign and retreated as the strong throw home would’ve retired the slow running veteran.

SS Norton Pickle then came up looking to come through, but Qualita struck him out on a high and inside 2SFB that he was late getting to for the second out of the inning. James then walked up for his second at-bat of the game as he looked to go two for two today. Qualita left a pitch in the middle of the plate as James turned on it and roped a ball towards the right center field gap. It got down and bounced around out there as the crowd collectively groaned knowing the lead was going to grow. LeBoink jogged home from third as Biggs came chugging around third and made a beeline to the plate as the throw came in from the cutoff man. It was late, as Biggs got under the tag and Buck fist pumped to himself knowing he’d made the right call in sending him as the team now lead 3 – 0. Sportswood then popped out to the shortstop in shallow left center field for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The Herbisaurs looked to answer in their second time up, as 1B Grunt Manly led off the inning by singling into left center field as he recorded the first hit of the day for his team. Kaiser then had a control issue, as a ball in the dirt bounced away from Oliver and allowed Manly to reach second base. 3B Henry Hampster then hit a hard grounder to shortstop as Manly broke for third base on the hit. Pickle fielded and threw to third, but it was late as Manly reached third just ahead of the ball on the fielder’s choice.

Runners were at the corners now as CF Yoink Sax delivered in the clutch with a single to right field off Kaiser. Manly practically walked home as LeBoink’s throw went to third base to hold Hampster at second as the crowd came to life. The Herbisaurs now trailed 3 – 1 as Kaiser bounced back to strike out 2B Annabella Stokes as she chased a high fastball for out number two. SS Milo Stewart then walked up looking to deliver, but ended up falling flat as he grounded into an inning ending 4 – 6 – 3 double play as Kaiser gave his middle infielders high fives for that save.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Big Country led off the inning with his second groundout to third of the afternoon, but Jumps followed it up with a hard shot to right center field. The ball had some carry to it, but it was just short of the wall as it bounced and hit the bottom part of it out in the gap making Jumps hold up at second on the double. Berko then followed his teammate up with a single to center, but Jumps held up at third as the good throw from Sax forced Tim to stop him.

LeBoink then hit a grounder between first and second as Stokes ranged over for it and stopped it with a lunge, but her momentum carried her towards first so she flipped it to Manly for the second out. This allowed Berko to reach second safely, and Jumps scored on the fielder’s choice to make it a 4 – 1 game now. This gave Oliver his first career RBI opportunity, and the rookie didn’t disappoint as he hit a hard shot to left field. The ball hit off the top of the shallow but tall monster as Berko scored from second on the single to make it a 5 – 1 lead as Buck nodded at the happenings and returned Oliver’s salute from first. Biggs then grounded out to Stewart to end the inning.

== Top of the 5th ==

Kaiser had buckled down since the second inning and kept the Herbisaurs batters from putting up any more runs as the team still held onto their four run lead. Big Country led off with a base hit into center as he recorded his first hit of the season and once again forced Qualita to pitch from the stretch. Jumps then came up and hit another hard shot off of Qualita as it was heading for the right center gap again. The ball hit off the top of the wall and bounced away from the fielders as Jumps coasted into second with a double and Tim played it conservatively at third by holding Big Country up there. 

Berko then walked up looking to come up with a hit to score them both, but only succeeded halfway as he grounded to Stokes who went to first with it to retire him but both runners advanced to make it a 6 – 1 game. LeBoink then strolled up as the forty year old looked to make some waves.

‘Let’s show these young bucks, what this old stag can do!’ Billy thought to himself as he smacked a single to center as Jumps walked in easily from third to make it a 7 – 1 game. That was enough for the Herbisaurs manager as he made a motion to the bullpen as Qualita exited after only 4.1 innings of work. Right hander Omar Chombo entered from the pen as he looked to keep the game at a somewhat acceptable score. He promptly served up a meatball, as Oliver crushed it the opposite way towards the right center gap. It got down and all the way to the wall as LeBoink got his wheels turning and rounded second as the fielder’s weren’t near the ball yet.

‘That’s extra bases for sure, time to turn on the jets. Don’t give out on me now legs.’ thought Billy worriedly as he kicked it into high gear rounding second.   
Sax picked the ball up as LeBoink approached third and Tim gave him the green light pointing towards the plate while waving his left arm furiously in a circle. LeBoink hit the bag at third and kept picking them up and putting them down as he scored to make it an 8 – 1 game on Oliver’s double.

‘Yep I’ve still got it, wasn’t worried for a second.’ LeBoink thought to himself with a chuckle as he dusted himself off at the top of the dugout and entered it to high fives from everyone, Buck included as he smirked at the rare show of speed from Billy. 

Chombo buckled down though and got Biggs to ground out to third, and Pickle to pop out to shallow right field to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Both pitchers were cruising right along as the score remained at 8 – 1 heading to the second half of the seventh inning. Kaiser wasn’t knocked off his game as of yet, and Chombo settled into a nice groove after he was out of a pressure packed situation. Hampster led off the inning for the Herbisaurs and deliver a jolt that shook Kaiser out of his jam.

THWACK!

That ball was gone the second the bat made contact with it as it was deposited into the left center seats for Hampster’s first of the season as that hit made it an 8 – 2 game. Kaiser got a new ball from the umpire as he started rubbing it between both of his hands and stepped off the mound to refocus his mind. He glanced into the dugout and saw Buck comfortably perched on the railing not making any move towards the dugout phone to get the bullpen up.

‘I thought I was a goner for sure, guess Buck is willing to let me work my way through this. Is this the level of trust an ace gets? Let’s show him that his trust isn’t misplaced. Game on!’ thought Noah as he stepped back on the rubber to face the next batter.

It was like he was a completely different pitcher full of confidence and vigor. He struck out Sax by making him chase a low and away slider, before making Stokes swing late on a high and in forkball that just nestled into the zone. He then proceeded to walk Stewart on five pitches, but Noah didn’t let it get to him as he struck out the pinch hitting backup catcher Nate Hanky on a low and away fastball that was outside the zone for the final out.

‘That’s how an ace handles a setback! Let’s go!’ thought Kaiser as he pounded his fist into his chest and pointed to the sky as Buck just smiled at the antics of a thirty year old man. 

‘You love to see it.’ thought Buck to himself as he got the team back into the dugout.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Rookie LF Lorenzo Praline led off the inning for the Herbisaurs in the eighth inning as the left handed batter it a hard grounder between first and second. Jumps dove for it, but the ball hit off his glove into right field as Praline reached on the infield hit. This brought up new addition RF Hammer Longballo formerly of the Sirloins, who capitalized on his opportunity with a runner on.

THWACK!

That ball was a goner as Hammer hammered it out to left field over the monster wall for his first homer of the season. That cut the lead down to four as it was now and 8 – 4 game. Buck decided now was the time to act and made the move to the bullpen as that would end Kaiser’s outing. Buck had thought ahead and had someone warming up before the inning as Kaiser was up over eighty pitches and would’ve been subbed out if any shenanigans happened.

Coming into pitch was right hander Troy Harrison who was making his Super Mega League debut with this appearance. The French fry hair styled rookie trotted out to the mound with his heart beating fast as butterflies were in his stomach. Here he was about to pitch his first pitch for his new team and he wasn’t ready for it. He reached the mound, and Buck handed him the ball before telling him just to play his game as he turned around and trotted back to the dugout.

‘Gee nice pep talk coach. Okay Troy we can do this, just breathe.’ he thought to himself as he readjusted his headband keeping his hair in place. He finished his warm-up tosses and gave the thumbs up to the umpire who motioned for the batter to step in.

DH Cason Odom hit a hard liner towards second base that started to carry as Jumps leapt up for it. The ball hit off his glove and bounced behind him into right field as Odom reached with a single. Manly then came up and singled back up the middle as Harrison gave him a hittable fastball. Hampster then came up and went with an outside changeup to right center field that looked like extra bases. Thankfully, James managed to cut it off and fired it back in to hold Hampster to a single but Odom scored from second to make it an 8 – 5 game.

Harrison got the ball back from Jumps who was covering second base, and unleashed a massive amount of air as he silently cursed himself. He took his cap off and scratched the back of his head, as Oliver called for time and went out to have a chat.

“What the hell is the matter with you Troy?!” asked Oliver as he looked at the started Harrison which was a far cry from the more confident version he was during camp.

“I’m not sure Apollo; I just don’t think I have the stuff to beat these guys. I keep thinking…”

“Stop talking, that’s the problem right there!” he exclaimed as Harrison paused at the outburst.

“What do you…?” he started to say as Apollo cut him off again.

“You’re thinking too much! Just throw the ball over the plate! You have the stuff to make these guys look like clowns.” he said as he motioned towards the Herbisaurs dugout as they glared angrily out at them as Oliver spoke again.

“Now get your head out of your ass, and set these motherfuckers down!” he exclaimed as he smacked him on the back and headed back behind the plate. On his way back in Buck mouthed him a ‘Thank you.’ as he also recognized the problem but wanted to see how the rookie battery mates would handle the situation.

Harrison was stunned at the interaction, but looked down at the ball and got a determined look on his face.

‘If he believes that statement, then so do I! Let’s light this candle!’ he thought as he stepped back on the rubber with no outs and two runners on. 

First up was Sax who came up pissed off at the recent comments made by Oliver and he looked to make them pay for underestimating his ability. Unfortunately, Harrison made him look like a clown as he swung late on high and tight 2SFB out of the zone as he corkscrewed himself into the ground. Stokes came up next and went after the first pitch that she grounded back to the mound on a hard hop. Harrison came off the mound to his left and fielded it before spinning around and firing towards second base. Pickle caught it and stepped on the bag as he leapt over the sliding Hampster to make a strong throw to first that was secured by Sportswood to finish off the 1 – 6 – 3 double play. 

“What I tell ya? Look at what you can do with just a little bravado and a high amount of confidence.” said Oliver in a calmer tone as he high-fived Harrison at the top of the dugout steps. 

“Yeah I see what you were saying back there. Thanks for the pep talk.” thanked Harrison in a grateful tone as Oliver put his arm around his shoulders and led him into the dugout to plan out the next inning’s course of attack.

== Top of the 9th ==

Chombo came out looking to keep cruising along as he hadn’t allowed any runs since the fifth inning. It looked like he’d be able to do just that as he retired the first two batters in order by getting James to flyout to Praline in medium deep left field, and then got Sportswood to flyout to Sax in the left center gap. But the Hot Corners had other ideas, as Big Country came up and crushed a ball towards the left center gap.

Praline gave chase to the ball, and thought he had it lined up as he dove for it. But the dive was poorly timed as the ball flew over his head and landed behind him before bouncing off the base of the wall. Sax was over that way to field it, but Swiner walked in with a two out double to keep the inning alive. Chombo then intentionally walked Jumps on four pitches so he could have a more favorable matchup against the right handed hitting Berko. It also was partly motivated by the fact that Jumps already had three hits on the day. 

Berko strolled up as he looked to make Chombo pay as he was insulted to say the least. He was the reigning HR and RBI champ from last season for heavens’ sake, yet Chombo seemed confident in his ability to take him out. The first pitch was a fastball on the middle third of the plate and Berko pulled it down the left field line as it landed on the fair side and it started rolling towards the corner. Big Country was scoring easily from second as Praline came over to field it, but he missed the scoop as it rolled into the corner behind him.

This allowed Jumps to be waved in all the way from first by Buck as the throw was cut off by Stewart in shallow left as it was a two run double for Berko and the Hot Corners now lead 10 – 5. Chombo then got LeBoink to ground out to second to end the inning. Harrison came out in the ninth with the recommended levels of confidence and bravado as he got a 1 – 2 – 3 inning to end the game and secure the first victory of the season for the club.

== End of Game 1 Summary ==

WP: Kaiser (1 – 0) LP: Qualita (0 – 1) POTG (Player of the Game): Jumps (3 – 4, 2 2B, RBI, IBB, 3 R)

== Two Days Later (Game 2 @ Freebooters) ==

It was another road game on the cards Wednesday evening, as the Hot Corners arrived at Lafayette Corner to take on the Freebooters in game two of the season. Rookie lefty Connor Frazier Jr. was taking the hill as he’d oppose second year right hander Angel Verde. Frazier Jr. was coming off a great camp as he earned the second rotation slot over Messiah Presidente in a fierce competition. His father was on the stands having come up from California to follow the team around all season as Buck had gotten approval from Jimmy to allow that to happen. The lineup remains the same from game one as Buck looked to keep momentum moving in a positive direction as the Herbisaurs took the field.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in their first at-bat, but that wasn’t the main focus of the fans in attendance. It was time for Connor Frazier Jr., one of the top rookie pitcher free agents of the offseason to make his Super Mega League debut. It was time to see if he would live up to all the hype that had been generated by his acquisition or if he would crumble under the pressure. He took the hill and finished his warm-up tosses as it was time to face the music.

Leading off was CF Stockton Brickhouse a dangerous hitter in the Freebooters lineup and he got the game started with a liner into left field that was right at Big Country for the first out. Next up was rookie 3B Tori Velez who didn’t fare much better as she grounded out to Biggs for the second out. That brought up second year 1B Pomp Duchee who in his debut last season hit for the cycle against Hot Corners ace Yolanda Cooper. He decided to remind them of exactly how dangerous he was as he roped a shot to left center field. Thankfully, it was off the high wall and wasn’t a few more inches to the right as that would’ve been a homerun over the bullpens but instead it was a two out double for Duchee.

SS Guns Jackman was up next as the veteran looked to come through in the clutch as he hit a changeup from Connor hard on the ground between first and second. Jumps dove to his left to cut it off, but the ball bounced off his glove and into right field as LeBoink charged in to field it. In the end, he just flipped it to Jumps as Duchee scored easily from second to make it a 1 – 0 game. DH Sturdy Woodman was up next and Frazier regained his composure as he got him to groundout to Pickle to end the inning.

== Top of the 2nd ==

The team came out in the second inning to try and even the score back up, and they wasted little time in that endeavor as Jumps led off the inning. He got a first pitch curveball from Verde that hung right down the middle. 

CRACK!

The ball was gone the second he made contact as it soared out to dead center field and smacked off the face of the second deck of the ballpark stands as the hometown fans groaned. It was Jumps’ first of the season and tied the game up at 1. Berko then singled back up the middle of the diving second baseman’s glove to put a runner on with no outs. But the momentum died there as LeBoink grounded into a double play, and Oliver struck out looking on an inside fastball that caught the plate.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

RF Patience Evergreen led off for the Freebooters in the second with a scorching single to right field as she was on with no outs. Frazier answered by getting LF Kache Baskette to flyout to LeBoink in right field for the first out. 2B Landon Fare came up next and hit a soft grounder to second, Jumps charged it and barehanded the ball to first to retire Fare on the fielder’s choice as Evergreen advanced into scoring position. C Jermaine Raines walked up next and hit a liner down the first base line that Sportswood dove for, but he couldn’t squeeze and the ball tipped off his glove behind him down the line. Jumps eventually recovered the ball and got it back to home plate as Evergreen thought about scoring but decided against it and retreated to third base. 

Brickhouse was up for his second at-bat already as Connor had given up four hits already. He came through on a mistake pitch and hit a hard grounder back up the middle for a base hit as Evergreen scored easily to make it a 2 – 1 game. Velez then came up and duplicated Brickhouse by hitting a single back up the middle, James strong throw to home though kept the slow Raines at third. That brought up Duchee who already had a double and was looking to break the game open early with Frazier on the ropes. Duchee worked a 2 – 2 count as Frazier delivered a low curveball that was hit hard on the ground to second base…but it went right to Jumps who fielded it and through it to first to end the inning as Frazier escaped the bases loaded jam.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in the third as the Freebooters came up looking to extend their lead and put the pressure back on Frazier. Jackman did just that as he doubled a hot shot into the right center gap to lead off. Woodman was up next and hit a grounder to the left of second base as Jackman took off for third base. Pickle saw the move and threw the ball to third to start a rundown as Jackman cursed his aggressiveness. It ended as James tagged him out between second and third for the first out after five throws back and forth. Frazier then ended the inning by striking out Evergreen looking on a low and away forkball to the left handed batter, and getting Baskette to ground out to Sportswood unassisted.

== Top of the 4th ==

Verde looking to be cruising along after the homerun in the second and he continued to do so to start the fourth inning as he retired Sportswood on a flyout to Baskette and Big Country to groundout to Fare. Jumps stopped that momentum though as he singled back up the middle for his second hit of the contest. His single kept the inning alive and allowed Berko the opportunity to hit as he also singled this time to left field as that put two runners on with back to back two out hits. 

This brought up LeBoink as the veteran looked to continue his hot start to the season. He did so as he roped a shot to the right center gap. Brickhouse and Evergreen gave chase, but neither could get there as it rolled all the way to the wall. Jumps scored easily from second base, and Berko managed to come around all the way from first as he slid in under the cutoff man’s throw to make it a 3 – 2 game. Oliver then grounded out to Duchee unassisted to end the inning, but Frazier would get the chance to pitch with a lead.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Frazier walked back out to the mound as he looked to settle down in the fourth inning.

‘Just pitch to my spots that’s all you got to do. Why do I all of a sudden have a bad feeling about this inning? Probably just my anxiety acting up again, I’ll be   
fine.’ thought Connor as he stared in to face Fare. 

It turns out his anxiety was actually correct in its worry as Fare was the first of four consecutive hits to start the inning. Fare, Raines, Brickhouse and Velez all reached as Fare scored to make it a 3 – 3 game. Now with the bases loaded, Oliver motioned with his hands for Frazier to calm down as he was starting to act wildly out on the mound. Up in the stands his father was also noticing the issues and the senior Frazier was worried to the extreme.

‘I’ve seen him this way only a handful of times before, each time it’s ended poorly. Please let this time be different, his confidence will be destroyed.’ thought   
his father as he looked on with a frown and his cap pulled down tight on his head. 

Frazier got Duchee to fly out to Billy in foul territory for the first out as the ball was shallow enough to keep Raines at third base. Now with one out, Jackman came up and hit a soft grounder to second base. Jumps was playing back to try and turn the double play so he had to charge quickly and barehanded it but had to go to first as he had no other plays to make. Raines scored on the play to make it a 4 – 3 game. With two outs, Woodman walked up as he had runners on second and third and looked to drive them in.

‘Okay let’s try and get a fastball by this guy, I’ve thrown a lot of breaking pitches so hopefully he won’t offer on it.’ thought Frazier Jr. as he shook off Oliver’s sign for a forkball away and waited for him to flash the fastball sign.

‘This isn’t going to end well, but I guess he’s got to learn the hard way.’ thought Apollo as he sighed behind the plate and gave the fastball sign and motioned outside.

‘Perfect, here we go…..aw crap I let it go too early.’ thought Frazier Jr. as the meatball was right down the middle and boy did Woodman absolutely unload on it.

THWACK!

The ball carried out to left and ended up five rows deep in the seats as it was Woodman’s first homer of the season as the three run shot made it a 7 – 3 game. Frazier just looked absolutely shell-shocked out on the mound as he barely reacted to getting Evergreen to ground out to Jumps to end the inning. He was numb to everything around him as he sat down on the bench and placed his glove and hat beside him as he stared out at the field. 

Buck had seen this look only a small amount but this was the moment when a pitcher had been broken. There was nothing he could do but take him out and hope for a better outing next time he pitched. Up in the stands, Frazier Sr. just put his head in his hands as he lamented his son’s misfortunes. He then got up and exited the stadium as he headed back to the hotel where the team would be staying the night before leaving early tomorrow morning.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The Hot Corners once again failed to score any runs as the fifth inning began with a pitching change. Rookie left hander Kyson Manning came in to relieve Frazier as he was also making his Super Mega League debut. It was a perfect situation for him as the team was down a couple runs so it was a low pressure situation to see what the lower level rookie could offer the team up. Manning was a three pitch pitcher with a fastball, a changeup and a curveball with his best pitch being the fastball like so many other pitchers. He came in fired up as he was ecstatic to be going out to play, something he wasn’t used to in high school or travel baseball. He’d completed his warm-up pitches and was raring to go.

‘Here we go, time to give ‘em the old Kyson special! One fastball coming right up!’ thought Manning as he ignored most of Oliver’s signs and threw fastballs to the Freebooters’ hitters. Not the smartest decision as Baskette led off with a single to left field, Fare then reached base on an error by Sportswood who couldn’t handle a throw from Pickle, and Raines singled off of Jumps’ diving effort to score Baskette and make it a 8 – 3 game.

Apollo called for time as he went out with a new baseball to talk to Kyson who was a little disappointed in his performance so far.

“Hey A.O. what’s happen-? Ow!” Kyson started to ask and then yelled as Apollo walked up and smacked the back of his head.

“What the hell was that for?!” Kyson asked indignantly as Apollo glared back at him.

“That’s for being an idiot and also for ignoring my signs!” he said as he pointed his index finger at Kyson’s face while the pitcher shrunk back at the shorter catcher’s outburst. It would’ve been quite a comical sight if the team wasn’t losing by five runs.

“I’m the catcher here not you, my job is to call the game and make sure I do so in a manner that benefits my pitcher’s strengths! Stop acting like you’re hot shit and can blow batters away with your fastball, you’re not Harrison or Broseph so stop acting like them!” he yelled as he forcefully placed the ball in Kyson’s glove and started walking back to the plate. He got about halfway back and turned around to glare at him and finish with another thought.

“And another thing if you ignore my signs again or start acting like a dumbass, whatever the case may be, I’ll come back out here and put my foot in your ass!   
Got it!” he exclaimed as Kyson rapidly nodded back at him.

“Good! Now let’s play some smart baseball here.” he said as he reverted back to a happy demeanor and crouched back behind the plate as Kyson stared in disbelief at how quickly his persona changed. It was this moment that taught Kyson a very valuable lesson that all pitchers needed to adhere to, never piss off your catchers.

With the mound visit over, Brickhouse stood in and Kyson got him to get under a changeup that was lifted to center field. James was about medium depth as he put it away for the first out, but Fare decided to test his arm and broke for third base in an effort to tag up. That ended up being a really dumb decision as James’ throw was in time to nail him at third for the second out. Kyson then got Velez to pop the ball up behind the plate as Oliver squeezed it for the final out.

== Top of the 7th ==

Things were quiet in the sixth as Verde and Manning both put up scoreless innings. Now it was the seventh and the Hot Corners were looking to rally back into this thing. LeBoink got the inning started against the tiring Verde with a nice sharp single to center field. Oliver then came through with a ringing double to right center field as it put two runners into scoring position with no outs. Biggs then grounded out to Fare for the first out, but that allowed LeBoink to score and make it an 8 – 4 score. Pickle then grounded back to the mound as Verde bobbled it and had no chance to get Oliver out at home so he went to first for the second out as it was now 8 – 5. James then kept the inning going as he doubled to left center and put himself in scoring position for Sportswood. Sportswood failed his chance though as he popped out to Jackman for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

Manning pitched another scoreless inning, as the Freebooters went to their bullpen and brought in righty Grace Loopinovich to try and close the game out as it wasn’t close enough to worry about bringing their closer in. It looked like an easy inning as Big Country flew out to Evergreen for the first out and Jumps grounded to Jackman for the second out. Berko decided to do something about that and roped a shot to left center field. The ball was carrying, but ended up hitting off the top of the wall out there as he coasted into second with a two out double.

That brought LeBoink up as he managed to come through with a clutch hit as he singled back up the middle. Berko rounded third and scored easily as it was now an 8 – 6 score. The momentum would be squashed there as Loopinovich delivered a ball in the dirt that Raines had trouble with as it kicked away a bit to his right. LeBoink thought about going for second but changed his mind at the last second and tried to dive back to the first base bag. The tag was in time as Raines’ snap throw to first picked him off for the final out of the inning.

Right hander Amazo Haze came in to relieve Manning in the bottom of the eighth and pitched a clean inning, but the Hot Corners couldn’t rally in the ninth as they took their first loss of the season.

== End of Game 2 Summary ==

WP: Verde (1 – 0) LP: Frazier Jr. (0 – 1) SV: Loopinovich POTG: Woodman

After the game, Buck made a move to bring in more offense as he released Snak Biggs and brought in 3B Trisha Lee who was released by the Crocodons during the year one offseason. The move would hopefully be a spark plug to get the offense going earlier in games. In other team news, Apollo Oliver underwent a weightlifting session with Tim and earned some nice muscle mass which equated to a boost of +15 to his power numbers.

== Two Days Later (Game 3 vs. Sirloins) ==

It was a joyous Friday evening in Victoria, BC as it was opening night for the Hot Corners on the season. The team was also celebrating their first division championship in team history by hanging a banner before the game off the left field second deck face. The team basked in the glory of the achievement as they were hoping to reward the fans with a win on this momentous night. Rookie righty Messiah “Pres” Presidente would get the ball as he faced off with the Sirloins’ third pitcher righty Bugsy Snugs. Trisha Lee would be starting at third base batting in the seventh slot, Lars would be catching and batting ninth to give Apollo some rest, Berko would be playing first base as Sportswood was in a bad slump to start the year, Jumps would move to DH as Kaleb McClure would start at second and make his debut for the Hot Corners.

== Top of the 1st ==

The start of the game was a rough one for Pres as the Sirloins top signing from the offseason, RF Jackie Slam (normally a CF), led off the inning with a single back up the middle. With her on, 1B Kat Stanza hit a hard liner to shallow right center for the second hit of the inning as it bounced off Jumps’ leaping glove.   
With two on and no outs, Pres then threw a wild pitch as both runners advanced to third and second respectively as the pressure ramped up a notch. Pres took it as a challenge to get out of and stuck out switch hitting catcher Preston Addonomus when he was caught looking at a low and away 4SFB. Pres then struck out DH Filet Jones swinging with a low and away slider that broke away from his barrel at the last moment for the second out. He then got 3B Madoka Hayata to ground out to Berko unassisted for the final out as he came off the mound all gassed up after escaping the jam.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Neither team scored in their next at-bats, as the game remained scoreless for the time being. Berko led off the second inning for the Hot Corners by smoking a single back up the middle. LeBoink then followed him up with a flyout to medium deep right for the first out. Lee then came up and grounded to third as Hayata made the throw to second to retire Berko, but Lee hustled down the line and beat the return throw to keep the inning alive. Pickle came up and looked to turn his season around, and he started on the right path as he roped a shot to left center field that bounced once and hit the bottom of the wall out there. Lee was on her horse and made it all the way around to score as that made it a 1 – 0 game. Stadkleef then lined out to Stanza for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Pres threw another scoreless inning in the top half of the third as the Hot Corners came up again to try and extend their lead. James led off the inning with a liner to right center field that got down and all the way to the wall. It bounced off the wall and went under the center fielder’s glove as he turned around to try and corral it. This was all James needed as he slid into third safely with a leadoff triple. McClure was up next looking for his first hit as a Hot Corner and he succeeded in the endeavor as he hit a single into left that score James easily making it 2 – 0. The momentum ended there though as Big Country popped out to Addonomus in front of the plate, Jumps popped out to 2B Walker Runs and Berko grounded out to SS Willard Wiggins for the final out.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Pres kept it rolling in the fourth as he recorded another scoreless inning and the team came back up again in the fourth. LeBoink led off the inning against Snugs who wasn’t having a bad game per say, he was just being outperformed by Pres. The first pitch from Snugs was a cement mixer slider that sat in the middle of the plate.

CRACK!

The veteran batter wasn’t going to let a gift like that go as he pummeled it out to LCF as it landed in the first deck of the stadium for a homerun. It was Billy’s first of the season as the old dog put them up 3 – 0.

== Top of the 6th ==

The score remained 3 – 0 as both teams were shut down by the starters as we entered the sixth inning of work for Pres. Slam led off the inning again as she singled into center field to put herself on first. Stanza then came up and hit a solid shot to right center field that started to roll to the wall. James went over to cut it off, but whiffed on his backhanded stab as the ball got all the way to the wall and gave Stanza a double. Slam came all the way around to score on the play as that made it a 3 – 1 game. Addonomus then grounded out to Pickle for the first out, Jones singled to center but James’ throw home held Stanza at third.  
Hayata came up next and flew out to shallow right field as Billy put it away for the second out and made a strong throw home to keep Stanza firmly at third base. Runs came up next and hit a liner to Lee, but it was a soft one as she gloved it easily for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

Pres had gotten through the seventh easily, but the Hot Corners failed to score as it was still a 3 – 1 game. Approaching ninety pitches for the contest, Pres surrendered another leadoff hit to Slam as she singled into center field. That was enough for Buck as he made a move to the bullpen and brought in hard throwing lefty Joseph Broseph to make his season debut. Pres exited to the cheers of the crowd as he tipped his cap to them on his way to the dugout.  
Broseph retired Stanza with a flyout to James in right center field for the first out and then retired Addonomus with a groundout to Lee as Slam advanced to second safely. Jones then walked up and delivered his second single of the game as the ball got into right field. LeBoink came up throwing though, and held Slam at third base as all the pressure fell on Hayata to come through with a big two out hit. She wilted under the pressure and only managed a weak fly to center field as James came in and gloved it for the final out as Broseph escaped the jam.

== Top of the 9th ==

The team failed to score in the bottom half of the eighth as it was Broseph’s chance to earn a six out save as he came back out to pitch the ninth. He started the inning off flawlessly as he got Runs to chase a high and inside 2SFB for the first out before getting CF Damien Rush to chase an outside fastball for the second out as it was the proverbial “hat trick” for him as it was his third strikeout of the game. 

LF Spits McKinny a new addition from the Buzzards was up next and he hit a towering popup to the right side of the infield. McClure had it in his sights, but then lost it in the lights as it dropped harmlessly behind him for a base hit. Wiggins then worked an eight pitch walk to bring up Slam who had an opportunity to get them back in the game.

Big Country was out in left field trying to pay attention to the game, but was wallowing in his poor hitting to start the season.

‘Things will turn around Buck, just think positively. I just need to make a play on defense so I don’t lose my spot in the lineup.’ thought Buck as Broseph delivered his fourth pitch to Slam.

THWACK!

The ball was a screamer off the bat as it was heading towards the left field corner as Big Country reacted to it.

‘That’s heading for the fence, I need to get there and cut it off! Come on, get there damnit!’ he thought to himself as he started to run out of room as he reached the warning track. He glanced up and saw the wall and braced himself as he leaped as high as he could to try and get the ball.

SMACK! THUD!

The ball landed in his glove as he crashed into the wall and bounced off it as he raised his glove up to show he still held on to it. The umpire signaled an out as the crowd exploded in jubilation. The team mobbed him in left as they celebrated the win on a glorious homerun robbing catch.

== End of Game 3 Summary ==

WP: Presidente (1 – 0) LP: Snugs (0 – 1) SV: Broseph (1) POTG: Presidente

After the game, Berko started a vegan diet to try and improve his physique and also start a healthier lifestyle. It started working to some degree as he gained +5 SPD, +1 ARM, and +1 FLD.

== Two Days Later (Game 4 @ Sand Cats) ==

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon as the team got ready to face another expansion team in the Sand Cats, whom they walloped last year 20 – 5. Terrok Smith would be on the mound for his season debut, as he drew SP/RP righty Aggro Marks as the team looked to improve to 3 – 1 on the season. Sportswood moved back to first as Berko retook his DH role and Jumps moved back to second base sending McClure to the bench.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in their first at-bat as the Sand Cats came up looking to take out some revenge for their loss last season. RF Marsh Brown led off and the lefty batter got a low curveball from Smith that she absolutely hammered.

THWACK!

That ball was screaming on its way to the seats as it landed in the right center ones for her first of the season as they quickly led 1 – 0.

== Top of the 2nd ==

It was the Hot Corners turn to answer as Marks left a fastball in the middle of the plate to Jumps who was leading off the inning.

CRACK!

That ball carried to the third row of the left field bleachers as Jumps showed off his opposite field power on his second homer of the season to tie the game up at 1.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

SS Rodney Park led off for the Sand Cats and the lefty batter turned on a low and in curveball on a two strike count from Smith!

THWACK! BANG!

The ball soared down the right field line and smacked off the top of the foul pole for a homer as Park circled the bases on his second homer of the season to put the Sand Cats back up by a score of 2 – 1.

== Top of the 4th ==

Neither team scored in the third inning as the Hot Corners looked to answer back in the fourth. Jumps drew a leadoff walk after six pitches which was the second of the day for Marks, and then Jumps stole second base on a first pitch changeup from Marks as he moved to scoring position with no outs. Sportswood then hit a liner down the first base line as the first baseman Dolf Steak dove for it but it knocked off his glove into foul territory. Jumps scored all the way from second to tie the game up at 2. The team then failed to get any other positive momentum in the inning as rookie righty SP/RP Elisa Pollard (0.00 ERA, 0.40 WHIP) entered and slammed the door shut.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Two of the first three batters reached on singles as Marsha Brown stepped back up to face Smith for the third time on the afternoon. She got an inside cutter that didn’t break in off the plate on the first pitch and she turned on it.

THWACK!

Terrok could only turn around and watch as the ball was deposited in the left field seats on the opposite field homerun for Brown as she circled the bases on her second of the day and second of the season. The Sand Cats now lead 5 – 2.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The Hot Corners were held scoreless by Pollard through the middle innings as Terrok came back out on the mound for the sixth showing Buck’s high faith in his ability. Terrok retired two of the first three batters he faced as he gave up an infield single to 3B Winston Draper who was erased on a fielder’s choice by LF Tigg Tantrum. Tantrum then stole second to put himself in scoring position for Brown. Brown delivered once again as she hammered a double into left field as the speedy Tantrum scored and made it a 6 – 2 game. Buck had enough at that point and brought in Haze (0.00 ERA, 0.00 WHIP) to get them out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Pollard kept the offense stifled as the team was having the worst time with trying to score against her. Haze had pitched a scoreless seventh inning and was on his way to a scoreless eighth until Marsha Brown stepped up again with two outs and Draper on first after a single earlier. The call for a hit and run was on as Draper took off with the pitch, and Brown roped a shot to the left center gap that got down and bounced all the way to the wall. Draper scored all the way from first thanks to his head start and Brown cruised into second easily with a double and her sixth RBI of the game as the score was now 7 – 2. The game ended with that score as the team failed to score in the ninth as well.

== End of Game 4 Summary ==

WP: Pollard (1 – 0) LP: Smith (0 – 1) POTG: Brown (4 – 5, 2 HR, 2 2B, 6 RBI)

With that loss, the team fell to 2 – 2 on the season and are currently sitting in second place one game behind the Freebooters who sit at 3 – 1 on the season. It’s an unusually slow start for most of the teams in the division, but Buck is still optimistic about the team’s chances moving forward. He just needs to find the right answers to make the team a formidable threat moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team is currently in second place with a 2 – 2 record and only one game out of first. Can the team get some positive momentum going in the next quarter of the season? Or will they flounder and fall into obscurity? Tune in next time to find out! Once again thanks for reading and I’ll catch you in the next one, this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	16. Middle of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the next chapter here in the Hot Corners Dynasty Storyline. Last chapter we saw the beginning of year two as the team started out at 2 – 2 while getting to see some of the new acquisitions/rookies in action. Can the team get some momentum going this time out, or will they continue to tread water or sink to the bottom of the standings? Let’s jump right in and find out!

== Three Days Later (Game #5 @ Moonstars) ==

The team made the trip out to Emerald Diamond stadium once again for their next conference matchup against the red hot Moonstars who came into the game undefeated at 4 – 0 on the season. Kaiser (1 – 0, 5.14 ERA, 1.29 WHIP) would do battle against arguably one of the best pitchers in the entire league, Moonstars ace righty Alisha Woodrow (0 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.63 WHIP) who got a no decision in their first contest, but the bullpen came through to get the win. Buck made some changes to the lineup before the game due to some mojo issues, as well as have Lars get some rest. Rookie catcher Apollo Oliver was back in behind the plate, rookie outfielder Arms Yu would be making his Super Mega League debut in left field to let Big Country get out of his own head at the plate, and second year shortstop Digg Efforto would get the start at third to allow Lee to do the same. The Moonstars took the field as the Wednesday afternoon contest got underway with picture perfect weather conditions.

== Top of the 1st ==

The team knew when facing Woodrow you needed to jump out early on her otherwise you were in for a long day once she got into the groove. Geronimo James started the inning by singling back up the middle on an outside fastball from Woodrow. Berko then came up and Woodrow oddly couldn’t find the zone and walked him on four straight pitches. Sportswood came up next and took a ball and a strike from Woodrow before roping a hanging slider into the right center gap. Neither of the outfielders could get there as it bounced around out there and hit off the bottom of the outfield wall. James scored easily from second as Berko came all the way around from first to score on the double as Sportswood celebrated from second base as the team went up 2 – 0 quickly.

Woodrow retired Jumps on a flyout to right as Sportswood advanced to third base, and then retired LeBoink on a strike out when he chased an inside fastball. With two outs all the pressure was on Oliver as the rookie came up with a clutch RBI chance early. He didn’t waste it as he sat on the changeup and smacked the off-speed pitch back up the middle for a single as Sportswood walked home to make it a 3 – 0 lead. Pickle then came up and grounded out to shortstop for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

With the early lead a lot of the pressure was taken off of Kaiser’s shoulders as he walked out to face the hot Moonstars lineup. The left handed hitting CF Windy Wheels led off with a single to right as the speedster was on with no outs. Rookie RF Jeffery Klopp was up next and drew a six pitch walk to put another runner on with no outs as Kaiser was slowly working himself into a jam. SS Bobby Bashe was up next and got some revenge against his old team by singling back up the middle, a good throw from James kept Wheels locked down at third as the bases were now loaded with no outs.

3B Herbert Hackman was the next batter and he came in slumping on the season, but got an RBI as he flew out to deep right which allowed Wheels to score on the sacrifice fly to make it a 3 – 1 game. Rookie first baseman Archibald Knox walked up looking to come through for his team with runners on the corners as Klopp had advanced to third on the sacrifice fly. Kaiser showed his mettle though and got the rookie to bounce into a double play (4 – 6 – 3) as he chased a low forkball and allowed Kaiser to escape the inning with minimal damage.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Rookie Arms Yu strolled to the plate as he got ready for his first at-bat in the Super Mega League against one of the best pitchers they had to offer.

‘Okay just like we practiced, don’t chase anything stupid. Take the first pitch and see what she’s got.’ thought Arms as he stood in to watch the first pitch fastball that came in and almost clocked him in the dome. Thankfully he managed to duck away in time as he dusted himself off after getting back up.

‘We playing things that way now are we? Well two can play this game bra.’ thought Yu as he gritted his teeth and stood in for the second pitch. He looked to cover the outside part of the plate and was rewarded for his guess as he went with the pitch a stroked a beautiful liner that dropped in front of Klopp for a base hit. He got on base and glared down the pitcher as he dabbed on her as the ball was rolled into the Hot Corners dugout to be given to him upon his return.

Efforto was the next batter and everyone knew that he was a horrible hitter and the Moonstars weren’t taking him seriously at all. Woodrow left a curveball in the middle of the plate on the first pitch and the Italian wasted little time in driving it to the left center gap. The left fielder managed to cut it off and held Efforto to just a single, by Yu hustled all the way to third and dove in headfirst to beat the throw as that put runners on the corners with no outs. James was back up for his second at-bat and timed a slider perfectly on the first pitch as he grounded back up the middle for a seeing-eye single. Yu walked in from third to score the fourth run of the game for the Hot Corners as they now led 4 – 1. The momentum would end there though, as Berko struck out when he swung late on a high and away fastball, Sportswood flew out to right field, and Jumps grounded out to shortstop one after the other.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Both pitchers settled into a groove after that as the score remained 4 – 1 into the bottom half of the fourth inning. It looked like it would remain that way as well as Kaiser set down the first two batters with minimal issues. LF Gustav Gustavson had other ideas though and smashed a two-seam fastball from Kaiser that hung in the middle of the plate out to the left center seats for his first homer of the season as the gap shrunk a bit to 4 – 2. Kaiser rebounded to retire the next batter though as he got through the inning.

== Top of the 5th ==

Berko decided to answer Gustavson’s blast with one of his own as he belted a fastball left down the middle by Woodrow to the left center seats as he first homer of the season made it a 5 – 2 game. Woodrow buckled down though and retired the next three batters to make it through the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

Kaiser got through the bottom half of the inning with no issues, as the same couldn’t be said for Woodrow. She retired the lead-off batter, but then surrendered two singles and was yanked from the game by the Moonstars’ manager. Righty SP/RP Deft Weddums (0.00 ERA, 0.33 WHIP) entered to put the kibosh on the situation and succeeded with a double play ball as the Hot Corners failed to break the game open.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Both of the pitchers cruised along until the bottom of the 8th when a leadoff single by nine hitter 2B Pepe Vinicio ended Kaiser’s day as Buck made the move to bring in rookie Troy Harrison (4.50 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) to try and go for a six out save. Harrison was still showing some signs of nervousness as he lost a 7 pitch battle to Wheels as he walked him to bring the tying run to the plate with no outs and runners on at first and second.

‘Come on Troy focus! You’ve got to be confident and have the swagger that everyone else believes you have. Stop fucking around and show these clowns what you’ve got!’ though Harrison to himself as he stepped off and wiped his brow after surrendering the walk.

‘You keep doing shit like this and you’ll be released in no time! It’s time to make some shit happen!’ he thought as he pounded the ball into his glove and got back on the rubber and glared down the next batter.

It was a rookie battle as Klopp faced off against Harrison to see who would come through in the high pressure situation. Klopp looked to have won when he hit a liner up the middle to the right of second, but Jumps reacted and dove to snag the ball before it hit the dirt to record the first out as Harrison tipped his cap to the nice effort. Bashe then walked up as he grounded out to Sportswood unassisted as the other runners advanced to second and third. That brought up Hackman who continued his slumping ways as he struck out looking on a perfectly framed low and away fastball for his second strikeout of the game as Harrison came off the mound pumping his fist and high-fiving Oliver as the two walked into the dugout together. Harrison came back out in the ninth and through a perfect three up, three down inning as the Hot Corners handed the Moonstars their first loss of the season.

== End of Game Summary (Game 5) ==

Hot Corners 5 – Moonstars 2

WP: Kaiser (2 – 0) LP: Alisha Woodrow (0 – 1) SV: Harrison (1) POTG: Sportswood (2 – 4, 2B, 2 RBI) 

Following the game Lars tried a Gravy Gulp protein shake as he got an immediate benefit to his throwing strength (+5 ARM), but lost some agility behind the plate (-2 FLD). Amazo also got a guest starring role on the reality TV show as he showed off his arm strength, but lost some of his accuracy in the process (+3 VEL, -2 ACC).

== The Next Day (Game 6 vs. Moose) ==

The team returned home for an evening contest against the division rival Moose who came into the contest with a record of 2 – 4 on the season. Rookie southpaw Connor Frazier Jr. (0 – 1, 15.75 ERA, 3.00 WHIP) looked to silence the doubters against the veteran southpaw Joeffrey Rockman (0 – 0, 7.36 ERA, 1.91 WHIP) who also came in looking to rebound after a disastrous first start that he somehow avoided getting the loss for. Yu and Efforto would both remain in the lineup as they moved to RF and SS respectively to give the slumping LeBoink and Pickle some time off. Big Country returned to the lineup in LF as Lee reentered to play at 3B.

== Top of the 1st ==

The game started off the same as where Frazier’s last start ended, poorly. The rookie gave up singles to both 3B Kenneth “Keg” Gutterson, one of Buck’s old players, and SS Nacho Crisp to put two on with no outs. He then managed to get CF Heronimus Jackson to ground into a double play (3 – 4 – 1) to relieve some of the pressure as the crowd started to get a little less antsy. 1B Perry Quaker then came up and hit a hard shot to the hole between third and short as Lee laid out for it. But, she was unable to secure it as the ball popped out of her glove into left field as Gutterson scored to make it 1 – 0 on the single. Frazier buckled down and got 2B Tyree Gangnam to ground out to second to end the inning.

== Top of the 2nd ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in the bottom half of the first, as the Moose came back up in the second to put more pressure on Connor as his father could only look on at what would soon become one of the worst innings a Hot Corners pitcher has had in the league. Speedy LF Stallion Johnson led off with a single into left before promptly stealing second base. Frazier managed to get DH Fred Bobbit to ground back to him for the first out as he momentarily held Johnson at second. Johnson then stole third base on the first pitch of the next at-bat which ended with a single by switch-hitting C Pedro Nixon into the left center gap to score Johnson and make it 2 – 0. RF Irene Fast was retired on a flyout to right as Frazier was one out away from escaping the inning.

That would not be allowed by the Moose offense as Gutterson singled to center to keep the inning alive before Crisp duplicated him and loaded up the bases with one out. Boos from the crowd started to intensify as Frazier tried to bare down against Jackson who already had hit into a double play. But, he left a hanging breaking ball in the center of the plate and Jackson smacked it to the right center field wall where it hit off the top of it. All three runners came around to score on the bases clearing double to make it a 5 – 0 game. Booing was now full force as Frazier tried to zero in on the hitter:

‘Focus buddy you can do it.’ thought Connor as he unleashed a first pitch changeup to the low and away part of the zone.

‘Fuck! He’s a low ball hitter, this is going to hurt.’ he thought as Quaker unloaded on it and went with the pitch towards the right field seats where it landed twelve rows deep. The ball was thrown back on the field by a strong armed fan as the booing multiplied towards Connor who tried to shrivel up to nothing on the mound. Quaker crossed the plate as he third homer of the season made it a 7 – 0 game. Gangnam and Johnson then singled to reach base to make it six consecutive two out hits, but Frazier finally ended the inning when Bobbit grounded out to Lee.

He hustled quickly to the dugout with his head down as he shrunk onto the bench and could only wallow in his misery.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Jumps led off the inning with a sharp double into the right field corner as he managed to outrun Fast’s throw to put himself in scoring position to lead off the inning. That hustle was rewarded as Berko went deep for the second consecutive game as he crushed an up and middle high fastball into the right field seats for his second homer of the season. The moonshot was enough to lessen some of the booing as it was now a 7 – 2 game. The team looked to claw even closer, but the rally died before the lineup could flip over completely.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Frazier pitched a rare clean inning as he held the deficit to five runs for his offense which looked to be coming alive. The first two batters were retired, before Sportswood singled off of Rockman to keep inning alive. Jumps then came up for his second at-bat in back to back innings as he smacked a shot off the top of the CF wall as it missed a homerun by mere inches. Sportswood scored easily from first as he made it a 7 – 3 game. Berko then continued his hot hitting as he roped a single to center which allowed Jumps to score from second largely in part to Jackson’s weak arm as it was now 7 – 4. 

== Top of the 4th ==

The inning started off poorly again for Frazier as he surrendered a double to Quaker and a single to Gangnam as Buck had finally seen enough. He made his way out to the mound with a batting helmet as he took the ball from Frazier as Oliver joined him at the mound as well.

“Sorry for leaving you in so long Connor, I was hoping you could at least get through this inning.” said Buck regretfully as Connor waved him off.

“Its fine Buck, but what’s the batting helmet for?” he asked in a disappointed tone with a questioning look.

“Heard some fans were going to chuck some beer cans at you on your way to the dugout, so it’s for your protection more than anything. Apollo escort him in case any of them get by security up there.” said Buck as he passed the helmet to Connor who put it on and nodded.

“You got it boss, hold my mitt.” he said as he took it off and cracked his knuckles as Buck did so. The two made their way to the dugout and sure enough they did start throwing cans at Connor, who thankfully had the helmet to protect his head. One fan managed to scale the railing above the dugout and jumped onto the field as he charged Connor, but Apollo pushed him out of the way and gave him a clothesline as the man did a full back flip off it and landed face down in the grass in front of the dugout where security handcuffed him and escorted him off the field as Oliver started getting booed before flipping those fans off as the others cheered at him squashing the rowdy fan. 

He returned to the mound and regained his mitt as rookie Kyson Manning had entered from the bullpen at this point (3.00 ERA, 0.67 WHIP). And was still slightly terrified at Oliver and that moment he just witnessed made it even worse.

“Kyson just do your job and try to get us through this game without too many more runs scoring. No pressure.” said Buck as he handed him the ball and patted the back of his right shoulder before heading to the dugout as casually as possible.

‘Sometimes I think he’s a little too casual.’ thought Kyson as he warmed up and was ready to go against the next batter. He gave up a double to Johnson in the left center gap to make it an 8 – 4 game, before allowing Bobbit to single in a run on a hit to right field (9 – 4). But he bore down and got Nixon to pop out to him on the right side of the mound, and then got Fast to hit into a double play to end the inning (1 – 6 – 3). All nine runs on the scoreboard were charged to Frazier as his ERA ballooned to 20.57. 

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The game remained scoreless into the sixth as both Rockman and Manning had gotten into some good grooves. Rockman got the first out, before Lee hit a sinking liner into right center field. Fast charged the ball and slid for it, but the slide was timed too late as the ball sailed over her outstretched glove and all the way to the wall. By the time she’d corralled it and got it back in to the infield, Lee was at third with a stand up, one out triple. The team would fail to score her though as Rockman did a tight-rope act to get out of danger.

== Top of the 7th ==

Kyson ran out of gas after the sixth and was relieved by Haze, (2.70 ERA, 0.90 WHIP), who entered the game to try and continue Kyson’s job of keeping the score where it was. Haze retired the first batter, but Fast singled into right field immediately afterwards. She then stole second and third base on the first two pitches of the at-bat to Gutterson. Gutterson then managed to ground out to Jumps which allowed Fast to score from third and make it 10 – 4. Haze managed to retire the next batter to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The score remained at 10 – 4 as Rockman exited after seven decent innings of work for lefty reliever Charlie Best (3.86 ERA, 1.57 WHIP). Best threw a clean inning as he kept the Hot Corners offense in check.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Haze responded with a clean top half of the ninth as the team tried to rally late. Backup catcher Lars Stadkleef pinch hit with two outs for the slumping Big Country who was hitless to this point in the game, and managed to single in McClure who pinch hit earlier in the inning for Oliver making it 10 – 5. Righty Carla Tolbert relieved Best to get the final out of the game to seal the victory for the Moose.

== End of Game 6 Summary ==

Moose 10 – Hot Corners 5

WP: Rockman (1 – 0) LP: Frazier Jr. (0 – 2) POTG: Quaker (3 – 5, HR, 2B, 3RBI)

Despite the loss, the team’s 3 – 3 record kept them in second place as the first place Freebooters lose to the Moonstars who bounce back after their loss to the Hot Corners. Buck received word that RF Seymour Socks was finally signed by the Heaters at $3.3 MIL which was a significant pay cut from his time on the Hot Corners. Just goes to show, being an ass will come back to bite you later. McClure received a surgical procedure on his arm to improve his throw power, which was successful (+6 ARM).

== Two Days Later (Game 7 vs. Wild Pigs) ==

The team had another division contest up next as the Wild Pigs came to town for a weekend series in a rematch of last year’s playoff matchup. Rookie Messiah Presidente was on the mound looking to continue his hot start (1 – 0, 1.29 ERA, 1.00 WHIP), as he was going up against righty Gerry Rawner (0 – 1, 8.44 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) who was signed in free agency after leaving the Sawteeth. The pitching matchup was in the team’s favor as Rawner was the fourth man in the new Wild Pigs’ rotation. Stadkleef would get the start at catcher to Oliver some rest, LeBoink was coming back into right field, and Pickle was back out at shortstop.

== Top of the 1st ==

Newly acquired switch hitting Elvis Stanley, another of Buck’s old Blowfish players, was leading off playing 2B today. He started the game with a single up the middle as it got past the diving Jumps. SS Snag Roper then singled to right field as the pressure was on right out of the gate. Former Hot Corner DH Randy Mann was up next and he doubled to the left center gap as Stanley scored to make it a 1 – 0 game. 

1B Spanky Wagnerd was up next as he hit a grounder to shortstop as Mann broke for third and was caught in a rundown that ended in him being tagged out by James. But, Roper scored on the fielder’s choice to make it a 2 – 0 game. The inning didn’t end there though as the next three Wild Pigs’ batters RF Nance Tools, backup C Russ Mata, and 3B Ralph Blue, all singled to make it a 3 – 0 game. 

Pres rebounded to strikeout LF Enrique Goyo swinging on a low and in curveball for the second out, but then gave up a single to CF Mannon Moon who made it a 4 – 0 game. Stanley was up for his second at-bat of the inning as he smacked a pitch to deep center field, but the park was just big enough to hold it as James made the catch on the warning track for the final out of the long inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Rawner came out looking to enjoy the early lead, but was stuck in a two out jam as runners were at the corners with Big Country up. He left a fastball in the middle of the plate as Swiner deposited it into center for a single as James walked home from third to make it a 4 – 1 game. LeBoink then walked up and singled to center as Sportswood came around to score and made it a 4 – 2 game. Lee then hit a hard liner to second, but Stanley was there to put it away and end the threat.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Pres settled down and pitched two clean innings as Rawner pitched a clean second and hoped to duplicate that in the third. He got the first two outs after Sportswood led off the inning with a single. He then looked to set down LeBoink, but hung him a curveball down the middle and LeBoink crushed it to the left field seats just above the area between both team bullpens. His first homer of the season tied the game up at 4 all.

== Top of the 6th ==

The game would remain tied until the top half of the sixth when Pres gave up a leadoff single to Blue and a follow up double to Goyo which allowed Blue to score all the way from first and make it a 5 – 4 game. This ended Pres’ day as Buck made the move to the bullpen and brought in lefty Joseph Broseph (0.00 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) to try and hold the score there. Broseph got Moon to strike out looking on a high and in two-seam fastball, before getting Stanley to line into a 4 – 3 double play to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Rawner remained out on the mound for the sixth inning as he got LeBoink to ground out to Roper for the first out. Lee walked up and roped a hanging breaking ball to the right center gap as it got down out of the reach of both outfielders before banging up against the wall. Lee was hustling all the way around and managed to slide into third before the throw to leg out her second triple of the season. Pickle then walked up and was faced with a drawn in infield, but shrugged and shot a hard grounder past both diving infielders into right field for a base hit as Lee walked home to tie the game up at 5.

That ended Rawner’s day as lefty Alana Lantana (9.64 ERA, 1.93 WHIP) entered to try and hold the Hot Corners lineup scoreless. Pickle promptly stole second on the first pitch to Lars as Mata didn’t have the best arm. Lars then grounded out to Roper as Pickle advanced to third on the fielder’s choice. James then came up and singled to right as Pickle walked in from third to give the Hot Corners their first lead of the day at 6 – 5. Berko then grounded a hard shot into right field as James was digging hard from first and looked to score, but a strong throw from Tools prevented that as he was tagged out at home to end the inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

Broseph and Lantana traded scoreless sevenths as the Wild Pigs looked to rally in the eighth. Tools led off the inning with a solo homer into the left center seats on a high and in four-seam fastball from Broseph. Her third of the season made it a tie game once again. Broseph retired the next batter, but then gave up another solo homer to Blue who pulled a high and in four-seam fastball into the left field seats to break the tie. It was Blue’s first of the season as the Wild Pigs celebrated the 7 – 6 lead. Goyo followed him up with a double into left center, and Moon then singled to center off Jumps’ diving attempt to score Goyo and make it an 8 – 6 game. Broseph retired Mata, but gave up a single to Stanley as that was enough for Buck.

Buck brought in Harrison (2.25 ERA, 1.00 WHIP) to try and slam the door that was now completely ajar with runners at the corners. Roper drew a walk to load the bases as Mann then came up and singled to left to score Moon and made it a 9 – 6 game. He then finally slammed the door by retiring Wagnerd to get out of the inning. The team failed to rally in the bottom half of the inning and in the ninth as they were given the loss on a blown save by Broseph.

== End of Game 7 Summary ==

Wild Pigs 9 - Hot Corners 6

WP: Lantana LP: Broseph (0 – 1) POTG: Blue (3 – 5, HR, 2RBI)

The team’s loss dropped them to third in the division despite the Moose’s loss as well. They now sported a 3 – 4 record and looked to split the weekend series.

== The Next Day (Game 8 vs. Wild Pigs) ==

The following afternoon, the team was back at it again as they looked to get some revenge against the Wild Pigs in the matinee matchup. Terrok Smith (0 – 1, 9.53 ERA, 1.94 WHIP) was on the bump looking to rebound after his first outing as he drew Wild Pigs’ new ace righty Myles Shavewell (1 – 0, 2.38 ERA, 1.15 WHIP) who was one of the pitchers that forced the Hot Corners out of the playoffs last year. Arms got his third start of the season as he was in left field to replace the slumping Big Country as he’d be batting in the eighth slot of the lineup.

== Top of the 1st ==

Terrok surrendered a leadoff double to Roper, but then set down the next two batters as Stanley came up for his first plate appearance. He managed to come through for his club as he single to right center which scored Roper to make it a 1 – 0 game. Terrok retired the next batter though to end the threat there.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Shavewell immediately worked himself into trouble as he walked James to start the inning, before Berko singled into right field to put two on with no outs. Sportswood came up and kept up his torrid hitting pace as he roped a liner into the right field corner as James scored from second easily and Berko advanced to third to keep the pressure on in the 1 – 1 game. Shavewell retired the next two hitters, but gave up a single to Pickle back up the middle that brought both runners in to score and made it a 3 – 1 game. 

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The teams traded zeros in the second, as Terrok put up another one in the third. Shavewell looked to do so as well, but ended up loaded the bases with one out. Pickle then hit a seeing eye single back up the middle to score Sportswood to make it a 4 – 1 game. Shavewell retired the next batter, but then gave up a single to left off the bat of Yu to make it a 6 – 1 game as Jumps and LeBoink came around to score. Pickle got caught in a rundown and was retired between second and third for the second out as Shavewell then retired Stadkleef to end the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

Terrok gave up a leadoff single into right center off the bat of Blue as the Wild Pigs looked to rally. Moon was up next and the centerfielder delivered a homer into the right field seats as he turned on the high and in changeup from Smith. His first of the season made it a 6 – 3 game as Terrok bore down and retired the next three to get through the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

The game remained at 6 – 3 as Terrok worked into the sixth inning retiring the first two batters. Unfortunately he gave up back to back singles to put runners at the corners and Buck decided to make a bullpen move. Coming into the game was Kyson Manning (1.50 ERA, 1.00 WHIP) as the rookie lefty looked to strand the runners. He succeeded in his task as he got Moon to lineout to Lee to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Shavewell worked into the sixth as well as he retired the first two batters, but gave up a single to Stadkleef which ended his day. The Wild Pigs’ manager brought in second year southpaw Hander O’Speciallo (7.94 ERA, 1.59 WHIP) to try and keep the game where it was, and he succeeded by getting a shallow flyout to center off the bat of James to end the inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

Manning got through the seventh cleanly, but gave up a single in the eighth with one out as Moon came up and grounded into a FC for the second out. With Moon on first now, Roper singled into center as Moon managed to come all the way around from first to score and made it a 6 – 4 game. Manning bounced back to retire the next batter and end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

LeBoink led off the inning with a single to center off O’Speciallo before being replaced by Big Country as the pinch runner. Pickle followed him up with a single to left as Big Country stopped at second on the play. With two on and no outs, Lee walked up and delivered her third straight game with a triple as she roped one into the right center gap past both outfielders. This scored both Big Country and Pickle to make it an 8 – 4 game. Yu was next up and the rookie came through with a single to left as Lee walked home and made it a 9 – 4 game. 

== Top of the 9th ==

Stanley was the leadoff batter against the tiring Manning as he capitalized on a mistake up and in changeup. The ball clanged off the left field foul pole as Stanley circled the bases on his first homer of the season to make it a 9 – 5 game. Buck made the call to the bullpen after that and brought in Haze (2.84 ERA, 0.95 WHIP) who slammed the door by retiring the next three batters in order to end the game with another W for the good guys.

== End of Game 8 Summary ==

Hot Corners 9 – Wild Pigs 5

WP: Smith (1 – 1) LP: Shavewell (1 – 1) POTG: Roper (4 – 4, 2B, RBI, R)

The win moved the team back up the division standings to second place as they sit at one game back of the Freebooters with a 4 – 4 record. Buck received word that Jayde Cox was picked up by the Sirloins at $7.9 MIL to replace the slumping Walker Runs at second which made him smile at her getting another opportunity to prove herself. Buck also scheduled some player development workouts ahead of the next game as Efforto took some Yoga Classes under Sportswood’s direction which helped limber him up (+1 SPD, +3 FLD), and Lars took some extra caffeine shots making him laser focused for his next start (+3 CON, +12 FLD). The team was eagerly awaiting their next opponent as they found themselves in a good spot despite only having a .500 record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter, as the team manages to tread water in the standings and remain in second place only a game behind the Freebooters. Can the team rally in the second half of the season to take over once again, or will they crumble and fall short of their expectations? Tune in next time to find out as the next quarter of the season will be covered and the playoff picture begins to take shape. Catch ya later; this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	17. Some Like It Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the next chapter here in the Hot Corners Dynasty; last chapter we reached the halfway point of the season as the team managed to tread water and remain at .500 finishing the first half with a 4 – 4 record. That is good enough to have them in second place of the division only 1.0 game back of the division leading Freebooters who sit at 5 – 3. Can the team come alive in the second half to take the division lead and run with it, or will they continue to middle along? Let’s find out!

== Two Days Later (Game 9 @ Blowfish) ==

With Monday a scheduled travel day, the team used it to head over to Swagger Center to take on Buck’s old team the Blowfish. He defeated them in year one and looked to remain undefeated against them as he was enjoying the little rivalry that had been generated by his release/firing two years prior due to the onset of the COVID-19 pandemic despite being 3 – 0 to start that year of play. It would be a duel of aces as Kaiser (2 – 0, 3.86 ERA, 1.21 WHIP) drew former Wild Pigs ace Wes Yogurt (0 – 2, 2.53 ERA, 1.03 WHIP) who was signed by the Blowfish in free agency. Yogurt of course had a good track record already against the team, shutting them out in one game last season and in the playoffs as well, though the bullpen lost that game for him. Big Country reentered the lineup to play left after his mindset was reset, and Oliver would get the start behind the plate to give Stadkleef the chance to rest. Buck was also informed that Harrison was absent from the complex and was at the hospital for something involving his throwing arm. Buck only hoped it was nothing serious as he knew he only had three relievers available for this game. 

== Top of the 1st ==

The game started just at sunset as James led off the game with a flyout to right. Berko then reached base with a soft liner to right that dropped in front of the outfielder for a single. Sportswood followed that up with a single to center to put the pressure on Yogurt right out of the gate. The righty delivered a fastball to Jumps, who single to left as Berko came around to score and Sportswood advanced to third as the Hot Corners took an early 1 – 0 lead. Swiner drew a walk to load the bases as LeBoink walked up with a good chance to break the game open early. He got a fastball up into the air, but it didn’t have enough carry to leave as the center fielder ran it down on the warning track for the second out. The deep fly was enough to score Sportswood though as the Hot Corners moved out to a 2 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The score remained the same until the fourth as both pitchers were in a groove. Kaiser retired the first batter he faced, but then gave up a double to right center field to the speedy second baseman Shayanne Hill to bring up LF Nirub Oowanga (pronounced Wanga, I’ve been pronouncing it wrong this whole time.) who wasn’t known as being an RBI threat. He surprised everyone though with a base hit to the left center gap which easily score Hill to make it a 2 – 1 game.

== Top of the 6th ==

The score remained at 2 – 1 into the sixth as both pitchers once again went into lockdown mode and kept the offenses in check. Sportswood came to the plate for his third at-bat as he was looking to break Yogurt’s concentration. He fell behind 0 – 1 in the count, before getting a changeup that was supposed to be down and in off the plate but hung on the middle third.

THWACK!

The ball was gone as soon as it left the bat as everyone turned to watch in land over the Hot Corners bullpen in left center field as Sportswood circled the bases and celebrated his first career dinger as a member of the Hot Corners. That bomb made it a 3 – 1 game as the team mobbed him as soon as he entered the dugout. It was the first time since joining the team that Sportswood didn’t feel like a sellout like so many Sawteeth faithful had being calling him on social media.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Kaiser ran into a bit of trouble in the sixth as he tried to hold the lead. He retired the leadoff batter, before Hill reached again on a single to right. He then retired Oowanga with a flyout, but gave up a single to CF Rod Forth as the lefty batter pulled the ball into right which allowed Hill to reach third. Forth was hustling down the line and stepped on the bag, before grabbing the back of his right leg in pain as he fell forward into the dirt in foul territory. The Blowfish trainer ran out to check on him as the crowd gasped in shock and surprise. 

The replay came up, and everyone could see the moment he felt his hamstring go as he winced and reached back to grab the afflicted area. It was just another moment of bad luck for Forth who came into the game batting less than .100 on the season as it was, and then to finally get a hit just to get hurt was a sad irony. He was helped off the field with a noticeable limp, as backup CF Byron Harrison pinch ran following the injury.   
Kaiser deliver a breaking ball in the dirt to the next batter, but it got away from Oliver and Hill raced home easily to make it a 3 – 2 game. Kaiser came back with a groundout though to end the inning there before things exploded.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The Hot Corners failed to score in the top half of the inning as Yogurt remained in his groove as Kaiser came back out to start the inning with a pitch count already over 80. He gave up a leadoff infield single to former Hot Corner Nora Homes as he knocked it down but couldn’t recover in time as the DH reached base without incident. That would end his day, as second year reliever Amazo Haze (2.57 ERA, 0.86 WHIP) entered the game to try and get out of the inning. He did his job as he forced 1B Jose Carloco to ground into a double play (4 – 6 – 3) and struck out rookie SS Trey Hardy swinging with a low changeup that almost made him come out of his shoes.

== Top of the 8th ==

Berko led off the inning for the Hot Corners with a single up the middle as that would spell the end of Yogurt’s day as former Hot Corner reliever, southpaw Grump Everbright (3.24 ERA, 0.84 WHIP) came in to try and keep the game where it was. He gave up a single to the red hot Sportswood, but then set down the next three batters in order to get out of the jam.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Haze came back out for the eighth as he looked to get the team to the ninth inning and possibly even pick up the save himself in an extremely rare nine out performance. His first batter of the inning was rookie 3B Parker Padilla who was signed by the Blowfish in free agency to be their new utility player. He was in RF earlier, but moved to his natural position of third when Harrison entered the game to play RF and shifted Ricky Quan over to CF. Haze got ahead 0 – 2 in the count and looked to put him away with a slider away, but ended up having it spin to the top of the zone as Padilla unloaded on it.

CRACK!

The switch hitter pulled that pitch into the right field seats as the crowd exploded when they heard the sound of the bat. The ball landed five rows deep up on the high wall out there Padilla circled the bases on his second round-tripper of the season and tied the game up at 3 – 3. Haze was disappointed in himself after that and you could see him distracted out there on the mound. It became blatantly obvious to everyone though as he got Hill to roll over on a pitch to first as Sportswood fielded it and flipped it to Haze who was racing to cover the bag. He however couldn’t glove it and the ball bounced away into foul territory as Hill broke for second and got in under the tag from Pickle as she reached on the error by Haze. 

Hill then promptly stole third base on the first pitch to pinch hitter Sting McGee as she was now only ninety feet away from giving the Blowfish the lead. Haze tried to focus on the batter but ended up worrying about Hill too much as he airmailed a fastball over Oliver’s head as he tipped it with his glove but couldn’t snag it. Hill made a beeline to the plate and dove in headfirst under Haze’s tag as she scored on the wild pitch to give the Blowfish a 4 – 3 lead.   
Haze then got out of the inning without further incident but the damage was done as the team only managed a one out double off the bat of Pickle in the top half of the ninth. Everbright successfully slammed the door to pick up the victory as the team was left only with the thoughts of “What if?”

== End of Game 9 Summary ==

Blowfish 4 – Hot Corners 3

WP: Everbright LP: Haze (0 – 1) POTG: Sportswood (3 – 4, HR, RBI, 2R)

The loss put the team down to 4 – 5 on the year as they fell to third in the division as the Moose picked up a win, but the Wild Pigs lost so they stayed behind them in 4th place. The next day was a travel day as the team headed to El Viejo Stadium to take on the Sawteeth as Buck got a notification that 3B Keg Gutterson had been released by the Moose to bring in Macy Stone as they needed to shed some salary from their payroll. Buck made sure to file this info away for later as Keg was a funny person to be around, and his numbers this year were outstanding as he was second in batting average, and first in on base percentage making his release a complete question mark.

Upon arrival to the complex, Buck was informed that rookie reliever Harrison had to undergo ligament repair, (+4 JNK), following his last outing which explained his absence from the team for the last game. The trainer said he’d be good to go by the weekend so Buck was down to only two reliever options for the next game, Broseph and Manning.

== The Following Day (Game 10 @ Sawteeth) ==

The team came back out looking for revenge not only for last game, but also for the shellacking they took at the hands of the Sawteeth in year one at this very same ballpark. Rookie southpaw Connor Frazier Jr. (0 – 2, 20.57 ERA, 4.00 WHIP) was coming off his worst outing of the season so far as he gave up nine earned runs in only 3.0+ innings off work against the Moose, as he would be slated to face Sawteeth ace Thrash Allmeyer (1 – 1, 5.73 ERA, 1.27 WHIP) who had an up and down year so far. Buck penciled in Stadkleef behind the plate to replace the slumping Oliver, as James moved from the leadoff spot to the nine hole and Pickle jumped up to the leadoff spot in his stead. 

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The team went scoreless in the top half as Frazier Jr. came out for his first inning of work and was greeted by a whole bunch of jeering Sawteeth fans that were looking to break his confidence before he even threw a pitch.

“OVERRATED!” CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! “OVERRATED!” was the chant from the crowd as Frazier started to shrink back into his shell as the crowd’s cheers were deafening. He even glanced up to the area behind home plate under the broadcaster’s booth, and saw a sign of him hanging from a noose off the front of the seat box with a bucket on his head. 

Seeing what was up, Stadkleef called time and went out there as the crowd celebrated their feat like the morons they were. 

“Connor what’s wrong?” asked the Lars as he noticed the lost look in the rookie’s eyes.

“Maybe they’re right Lars. I really am an overrated bust.” he said in a depressed tone as he hung his head as Lars looked on in sadness. He quickly perked up though and tried cheering him up.

“You aren’t overrated, you just haven’t adjusted to the league yet.” said Lars in a perked up voice, but Frazier wasn’t buying it.

“Yeah right, I’m just worthless to this organization. They’d be better off if they cut me…” he trailed off as Lars grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look into his eyes.

“You’re not worthless! You are valuable to this team if they wanted you gone you’d be gone already! Look at me, I was released last year at the end of the year and missed the playoffs, but Buck wanted me back to tutor Apollo and provide some veteran leadership to this team.” he said as Connor was shocked but listening along intently.

“Keep wallowing in your misery and you won’t be valuable any longer. I’ve gotten a second/third chance I never thought I’d get and I’m making the most of it. You better do the same rookie!” said Lars as he released Frazier’s shoulders and punched him in his throwing arm.

“Now lighten up and let’s show these morons what you got! Jah!” exclaimed the German-born catcher as he ran back to the plate to start the game as Frazier rubbed his sore arm with his free hand.

‘Damn he hits hard! Maybe he’s right; I do have some use here. If he can still be positive after being released and resigned then so can I!’ thought Connor with determination as he stepped on the rubber with a glare.

Up in the stands, Connor Sr. looked on with pride as he saw the first signs of life in his son since his second outing. He smiled as he knew the other team was in trouble when he got in this kind of mood.

‘Watch out assholes, my son’s about to make your team his bitch!’

== Top of the 4th ==

That was exactly what Connor Jr. did as he kept the Sawteeth off the board in the first three innings; unfortunately Allmeyer did the same to the Hot Corners as the game was scoreless entering the fourth inning. Berko was retired via ground out to start the inning, but Sportswood reached base on an infield single when the second baseman dove but couldn’t hang on to it.

Jumps came to the plate to get the team on the board and he did when Allmeyer hung a curveball right down the middle as he clobbered it.

THWACK!

The ball carried into the right field seats as Jumps circled the bases on his third homer of the season to put the team up 2 – 0 after only mustering one hit against Allmeyer in the previous three innings.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Sawteeth answered right back though, as Frazier Jr. retired the first two batters of the inning but then gave up an IF single to SS Jon Ronero off of Jumps’ diving glove, and a single to center field off the bat of C Junior Young Sr.. That brought Sr.’s son 1B Junior Young Jr., (yes I’m not making these names up.) to the plate as he clobbered a double into the right field corner. This allowed Ronero and his father to come into score as he tied the game back up at 2 – 2 but Frazier Jr. managed to get out of the inning before he surrendered the lead.

== Top of the 5th ==

Allmeyer looked to put up another zero, but the team wasn’t allowing that to happen after the first batter was retired. James singled into right to start the rally, before Pickle grounded sharply to first. Young Jr. threw the ball to second to try and retire James, but the ball bounced out of Ronero’s glove for an error as both runners reached safely. Berko then struck out swinging on a low fastball, as Sportswood walked up in the clutch situation.

He was the last person Allmeyer wanted to see right now as Sportswood was the hottest batter in the Hot Corners lineup, and probably in the whole conference as he started off the season batting less than .100 but was on a tear the last five games to raise that up to near .300. Allmeyer tried to pitch him smart, but Sportswood read him like a book and single a breaking ball back up the middle as James came around to score and put the Hot Corners up 3 – 2.

== Top of the 8th ==

The Sawteeth had no answer for Frazier Jr. through the next three innings as he was keeping them guessing the entire way through. Allmeyer likewise had kept things locked down as he was waiting for his offense to give him some run support. He retired the first two batters of the inning, but then gave up a double into the right field corner off of Jumps’ bat as he was in scoring position for Big Country. 

Big Country laced a single back up the middle as Jumps came around to score easily and extended the lead to 4 – 2. LeBoink extended the inning by drawing a five pitch walk as Buck decided to pinch hit for the slumping Lee with rookie outfielder Arms Yu. Yu took a pitch for a ride to deep center, but the park was big enough to hold it as the centerfielder made the catch on the warning track for the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Buck made some changes in the eighth as he moved Yu to right and subbed in IF Digg Efforto to replace LeBoink as he’d play 3B. Buck also went to the bullpen as Frazier Jr. was over 80 pitches and wasn’t able to continue on as he’d done enough to earn a win. Coming in was second year southpaw Joseph Broseph (0 – 1, 7.71 ERA, 1.71 WHIP) who needed a good outing after blowing game seven to the Wild Pigs. Rumor around the team was he was in danger of being released, but Buck denied all of them as he didn’t want Broseph distracted by them moving forward. Broseph came in and pitched a clean three up, three down inning as he kept the team up by two heading to the ninth.

== Top of the 9th ==

Allmeyer continues working into the ninth as he fought tooth and nail to keep his team in the game. He retired the first two batters, but gave up a single to center off Pickle’s bat which ended his day as southpaw reliever Doc Simpleman (1.59 ERA, 2.12 WHIP) entered to hopefully record the last out and send his team to bat. That wasn’t the case though as he hung a cement mixer slider over the middle to Berko who unloaded on it.

THWACK!

The ball landed in the right center bleachers for Berko’s third homer of the season as he made it a 6 – 2 game. Things only got worse as Sportswood singled to center to extend the inning and Jumps came up to rope a double into the left center gap as Sportswood hustled all the way home to make it a 7 – 2 game. Simpleman finally recorded the last out, but he’d blown any hope of a comeback as Broseph kept his momentum from last inning and pitched another three up, three down inning to secure the victory as he nailed down his second save of the season.

== End of Game 10 Summary ==

Hot Corners 7 – Sawteeth 2

WP: Frazier Jr. (1 – 2) LP: Allmeyer (1 – 2) SV: Broseph (2) POTG: Jumps (3 – 5, HR, 2 2B, 3 RBI, 2R)

The win put the team back up to .500 but they remained stuck in third place at 1.5 games back of the division lead as the Freebooters split against the Herbisaurs, 1 – 1, and the Moose won their next game. The team traveled back home as they had a weekend series against the Herbisaurs as they looked to gain some ground on the teams ahead of them.

Buck received some good news as Harrison was cleared to return to action if needed for either game which was a huge relief as the bullpen would be back to full strength. He also gave out some player development opportunities as Haze received a bullpen session to improve his velocity (+2), and Manning got to sign an endorsement contract with New Balance sporting their newly developed cleats. This really motivated and honored Manning as he thought they’d go to one of the better rated pitchers over him (+3 VEL, -2 JNK, +4 ACC).

== Three Days Later (Game 11 vs. Herbisaurs) ==

Pres was taking the ball here in the first game of the weekend series, the rookie was coming off a bad outing, but had managed to avoid taking the loss as he entered at 1 – 0, with a 4.50 ERA and 1.50 WHIP. He drew the Herbisaurs’ fourth starter the lazy flamethrower Olaff Slakov who entered with no record, but had a 9.72 ERA and a 1.56 WHIP. Oliver was inserted back into the lineup by Buck to replace Stadkleef as he was ready to get back on track this game.

== Top of the 1st ==

Leading off for the Herbisaurs was the team captain, 3B Henry Hampster who was playing this game hurt having tweaked his hamstring a few games earlier. He was advised not to play so soon, but he wanted to go out there and set a good example for his team which was slumping in last place with a losing record for the second consecutive year. He singled into left off Pres but he came up lame halfway down the line and sat down once he reached first base and was pulling at his hurt left hamstring. The trainer came out and said he’d have to exit and practically carried him off the field as backup catcher Nate Hanky pinch ran for him.  
Hanky was erased on a fielder’s choice by rookie LF Maximus Tran, but Tran made up for it by stealing second and third on back to back pitches. Newly acquired RF Herra O’Wuggliems drove him in with a double to left as the Herbisaurs claimed a 1 – 0 lead. Hanky remained in the game at first base, as Grunt Manly moved over to play third for the injured Hampster.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The Hot Corners lineup was delayed in their response to the early deficit, but they managed to even things up in the second when Big Country delivered his first homer as a Hot Corner to the right field seats as he crushed a Slakov four-seam fastball to make it 1 – 1.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Pres held the Herbisaurs scoreless in the third as the offense looked to give him a lead to work with. Slakov started the inning with a strikeout to Lee, but he gripped his pitching hand with a slight wince as the trainer came out to check on him. He was pointing at the his middle finger and the trainer saw a giant blister forming on his top digit that was full with liquid and blood. He advised Slakov to exit, but Olaff shook him off and remained adamant in being able to stay out there so the trainer shrugged and left as Slakov finished the inning with no issues.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Pres pitched another scoreless inning as the team came up to face Slakov once more. He got Berko to flyout to center easily on a low slider, but he gripped his hand in pain as blood was coming out of his middle finger. He’d ruptured his blister and the trainer came out and pulled him off the mound by his right ear as he followed along with a few “OW!”’s thrown in here and there. Entering to relieve him was newly acquired southpaw reliever Shay Dee (0.00 ERA, 1.00 WHIP) formerly of the Sirloins. She shut down the next two batters to keep it a tie game.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The Hot Corners persistence finally paid off as Oliver lead off the inning with a double into the right field corner as it snuck under O’Wuggliems’ glove. He advanced to third on a fielder’s choice before scoring on James’ sac fly to center to give the Hot Corners a 2 – 1 lead.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Pres continued to pitch well as he shut down the Herbisaurs’ lineup once again in the seventh for a sixth consecutive scoreless inning. Dee came back out in the seventh as she fell behind 2 – 1 in the count to Big Country before serving up a hanging curveball in his happy zone.

THWACK!

That ball wasn’t coming back anytime soon as it landed in the right field seats for Big Country’s second of the game. He trotted around the bases and scored to make it a 3 – 1 Hot Corners lead.

== Top of the 8th ==

Pres started the inning, but missed with four straight pitches to C Fiona Clark to put her on as Buck decided it was time to make a move. He brought in the rookie southpaw Kyson Manning (3.12 ERA, 1.15 WHIP) to go for the six out save sporting his new cleats courtesy of the New Balance contract.   
Kyson got Hanky to ground the first pitch back to him which he turned into a double play (1 – 6 – 3), then gave up a single to Tran. Tran then stole second base (his third of the game) but Manning got Manly to ground out to Sportswood unassisted to end the inning. He then came back out in the ninth and slammed the door shut for his first career save after pitching a three up, three down inning.

== End of Game 11 Summary ==

Hot Corners 3 – Herbisaurs 1

WP: Pres (2 – 0) LP: Dee (0 – 1) SV: Manning (1) POTG: Big Country (2 HR, enough said).

With the win, the team improved to 6 – 5 and entered a tie for second place at only 1.0 game back of the Freebooters. The team would look to sweep the weekend and season series tomorrow against the Herbisaurs. Before the team left the complex, Buck pulled Lars aside and got him some Plyometrics training as he felt limbered up afterwards. (+5 SPD)

== The Next Day (Game 12 vs. Herbisaurs) ==

Terrok Smith (1 – 1, 7.15 ERA, 2.12 WHIP) was on the hill for the Hot Corners as they looked to complete the series and season sweep of the Herbisaurs. Looking to prevent that from happening, the Herbisaurs countered with their ace Gem Qualita (1 – 2, 8.04 ERA, 1.72 WHIP) who the Hot Corners had already defeated once this season. Arms Yu got the start in right to replace the slumping LeBoink, as Buck looked to get him out of his own head at the plate.

== Top of the 3rd ==

The game was scoreless until the top of the third where the Herbisaurs broke through against Terrok. He left an fastball up and in to nine hitter C Fiona Clark who promptly turned on it and roped it into the left center seats for her second homer of the season as the Herbisaurs grabbed a 1 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Hot Corners answered back immediately, as Qualita gave up a leadoff double into the right field corner to the speedy James. Pickle then came through with a single to center as James came into score and tie the game up at 1. Berko then grounded into a double play to clear the bases as Sportswood came to bat. The resurgent first baseman unloaded on a first pitch fastball left on the inner third of the plate.

THWACK!

The crowd roared to life as Dirk circled the bases on his second homer of the season as the team now led 2 – 1.

== Top of the 7th ==

The game remained this way until the seventh as both pitchers started to duel one another. To this point in the game, Smith had given up seven hits while Qualita had only given up five. Smith retired the leadoff batter, before 2B Annabella Stokes hit a shot towards the right field corner, Yu went over and dove for the ball. He unfortunately miscalculated the dive and the ball soared out of his reach and into the corner as the speedy Stokes turned that into a triple. SS Milo Stewart then singled into right center field as Stokes walked home to tie the game up at 2. Smith bounced back though as he got Clark to hit into an inning ending double play.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Qualita was back on the mound in the seventh as she looked to keep the game tied for her club. She retired the first two batters fairly easily, but gave up back-to-back singles to James and Pickle as they knocked her out of the game. Right handed reliever Adan Jock (7.94 ERA, 2.12 WHIP) was summoned to hold the door shut as the Hot Corners were starting to force it open. He promptly walked Berko on four bad misses as the bases were loaded for the absolutely scorching hot Dirk Sportswood. He walked to the plate giving off an aura of supreme confidence as the crowd started cheering him on. 

Their cheers were well warranted as he fisted a sinking liner into shallow center as both Stewart and Stokes gave chase. Stewart laid out for it, but he couldn’t quite reach it as the ball dropped harmlessly to the grass. The single drove in two as James and Pickle both scored to make it a 4 – 2 game. Jock rebounded to retire Jumps as he got him to pop up to the mound.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Buck made the move to the bullpen to start the inning now that Smith was on for the win as he called for a righty. Entering the game was rookie Troy Harrison (1.69 ERA, 0.94 WHIP) as he looked to pitch his way to a six out save on his newly repaired throwing shoulder. He started it off right with a three up, three down inning as he hardly broke a sweat. He gave up a single in the ninth, but succeeded in slamming the door as he slammed it tightly shut to give his club the sweep.

== End of Game 12 Summary ==

Hot Corners 4 – Herbisaurs 2

WP: Smith (2 – 1) LP: Qualita (1 – 3) SV: Harrison (2) POTG: Sportswood (game-winning hit and a homer to boot.)

The win moved the team up a half game as the Freebooters were once again off making them only a half game back with four to play. Buck set up a training session after the game as Big Country underwent a Meditation session with Sportswood’s guidance. The session did wonders for his chi as he was feeling laser focused and calm about everything that had happened so far in the season. (+2 CON, +1 FLD) 

The team had a weak off to prepare afterwards though as the next weekend would be a series against the Freebooters to settle the division lead question once and for all. All eyes would be set here as the team’s playoff fate hung in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter, the team manages to rattle off a three game winning streak to move their record above .500 at 7 – 5. With four games left and two against the division leading Freebooters, can the team clinch their second straight division title and/or playoff berth? Tune in next time to find out as the last four regular season games all mean something! Catch in the next chapter, this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	18. It's Go Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the Hot Corners Dynasty’s final regular season chapter for year 2. Last chapter had the team go on a three game winning streak to move to a 7 – 5 record and draw within a half game of the division lead. The Freebooters come to town with the lead as they square off with our favorite Hot Corners to try and secure the division title. Can the Hot Corners counter them, or will they fall short just like earlier on in the season? Let’s find out! Also, just an FYI the first game of the chapter against the Freebooters had its footage become corrupted so I lost all of the exact happenings, but I remembered the scoring plays and will highlight them. With that out of the way, let’s get it on!

== One Week Later (Game 13 vs. Freebooters) ==

The Freebooters had come to town for their last two regular season road games as this matchup would make the playoff picture clear. Depending on the games’ outcomes there were three possible scenarios for the teams involved: 

1\. The Freebooters win both games would secure the division win, and be the number one seed in the playoffs as the other division winner would only be 8 – 8 at best. They could then afford to rest their starters in their final two games against the Moose.

2\. The teams split, the Hot Corners would have the division lead but would still have two games left to play and win to secure the title as the Freebooters’ fate would be decided against the Moose.

3\. The Hot Corners sweep to take a 1.5 game lead in the division and need only one more win to secure the division title as the Freebooters would once again be at the mercy of the Moose.

A lot was riding on this game as the teams took the field and the game got underway with Kaiser going up against Freebooters third starter Faith Blaze in her second year with the team.

== Top of the 3rd ==

CF Stockton Brickhouse gave the Freebooters the early lead when he broke the scoreless tie on a two out RBI single into right field. (Freebooters lead 1 – 0)

== Bottom of the 5th ==  
Blaze had been able to keep them off the scoreboard early on, but as she was tiring she got in trouble and left a breaking ball in the middle of the plate to Sportswood. He absolutely unloaded on it and drove it into the left field seats for his third of the season and he put the Hot Corners up 3 – 1.

== Top of the 7th ==

Kaiser gave up a solo homer to Brickhouse which was his second of the season as the Freebooters drew within a run. Kaiser did however manage to get out of a jam later in the inning to leave with the lead. Haze pitched a six out save as the Hot Corners took the Saturday night contest by a score of 3 – 2.

== End of Game 13 Summary ==

Hot Corners 3 – Freebooters 2

WP: Kaiser (3 – 1) LP: Blaze SV: Haze (2) POTG: Sportswood (Homerun)

Following the game, Manning got in a workout session with the use of a Beefcake Powder protein shake as he increased his velocity and junk, but lost some accuracy in his pitches as a side effect.

== 15 Hours Later (Game 14 vs. Freebooters) ==

It was time for a Sunday afternoon matchup as the teams came into this matchup looking to pick up where they left off the night before in the pitching matchup. Rookie southpaw Connor Frazier Jr. (1 – 2, 11.57 ERA, 2.71 WHIP) was coming off his best start of the season as he looked to continue trending upwards against the Freebooters who put up Winnie Noelle (5.40 ERA, 1.53 WHIP) to face him. Buck also inserted Digg Efforto into the lineup at third base as Lee was slumping once again at the plate.

== Top of the 1st ==

Brickhouse was batting the second spot of the Freebooters lineup again today as he continued his hot hitting from last night. Frazier tried to overpower him with a high and away fastball, but Brickhouse wasn’t fooled.

CRACK!

The ball soared out to the short fence in right and cleared it with room to spare as it landed three rows deep in the seats. Brickhouse rounded the bases on his third home of the season as he made it an early 1 – 0 Freebooters lead as the crowd started to boo Frazier once again. He didn’t let it faze him though as he set down the next two batters to get out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Seeing the resolve of their young pitcher, motivated the offense to answer right back against Noelle in the bottom half of the inning. Sportswood singled to left with one out as that put a runner on for Big Country who looked cool, calm, and collected up in the left handed batter’s box. Those yoga classes had done wonders for his confidence and his focus as he spotted a cement mixer slider coming down the middle of the plate on the 1 – 0 delivery from Noelle.

THWACK!

He didn’t waste his opportunity as he punished that pitch out to left center field as it crossed over the Freebooters bullpen for his third homerun of the season. That dinger made the fans overjoyed as they celebrated their team’s 2 – 1 lead.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Through the next four and a half innings, the starters dueled with one another. Frazier had only given up four hits through his six innings of work as the crowd was warming up to the rookie after he shut the opposing offense down. Noelle had only given up five hits so far in the game including the two hits back in the first inning. 

Big Country led off the inning with an infield single as he managed to leg out the throw from shortstop. Jumps then single into the left center gap as Big Country turned the jets on and went to third on the hit as Brickhouse’s throw was weak into the infield. Berko then came up in the clutch situation and came through for the team as he roped a liner into the left center gap that neither fielder could get to. Big Country scored easily from third, and Jumps hustled all the way around from first as he slid in under the catcher’s tag to make it a 4 – 1 game after Berko’s double. 

LeBoink came up next and singled into left center as he continued the hit parade. He then purposefully got in a rundown between first and second as the distraction allowed Berko to score, but LeBoink was tagged out. The single made it a 5 – 1 game however, as the Hot Corners had busted the game wide open. 

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Noelle retired the leadoff hitter in the inning but then Pickle got on via a single into left field. Sportswood then walked up and continued his hot hitting as he smoked a liner to the right center gap that got down and all the way to the wall. Pickle came around to score easily as the game was now 6 – 1 in favor of the Hot Corners.

== Top of the 8th ==

Frazier exited at the start of the eighth inning as he was over 85 pitches and had done his job as the crowd giving him a standing ovation as he walked off tipping his cap to them, he’d finally earned their respect. Rookie southpaw Kyson Manning, (2.53 ERA, 1.03 WHIP) entered from the bullpen as he looked to get the team through the last two innings. The eighth was a struggle for him as after retiring the leadoff hitter, he gave three consecutive singles to load the bases. Instead of getting flustered, he trusted Apollo’s signs and got the next batter to ground in a double play (4 – 6 – 3) which ended the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Berko started the inning off by singling into left as that would spell the end of the day for Noelle as righty Grace Loopinovich (0.93 ERA, 0.83 WHIP) entered in relief. Berko ended up advancing to second on a fielder’s choice, and James singled him home with two outs in the inning to make it a 7 – 1 score.  
Manning came back out to pitch the ninth and threw a clean three up, three down inning as he shut the door on the weekend sweep. 

== End of Game 14 Summary ==

Hot Corners 7 – Freebooters 1

WP: Frazier Jr. (2 – 2) LP: Noelle POTG: Swiner (Homerun and drove in a couple runs.)

Following the game, Pickle underwent surgery on his throwing arm as he had to relieve some pressure on his ligaments. Thankfully the team’s next game wasn’t for another week as he had enough time to heal and be back in the lineup. 

The win moved the team to a 9 – 5 season record at they moved into first place, but only held a half game lead over the 9 – 6 Moose who won four games to move up in the division (beat the Freebooters twice, Moonstars once, and Herbisaurs once). The Freebooters four straight losses set them back to third place at 8 – 8 as they’d need some help to make the playoffs as the Wild Pigs had three games left and were in 4th place at 6 – 7.

== Six Days Later (Game 15 @ Moose) ==

The team made the trip to Sakura Hills as they were getting ready to take on the Moose for the final time in the regular season. Everything was riding on this game for both teams as a win by either team meant a spot atop of the division. If the Hot Corners won, they’d secure not only the number one seed in the playoffs, but also the division championship for the second straight year. If the Moose won, they would have the lead, and the Hot Corners would need to win their final game to take back the title as the Moose were already playoff bound. 

Pitching this big game for both teams would be Pres (2 – 0, 3.32 ERA, 1.26 WHIP) for the Hot Corners, and Raul Strikes (1 – 1, 4.40 ERA, 1.74 WHIP) for the Moose. Oliver was back into the lineup behind the plate as he sat out the two games against the Freebooters to get rested up before the playoffs, and Lee was back in the lineup at third base.

== Top of the 1st ==

Strikes retired the leadoff hitter, Pickle, but then surrendered back-to-back singles to Sportswood and Big Country to put them on in front of Jumps. Strikes made the mistake to then hang a curveball in the middle of the zone as Jumps walloped it.

THWACK!

The ball quickly exited the park on a line as it crashed into the seventh row of the right field seats. Jumps’ fourth homer of the season put the Hot Corners up early 3 – 0.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Pres got through the first two innings with ease as Strikes was having a much more difficult time. He battled through the second despite some hits, but then loaded the bases in the third with one out as the nine hitter, James, walked up to the plate. He grounded a ball softly to shortstop as the fielder barehanded it and retired the runner at second, but the relay to first was late as Berko scored from third to make it a 4 – 0 game on the fielder’s choice.

== Top of the 5th ==

Pres was on cruise control on the mound as he pitched two more scoreless innings as Strikes came back out to the mound to hopefully get through the fifth at the very least. He retired Berko on a groundout to shortstop to start the inning, but then fell behind 1 – 0 in the count to LeBoink. Billy timed a high fastball and lined it back to the mound, as Strikes was unprepared to stop the screaming liner.

SMACK! THUD!

The liner hit Strikes in the throat near the right side of his collarbone as he was launched backwards off the mound as he landed behind it and on the right side of his body as he was grasping at his throat and struggling to breathe. LeBoink wasn’t going to make it to first as the ball ricocheted to the second baseman who threw to first to retire the slow runner. The trainer came out as he quickly kneeled down and started trying to calm Strikes down as he needed to be calm for him to take a look at him. He stopped struggling after a moment as the trainer was able to massage his throat and allowed him the ability to breathe. He then helped Strikes up and led him down into the dugout tunnel so he could get some x-rays done to make sure there wasn’t any severe damage done. SP/RP Felix Farmhand (5.93 ERA, 2.05 WHIP) entered and retired Oliver on a flyout to end the inning as the Moose looked to rally for their injured starter.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

DH Heronimus Jackson led off the inning against Pres by homering to right center field on a low two-seam fastball that didn’t get off the plate on the two balls and two strikes count. The ball soared over the Hot Corners bullpen as the Moose shrunk the gap down to 4 – 1. 

== Top of the 6th ==

Big Country came up with the bases loaded and one out against Farmhand as he hit a hard shot between third and shortstop. The third baseman dove and knocked the ball down as it ricocheted to the shortstop. The shortstop barehanded it and got it to second just in time to retire Sportswood. However, Lee scored on the play to get the lead back up to four runs as it was now 5 – 1 Hot Corners.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Pres retired the first two batters in the inning, but then gave up a single to center off the bat of the speedy RF Irene Fast. 1B Perry Quaker then came through with a soft liner that landed right on the chalk in shallow right as nobody could get there in time. Quaker ended up at second with a double as Fast scored all the way from first to make it a 5 – 2 game.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The Moose chipped away at the lead once more as LF Stallion Johnson doubled to the left center gap as 3B Macy Stone came all the way around from first with two outs in the inning as the lead was shrunk down to 5 – 3. Pres did manage to get out of the inning though as he was done for the day.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Rookie Troy Harrison (1.23 ERA, 0.82 WHIP) entered the game in relief as he looked to pitch the six out save for his team. He gave up a leadoff hit, but erased it on a double play then struck out the next batter to end the inning with no big issues.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Farmhand had kept the Hot Corners’ lineup in check since the sixth and gave his team the opportunity to hang around and maybe win the game in the bottom half. SS Nacho Crisp started the inning with a double into the left field corner off of Harrison. Jackson then doubled to right center as LeBoink over ran the ball, but James’ strong throw in held Crisp at third base. Harrison then got C Pedro Nixon to ground out to Jumps, but Crisp scored on the play to make it 5 – 4.  
The manager for the Moose then sent up C Anton Goodwood to pinch hit for Macy Stone. He managed to line a single back up the middle as Jackson scored from third to tie the game up at five as Harrison had blown the save. Goodwood got greedy though and tried to steal second base, but Oliver threw him out for the second out. Johnson worked a two out walk, but CF Jackie Slam grounded out to Pickle at short to end the inning. It would take extra innings to decide this contest.

== Top of the 10th ==

Farmhand was done after his four and a third innings of work as right handed closer Klaus D’Gayme (0.00 ERA, 0.67 WHIP) entered to try and hold the Hot Corners scoreless. Corner infielder Tarzan Woodburn entered the game to play third base for the pinch hitter, Goodwood.

LeBoink led off the inning with a flyout to shallow center as Slam made the catch easily for the first out. D’Gayme then gave up a single to left off of Oliver’s bat to put the rookie on with one out. Lee then doubled to the right center gap as Oliver advanced to third as two runners were now in scoring position with only one out. James then flew out deep to left field as Oliver tagged up and scored on the sacrifice fly to put the Hot Corners up 6 – 5. Pickle then walked up and hit a shot to the right center gap that got down between both outfielders and rolled to the wall. Lee scored easily from second as Pickle slid into third with a two out triple as the lead grew to 7 – 5.

That would spell the end for D’Gayme, as lefty Charlie Best (1.93 ERA, 1.34 WHIP) entered to try and stifle the rally. He intentionally walked Sportswood as he was still the hottest hitter on the planet. This put runners on the corners for Big Country who looked to put the game out of reach. He singled a ball into right, as Pickle walked home and made it an 8 – 5 game. Jumps then grounded out to second base to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 10th ==

Lefty Joseph Broseph (5.40 ERA, 1.20 WHIP) was summoned from the bullpen by Buck to try and nail down the save. He retired the first batter, but then gave up a single to the speedy Fast. Broseph didn’t worry about her though as he struck out Quaker and Crisp to end the game as the team mobbed him on the mound as they celebrated their second consecutive division title, and another number one seed in the playoffs.

== End of Game 15 Summary ==

Hot Corners 8 – Moose 5

WP: Harrison (1 – 0) LP: D’Gayme (0 – 1) SV: Broseph (3) POTG: Swiner (5 – 6, 2 RBI, R)

The team left following the celebration as they were headed to their final game of the season against the Wild Pigs. Thankfully the pressure was no longer on the team as the win ended the division race. Looking around the league’s website he saw that the Sirloins clinched the #2 seed by winning the Boss Division with an 8 – 8 record thanks to a run differential tiebreaker over the Moonstars and Sawteeth. The Moose were also confirmed to be the #3 seed as they finished at 9 – 7 on the season. The last spot would come down to the Freebooters or the Wild Pigs, as they both would win the run differential tiebreaker over the Moonstars and Sawteeth. The Wild Pigs needed to win all three of their remaining games to secure their spot in the playoffs, while the Freebooters needed them to lose twice to secure theirs.

Before the next game, Jumps revealed he would be starting a vegan diet to try and limber him up when he was in the field and seemed to be working as Buck noticed some improvements during the team’s warm-up fielding session before the game. (+1 SPD, +5 FLD, +1 ARM)

== 12 Hours Later (Game 16 @ Wild Pigs) ==

On the mound for the Hot Corners in this afternoon regular season finale was Terrok Smith (2 – 1, 5.40 ERA, 1.69 WHIP) as he looked to finish back-to-back seasons with at least three wins in four starts. Opposing him would be the Wild Pigs’ number two starter, righty Durbin Holmes (0 – 1, 4.26 ERA, 1.11WHIP) who eliminated the Hot Corners from the playoffs last season. Seeing as how the team wasn’t playing for anything today, Buck started Stadkleef over Oliver at catcher to have his young starter fresh for the playoffs next weekend.

== Top of the 1st ==

The Hot Corners lineup started early as Sportswood reached base on a single to right center field with one out as that brought Big Country up. The second hottest hitter in the lineup came through once again as he drove a shot out to right center field on a hanging two strike curveball. The ball carried all the way over both bullpens as it was a two run homer for Big Country. It was his fourth of the season as the Hot Corners jumped out to a 2 – 0 lead.  
Jumps was the next batter and he jumped on the second pitch hanging curveball as he drove it out into the right field concession stand. That made it back-to-back jacks as Jumps’ fifth homer of the season made it a 3 – 0 game. Berko came up next and doubled into the right center gap to put a runner in scoring position. Two batters later, Lee delivered a two out base hit to left field as Berko beat the weak throw from Goyo to score and make it a 4 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Through the first four innings Terrok was cruising along haven given up just four hits. That was about to change as DH Wally Bacon doubled into the left center gap to start the inning. 3B Ralph Blue followed with a single to right field as Bacon advanced to third. RF Flash Evans then struck out swinging on a low and away curveball for the first out, but CF Mannon Moon delivered a base hit to left as Bacon scored to make it a 4 – 1 game. SS Snag Roper the doubled off the right center wall as both Blue and Moon scored to make it a 4 – 3 game. 1B Spanky Wagnerd then beat out an infield single when the liner kicked off Terrok’s glove towards the third base line allowing Roper to advance to third on the play. C Earnie Blings continued the onslaught of hits as he singled back up the middle to bring Roper in and tie the game up at 4. The inning finally ended when LF Nance Tools lined into a double play at second base as Blings was caught off the first base bag.

== Top of the 6th ==

LeBoink led off the inning against Holmes with a soft lineout to second base. Lee came up next and singled into center field to put a runner on base as Holmes once again went into the stretch. James then singled to left center to put two runners on as that brought up Stadkleef batting last today. 

SMACK! THUD!

Lars got a fastball and roped it back to the mound as Holmes had no time to react on it and it smacked him dead center of the forehead as he fell backwards off the mound clutching at his face. Lars beat out the recovery throw by the second baseman to load the bases as the wild Pigs’ trainer came out with a towel to staunch the blood that was slowly dripping from Holmes’ forehead. After wrapping it around him, he was helped to his feet and led into the dugout tunnel to the crowd’s applause as he would need stitches, a CT scan, and concussion testing.

The Wild Pigs manager had no choice but go to the bullpen as he made the move for his ace reliever, southpaw Alana Lantana (5.40 ERA, 1.54 WHIP). She looked in to face leadoff hitter Pickle and got him to bounce in a double play to end the threat and keep the game tied.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Terrok looked to keep the game tied for his team in the bottom half of the inning as he faced 2B Elvis Stanley first. The switch hitter struck out looking on a changeup that caught the low and outside corner of the zone for the first out. Bacon was the next batter and he was sitting on the fastball and roped one back up the middle. Terrok tried to get out of the way, but he was too slow.

CRACK! THUD!

The ball hit Terrok on the right side of his collarbone as the bone’s cracking was heard all the way at the top of the stands as the crowd gasped in horror. Terrok fell over to the right side of the mound as he held onto his now limp throwing arm as Bacon made it to first base safely. Buck and the trainer hustled out there, but both of them knew it was bad as Terrok wasn’t able to move his arm at all as it was limp. They escorted him off the mound and into the tunnel as he would be heading directly to the hospital to get x-rays taken.

Buck brought in righty Amazo Haze (2.38 ERA, 0.62 WHIP) to try and keep the game deadlocked. Haze promptly gave up a double to Blue which hit off the very top of the right field wall, but the good relay in held Bacon up at third. Haze then struck out both Evans and Moon to strand the runners as the team looked to break the tie next inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The Hot Corners failed to do it in their half of the inning, but the Wild Pigs didn’t. Wagnerd got a high fastball on the first pitch of his at-bat as he deposited it over the center field wall to break the tie on his seventh homer of the season. That would prove to be the proverbial dagger as both teams failed to score afterwards and the Wild Pigs edged out a victory 5 – 4.

== End of Game 16 Summary ==

Wild Pigs 5 – Hot Corners 4

WP: Lantana LP: Haze (0 – 2) POTG: Roper (3 – 4, 2B, 2RBI, R)

The team’s record finished at 10 – 6 thanks to the loss, but they were already in the playoffs as the #1 seed so they weren’t too bummed. The team even got some training in as Yu underwent some Cross Training which improved his offensive stats (+1 POW, +1 CON, +1 SPD), and James took a Gravy Gulp Shake before his next workout (-2 FLD, +13 ARM).

In playoff news, the Wild Pigs swept their last two games of the season against the last place Herbisaurs to enter the playoffs as the #4 seed. This left the Freebooters on the outside looking in and set up a playoff rematch against the Hot Corners. On the other side of the bracket, the Buzzards clinch the #1 seed at 11 – 5 as they beat out the Nemesis in a run differential tiebreaker. The Nemesis would be the #3 seed instead and the Jacks snuck into the playoffs as the #4 seed thanks to a sweep of the Overdogs. The #2 seed was previously won by the Grapplers. 

Sportswood was crowned the batting champion after finishing with the top batting average of .516 and was also the leader in on base percentage at .556. Connor Frazier Jr. finished with the lowest walks per nine innings at 0.00, and Pres finished as the league leader in strikeouts per walk ratio at 15.00.  
Buck received bad news from the hospital as Terrok’s collarbone was completely shattered and he’d be unable to take part in the playoffs meaning he’d need to be released. He and Buck shared a heartfelt goodbye as the friends parted ways from the ER. Buck returned to his office as he decided to phone in his roster moves before the deadline in three hours.

Lefty SP Durn Wonderfloss formerly of the Moonstars was added to replace Terrok, 3B Keg Gutterson was added to replace the regressing Berko as the primary DH, CF Batch Wilson, another former Blowfish player, was added as the backup outfielder to replace the regressing LeBoink, and C Terra Lionerre was added to replace the slumping Stadkleef. Now the team had a rematch to look forward to as the Wild Pigs were coming to town for the first round of the playoffs just like in year one. It was time for some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team wins three more games to finish off the season winning 6 of their last 7 games en route to their second consecutive division title and #1 seed in the playoffs. Now they have a rematch against their bane of last season, the Wild Pigs! Will the team dish out some much deserved revenge, or will they fall short again? Tune in to find out; I’ll catch you in the next chapter everyone. Until then, this is “The Nasty One” signing off!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	19. Conference Semis vs. Wild Pigs (Year 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of the Hot Corners Dynasty here on the site as we begin the playoffs in year two. The team finished with a 10 – 6 record which was good enough to win the division and be the number one seed. This set up a rematch of last year’s playoff series against the Wild Pigs who upset us in year one. Can the team get the revenge they’ve been waiting for since the end of last year, or will they falter once again? Let’s find out!

== Game 1 vs. Wild Pigs ==

Five days after the conclusion of the regular season, the team was back at it as they faced off against their division rivals for the second consecutive year in the first round of the playoffs. Kaiser was given the ball in game one to try and get the club out to a series lead as he drew their ace Myles Shavewell. Buck made some lineup changes after the additions made off the free agent wire: Buck gave McClure the start at second base as Jumps would transition into the DH role, Gutterson would start at third base over Lee, and Arms would get the start in RF as Wilson would act as the fourth outfielder off the bench after the release of LeBoink. 

== Top of the 4th ==

Through the first three innings, both pitchers had the offenses stifled. Kaiser had only surrendered four hits, while Shavewell had only given up two plus one walk. The first two batters of the inning, 1B Spanky Wagnerd and RF Flash Evans, both reached base thanks to singles into center field. That brought C Earnie Blings to the plate and the lefty singled into the right center gap as both runners came flying around to score and made it a 2 – 0 game. Three batters later, Moon hit a slicer into the left field corner that ended up being a double as Blings came into score and made it a 3 – 0 game.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Sportswood led off the inning with a flyout, but Oliver then singled into right field to start the momentum properly. Jumps then doubled into the right center gap to put two runners in scoring position for the newly acquired Gutterson. Keg came through for his club with a sacrifice fly to right as Oliver trotted home easily for the first run of the day (3 – 1). James then singled into center as Jumps came into score from second and made it a 3 – 2 game.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Both pitchers pitched a scoreless fifth inning, as Kaiser came out and put up another zero in the top half of the sixth. Shavewell tried to duplicate Kaiser, but surrendered a double to Sportswood off the left center field wall. Three batters later, Gutterson roped a single to center as Sportswood came into score and tie the game up at 3 all.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Kaiser through another scoreless frame as Shavewell came back out for the seventh looking to keep the game tied. He gave up a leadoff single, but then got Pickle to ground to second base. It was an easy flip to second for the first out, but trouble struck as Roper was throwing to first. He rushed his throw and it went in the dirt as Wagnerd couldn’t pick it. The ball bounced to the wall in foul territory as Pickle raced to second base and slid in under the throw from Wagnerd. That brought the rookie Yu to the plate and he delivered the biggest hit of his young career with a single to right as Pickle came into score and made it a 4 – 3 game.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Kaiser threw another scoreless inning, as the Wild Pigs manager went to his bullpen at the start of the eighth. Lefty Alana Lantana came out to relieve Shavewell after a solid seven innings of work. Sportswood kicked off the inning with a single to center, Oliver followed that up with a double off the top of the left center wall as Sportswood came all the way around to score when the ball bounced away from the fielders as the score became 5 – 3. Three batters later, James singled up the middle with one out as Oliver jogged in from third base to make it a 6 – 3 game. Two batters later, Pickle beat out a grounder to second with two outs which allowed Jumps to score from third and made it a 7 – 3 game. Kaiser then came out and pitched a three up, three down inning for the complete game victory as the Hot Corners took game one in the best of three series.

== End of Game 1 Summary ==

Hot Corners 7 – Wild Pigs 3  
WP: Kaiser (1 – 0) LP: Shavewell (0 – 1) POTG: Oliver (3 – 4, 2B, RBI, 2R)

In the other playoff series, the Sirloins crushed the Moose in game one by a score of 14 – 3, but the Moose rebounded in game two with a ten inning victory of 4 – 3. The Nemesis took game one of their series against the Grapplers in dominant fashion with a 14 – 0 scoreline. The Buzzards won a close contest in their first game over the Jacks with a score of 6 – 5.

== Game 2 @ Wild Pigs ==

The series shifted to Founder’s Field the following afternoon, as the rookie southpaw Connor Frazier Jr. got the start versus righty Durbin Holmes who won the deciding game three in the year one playoffs. The lineup was untouched by Buck after it delivered seven runs against a normally dominant Wild Pigs pitching rotation.

== Top of the 1st ==  
The first salvo was fired in the first inning, as Gutterson continued his hot hitting in the postseason with a two out single into the left center gap which scored McClure from second base for a 1 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 1st ==  
The Wild Pigs answered back the bottom half when Evans cranked a one out bomb into right center field over the concession stand to score two and gave the Wild Pigs a 2 – 1 lead on his first homer of the postseason.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==  
Two innings later, Frazier loaded up the bases on hits with only one out then surrendered a single to the DH Wagnerd as another runner scored making it a 3 – 1 lead for the Wild Pigs. Frazier then tight-roped out of danger to keep the game from getting out of hand early.

== Top of the 7th ==

The score would remain unchanged into the seventh as both pitchers were dealing. Frazier had surrendered nine hits and a walk through his six innings of work, while Holmes had only surrendered five hits. He retired the leadoff batter, but then surrendered a single back up the middle to the speedy James. That brought Big Country to the plate as he took a called strike. The next pitch was a cement mixer slider that hung in the middle of the strikezone.

THWACK!

Big Country absolutely unloaded on it and deposited it over the Hot Corners bullpen in right center field. This was the first homer of the postseason for Big Country as it tied the game back up at 3 all.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Righty Amazo Haze entered the game for his first appearance of the postseason as he relieved Frazier Jr. at the start of the inning. He proceeded to throw two scoreless innings to match Holmes.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Holmes pitched another scoreless inning as he went the distance and was going to be exiting the game if they went into extra innings. Haze retired the first two batters with ease, but ran into some issues with Evans. Evans worked the count full, before turning on the middle inside fastball from Haze.

CRACK!

That ball was gone the second he made contact with it, as the crowd exploded with joy. The walk-off homer was the decider as the Wild Pigs stayed alive in the series thanks to Evans’ second homer of the game. (4 – 3)

== End of Game 2 Summary ==

Wild Pigs 4 – Hot Corners 3  
WP: Holmes (1 – 0) LP: Haze (0 – 1) POTG: Evans (2 – 4, 2 HR, 3 RBI, 2 R)

In the other playoff series, the Grapplers rebounded against the Nemesis to win game two by a score of 9 – 7 which forced game three, and the Buzzards won game two of their series 5 – 4 to sweep the Jacks out of the playoffs. The Moose won the series deciding game against the Sirloins by a final score of 11 – 1, which would set up another division clash for the winner of the game three.

== Game 3 vs. Wild Pigs ==

It was a Sunday night, prime time game as Pres drew former Sand Cats pitcher, righty Kerwin Arches in the deciding matchup of this postseason series. The only change made by Buck in the lineup was to sub in C Terra Lionerre to give Oliver some rest.

== Top of the 1st ==

Pres finished his warm up tosses and stared in to face the leadoff batter in the Wild Pigs’ lineup, 2B Elvis Stanley. The switch hitter dug into the left handed batter’s box as he looked for a pitch to hit.

CRACK!

He went after the first pitch and drove it to deep left field as Big Country could only turn around and watch as it sailed into the first deck of seats. The leadoff homer was his first of the postseason and got the scoring started for the Wild Pigs as they lead 1 – 0. LF Nance Tools was the next batter and the second year batter followed Stanley’s approach.

CRACK!

She too went after the first pitch as her ball sailed the opposite way to left field. Big Country didn’t even bother to move as he turned and watched it land a few seats to the right of Stanley’s home run ball. It was her first of the postseason as well, as the back-to-back homers made it a 2 – 0 score. Pres rallied back though as he managed to not allow any more runs to come around and score.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The team was looking to rally behind Pres as they didn’t want a repeat of last year’s series. McClure lead off the game by drawing a six pitch walk from Arches he then advanced to second on a base hit back up the middle by Sportswood. That brought up C Terra Lionerre who was looking to show that her signing before the playoffs was a good idea. She ended up poking a single to the right center gap as McClure came around to score, and the throw to the plate allowed Sportswood to reach third as it became a 2 – 1 game. Jumps was the next batter, and the DH roped a double into the right center gap as it rolled to the wall. Sportswood and Lionerre both came around to score as the Hot Corners took the lead 3 – 2.

After two fly ball outs from Gutterson and James, Big Country was the next batter as he smacked a single back up the middle which scored Jumps from second and made it 4 – 2. Pickle came up and singled back up the middle to put two on with two outs for Yu. The rookie was feeling the pressure a little bit as he fell behind quickly in the count 0 – 2. He stepped out and took a breath while gazing into the dugout and seeing Buck motioning to him that it was a breaking ball coming. Yu nodded and dug back in as he stared Arches down as he delivered the next pitch.

THWACK!

The crowd exploded with joy as the ball carried into the Wild Pigs’ bullpen in left center field. Yu jumped up and down as he rounded the bases as it was his first homer of the postseason and he couldn’t contain the joy that he’d built up in the moment. The three run bomb extended the lead to 7 – 2 as the offense had batted around in the first inning. McClure came up and singled to right to keep the inning going for Sportswood. The hottest hitter on the planet coming into the postseason reminded everyone of that status as he got a hanging first pitch curveball.

THWACK!

The ball screamed into the grounds crew area in right center field just over the field’s tarp as the party continued in the stands as the team now led 9 – 2 on Sportswood’s first homer of the postseason.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Arches got out of the inning after the second homer, and then surprisingly came back out for the second as the Wild Pigs’ manager wasn’t quite willing to sacrifice his bullpen just yet. Jumps led off the inning with a single into center before stealing second base. Three batters later, Big Country came up with two outs as he looked to drive in the run. The first pitch was high and out of the zone, but the second one was a hanger at the bottom middle part of the zone.

THWACK!

Big Country turned on the pitch and yanked it down the right field as it stayed fair and landed in the right field seats for the third homer of the game for the Hot Corners’ offense. Big Country’s second homer of the postseason made it an 11 – 2 game as the crowd was becoming more and more ecstatic at the onslaught of runs.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Wagnerd led off the inning against Pres by crushing a high and inside Cutter to the batter’s eye in center as he shrunk the gap a little bit on his first postseason homer (11 – 3).

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Hot Corners lineup responded in the fourth as they loaded up the bases on singles by Lionerre, Gutterson, and James. Big Country came up, licked his lips at the scoring opportunity, and broke the game open even more. He roped a ball into the right center gap as it rolled all the way to the wall. He slid into second with a bases clearing double, as all three base runners scored to make it a 14 – 3 game. This would finally be the end of Arches’ day as Lantana (27.00 ERA, 5.00 WHIP) relieved him from the bullpen.

== Top of the 5th ==

Pres ran into some more trouble in the fifth as he gave up a double to Moon to lead off the inning, before Stanley singled. He then got Tools to ground into a 4 – 6 fielder’s choice with one out as Moon scored to make it a 14 – 4 game. DH Randy Mann then came up and belted a Cutter into the right field seats as they started clawing back into the game. The homer was Mann’s first of the postseason as he made it a 14 – 6 game. Pres calmed down though and got through the rest of the inning scoreless.

== Top of the 6th ==

Rookie southpaw Kyson Manning came into the game to make his postseason debut as the rookie was stoked to make his debut in such an important game. He proceeded to pitch two scoreless innings as the game remained at 14 – 6.

== Top of the 8th ==

Manning ran into some trouble in the eighth as he was beginning to tire out. He retired the leadoff hitter, but then surrendered singles to SS Snag Roper, and C Russ Mata. 3B Ralph Blue walked up and jumped on the first pitch curveball as he pulled it into the left field seats for his first homer of the playoffs. The three run bomb made it a 14 – 9 game and forced Buck to bring in lefty Joseph Broseph to get the last five outs of the game. Broseph retired the next two batters to get them out of this inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Lionerre came up to bat against Lantana after Sportswood singled to lead the inning off, she took a called strike on the first pitch slider. The next pitch was a cutter that was supposed to break to the outside of the zone, but hung in the middle of the plate.

THWACK!

Lionerre pulled the ball into the grounds crew area as her first homer of the game scored two and made it a 16 – 9 game. Jumps followed her up by singling to right as that brought Gutterson up to bat. The former Moose and Blowfish player worked a 2 – 1count before turning on an inside cutter from Lantana.

THWACK!

The ball zoomed out to the left center seats as he circled the bases pounding his beer gut as the park celebrated the almost win. The homer was his first of the postseason, and it made the score 18 – 9. Righty Kendra Kerr entered the game from the bullpen and retired the next three batters to end the inning. Broseph went back out and threw a three up, three down inning as the team mobbed him on the mound and celebrated their first playoff series victory with unsuppressed jubilation. Buck smiled at the happenings, as he shook hands with Tim in the dugout and the two coaches then proceeded to walk down into the clubhouse and start planning strategies for their upcoming showdown with the Moose.

== End of Game 3 Summary ==

Hot Corners 18 – Wild Pigs 9  
WP: Pres (1 – 0) LP: Arches (0 – 1) POTG: Big Country (3 – 5, HR, 2B, 6 RBI, 2 R)

The Nemesis defeated the Grapplers in game three by a score of 9 – 5 as they moved on to the next round and would face their rivals, the Buzzards. Both conference finals’ series were set as both would feature division rivals, and both would also feature a #1 seed taking on the #3 seed. Who would move on to win the championship? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter, the Hot Corners complete their quest for revenge as they win in three to advance to the conference finals against the Moose. Will they defeat another of their rivals en route to a championship series appearance? Tune in next time to find out! Later!  
> -PRAK #TheNastyOne


	20. Close but No Cigar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the next chapter here in the Hot Corners Dynasty as the team enters the second round of the playoffs for the first time after defeating the Wild Pigs in the first round in a thrilling three game series. Now the team will face another division rival in the Moose with a trip to the championship final on the line. Will they succeed? Let’s find out!

== One Week Later (Game 1 vs. Moose) ==

The team returned home to rest and prepare for the arrival of the Moose as they were stoked to be playing for a championship birth for the first time in team history. Veteran southpaw Durn Wonderfloss would get the start against a familiar foe righty Raul Strikes. Both teams needed three games to win in the first round, so their fourth pitchers in the rotation would start game one followed by their aces in game two, and then their second pitchers would pitch game three if necessary. The only change Buck made to the lineup was to sub in Batch Wilson to play right field for rookie Arms Yu who slumped considerably after homering in the first inning of game three. With the pregame festivities concluded, the team took the field as they looked to sink their rivals once more.

== Top of the 3rd ==

The first two innings flew by as both Wonderfloss and Strikes pitched cleanly with minimal issues. That changed in the third as Wonderfloss surrendered a leadoff single to CF Jackie Slam to start the inning. He then looked to get ahead of RF Irene Fast with a high and tight heater, but the pitch didn’t jam her as well as he was hoping.

THWACK!

In fact, she was actually expecting the fastball and she cranked it into the left seats for a two run homer to break the scoreless tie. Her third homer of the postseason gave the Moose an early 2 – 0 lead as Wonderfloss looked to recover from that blow. He succeeded in doing so as he set the next three batters down with no issues.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Hot Corners offense looked to rally in the third as both Gutterson and Sportswood reached base on singles. With two outs in the inning, Big Country stepped to the plate looking to come through in a clutch playoff scenario one more time. The count was even at 1 – 1 as Swiner was looking for an off-speed pitch from Strikes and was given a hanging breaking ball that sat in the middle of the zone.

CRACK!

He didn’t miss it as he pulled that ball into the right field bleachers as the fans exploded into cheers and screams celebrating the homer. Big Country rounded the bases and celebrated at home plate with his teammates as his third homer of the postseason made it a 3 – 2 Hot Corners lead. The inning continued after that as Jumps singled off Strikes, before stealing second on a slow curveball. Lionerre then singled to center as Jumps came around to score easily and made it a 4 – 2 game. That did it for Strikes, as the Moose’s manager was taking no chances and gave him a quick hook. Lefty Charlie Best (5.40 ERA, 1.60 WHIP) entered from the bullpen and recorded the last out of the inning as the bullpen would need to shut their offense down to stay in the game.

== Top of the 4th ==

The Moose’s offense responded back in the next inning as with one out, 1B Perry Quaker came up looking to continue his hot hitting against the Hot Corners from the regular season. The first pitch to him was a high and tight fastball, and the lefty wasted little time in turning on it.

THWACK!

He pushed the ball into the left center stands as he showcased his opposite field power as he brought the Moose back within a run on his second homer of the postseason as the game was now 4 – 3. LF Stallion Johnson was up next and the lefty batter stroked a pitch into the left center gap as he legged out a double before swiping third base thanks to his speed. Wonderfloss then got 2B Fred Bobbit to ground to deep third as Johnson sprinted to the plate. The throw from Gutterson was just late as he scored to make it 4 – 4. C Anton Goodwood then singled to the left center gap before 3B Macy Stone struck out for the second out. That brought Slam back up to the plate for her third at-bat, and the veteran came through with a double into the left center gap as both runners came around to score and allowed the Moose to regain the lead at 6 – 4.

== Top of the 5th ==

Wonderfloss got the first two batters out in the fifth, but Quaker gave him some more trouble to deal with as he turned on an inside fastball on the first pitch of the at-bat.

THWACK!

The ball was pulled into the right center seats behind the grounds crew area, as Quaker circled the bases and celebrated his second homer of the game as the crowd groaned at the happenings before their eyes. The Moose now held a 7 – 4 lead and were pulling away.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Best got the first two outs in the fifth, but was pulled for the hybrid reliever/starter Felix Farmhand. He got the final out and set Best up to be the victor should the score remain in the Moose’s favor.

== Top of the 7th ==

Wonderfloss managed to get through the sixth cleanly, but was lifted for the rookie Troy Harrison as he made his playoff debut. He surrendered a leadoff single to Slam, but retired the next two batters with ease as it looked as though he’d escape the inning with no damage. DH Heronimus Jackson prevented that however as he singled back up the middle to score Slam and made it an 8 – 4 game.

== Top of the 9th ==

Farmhand kept the Hot Corners lineup stifled, as Harrison surrendered another run in the ninth. He retired the leadoff batter, but then served up a meatball to Slam who promptly unloaded on it.

THWACK!

She pulled that ball towards the wall in left field as Big Country drifted back and lined himself up to rob just like during the regular season contest against the Sirloins, but he leapt too late and the ball hit off the top of his mitt and landed harmlessly over the fence for another homerun. Slam’s first of the postseason made it a 9 – 4 contest as the hometown faithful began streaming out of the stadium as one massive tidal wave.

Righty Amazo Haze came in to relieve Harrison and surrendered another run on a Jackson single to left as Fast came in to score the tenth run of the game and made it a 10 – 4 game. In the bottom half of the inning, Farmhand was two outs away from closing the game out, but took a liner off the chest from Wilson and had to leave the game. Righty Carla Tolbert came in and slammed the door shut as the Hot Corners fell in game one.

== End of Game 1 Summary ==

Moose 10 – Hot Corners 4

WP: Best LP: Wonderfloss (0 – 1) POTG: Slam (4 – 5, HR, 2B, 3 RBI, 3 R)

In the other playoff matchup, the Nemesis took game one on the road against their rivals, the Buzzards, by a final score of 3 – 0. The loss in game one set up a do or die scenario for the team as they headed to Sakura Hills for the Saturday evening matchup against the Moose. 

== Game 2 @ Moose ==

Ace Noah Kaiser would take the mound as he squared off against flamethrower Rhiannon Cannon. Buck also made a controversial decision to bench the slumping Norton Pickle for backup SS Digg Efforto. He also put Oliver back in at catcher to rest Lionerre, and placed Yu back out in right over Wilson.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The game started rather slowly as it was scoreless through the first inning and a half. That changed in the second, as Jackson led off with a base hit to second as he beat out a diving stop made by McClure. Quaker then continued his hot hitting as the first baseman roped a double into the left center gap as Jackson scored to make it 1 – 0. Kaiser retired the next batter, but then gave up another double to Bobbit who was the DH today as Jackson scored and made it a 2 – 0 Moose lead.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Both teams failed to score in the third, but Kaiser ran into trouble again in the fourth. He retired the leadoff batter, but then left a fastball over the heart of the plate to 2B Tyree Gangnam.

THWACK!

The second year pro didn’t miss it, as he pulled the ball into the left field bleachers as the crowd cheered as his first homer of the postseason made it a 3 – 0 game.

== Top of the 5th ==

SS Digg Efforto made Buck look like a genius for starting him as he hit a bloop single over the shortstop’s head to score Yu from second base with one out. This made it a 3 – 1 game as the Hot Corners regained some hope at coming back.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

That hope was swiftly crushed by the Moose’s unrelenting offense. Kaiser retired the first two hitters, but surrendered an infield single to Fast who beat out a swinging bunt down the third base line and then SS Nacho Crisp singled to right. That set up Jackson who came through once again when he guessed correctly on a slider breaking low and away from him.

THWACK!

He went with the ball and crushed it into the right field seats as the stadium erupted into cheers as the Moose inched closer to going to a second consecutive championship series. It was Jackson’s second homer of the postseason as the lead grew to 6 – 1.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The rookie southpaw Manning (11.57 ERA, 2.14 WHIP) relieved Kaiser at the start of the next inning as Buck hoped he could keep the score where it was and allow the offense to come back and win. 

== Top of the 7th ==

Cannon got two outs in the inning, but was replaced by Best (3.86 ERA, 1.29 WHIP) as she was up near ninety pitches in the game. He proceeded to get the last out, as the game remained at 6 – 1 in favor of the Moose.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Everything fell apart for Manning in his second inning of work, as after retiring the leadoff batter he surrendered a single to the second hitter. This brought up Fast who absolutely turned on his inside changeup.

THWACK!

The ball screamed over the right center fence and landed behind both bullpens as her third homer of the postseason made it an 8 – 1 scoreline. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the next batter. Crisp, crushed the first pitch of his at-bat as well.

THWACK!

The ball landed in nearly the exact same spot as his second homer of the postseason made it a 9 – 1 game. This forced Buck to go to the bullpen once more as he brought in lefty Joseph Broseph (0.00 ERA, 0.00 WHIP) to just get through the last five outs.

== Top of the 8th ==

The team put up a meek response in the next inning as McClure singled up the middle with one down to score a runner from second and made it a 9 – 2 game. This prompted the Moose’s manager to replace the gassed Best, with righty Carla Tolbert (2.70 ERA, 2.10 WHIP). She managed to retire the next two batters with relative ease.

== Top of the 9th ==

The Hot Corners still had some fight left in them as Efforto grounded out to third on a fielder’s choice as Wilson came into score after getting a pinch hit double earlier in the inning. This made it a 9 – 3 game, but the rally would end there as the next two batters were retired and the Hot Corners were swept out of the playoffs.

== End of Game 2 Summary ==

Moose 9 – Hot Corners 3

WP: Cannon (1 – 1) LP: Kaiser (1 – 1) POTG: Jackson (2 – 4, HR, 3 RBI, 2 R)

The Nemesis won the second game of their series by a score of 4 – 1 as they swept the Buzzards out of the playoffs. This set up a three seed battle in the championship round, where the Nemesis were given home field advantage as they had the better regular season record of 11 – 5, compared to the Moose’s of 9 – 7. The first game was a close contest, but the Nemesis took game one with a scoreline of 6 – 2. With their backs against the wall, the Moose rallied to win the next two games 5 – 1, and 11 – 1 as they won their first championship in team history. The team looked like a force to be reckoned with all postseason and celebrated their hard earned trophy with reckless abandon.

== Year 2 Offseason ==

The offseason was a rather easy affair for the team as none of the players on the roster wanted to retire or test free agency as they felt this was the place to be a part of something special. That being said, Patterson tasked Buck with freeing up some more player development funds for the next season as they only had $5.4 Million available at the start of the free agency period.

Seven days into the period, the team made their first cap cutting move as the team released ace Noah Kaiser and brought in a hybrid starter/reliever Lillian Salmon for $5.8 Million as opposed to Kaiser’s $8.2 Million. The move forced Frazier Jr. into the ace role, and allowed the rookie lefty to grow behind him and Pres.

The next move was made two days later on day nine as Wonderfloss was released for veteran starter, righty Bae Paul. Paul was only 26 and would serve as an upgraded fourth pitcher over the forty year old Wonderfloss. This finalized the pitching staff for next season as Buck decided to trust Pres and Frazier, while holding onto all four members of his bullpen which had one of the best collective ERA’s from last season.

Four days later on the thirteenth day of free agency, two moves were made by Buck. He released backup C Terra Lionerre for a younger rookie 26 year old Arsenio McDowell. A washout of the minor leagues, McDowell possessed good arm strength, speed and contact hitting but sorely lacked in the defensive department. He would be a good backup to Oliver who could help sure up some of his defensive shortcomings. The other move was to release SS Norton Pickle for a 23 year old rookie, SS Eduardo Electro. Buck was taking a chance on him as Electro was an all or nothing hitter, meaning he always went for the homerun ball instead of a safe single. Buck hoped to change that mentality of his, as Electro had a great glove, speed and arm strength for the shortstop position.

The final roster move was made on the nineteenth day of the free agent period as corner infielder Pomp Duchee was signed to replace Trisha Lee. Duchee was released by the Freebooters after the season as he wanted too much money for their liking. Buck managed to talk the 33 year old down to a reasonable price and quickly brought in the former rival as he was a good hitter that could fill the DH role should Jumps slump at the start of the year. Not to mention he could start at first or third if Sportswood or Gutterson were hurt or performing poorly. The moves allowed Buck to free up another $3.7 Million dollars of cap space as he increased the player development budget to $9.1 Million dollars, a 69 percent increase from the starting budget, which pleased Patterson greatly. 

The last thirteen days of the period were spent catching the team up on the moves, and getting their preseason camp set up as there was higher expectations of the team now that the second round of the postseason had been reached. It was a championship or bust as the fans were eager for more success. Will they live up to the pressure in season 3, or will they falter and end up a shell of their former selves? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team falls short of the championship series thanks to their division rivals, who go on to win it all. I decided to include the offseason moves in this chapter as well because both of these had very little content to them and it made sense to give you guys a longer chapter instead of two that barely reach fifteen words. Next time will bring us the third season of Hot Corners action as the expectations are much greater this time around. Will the team meet or exceed them? Well let’s just say that the answer will surprise everyone. Tune in next time to see for yourself. Thanks for reading the story and I look forward to uploading another chapter for you guys in the near future. Later!  
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


	21. Year 3 (What in the blazes was that?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of the Hot Corners Dynasty as we get ready for year three here in the story. And let’s just say it doesn’t go according to plan for the team. This whole year will be crammed into this chapter as there isn’t a lot of action in the games that is positive, plus it was really painful to sit thru them and watch the team suffer so much. So to spare you guys the same pain, here’s one really long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

== Game 1 (Home vs. Herbisaurs) ==

Opening day was a home affair for the Hot Corners as they held a ceremony to hang the division championship banner for the second consecutive year on the second deck facing in left field. On the mound for the team was Connor Frazier Jr. as the lefty was getting his first start in the ace’s role after the release of Kaiser in the offseason. He drew the Herbisaurs’ ace Gem Qualita as the righty looked to get some revenge for last year’s opening day loss. 

== Top of the 2nd ==

The scoring started early for the Herbisaurs as rookie DH Julien Magana and CF Yoink Sax hit back-to-back doubles to give their team an early 2 – 0 lead. Later in the inning, Frazier hung a Forkball to SS Milo Stewart and he punished him by hitting a homer into the right field seats. Just like that the lead doubled to 4 – 0.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Hot Corners started trying to claw back into it as Sportswood drew a five pitch walk with one out, before Jumps then doubled to the right center gap as Sportswood scored from first to make it a 4 – 1 game.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

The Hot Corners came out next inning and got another run back as Gutterson doubled to the left center gap, before Oliver singled into left field and Yu hit a sacrifice fly into left center field making it a 4 – 2 game.

== Top of the 6th ==

The Herbisaurs got one of those runs back the next inning as a tiring Frazier gave up a two out triple to Sax off the left center wall to score a run and made it a 5 – 2 game.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The Hot Corners wouldn’t go quietly into the night, as they got a run off of reliever Adan Jock when Big Country hit a two out single into left field and made it a 5 – 3 game.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Jock ran into problems again in the ninth trying to close the game out. He recorded two outs, but had the bases loaded on him after a single to Apollo Oliver, a single to pinch hitter Batch Wilson, and a walk to Kaleb McClure. Jumps then singled into center field as backup C Arsenio McDowell, who pinch ran for Oliver, and Wilson came around to score and tie the game up at 5. Lefty Shay Dee then entered to get the final out of the inning after the blown save by Jock.

== Top of the 14th ==

The game remained tied into the fourteenth as the game was finally decided by a two out single by 2B Annabella Stokes off of Amazo Haze which scored a run to make it 6 – 5 and sent the Herbisaurs home with a win after a clean 14th inning from righty Geist Cherry.

== Game 1 Summary ==

WP: Cherry (1 – 0) LP: Haze (0 – 1) POTG: Sax (4 – 6, 2 3B, 2B, 2 RBI, R)

== Game 2 (Home vs. Herbisaurs) ==

The next game was the second part of an opening weekend series as the team looked to rally after dropping a heartbreaker in extra innings. Pres was on the hill as he drew newly acquired righty Rhiannon Cannon who made the jump from the Moose to pitch behind Qualita. After such a long game Buck let McDowell start for Oliver, and brought in Wilson to play CF and Digg Efforto to play SS for the slumping James and rookie Eduardo Electro respectively.

== Top of the 6th ==

The game was scoreless for the first five innings as both pitchers had their best stuff working as Pres had only surrendered four hits while Cannon had only surrendered three. The tie was broken by RF Herra O’Wuggliems who crushed an 0 – 1 count, up and in two-seam fastball into the right field seats to make it a 1 – 0 game.

== Top of the 9th ==

Another run scored on a fielder’s choice in the last inning as Hampster raced home on a ground ball to second and slid in under McDowell’s tag to make it a 2 – 0 game. One run would’ve been enough today as Cannon throws a complete game shutout to earn the victory and allow the Herbisaurs their first 2 – 0 start in five seasons.

== Game 2 Summary ==

WP: Cannon (1 – 0) LP: Presidente (Pres) (0 – 1) POTG: Cannon (Win, CG, 0 ER, 3 K’s)

During the down time before the third game next weekend, Gutterson goes on a date with a fan thanks to the club’s win a date with a player promotion. He surprisingly had a good time, but his wife wasn’t too thrilled about it. (+1 POW, +6 SPD, -5 ARM)

== Game 3 (Away vs. Sawteeth) ==

The third game of the season was the first road contest for the team on the season as rookie lefty Lillian Salmon would get the nod versus third year lefty Deshaun Levonn who was signed from the Beewolves in free agency. Oliver, James and Electro were all back in the lineup as the team looked to get some runs on the board.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Sawteeth got started right away as the leadoff switch hitting RF Johnny Bags crushed an inside fastball to center off the roof of the Sawteeth bullpen for his second homer of the season. (1 – 0 Sawteeth lead)

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Hot Corners offense remained silent, as the Sawteeth added to their lead in the third inning. 3B Rosemary Harrington got a fastball over the middle of the zone and crushed it over both bullpens in center field for her first homer of the season. (2 – 0 Sawteeth lead)

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The start got worse for Salmon as she was facing LF Cathy Culdesac with one out in the inning. The left handed hitter timed a fastball and smashed a liner back to the mound as it hit Salmon in her pitching shoulder as it ricocheted to the shortstop Electro who made the play at first for the second out. Buck came out to remove her, but Salmon was determined to finish the inning. She succeeded, but came off the field holding her arm and Buck went to the bullpen the next inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Another run was scored in the eighth as the tiring Haze in his fourth inning of work surrendered a two out single to 1B Junior Young Jr. which scored another run. He then loaded the bases before lefty Joseph Broseph was called in to try and escape the jam. He failed, as switch hitting CF Slash Trips doubled to the right center gap and emptied the bases. (6 – 0 Sawteeth lead)

This would be the final score as Levonn went 8.1 innings without giving up any runs, and reliever Doc Simpleman came in to get the last two outs of the game.

== Game 3 Summary ==

WP: Levonn (1 – 0) LP: Salmon (0 – 1) POTG: Levonn (W, 8.1 IP, 0 ER, 6H, 1BB)

Following the game, Oliver has a surgical procedure done on his throwing shoulder but thankfully he had enough time to heal before the next game. (+6 ARM)

== Game 4 (Home vs. Moonstars) ==

The club returned home winless as they weren’t used to this kind of start to a season. The pressure was mounting on them, and they needed to make something happen before it got to them. On the mound would be newly acquired free agent righty Bae Paul who would take the hill against the Moonstars’ ace Alisha Woodrow (1 – 0, 4.50 ERA, 1.33 WHIP). Wilson would get the start in center field today as James slid over to right field to give the slumping Yu a day off.

== Top of the 1st ==

The Moonstars got started early as leadoff batter CF Windy Wheels went yard into the left center seats on a fastball for his second homer of the season. Three batters later, 3B Herbert Hackman also went yard as the infielder crushed an up and away fastball the opposite way into the right center seats for his first of the season. (2 – 0 Moonstars lead)

== Top of the 8th ==

The game remained that way into the eighth as Paul surrendered a two out single to the right field corner off the bat of Hackman to score a run. Righty Troy Harrison (0.00 ERA, 0.33 WHIP) entered to try and get the last out but surrendered two more hits as RF Lacky Luster’s double scored two more before he finally ended the rally. (5 – 0 Moonstars lead)

This would end up being the final tally as the Hot Corners once again failed to score any runs for the third consecutive game.

== Game 4 Summary ==

WP: Woodrow (2 – 0) LP: Paul (0 – 1) POTG: Woodrow (W, 8.1 IP, 9H, 3 K’s)

This gave the team an 0 – 4 record to close out the first quarter of the season and Patterson was not happy with them. He stormed into Buck’s office and chewed him out in front of the players who were getting changed after the loss. He told him to get the team winning, or cuts were going to be made to build up money for the next free agency period. The fans likewise were upset and let the team hear it as they left the stadium for the night.

Big Country was the next player to get an arm procedure done as he had his throwing shoulder repaired as well. He had enough time to heal before the next game a week later. (+ 6 ARM)

== Game 5 (Home vs. Blowfish) ==

It was a matchup of ace pitchers in the next game as Frazier Jr. (0 – 0, 7.50 ERA, 1.67 WHIP) drew righty Lad Bradwick (0 – 1, 9.64 ERA, 2.14 WHIP). Yu reentered the lineup in right field for Wilson, and McDowell got the start at catcher to give Oliver some rest.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The Hot Corners got their first lead of the season, and their first run in four games, on a one out single by rookie SS Eduardo Electro as it bounced off of 2B Parker Padilla’s diving glove. (1 – 0 Hot Corners lead)

== Top of the 4th ==

The Blowfish responded two innings later when Padilla sacrificed himself with a bunt to third which scored a run with one out in the inning. (1 – 1 tie)

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The Hot Corners broke the tie in the sixth as there were three back-to-back two out hits by James (2B to right center field), Jumps (1B to CF), and Gutterson (1B to CF) which scored three runs for the offense. (4 – 1 Hot Corners lead)

This would prove to be the difference maker as the Hot Corners recorded their first win of the season behind seven strong innings of work from Frazier and two good innings out of the bullpen by Broseph.

== Game 5 Summary ==

WP: Frazier Jr. (1 – 0) LP: Bradwick (0 – 2) SV: Broseph (1) POTG: Frazier Jr. (W, 7 IP, 8 H, 1 ER, 2 K’s)

== Game 6 (Away vs. Moose) ==

It was time for a playoff rematch as the Hot Corners and Moose would square up for the first time after the Moose swept the Hot Corners out of the playoffs in the Conference Finals last season. Pres (0 – 1, 1.29 ERA, 0.86 WHIP) draws lefty Joeffrey Rockman (1 – 0, 1.29 ERA, 0.86 WHIP) in the pitcher’s matchup, while Pomp Duchee gets the start at first base for the slumping Sportswood.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Moose got the offense started early against Pres as DH Heronimus Jackson hit a two out single into center field to score the first run of the game. LF Stallion Johnson then doubled two batters later to score another two runs to give the Moose even more of a cushion. (3 – 0 Moose lead)

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Johnson came up in his next at-bat and crushed an up and away Cutter to dead center field for his first homer of the season with two outs in the inning to score two more runs. (5 – 0 Moose lead)

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Jackson came up in the eighth and hit a bases empty homer to center field on a high and inside 1 – 1 count fastball. It was his first of the season as the Moose got another insurance run for the team and they ran with it as they shutout the Hot Corners behind eight solid innings from Rockman, and a clean ninth inning from reliever Felix Farmhand. (6 – 0 Moose win)

== Game 6 Summary ==

WP: Rockman (2 – 0) LP: Pres (0 – 2) POTG: Johnson (3 – 4, HR, 2B, 4 RBI, R)

Following the game, Duchee started using Just for Bros shampoo which helped improve his confidence and also his self image. (+2 FLD, +2 POW, +1 SPD)  
Salmon also used an Emory board on her pitching hand fingernails to make sure they were in tip top shape for her next start. (-2 VEL, +9 JNK, +2 ACC)

== Game 7 (Home vs. Sand Cats) ==

Salmon (0 – 1, 4.50 ERA, 1.25 WHIP) drew righty Trey Mondo (0 – 1, 10.38 ERA, 2.08 WHIP) in the next game between two struggling teams. Electro was struggling again so McClure moved over to SS as Jumps moved to 2B, Sportswood reentered the lineup at 1B, and Duchee got the start at DH.

== Top of the 3rd ==

The game was scoreless to start, but the tie was broken by RF Marsha Brown as she homered to center field with nobody on base. It was her third of the season as the Sand Cats moved out in front. Later in the inning, DH Landon Moses then singled into left center field to score another run for their offense. (2 – 0 Sand Cats lead)

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The Hot Corners got on the board late off of reliever Elisa Pollard (6.75 ERA, 1.35 WHIP) when James hit a two out single to cut the lead in half. (2 – 1 Sand Cats lead)

This would be the final tally however; as closer Ice Vainer slammed the door shut in the ninth to give Mondo his first win on the season.

== Game 7 Summary ==

WP: Mondo (1 – 1) LP: Salmon (0 – 2) SV: Vainer POTG: Brown (3 – 4, HR, RBI, R, SB)

== Game 8 (Away vs. Freebooters) ==

It was a battle for last place as the two teams with losing records in the division would square off for the first time this year. Paul (0 – 1, 4.70 ERA, 1.07 WHIP) drew veteran righty Hiro Misano (0 – 1, 18.00 ERA, 4.00 WHIP) in the pitcher’s matchup as Yu was replaced by Wilson in lineup which meant Wilson would play CF, and James would start in RF. Jumps moved back to DH after Electro reentered the lineup at SS which moved McClure back to 2B.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

First blood went to the Freebooters as rookie switch hitting C Curly Shipwright hit his first career homer to left center field over the Hot Corners bullpen for the early lead. (1 – 0 Freebooters lead)

== Top of the 7th ==

It was a pitcher’s duel moving forward as the game remained at 1 – 0 in favor of the Freebooters. Through the first six innings Paul had given up six hits, while Misano had given up five hits, a walk, and an error. Big Country swung the game in the Hot Corners favor as he hit his first homer to the batter’s eye in center field as it scored two runs. (2 - 1 Hot Corners lead)

This ended up being the deciding blow as Harrison pitched two scoreless innings in relief of Paul to lock down the save and give the team their second win of the year.

== Game 8 Summary ==

WP: Paul (1 – 1) LP: Misano (0 – 2) SV: Harrison (1) POTG: Paul (W, 7 IP, 6 H, 1 ER, 5 K’s)

Despite the win, the team was only 2 – 6 on the year and sitting in fourth place in the division. It was not looking like a good outcome as the team was only two losses shy of playoff elimination since the Herbisaurs and Moose were neck and neck at the top of the division. Seeing the writing on the wall, Buck knew he’d have to start cutting payroll as Patterson was furious with the record and was done giving out second chances.

The first casualty of the payroll purge was struggling 2B/DH Jeb Jumps. Jumps was only hitting .240 and had no homers on the season after leading the team the previous year. To replace him, Buck went out and signed backup 2B/3B Winston Draper formerly of the Sand Cats. The other casualty was 1B Dirk Sportswood who was batting only .140 on the year and was definitely costing the team more than what he was contributing. He was replaced by veteran 1B Mash Taters formerly of the Nemesis. Both moves freed up an additional $7.0 Million which made the available funds $16.1 Million dollars. 

Now being made the official future at 2B, McClure got to go out on a date with a fan. The date went so well, that both of them changed their relationship statuses on Facebook. (+1 POW, +6 SPD, -5 ARM)

== Game 9 (Away vs. Freebooters) ==

It was time for the second half of the season to begin as Frazier Jr. (1 – 0, 4.15 ERA, 1.38 WHIP) drew Freebooters’ ace Winnie Noelle (0 – 2, 10.00 ERA, 2.56 WHIP). With the recent roster moves, Taters would start at 1B and Duchee would take over the DH role. McDowell also got the start at catcher to give Oliver some rest.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The game was scoreless for the first three innings, but the Freebooters broke the tie when Velez double to the left center gap with two outs scores the first run of the day. (1 – 0 Freebooters lead)

== Top of the 5th ==

Big Country answered back the next inning by crushing a 1 – 1 slider with one out into the left field seats for his second homer of the season. (1 – 1 tie game)

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The game remained tied into the eighth, but that’s when the wheels fell off the bus for the Hot Corners. With two outs in the inning, Shipwright made another play by homering off the face of the second deck in right center field. His second homer in as many games scored two and ended Frazier’s day as Broseph came in to get the final out of the inning. (3 – 1 Freebooters lead)

This ended up being the deciding blow, as the Freebooters got the victory and moved the Hot Corners into last place in the division thanks to the run differential tie breaker.

== Game 9 Summary ==

WP: McMann LP: Frazier Jr. (1 – 1) SV: Frequin POTG: Shipwright (3 – 4, HR, 2 RBI, 2 R)

Following the game, Patterson made an executive decision and forced buck to release the struggling rookie SS Eduardo Electro. Despite being a good player, he refused to change his approach at the plate and was hitting under the dreaded Mendoza line. Buck signed SS/UTIL Hanso Magikko formerly of the Sawteeth to replace him. The move ended up freeing up another $1.4 Million to make a new available budget of $17.5 Million.

== Game 10 (Away vs. Sirloins) ==

It was time for another road game, as Pres (0 – 2, 4.15 ERA, 1.38 WHIP) drew the Sirloins’ ace lefty Manny Kays (0 – 2, 17.18 ERA, 2.59 WHIP). Magikko was immediately inserted into the lineup at shortstop following his signing.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

RF Vinnie Vortex, formerly from the Crocodons, got the scoring started for the Sirloins by doubling into the left field corner with one out to score a run. (1 – 0 Sirloins lead)

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

In his next at-bat, Vortex tripled off the left center field wall with two outs to score another run as Pres started to have some issues show up in his mechanics. DH Filet Jones was the next batter and he doubled to right center field to score Vortex and gave the Sirloins a wider lead. (3 – 0 Sirloins lead)

== Top of the 4th ==

The Hot Corners got a run back when McClure homered to left center on a hanging curveball to lead off the inning. His first homer of the season cut the lead down some, but the Hot Corners still had work to do. (3 – 1 Sirloins lead)

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Sirloins got that run back with some insurance as LF Spits McKinny doubled off the left field wall to score two runners with nobody out. Two batters later, CF Lorenzo Praline grounded into a double play, but McKinny came in to score on the play. (6 – 1 Sirloins lead)

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Jones hit a one out single to score another run, though this one came off of reliever Kyson Manning. (7 – 1 Sirloins lead)

== Top of the 9th ==

Kays started the inning by retiring the leadoff man, but then surrendered a single to end his day as rookie reliever Carmelo Beck (0.00 ERA, 0.39 WHIP) relieved him. He promptly gave up an infield hit, and then a double by McDowell scored both runners to claw the Hot Corners a little bit closer. But it was too little too late as Beck slammed the door after that to end the game. (7 – 3 Sirloins win)

== Game 10 Summary ==

WP: Kays (1 – 2) LP: Pres (0 – 3) POTG: Vortex (2 – 4, 3B, 2B, 2 RBI, R)

Following the game, the team was only one game away from playoff elimination sitting at 2 – 8, and Buck decided the season was a lost cause. This led to some more payroll cuts, as Pres was released for rookie SP/RP Carlito Carr formerly of the Sirloins, reliever Amazo Haze was cut for young reliever Lou DaBaziz formerly of the Crocodons, and reliever Joseph Broseph was also released for southpaw SP Bella Mietballe formerly of the Jacks. This move forced Salmon into the bullpen, and also cut $10 Million to open up the available budget to $27. 5 Million. 

Oliver also started taking some energy drinks to help improve his focus out in the field. (+3 CON, +12 FLD)

== Game 11 (Away vs. Wild Pigs) ==

It was a new dawn for the team as rookie Carlito Carr got the start following his signing as he drew the ace from the Wild Pigs, Myles Shavewell (0 – 1, 7.84 ERA, 1.84 WHIP). Wilson got the start in RF over the struggling Yu, and Oliver was back in the lineup at catcher for McDowell.

== Top of the 3rd ==

James came up with no outs and the bases loaded as he hit a sacrifice fly to left field to score the first run of the day. Big Country was up next and took a ball that kicked off the catcher’s glove and allowed another run to come into score. Swiner then hit an absolute shot to right center field for his third homer of the season as it made the lead even larger with an additional three runs scoring. (Hot Corners lead 5 – 0)

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Wild Pigs got somewhat of an answer back as SS Snag Roper hit a two out infield single off of Magikko’s diving glove to score a run, and LF Patience Evergreen singled to left to score another run. (Hot Corners lead 5 – 2)

== Top of the 5th ==

Big Country hit a two out double off the center field wall to drive in another run and chased Shavewell from the game as lefty Alana Lantana (2.57 ERA, 1.57 WHIP) came in to relieve him. (Hot Corners lead 6 – 2)

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Reliever Lou DaBaziz was making his season debut and had pitched a clean sixth inning to start, but he ran into a whole mess of trouble in the seventh. 3B Kitty Kauffman doubled to left center to score one run with one out. DH Elvis Stanley then singled to right center to score Kauffman. 2B Monica Vang then hit her first homer of the season to right center field to score herself and Stanley. Evergreen then came up four batters later and doubled to left center field to score the fifth and final run of the inning. (7 – 6 Wild Pigs lead)

== Top of the 9th ==

The Hot Corners rallied late to send the game to extra as James singled into right center field with one out off of SP/RP Donovan Drake who relieved Lantana after a leadoff single this inning. (7 – 7 tie)

== Bottom of the 11th ==

Salmon gave up the winning run two innings later as Stiffs hit into a fielder’s choice to score a run with one out. The throw from McClure was just late as the Hot Corners suffered another heartbreaking extra innings loss.

== Game 11 Summary ==

WP: Kerr LP: Harrison (0 – 1) POTG: Swiner (3 – 5, HR, 2B, 4 RBI, R)

Following the game, the team got some player developmental work done with the excess funds opened up following so many cuts to payroll. Yu practiced stealing opposing teams’ signs using a makeshift system of beating a trash can with a bat to alert teammates to what pitch was coming. (+6 CON, +2 SPD, -4 FLD) James started doing a serious Vegan Diet to improve his speed. (+5 SPD, +5 FLD) Frazier got some time in the bullpen as himself and Mietballe both worked on improving their off-speed and breaking pitches. (+2 JNK, +1 ACC each)

== Game 12 (Away vs. Wild Pigs) ==

The second game of the weekend series would have Paul (1 – 1, 3.07 ERA, 0.95 WHIP) squaring off against Durbin Holmes (0 – 2, 9.72 ERA, 2.16 WHIP). Yu reenters the lineup in RF, Wilson started in CF for James, Efforto starts at SS for Magikko, and McDowell started for Oliver after the extra innings duel.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

RF Oakley Stiffs got the scoring started as he grounded into a no outs 4 – 6 fielder’s choice to score a run. Paul also ended up taking a liner off her ribs, but convinces Buck to stay in the game as the bullpen was shot from the game before and they were in last place anyway so what was there to lose? (1 – 0 Wild Pigs lead)

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Through the first seven innings, the game remained at 1 – 0 as Paul only gave up six hits, while Holmes matched her giving up only seven hits and a walk. Salmon came in relief to start the inning as the wheels came off the bus in such glorious fashion. She recorded the first out, but then loaded the bases and surrendered a grand slam to Kauffman. It was her third homer of the season, and then four batters later Salmon surrendered a three run homer to former Hot Corner player 3B Snak Biggs. This was enough to pull the plug on her as Manning entered in relief to get the final out of the inning. (8 – 0 Wild Pigs lead)

== Top of the 9th ==

The Hot Corners avoided the shutout thankfully as Taters hit an absolute bomb to right field with one out. It was his first homer of the season, but it was the only good thing to happen to the offense as they were promptly shutdown by Lantana who relieved Holmes after the homer. (8 – 1 Wild Pigs win)

== Game 12 Summary ==

WP: Holmes (1 – 2) LP: Paul (1 – 2) POTG: Kauffman (2 – 4, HR, 4RBI, R)

Following the game, Buck released Salmon as she’d failed to live up to expectations this year. She was replaced by veteran reliever Jemma Yago formerly from the Heaters. The move cut another $3.8 Million to free up the budget to $31.3 Million. The team was now sitting at 2 – 10 with the worst record in the league and firmly in last place in the division. 

Magikko got some time in the video room in the hopes that he could fix the issues with his swing. (+8 CON, -3 SPD) Taters also attended some regular Yoga Classes to improve his flexibility. (+1 SPD, +3 FLD)

== Games 13 and 14 Summary ==

The team rebounded to win the next two games as they rallied to defeat the Herbisaurs late 4 – 1 behind Frazier Jr. (2 – 1 record), and then won a slugfest against the Moose 10 – 8 behind DaBaziz (1 – 0 record). Unfortunately the team lost Oliver for the rest of the season as the catch tore the meniscus in his right knee near the end of the 13th game. This propelled McDowell to the starting catcher role for the final three games.

== Game 15 (Home vs. Freebooters) ==

Carr (0 – 0, 1.86 ERA, 1.03 WHIP) gets the ball in his second start of the season as he draws Misano (0 – 2, 5.50 ERA, 1.59 WHIP) in the Freebooters final regular season game. The Freebooters need to win in order to secure a playoff spot; if they lose they will be eliminated for the third straight year. Gutterson got the start at SS over Magikko as Duchee would start at 3rd, and Wilson slid into the DH role to fill the vacant lineup spot.

== Top of the 4th ==

The remained scoreless through the first three innings, but first blood was claimed in the fourth by the Freebooters when Jackman doubled to the right center gap with one out to score a run. (1 – 0 Freebooters lead)

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Hot Corners answered back in the bottom half as Big Country hit a one out double to right center field as a runner came around to score and tied the game up at 1.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

McDowell doubled to lead the inning off as that ended Misano’s day as righty Grace Loopinovich (3.86 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) entered to relieve him. Three batters later, Duchee singled to right field as McDowell scored to give the Hot Corners the lead. (2 – 1 Hot Corners lead)

== Bottom of the 6th ==

McDowell got an insurance run in for the offense in the next inning as he singled to right field off the fielder’s sliding glove to score another run with one out in the inning. (Hot Corners lead 3 – 1)

Carr pitched into the seventh, but gave up a leadoff single and was pulled for Harrison (0 – 1, 1.93 ERA, 0.96 WHIP). He ended up pitching three scoreless innings to lock down the save and securing the win for the Hot Corners as the Freebooters missed the playoffs again thanks to another run differential tiebreaker.

== Game 15 Summary ==

WP: Carr (1 – 0) LP: Misano (0 – 3) SV: Harrison (2) POTG: McDowell (3 – 4, 2B, RBI, R)

Despite the team still having one game left in the regular season, all eight playoff spots were all ready decided. In the team’s conference, the Moonstars secured the #1 seed with an 11 – 5 record and would face the #4 seed Sawteeth with a record of 8 – 8. The other matchup consisted of the #2 seed Herbisaurs (9 – 7) facing off against the #3 seed Sand Cats (9 – 7). The other conference had the #1 seed Crocodons (11 – 5) squaring off with the #4 seed Buzzards (8 – 8), while the #2 seed Beewolves (11 – 5) would face the Heaters (#3 seed).

== Game 16 (Home vs. Wild Pigs) ==

The regular season finale didn’t hold any weight for either club as both would be out of the playoffs regardless. Paul (1 – 2, 2.49 ERA, 0.92 WHIP) drew Hannah Hogswind (0 – 1, 7.82 ERA, 1.66 WHIP) in a tough matchup as Paul was still recovering from the liner she took to the ribs in her previous start. 

== Top of the 4th ==

Both offenses were silent through the first three innings as Paul had only given up two hits, while Hogswind had given up five of them. McClure had also made an error during the second, but it hadn’t hurt the club any. He’d come into the game a little distracted, but nobody knew why.  
RF Earnie Blings got the scoring started as he singled with runners on the corners and no outs to make it a 1 – 0 game.

== Top of the 6th ==

Paul ran into some trouble in the sixth as C Momo Tobo grounded into a 4 – 3 fielder’s choice to score a run with one already out. Then she walked the next batter which ended her day as Manning (3.24 ERA, 0.84 WHIP) entered to relieve her. Unfortunately he didn’t give any relief as Stiffs lined to second which was dropped by McClure for an error as another runner scored. DH Randy Mann then homered to left center as his first homer of the season scored three more. Manning retired the next batter to get out of the inning, but the game was all but over at that point. (6 – 0 Wild Pigs lead)

== Bottom of the 6th ==

It came to light in the dugout that Kaleb had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and was distracted by that news he’d received before the game. The team rallied around him though and got his head on right as he reached base via an error by Kauffman at third. Two batters later, Taters went yard to dead center as his third homer of the season scored two. (6 – 2 Wild Pigs lead)

== Top of the 7th ==

It didn’t get any better for Manning in the next inning, as Tobo singled to right with two outs to score a runner. Kauffman then doubled to left center to score another two and the inning was capped off by Stiffs’ single to right to bring in the fourth run of the inning. This ended Manning’s day as DaBaziz (1 – 0, 9.64 ERA, 1.93 WHIP) entered to get the last out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The team tried to rally back as DH Batch Wilson homered to right field to score two runs as it was his first homer since signing with the team before last year’s playoff run. (10 – 4 Wild Pigs lead)  
This would prove to be the end of the rally though, as the Wild Pigs slammed the door on them in the last two innings.

== Game 16 Summary ==

WP: Hogswind (1 – 1) LP: Paul (1 – 3) POTG: Mann (3 – 5, HR, 3 RBI, R, SB)

This brought the disastrous season to a close as the team finished with the worst record in the league at 5 – 11. Before the players left for the offseason break, Buck got some developmental work done with them. Frazier Jr. worked on fine tuning his mechanics with another bullpen session. (+2 VEL, +2 JNK, +2 ACC) Manning worked on improving his breaking pitches with his bullpen session. (+1 ACC, +2 JNK) In the final session, Wilson got some Long Toss in on the practice field. (+1 POW, +3 ARM)

== Year 3 Playoffs Summary ==

In the first round of the playoffs on the Super Conference side, the Herbisaurs defeated the Sand Cats in three games (2 – 4, 6 – 5, 6 – 0), and the Sawteeth upset the top-seeded Moonstars in three games (3 – 10, 7 – 6, 9 – 5). On the Mega Conference side, the Beewolves sweep the Heaters (3 – 1, 4 – 1), and the Crocodons sweep the Buzzards (6 – 5, 8 – 3).

In the second round of the playoffs the Herbisaurs sweep the Sawteeth to claim the Super Conference title (5 – 2 twice), while the Beewolves sweep the Crocodons to claim the Mega Conference title (8 – 6, 5 – 0). 

In the final round of the playoffs, the Herbisaurs claimed the year three championship by defeating the Beewolves in three games (6 – 0, 1 – 5, 4 – 3). They became the second team in the team’s division to win the championship after the Moose in year two.

== Year 3 Offseason ==

The team had some serious work to do in the Offseason to try and rebuild this team into a winning club again. Thankfully they had plenty of funds ($43.5 Million) to make it happen as Patterson was not taking anything less than a playoff berth next season. Buck and Patterson may have been friends, but Buck wouldn’t dare fail him otherwise it was his ass being canned.

The start of the offseason saw the losses of 1B Mash Taters and 1B/3B Pomp Duchee. Taters was thirty nine and decided to retire from the league as his body couldn’t handle the stress of playing any longer. Duchee was forced to resign from the team after being caught in a PED sting operation by the FDA. The team immediately cut contact with him and went on record condemning him for his actions to avoid potential backlash.

The team had their target board set up and looked to bring in two new starters to upgrade the rotation, one bullpen arm to sure that up, two shortstops since it was their weakest position, a backup second baseman, a starting caliber third baseman, and two first basemen. 

The first signings were made on Day 11 out of 32 as the team brought in southpaw reliever Niko Plough a 19 year old rookie to replace Yago. Known for his deceptive submarine arm angle, he enjoyed giving batters fits during his freshman year of college at Arizona State University. The team also brought in 2B/UTIL Tyree Freeman, a 19 year old rookie from Georgia State. He had some pop in his bat, but was a versatile fielder which made him an instant upgrade over Draper.

The team’s next move was made a day later when they signed backup SS/3B Dawson Longstroke a 20 year old rookie from Michigan State University. The Spartan alum was a good fielder and had speed to burn quite literally. He just needed to improve in the hitting department, but he was already better than Efforto so the move was a no-brainer.

The next day brought another new player to the team as 1B Khalil Rogers was signed to fill the vacancy left by Taters. Like most first basemen, Rogers could hit for days but couldn’t field. The twenty year old rookie also had a surprising amount of speed. The four tool player was a welcome addition coming to the league out of Texas University. 

The next day saw another two roster moves be made, as the team signed 3B/SS Vanessa Copeland to replace Gutterson, and SP Rent Hatter to replace Paul. Copeland was the best offensive third baseman available and wasn’t a bad fielder either. The 26 year old rookie made the transition from high level softball to come play baseball. Hatter was a much harder thrower than Paul and the 24 year old rookie offered some room to grow over the veteran. She entered the league after a successful softball career at Tennessee University.

The next day brought another signing as SS Snag Roper formerly of the division rival Wild Pigs was picked up to replace Magikko as the starter. Roper possessed everything you could want in a shortstop except speed. He was an excellent option to be the captain of the infield as the fourth year veteran had already proven that time and time again.

Three days later on Day 18 of 32 for the free agency period, the final roster moves were made for the team. The team brought in backup 1B Queen Lafayette to replace Duchee’s roster spot as she was a better defensive option then Rogers and the 28 year old would probably get to start on opening day to allow Rogers to do what he did best, hit the ball as a DH. The other roster move was the addition of rookie SP Hassan Hester out of the University of Arkansas Little Rock. The 19 year old rookie was a young arm that needed to upgrade his velocity and accuracy, but was an immediate upgrade over Mietballe. 

The period then came to an end as no other signings were made by the team. With the original $43.5 Million budget, all but $6.1 Million was spent as the team had a playoff or bust mentality heading into year 4. Would the team bounce back after a disappointing season, or is this a sign of what the future holds in store for them? Also, would Buck keep his job if the team floundered for a second consecutive year? There was only one way to find out, bring on year 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team experienced their first taste of a failed season. Going from having the best record in year one all the way to the worst record by year three. Will they bounce back in year 4? Tune in next chapter to find out as we kick that off with first four games of that season. Catch ya later!  
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


	22. What Does this Team Want to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the next chapter of the Hot Corners Dynasty here on the site as we begin Year 4 with today’s chapter. For this season we’re breaking it down into halves as it really was a tale of two seasons in a sense for those who watched it happen with me on Twitch and YouTube. Let’s get ready to jump into the action and see if the team will start strong or meander their way through the first half of the year! Let’s go!

== Game 1 vs. Herbisaurs ==  
The new season was getting underway today as the team looked to put the disastrous year three behind them. Coming off toting the worst record in the league last season, the team went out in free agency and signed some new blood to strengthen the team’s lineup while also attempting to assist and ailing pitching staff. The team brought in multiple rookies:  
1B/DH Khalil Rogers, 3B Vanessa Copeland, SP Rent Hatter, RP Niko Plough, UTIL Tyree Freeman, SS/3B Dawson Longstroke, and SP Hassan Hester

The team also doubled down with some veterans in SS Snag Roper from the rival Wild Pigs, and backup 1B Queen Laffeyette who would start day 1 at 1B due to Rogers’ poor fielding ability. It was time to find out if these moves would pan out, or was it more wasteful spending then productive spending.  
Frazier Jr. got the ball again for Opening Day as he was going into his second consecutive year as the ace for the team as he faced off with Herbisaurs’ ace, Rhiannon Cannon. 

== Bottom of the 1st ==

It was a slow start for both offenses against the aces, but Copeland recorded his first career hit with a single into left field with two outs in the inning. The team   
failed to get another hit as she was stranded at first base.

== Bottom of the3rd ==

With two outs in the inning, Copeland was on second after reaching base on a fielder’s choice and her fellow rookie Rogers was up to bat. Rogers slapped a hard single into left as Copeland hustled around third to score the first run of the game for either squad. It was Rogers’ first career hit and RBI as he also advanced Roper, who reached via a four pitch BB, to second base. The next batter was C Apollo Oliver, and the third year player singled to center which scored Roper to make it a 2 – 0 lead. 

== Top of the 6th ==

The score held until the sixth as coming into the inning Frazier Jr. had only given up three hits on the evening. That changed quickly as the first batter was C Fiona Clark. The nine hitter worked the count to 2 – 1 before going with a low and away slider from Frazier as she deposited it in the right field seats for her first HR of the season. This cut the lead in half as the Herbisaurs now trailed 2 – 1, but they failed to score again as Frazier rebounded to get out of the inning without any further trouble.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The game moved quickly to the bottom of the eighth as both clubs were having terrible luck trying to score. With one down in the inning, Rogers stepped to the plate against Cannon and fell behind quickly 0 – 2 in the count. The next pitch was supposed to be in the dirt, but the curveball hung in the middle of the plate as Rogers’ eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

THWACK!

Everyone turned to watch the ball fly out to the right field seats as Rogers generated a lot of power with his hips and launched that ball. It was his first career homer as the Hot Corners moved in front 3 – 1. The team waited for Khalil to reenter the dugout and put his helmet on the rack before mobbing him in celebration of his instant impact to the lineup. This forced the Herbisaurs coach to take Cannon out of the game as reliever Adan Jock entered to shut down the inning before it got out of hand.

== Top of the 9th ==

The tiring Frazier convinced Buck to let him try and go for the complete game, but he surrendered an infield single off of the diving Laffeyette’s glove for the leadoff batter CF Maximus Tran, and a 2B to the RF corner off the bat of RF Herra O’Wuggliems. This forced Buck to go to the bullpen for righty Troy Harrison to try and get out of the difficult situation. He gave up a 5 – 3 fielder’s choice to Manly which allowed Tran to score, and then a 1B to DH Julien Magana which tied the game up at three. But he rebounded and retired the next two batters to end the inning, but he’d blown the save as we headed to extras when the Hot Corners failed to score in the bottom half of the inning.

== Top of the 10th ==

LF Cason Odom, a pinch hitter inserted in the 8th for Yoink Sax, led off the inning with a single to center, but he came up lame as he rounded the bag. It was discovered upon the trainer’s investigation that he’d pulled his left hamstring and he’d have to leave the game. This brought in 2B/SS Turbo Miles to pinch run, and he quickly showed why he was named Turbo as he stole second base. This allowed C Nate Hanky, who pinch hit in the 8th inning as well, hit a broken bat single to left which advanced Miles to third base. 3B Henry Hampster then singled to right field to score the run as Harrison blew the lead.   
Kyson Manning came in to relieve Harrison and did a tightrope walk out of danger by retiring the next three batters with no issues. The team however had lost all of its momentum as they failed to rally in the bottom half allowing the Herbisaurs to sneak away with an extra innings victory.

WP: Jock (1 – 0) LP: Harrison (0 – 1) POTG: Rogers (3 – 5, HR, 2 RBI, R)

Following the game, backup C Arsenio McDowell underwent a surgical procedure on his throwing arm, but he had six days to heal up before his next start so it was no issue. (+6 ARM) Rookie Rent Hatter got some personal grooming done before her first start in game number two as she felt more composed knowing she was looking good now. (+1 FLD, -4 VEL, +8 JNK, +Composed trait)

== Game 2 vs. Moonstars ==

The following day, the team took on a conference rival in the Moonstars and their rejuvenated offense. It would be tough going for rookie Rent Hatter coming into her debut going up against their high octane offense, while the Hot Corners’ lineup had a tough customer in lefty Slip Sauder. Sauder was one of the more dominant number two starters in the league, even though the team beat him in their one matchup back in season one. 

== Top of the 1st ==

Veteran SS Chimo Gaspar, a free agent signing from the Wideloads, got the scoring started early with a no out double to the right center gap as he made it a 1 – 0 lead. Hatter retired the next batter, but 3B Archibald Knox smacked a single back up the middle to score another run to make it a 2 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 2nd ==

After nearly batting around in the first inning, the Moonstars offense looked to keep their hot hitting going against the struggling Hatter. Gaspar was up for his second at bat with two down in the inning as he went after the first pitch down and away from him. He must’ve been sitting on it, as he demolished that ball over the right center fence for his first homer of the season making it a 3 – 0 game.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The struggling lineup tried to answer back as Roper singled to center with two outs and scored a runner to make it a 3 – 1 game.

== Top of the 4th ==

Gaspar would not be stopped today as the shortstop went yard again in his third at-bat. He crushed a high and away changeup to right field and scored another two runs as they extended their lead to 5 – 1.

== Top of the 5th ==

With two outs in the inning, CF Windy Wheels singled back up the middle to score another run and made it a 6 – 1 game. This ended Hatter’s day as Buck went to the rookie southpaw Niko Plough out of the bullpen, he ended the inning strong by striking out the next batter.

== Top of the 6th ==

The strong outing didn’t last long though, as 2B Andre Candela went deep off of Plough with one out. He crushed a fastball that sat in the middle of the plate over the left center fence as it gave the Moonstars an 8 – 2 lead.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

James grounded into a fielder’s choice to score a run with no outs in the inning, before Laffeyette came up and doubled two batters later. The two out extra base hit to the left field corner scored another two runs as it was now an 8 – 4 game.

== Top of the 7th ==

Plough got two outs into the next inning, but had to be lifted with runners on the corners as Manning entered the game. He retired the next batter with no issues as he kept it a four run game.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The team kept clawing back in as McClure smacked an 0 – 1 slider over the left field fence for his first homerun of the season as the lead was down to just three. (8 – 5)

== Top of the 8th ==

Despite their best efforts, the Moonstars offense finally overwhelmed the bullpen as the wheels came off the bus. All told, seven runs came into score as Manning was ejected for beaning RF Lacky Luster in the head after surrendering six runs and recording only one out. DaBaziz came in and got through the inning but surrendered the other two runs.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The team had a little bit of fight left as Laffeyette grounded into a bases loaded double play to score a run, and RF Arms Yu singled to center to score another and made it a 15 – 7 game.

== Top of the 9th ==

The onslaught didn’t end there as the Moonstars made the most of their last three outs. They forced another five runs off of DaBaziz, before Buck brought in SP/RP Carlito Carr for an emergency relief appearance. The Moonstars got another run off of Carr’s pitching, but he did eventually silence their bats though the game ended in a football score of 21 – 7.

WP: Sauder (1 – 0) LP: Hatter (0 – 1) POTG: Gaspar (5 – 7, 2 HR, 2B, 5 RBI, 4 R)

Following the game, Buck made a move to bring in a rested bullpen arm to help strengthen them as the struggling DaBaziz was cut for the veteran reliever 31 year old Binky Stevens formally of the Crocodons.

== Game 3 @ Moose ==

Rookie Hassan Hester was moved up in the rotation to start game three to try and give Carr some extra rest after being used at the end of the Moonstars game. He would be squaring off against the fourth pitcher in the Moose’s rotation, second year lefty Flax Church. The only lineup change was bring in McDowell to give Oliver some rest after his two starts to open the season behind the plate.

== Top of the 1st ==

The team got started early this game as they looked to bounce back following the blowout loss, as Yu came up with the bases loaded and two outs. He ended up smacking a single to left as two runs came around to score and gave the Hot Corners a 2 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Hester was off to a strong start as he’d retired the first three batters with ease, but 2B Tyree Gangnam gave the rookie a rude welcome in the second as he smashed a down and in 0 – 1 changeup over the right field fence for his first homer of the season. The bomb made it a 2 – 1 game, but Hester regained his composure and got through the rest of the inning with no issues.

== Top of the 5th ==

Church gives up a leadoff single which was his tenth combined hit and walk of the game given up, this forced a bullpen move as righty Rallie Overro (0.00 ERA, 1.80 WHIP) formerly of the Grapplers, came in to relieve him. He got two outs with ease, but Big Country roped a doubled into the left center gap as the runner came around to score from first and made it a 3 – 1 game.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Hester had been cruising along with ease after the homer as he looked like he’d go deep into the game today. Rookie LF Ed Kennedy was leading off and smoked the first pitch back at Hester as he failed to get out of the way. 

THUD!

The ball smacked off the right side of his ribcage as he hopped around the mound in pain. Kennedy’s speed allowed him to get to first with ease for an infield single. Buck and the trainer came out to evaluate Hester, but he convinced them to leave him in as the bullpen only had one rested reliever and he was willing to keep going despite the bruise that was already forming.

The next batter was retired, but then DH Heronimus Jackson roped a single up the middle off of McClure’s diving glove that allowed Kennedy to score from second and made it a 3 – 2 game. Hester retired the next two batters as he walked off into the dugout a little gingerly.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Hester showed a huge amount of guts by coming out for the sixth as he’d bandaged his ribs during the last half inning. He was pitching a little awkwardly, but he managed to retire the first two batters with relative ease. This ended with Kennedy as the rookie victimized him again by crushing a low and in slider into the left field seats for his first career homerun. This tied the game up at 3 all, but Hester retired the next batter to end his day as the discomfort became too much to bare.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Binky Stevens made his season debut in relief of Hester and set the Moose’s lineup down with ease in the seventh inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

The tiring Overro retired the leadoff hitter, but then surrendered three straight hits as the Moose’s manager went to the bullpen and brought in SP/RP Felix Farmhand (7.36 ERA, 1.64 WHIP). His first task was to retire the rookie Copeland, but the third baseman would have none of it as she drove a single into the left center gap which scored two runs and made it a 5 – 3 lead. Farmhand would bounce back to retire the next two batters as they looked to rally in their last two at-bats.

This wouldn’t come to fruition as Stevens retired the next six batters to shut them down and lock down the Hot Corners first victory of the season.

WP: Stevens (1 – 0) LP: Overro (0 – 1) POTG: Kennedy (3 – 4, HR, RBI, 2R)

== Game 4 @ Wild Pigs ==

Carlito Carr (0 – 0, 13.50 ERA, 6.00 WHIP) wasn’t at one hundred percent, but he was ready for his start against Hannah Hogswind who beat the Hot Corners at the end of year three to secure the Wild Pigs a spot in the playoffs. Batch Wilson would get the start in right field for the slumping Yu as he tried to get out of his own head.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Both pitchers were on cruise control to start the game, but the Hot Corners drew first blood off of Hogswind. Roper came in clutch with a two out single as he scored Laffeyette who singled earlier in the inning to make it a 1 – 0 game.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

2B Monica Vang answered back for the Wild Pigs as she grounded into a 4 – 6 fielder’s choice with the bases loaded to score that run back. Then RF Oakley Stiffs hit a sacrifice fly to center field which scored another runner and gave the Wild Pigs a 2 – 1 lead.

== Top of the 5th ==

Two innings later, McClure knocked Hogswind out of the game when he lined a ball back off of her pitching shoulder with one out for an infield single. This brought in free agent acquisition lefty Bale Bozzer (2.08 ERA, 0.92 WHIP), who proceeded to get a double play to end the inning in retaliation.

== Top of the 6th ==

Bozzer remained in the game in the sixth as his specialist trait was activated against the rookie Copeland. Copeland paid it no mind, as she crushed a low 0 – 1 changeup over the right field wall for his first career homer to lead off the inning and made it a tie game at two. The team mobbed her in the dugout as they looked to give Carr the lead. Unfortunately they failed and were held scoreless after that in this inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The absolutely gassed Carr was replaced by Manning (37.80 ERA, 3.60 WHIP) at the start of the next inning as he was guaranteed a no decision after Copeland’s blast tied the game last inning. Manning pitched a clean inning as the game remained tied.

== Top of the 7th ==

Bozzer remained in the game to retire the left handed hitter Laffeyette, but was relieved by righty Kendra Kerr (2.25 ERA, 1.00 WHIP) afterwards. Kerr managed to keep them scoreless.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Manning got through the seventh easily enough, but started to tire in the eighth. He ended up loaded the bases on three hits but did record an out. Buck made the move to go with the rookie southpaw Plough (9.00 ERA, 2.50 WHIP) over the more experienced Harrison. He proceeded to get a strikeout and a flyout to left field to escape the jam as we headed to the ninth.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Former Hot Corner SS Eduardo Electro was a perfect 2 – 2 on the day with a walk and kept it going with a leadoff single into left center field. He then stole second base to put himself in scoring position with no outs. The next batter was retired on a weak grounder to third, but Electro was able to reach third without issue. Veteran CF Jackie Slam then grounded to second as Electro raced for the plate. The throw from McClure was just late as Electro slid in safely under the tag to score the winning run as the Wild Pigs walked it off with a 3 – 2 victory.

WP: Kerr LP: Plough (0 – 1) POTG: Copeland (3 – 4, HR, 2B, RBI, R)

Following the game, Manning underwent some personal grooming as he felt more confident in his looks. (+1 FLD, -4 VEL, +8 JNK)

== Game 5 @ Wild Pigs ==

It was time to begin the second quarter of the season as the team remained at Founder’s Field to complete their weekend series against the Wild Pigs. Connor Frazier Jr. (0 – 0, 3.38 ERA, 1.00) drew Wild Pigs’ ace Myles Shavewell (0 – 0, 3.00 ERA, 0.88 WHIP) in the matchup as the team looked to avenge their pitcher’s duel loss yesterday. Yu reentered the lineup in RF, while Wilson slid over to LF to give the slumping Big Country a day off. Oliver also reentered the lineup at C to rest the hitless McDowell.

== Top of the 1st ==

The Hot Corners got started with a bang as with two outs, Roper reached base via a four pitch walk, and then Copeland walked up to the plate. She got behind 0 – 1 in the count, but Shavewell hung a curveball and Copeland jumped all over it.

THWACK!

The ball carries over the shallow right center field wall for her second homer of the season as the team moved out to a 2 – 0 lead early. Oliver walked up next and got the count to 1 – 1 before Shavewell hung another curveball in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

Oliver drove it the opposite way over the same shallow fence in right center as the back to back homers made it a 3 – 0 game early.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Wild Pigs answered back during their first at-bats, as Stiffs came through with a two out RBI single to right field to cut the lead down. (3 – 1 Hot Corners lead)

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

The next inning, 3B Kitty Kauffman was up and got a 1 – 2 up and away slider that she unloaded on. The ball carried over the right center wall as her two run homer tied the game up at three as Frazier was having trouble getting through the innings.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Rookie Khalil Rogers led off the inning with a single into left field off Shavewell. He then used his speed to steal second base ahead of Blings’ throw from the plate. This gave Roper the opportunity to hit with a runner in scoring position, and the former Wild Pigs’ member wasted little time in coming through. He doubled into the left center gap as Rogers came in to score easily to give the Hot Corners a narrow 4 – 3 lead.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

This is where the wheels fell off the bus for Frazier as he finally ran out of time to escape the big inning. He got the first two out, but DH Randy Mann came up and doubled to the left center gap as two runs came into score. Electro was up next and the shortstop also doubled to left center as Mann came into score making it a 6 – 4 game. Rookie RF Luke Lopside was getting his first start of the season and he collected his first career hit with another double to the left center gap. His extra base hit scored Electro making it a 7 – 4 game. Kauffman then singled to right center as Lopside came in to score and made it an 8 – 4 game. Slam came up next and singled as well, but the inning ended as Vang grounded out to second base. 

== Top of the 4th ==

Something unexpected happened in the fourth. The last original Hot Corner member, CF Geronimo James was up leading off the inning. He did something he’s never done before as a member of the team. 

THWACK!

He hit a homerun! It was the first one he’s hit in almost three and a half seasons on the Hot Corners as he unceremoniously deposited another hanging Shavewell curveball over the shallow right center fence. The homer cut the lead down to 8 – 5, but the next three batters went quietly.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Frazier retired the first batter he faced, but Stiffs jumped on a forkball out over the plate and sent it sailing over the shallow right center fence as the homerun derby continued. It was his first homer of the season as the lead grew to 9 – 5. This would spell the end of Frazier’s day as Harrison came in to relieve him (0 – 1, 9.00 ERA, 4.00 WHIP) and retired the next two batters.

== Top of the 5th ==

Shavewell looked to get himself through the fifth as he was hoping to qualify for the win despite his poor outing. He managed to retire McClure on a lineout to third, but then ran into trouble. Rogers singled to the right center gap, and Roper doubled to center over Slam’s head to put two runners in scoring position with only one out.

The Wild Pigs’ manager had seen enough and made a move to the bullpen as lefty Alana Lantana (10.13 ERA, 1.13 WHIP) relieved him. She was matched up against the left-handed hitting Copeland who’d homered once already. The count was evened up at 1 – 1 when Lantana delivered a cutter to the inside third of the plate. It was in the middle of the zone and Copeland got her hips rotating early as she swung.

THWACK!

The ball went soaring down the right field line and stayed fair inside the foul line as it landed in the empty corner out there. It was her second homer of the game, and her third of the young season as she circled the bases cutting it down to a one run game at 9 – 8. Oliver came up next and singled to keep the inning going, but the next two batters flew out to Slam to end the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

After a clean inning by Harrison, the bats came back up smelling blood in the water against Lantana. Laffeyette grounded out softly to Vang at second for the first out, but Yu and McClure both singled to center to put two runners on with one down. This brought up Rogers who continued his hot hitting on the day when he got a 1 – 1 fastball up in the middle of the zone.

THWACK!

Rogers sent that one over the deeper left center fence for his second homer of the season as he had her fastball timed perfectly. The three run homer allowed the Hot Corners to recapture the lead at 11 – 9. Lantana bounced back to retire the next two batters though, as she hoped her offense could rally for her.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

In order to come back, the Wild Pigs offense would have to get past Harrison as he once again started the inning by retiring the leadoff batter. Wagnerd was the next batter and the first baseman took a 1 – 1 low and away fastball and cracked it back up the middle.

SMACK!

Unfortunately for Harrison that smacked him right in the jaw as he was launched backwards off the mound and landed in a heap there. Roper came in and picked the ball up, but held on to it as Wagnerd reached first easily. Buck came out and saw that Harrison was out cold and also had a bruise already forming on his jaw. He had Tim and the trainer carry him off the field as an MRI was hurriedly being scheduled at the local hospital.

Buck went to the bullpen and brought in Binky Stevens (1 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.67 WHIP) to relieve Harrison following the injury. Stevens took as many pitches as he felt necessary to be warm as he then got to face Stiffs.

CRACK!

He probably should’ve taken another warm-up toss as Stiffs cranked the first pitch low and away fastball over the right field fence for his second homer of the game and season. The game was now all tied up at 11. Stevens managed to get the next two batters out though as the game headed into the 7th.

== Top of the 7th ==

Lantana retired the first two batters of the inning, but then gave up a double into the left center gap off of Wilson’s bat to put a runner in scoring position. This ended her day as the righty Kendra Kerr (1 – 0, 1.35 ERA, 0.90 WHIP) entered the game and retired the next batter to end the threat.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Wagnerd came up with two down in the inning as he hit a hard grounder up the middle that bounced off of Stevens’ glove into no man’s land behind the mound. Roper charged it and barehanded a throw to first, but it was too late and a runner scored to make it a 12 – 11 game.

== Top of the 8th ==

Kerr retired the first two batters of the inning, but ran into trouble as McClure single to left field to extend the inning which brought Roper to the plate. The veteran took revenge against his old team as he roped a double that bounced around in the right field corner. McClure was off to the races and scored all the way from first to tie the game up as it was all even once again.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

The game was still tied as Stevens retired the first two batters of the inning, but then gave up a double into the left center gap off of Slam’s bat to put the winning run in scoring position. Rookie Niko Plough (0 – 1, 9.00 ERA, 2.00 WHIP) was summoned to try and get out of the jam. He managed to get Vang to flyout to right center as he forced the game to go to extras.

== Top of the 10th ==

Kerr retired the first two batters, but was then relieved by the left handed specialist Bale Bozzer (0 – 0, 2.84 ERA, 0.95 WHIP) as he faced off against the lefty batting Rogers. Rogers continued his hot game by singling to center. Roper came up next and hit a hard liner that smacked Bozzer right in the forehead as it ricocheted back towards home. Blings reacted quickly and barehanded the ball to first to retire the slow footed Roper to end the inning. Bozzer had to be carted off the field though as the last out came at the cost of his body.

== Bottom of the 10th ==

His teammates rallied for him as Mann homered with two outs in the inning to walk it off and give the Wild Pigs a 14 – 12 victory in ten innings.

WP: Bozzer (1 – 0) LP: Plough (0 – 2) POTG: Copeland (2 – 4, 2 HR, 5 RBI, 2 R)

Following the game, Laffeyette loaded herself up with energy drinks to help her be more attentive and focused on the field. (+8 CON, +4 FLD) Harrison’s MRI came back negative for any severe damage, though he would be unable to play for a few games until he cleared concussion protocol. He did however start studying up on umpire tendencies and personalities to figure the best course of action to get more borderline strike calls in his favor. (+4 ACC)

== Game 6 vs. Freebooters ==

The team looked to rebound in the next game against the Freebooters who were also struggling along this season. The rookie Rent Hatter (0 – 1, 11.57 ERA, 2.79 WHIP) got a tough matchup in the Freebooters former ace Winnie Noelle (1 – 0, 1.29 ERA, 1.14 WHIP). Wilson got moved to the DH role to replace the struggling Laffeyette in the lineup. This moved Rogers to play 1B and Big Country reentered the lineup in LF.

== Top of the 1st ==

Hatter looked to have a quick first inning as she retired the first two batters with ease, but then left a fastball right down the middle to the uncharacteristically hot hitting 2B Landon Fare. 

CRACK!

That ball was out of the park in a hurry as it sailed over the right center wall for Fare’s third homer of the season giving the Freebooters a 1 – 0 lead. The next batter DH Gunns Jackman rocked a ball back off Hatter’s chest for an infield single as the trainer hurriedly came out to check on her as she sat dazed on the mound. She passed the concussion testing, and Buck had no choice but to leave her in given the tired state of the bullpen. She managed to retire the next batter with ease.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Hatter retired the first batter to face her in the inning, but up came C Kenna Quorn who smashed a fastball over the right field fence for her first homer of the season. It was definitely unexpected, but the Freebooters were glad for it as they now led 2 – 0.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Hatter once again retired the leadoff hitter, but Jackman victimized her again by crushing a ball over the left center fence for his first homer of the season. The Freebooters extended their lead to 3 – 0 as they looked to run all over the Hot Corners.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Big Country led off the inning for the Hot Corners looking to get a rally started against the so far cruising Noelle. He succeeded in getting on with a strong double into the right center gap. James then came up and delivered a single to right field that allowed Big Country to score easily from second and make it a 3 – 1 game. Yu then grounded out to Fare for the first out as James advanced to second. Roper then doubled to right center as James came in to score easily from second to make it a 3 – 2 game. The next two batters were retired by fly ball outs as Noelle escaped the inning with the lead.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Hatter got through a scoreless inning for the first time in the fourth as the team looked to make more progress off of Noelle. Rogers led off the inning with a single up the middle. The next batter was retired, but Rogers stole second base to put himself in scoring position for Wilson. Batch came through was a single up the middle as Rogers raced home to tie the game up at 3 all.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Hatter fought through another scoreless inning, as the Hot Corners looked to grab their first lead of the day. With one out, Roper came up with the bases loaded and got a 0 – 2 fastball in the middle of the plate.

THWACK!

He unloaded on it and crushed that ball over the left field wall for his first homer of the season as he gave the Hot Corners a 4 – 3 lead.

== Top of the 6th ==

Hatter retired the first two batters as she looked to achieve a quality start, but she surrendered a homer to the rookie RF Amara Colbert. The blast was her second of the season as it was deposited in the left center field seats of the first deck as she tied the game back up at 4. SS Norton Pickle then doubled to the left field corner to keep the inning going as the Freebooters manager sent 3B Badhop Brown to pinch hit for Quorn. Brown knocked a single back up the middle as Pickle raced home to give the Freebooters the lead again at 5 – 4.

1B Sturdy Woodman roped a double to left center field to keep the inning going and put two runners in scoring position. Buck had seen enough and removed the struggling and hurt Hatter for Manning (15.75 ERA, 2.75 WHIP) who managed to induce a groundout to end the inning before the lead got even wider.

== Top of the 7th ==

Manning faced Fare for the first time leading off the next inning, and Fare jumped all over Manning first pitch fastball. He turned on the up and inside pitch as it soared into the right field seats for Fare’s second homer of the game and his fourth of the season so far. This extended the Freebooters lead as it was now a 6 – 4 game.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Noelle was starting to tire in the seventh as she retired Big Country to start the inning. She then surrendered a single to left off of James’ bat as her day was ended by the Freebooters manager. Lefty SP/RP Kent Ratherswell (6.75 ERA, 1.25 WHIP) came in to try and slam the door on the Hot Corners rally. He surrendered a five pitch walk to Yu, but did retire Roper for the second out. Copeland was the next batter up as she waited for a pitch to drive. She got one, as she drove a double into the right center gap as both James and Yu scored to make it a 6 – 6 game.

Oliver was the next batter, and the catcher delivered a bloop single that landed out of Fare’s reach in right field. Copeland was running on the hit and slid in under Shipwright’s tag to give the Hot Corners a 7 – 6 lead. This turn of events worried the Freebooters’ manager enough as he went to right handed specialist Grace Loopinovich (8.44 ERA, 2.06 WHIP) to try and shut down the rally. Rogers was her first batter and the rookie came through with a hard shot into the right center gap. It bounced around out there as Oliver came into score from first, and Rogers slid into third with a triple as the lead grew to 8 – 6. Loopinovich then got McClure to ground out to Woodman unassisted to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Loopinovich surrendered a leadoff single to Wilson as the Freebooters manager had seen enough and brought in RP Calamansi Barron (1.69 ERA, 0.94 WHIP). Barron got the next batter to ground into a double play, but then gave up a single to Big Country. Roper then singled to center as Swiner advanced on a passed ball beforehand and scored from second to make it a 9 – 6 game.

This ended Barron’s outing as CP Elrick Rippin, making his season debut as a former member of the Herbisaurs, came in to relieve her. Copeland hit a hard grounder up the third base line as Velez dove to cut it off, but the ball bounced off her glove into foul territory. This allowed Yu to score and made it a 10 – 6 game. Rippin then retired the next batter to finally end the inning.

== Top of the 9th ==

Manning started the inning by retiring the first batter, but the LF Stockton Brickhouse hit a liner back off of Manning’s ribcage for an infield single. Despite having the wind knocked out of him, Manning showed true grit by forcing the next batter to ground into a game ending double play.

WP: Manning (1 – 0) LP: Ratherswell (0 – 1) POTG: Roper (3 – 5, HR 2B, 3 RBI, R)

== Game 7 vs. Freebooters ==

Rookie Hassan Hester (0 – 0, 4.50 ERA, 1.33 WHIP) came into his second start at only 80% healed from his ribs injury as he squared off against fellow rookie, southpaw Terry Villa (0 – 0, 2.08 ERA, 1.38 WHIP). The team looked to complete the weekend series sweep against the Freebooters as Laffeyette reentered the lineup at 1B which moved Rogers back to DH, and McDowell was back in the lineup at C to rest Oliver.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Both teams were scoreless in the first, but the Hot Corners broke through in the second. The first two batters were retired easily by Villa, but he then surrendered three straight two out singles to Yu, Laffeyette, and Big Country as Yu scored to make it a 1 – 0 lead. 

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Hot Corners added onto their lead in the next inning as Rogers hit a sacrifice fly to center field as Copeland walked in to score from third to make it a 2 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 6th ==

Hester had kept the Freebooters lineup scoreless through the first five innings, but gave that up in the sixth. Jackman came up with Shipwright on first after an infield single and two outs in the inning. He roped a double into the right center gap as Shipwright hustled all the way around from first to make it a 2 – 1game. Jackman would end up stranded at second base as Hester retired the next batter with no issues.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Villa started to tire in the sixth inning as he managed to record the first two outs of the inning but surrendered three hits to load up the bases. The Freebooters manager went to the bullpen as righty specialist Grace Loopinovich (7.94 ERA, 2.29 WHIP) entered and retired the left handed hitting Big Country with a pop fly to shallow center.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Loopinovich retired the first batter in the eighth, but then surrendered a single to center off of Rogers’ bat. She then retired the next batter but was relieved by Calamansi Barron (4.50 ERA, 1.17 WHIP). Barron gave up a two out single to Yu to extend the inning, but got Laffeyette to flyout to left in foul territory to keep it a one run game.

== Top of the 9th ==

Hester did his job through the first eight innings as Buck went to the bullpen and brought in Stevens (1 – 0, 2.84 ERA, 1.26 WHIP) to get the save. He ended up succeeding by throwing a scoreless ninth to lockdown his first save of the season and the second consecutive win for the Hot Corners.

WP: Hester (1 – 0) LP: Villa (0 – 1) SV: Stevens (1) POTG: Hester (W, 8.0 IP, 7 H, 1 ER, 2 K)

Following the game, rookie SS/3B Dawson Longstroke got some work in the batting cages and in a simulated game to stay sharp having not played at all this season. The training resulted in him developing a knack for being able to hit right handed pitching better than most experienced batters. (+4 CON, + CON vs. RHP ability)

== Game 8 @ Sirloins ==

Looking to keep their winning ways going the Hot Corners turned to Carlito Carr (0 – 0, 4.76 ERA, 1.06 WHIP) as he squared off with the Sirloins fourth pitcher Slip Van’Derwink (1 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.29 WHIP). Oliver was inserted back into the lineup at C for the slumping McDowell (0 – 10 on the season hitting).

== Top of the 1st ==

The Hot Corners saw Van’Derwink’s perfect ERA as a challenge to beat as they looked to score the first runs off him this season. They didn’t have to wait long as leadoff hitter Snag Roper homered to right center field off a 1 – 1 up and in fastball for his second homer of the season. (1 – 0 Hot Corners lead)  
Rogers then popped out to the rookie second baseman Trail Gruber, before Oliver singled into right field. Copeland then struck out late on an up and in fastball from Van’Derwink for out number two. McClure came through with a clutch two out single into left to extend the inning for Laffeyette. Queen came through big time with a double into the left center gap as both Oliver and McClure came around to score and make it a 3 – 0 Hot Corners lead. Big Country then popped out to C Terra Lionerre behind the plate in foul territory to end the inning.

== Top of the 4th ==

With two outs in the inning, the Hot Corners added on to their lead as Yu took a hanging curveball from Van’Derwink into the left field corner seats for his first homer of the season. The solo homer extended the Hot Corners lead to 4 – 0.

== Top of the 7th ==

James led off the inning with a single to center off of Van’Derwink which ended his day as the Sirloins manager went to the bullpen. Righty Carmelo Beck (1.13 ERA, 0.13 WHIP) enters and the second year reliever retired the next three batters to keep his team down by only four runs.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Through the first six innings of the game, Carr was cruising along as he’d only given up three hits. He retired the first batter, but then gave up back to back homers as 3B Madoka Hayata and RF Damien Rush timed up his fastball. The solo homers were the first of the season for both batters as the lead shrunk to 4 – 2. This ended Carr’s day as Buck brought in the rookie southpaw Niko Plough (0 – 2, 11.25 ERA, 2.00 WHIP) to get out of the jam. He succeeded in retiring the next two batters to get to the eighth.

== Top of the 9th ==

Both pitchers threw scoreless eighth innings as the game moved into the ninth still at 4 – 2. James led off the inning with a sharp lineout to 1B Kat Stanza. Roper then reached base on an error by Hayata as that ended Beck’s day. Righty Miguel Duke (27.00 ERA, 4.29 WHIP) was brought in to get the team out of the inning. He immediately walked Rogers on four pitches to put two runners on for Oliver.

Apollo was gifted a 2 – 1 fastball down the middle of the strikezone as he swung with all of his might.

THWACK!

The ball went screaming over the left center fence into the Hot Corners bullpen where Frazier caught it with his hat as they celebrated the homer. It was Oliver’s second of the season as he broke the game open to 7 – 2. Copeland then singled to center as the Sirloins manager had seen enough of Duke. Former Herbisaurs reliever Chuck Filthwick (7.36 ERA, 1.91WHIP) answered the call and immediately regretted it as McClure doubled to left center field which scored Copeland to make it 8 – 2. Filthwick then retired the next two batters to finally end the inning.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Plough had been pitching well up to this point as he surrendered a leadoff homer to Hayata which was her second of the game and season. The solo homer over the center field wall made it an 8 – 3 game, but Plough rebounded to shut the Sirloins’ lineup down and close out the game. 

WP: Carr (1 – 0) LP: Van’Derwink (0 – 1) SV: Plough (1) POTG: Hayata (3 – 4, 2 HR, 2 RBI, 2 R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter as the team slogs through the first half of the season with a 4 – 4 record after starting 1 – 4. The new players are contributing at a level better than expected sans Plough who had a bit of a bad luck streak. Can the team make a push in the second half to return to the playoffs or will they falter and miss out for the second consecutive year? Tune in next time to find out! See ya in the next chapter everyone!   
> \- PRAK (#TheNastyOne)


	23. Flipping the Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody to the next chapter in the Hot Corners Dynasty as we enter the second half of year four with the team sitting at 4 – 4 in third place behind the Moose and the Wild Pigs. The team has suffered some injuries to their bullpen, and their offense has been inconsistent for much of the first half. Can the team get any momentum going to make the playoffs, or will the season come crashing down around them?

== Game 9 @ Sand Cats ==

The second half of the season for the Hot Corners was kicking off on the road against the Sand Cats who were playing their last game of their season’s first half. Frazier Jr. was on the hill for the Hot Corners (0 – 0, 9.53 ERA, 1.85 WHIP) against the Sand Cats’ fourth pitcher Gerry Rawner (0 – 0, 7.71 ERA, 1.71 WHIP) which on paper looked like a severe advantage for the Hot Corners. Batch Wilson would get the start off the bench for the Hot Corners as he took over the duties in left field for the slumping Big Country.

== Top of the 1st ==

The game got started immediately on a high note for the Hot Corners as the leadoff hitter 2B Kaleb McClure jumped on a hanging 1 – 1 slider from Rawner and launched it into the batter’s eye in CF for a solo homer. It was Kaleb’s second homer of the season as he circled the bases to give the Hot Corners a 1 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 2nd ==

Frazier got through the first inning without issue as Rawner came back out in the second looking to have a better outing this inning. It started well as he retired the first two batters, but then lost the strikezone as he walked Wilson on five pitches. He then proceeded to walk CF Geronimo James on five pitches as well to put two runners on for RF Arms Yu. Yu delivered a clutch single to right center field as Wilson came around to score from second to make it a 2 – 0 Hot Corners lead. McClure then flew out to the right fielder in deep right center field to end the inning.

== Top of the 3rd ==

The start didn’t get any easier for Rawner as he retired the first batter of the inning but then gave up a single to CF by SS Snag Roper. This brought up rookie 3B Vanessa Copeland as she continued her hot hitting on the season by turning on an inside 2 – 2 fastball that ended up on the other side of the right field fence. It was Copeland’s fourth homer of the season and extended the Hot Corners lead to 4 – 0.

Rawner then walked C Apollo Oliver on five pitches which forced the Sand Cats’ manager to make a move. He brought in righty Woody Ano (1.50 ERA, 1.33 WHIP) to get the next two outs and the hard throwing reliever did just that as the Hot Corners’ bats were unprepared for the change in velocity from the softer throwing Rawner to the flame throwing Ano.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Frazier had been on a roll the first three innings as he was cruising along with no runs given up so far. That all changed as CF Landon Moses homered on a low and inside first pitch curveball as it sailed over the right center field for his fourth of the season. Frazier got two outs, but then surrendered back to back singles putting two runners on with two outs. 

That brought up rookie 1B Reed Dewpole who was a target for the Hot Corners in the offseason, but he got snatched up by the Sand Cats the day before Buck’s offer sheet was submitted. The switch hitter came in clutch with a double to the right center gap as both runners came around to score and shrunk the lead down to 4 – 3. 

== Top of the 5th ==

Ano was pitching in his third inning of the game as he retired the leadoff hitter, but then fell behind 3 – 1 in the count to rookie DH Khalil Rogers. He then tried to sneak a fastball over the outside part of the plate, but Rogers was having none of that and cannibalized it the opposite way over the left center fence. It was Rogers’ third homer of the season as he made it a 5 – 3 score. Two batters later, Ano was lifted for lefty reliever Gasser Morris (6.75 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) who got the final out of the inning.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Frazier was looking to record the quality start as his pitch count was up near eighty already. Unfortunately he surrendered a two out single to Dewpole which scored another run to make it a 5 – 4 game. Thankfully he retired the next batter to hang onto the lead.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Buck turned to the most consistent reliever so far on the year in righty Binky Stevens (1 – 0, 2.45 ERA, 1.23 WHIP, 1 SV). The hope was that Stevens would be able to close the game out with minimal issues. He retired the first batter but then surrendered back-to-back hits as RF Javy Yatter came up to the plate. The veteran homered over the right center field fence on a 1 – 0 low inside fastball to take the lead at 7 – 5. It was his second homer of the season as Stevens had blown the save. 

To add insult to injury, LF Marilyn Davidson came up next and smacked an up and away two seamer into the center field second deck seats for a second consecutive homer. It was her third of the season and made it a three run game.

== Top of the 8th ==

SP/RP Elisa Pollard was brought in to relive Morris at the start of the inning as she looked to collect the save. (3.09 ERA, 0.86 WHIP) She gave up a leadoff single to Copeland, followed by a single by Oliver. Rookie Dawson Longstroke then pinch hit for the struggling 1B Queen Laffeyette as he grounded into a double play ball. Wilson collected another single as Copeland scored to make it an 8 – 6 game, but James flew out to left field to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Utility rookie Tyree Freeman replaces Longstroke at 1B to sure up the defense, as Stevens delivered his first pitch to Dewpole. The rookie jumped all over the fastball and took it the opposite way over the left center fence for his first career homer. This made it a 9 – 6 game as Buck made the move to go with injured Kyson Manning out of the bullpen. (1 – 0, 9.82 ERA, 2.05 WHIP) The lefty didn’t disappoint as he pitched through the pain and retired the next three batters with ease. Unfortunately the team couldn’t rally in the ninth and took the loss.

WP: Morris LP: Stevens (1 – 1) SV: Pollard POTG: Dewpole (4 – 4, HR, 2 2B, 4 RBI, R)

== Game 10 vs. Sawteeth ==

The team headed back home looking to avenge their loss as they were gearing up for their yearly matchup against the Sawteeth. Rookie Rent Hatter was ready to start despite not feeling one hundred percent healed from the chest injury she suffered last start. (0 – 1, 9.58 ERA, 2.32 WHIP) She drew the Sawteeth ace Thrash Allmeyer who was pitching out of his mind this year, making a case as the league’s best pitcher (2 – 0, 0.64 ERA, 0.64 WHIP). Arsenio McDowell was coming off the bench to rest Oliver at C, while Big Country went back to LF for Wilson. Buck also made a surprise move and gave rookie Dawson Longstroke the start at DH as Rogers took over 1B for the slumping Laffeyette. 

== Bottom of the 1st ==

McClure started the game off with a single into right field, this brought Copeland up to the plate and the rookie gave her teammates something to cheer about. She jumped on an up and away fastball and cracked it over the left center wall to give the Hot Corners a 2 – 0 lead. It was her fifth homer of the season as she extended her lead in that category for the whole team. Two batters later, James singled to the left center gap with one out. Swiner followed that up with a single in the same spot as James hustled over to their. Roper then singled back up the middle as James walked home to give the team a 3 – 0 lead over the struggling Allmeyer. He bounced back to retire Yu with a double play ball, but his confidence was shaken.

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

In the next inning, rookie DH Dawson Longstroke singled to right field for his first career hit in only his second at-bat of his career. This hit was erased though as McDowell proceeded to ground into a double play to kill the team’s momentum in this inning.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Copeland was back up for her second at-bat of the game leading off the inning as Allmeyer looked to get the better of her this time. Unfortunately for him she was on another level and he hung her 1 – 0 curveball. She pounced on it and pulled it over the right field fence for her second homer of the game, and seventh of the year as the Hot Corners now held a 4 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 5th ==

The Sawteeth got one back a few innings later as Hatter made her first mistake of the game after four clean innings. SS Jon Ronero jumped on Hatter’s first pitch an up and inside fastball and pulled it over the left field fence for his first homer of the season. The shot came with one out in the inning as the Sawteeth cut it to a 4 – 1 scoreline.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Allmeyer was struggling to hang on against the Hot Corners’ rejuvenated lineup and it didn’t get any easier in the fifth. McClure led off the inning by cranking a hanging 1 – 1 changeup over the left center fence for his first homer of the season as the lead grew to 5 – 1. Copeland walked up for her third at-bat and was in a zone of unprecedented focus as she let the count get to 3 – 1 before going with a back door slider from Allmeyer and crushing it over the left center fence for her third homer of the game. Her eighth on the season grew the lead to 6 – 1 as Allmeyer looked absolutely defeated out there. 

Rogers then singled to center for a third consecutive hit to start the inning as the Sawteeth manager had seen enough. He made the move for righty Brick Towers (5.63 ERA, 1.88 WHIP) out of the bullpen. Towers got two outs, but Roper then doubled to the right center gap as Rogers came in to score and made it a 7 – 1 game.

== Top of the 6th ==

The Sawteeth hadn’t given up yet as former Hot Corner 3B Keg Gutterson singled with one out to drive in a run and made it a 7 – 2 game.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

They did however finally lose hope in the 7th as the Hot Corners would break the game open. Rogers led off the inning with a homer over the right center fence as he turned on a low and middle Curveball. The solo shot was his fourth homer of the season as the lead grew to 8 – 2. This would chase Towers from the game as lefty Gene Durham (12.71 ERA, 3.00 WHIP) entered in relief.

Durham surrendered a single to left off of James’ bat, before allowing Big Country to double to the left center gap to score James and make it a 9 – 2 game. He got Roper to ground out to first, but Big Country moved over to third on the play. This would end Durham’s outing, as lefty Doc Simpleman (4.91 ERA, 2.05 WHIP) relieved him.

Yu hit a sac fly to deep left field as Swiner walked home to make it a 10 – 2 game. Longstroke then lined out to second to finally end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The onslaught didn’t end there as McDowell singled to center off Simpleman. McClure was retired, but Copeland drew a five pitch walk to put two on for Rogers. Rogers came through with a double to the left center gap as both McDowell and Copeland hustled home to extend the lead to 12 – 2. This ended Simpleman’s day as lefty starter Deshaun Levonn (3.00 ERA, 0.82 WHIP) entered out of the bullpen as the Sawteeth was out of relievers.

James singled to right as the first batter to face Levonn, but he bounced back to strike out Big Country for the second out. Roper singled to center to score James as he came all the way around to score and make it a 13 – 2 game. Yu then singled to center to score Roper and make it a 14 – 2 game. Longstroke was then retired on a groundout back to Levonn to finally end the inning.

== Top of the 9th ==

Hatter was pulled to start the ninth as she’d turned in a phenomenal outing. Righty Troy Harrison (0 – 1, 6.00 ERA, 2.33 WHIP) came in and walked two batters, but he prevented anyone from scoring as he shut the door firmly to end the contest.

WP: Hatter (1 – 1) LP: Allmeyer (2 – 1) POTG: Copeland (3 – 4, 3 HR, 4 RBI, 4R, BB)

Following the game, Harrison used an emery board to file down his pitching hand nails as he felt that was the cause of his control issues. (- 2 VEL, +4 JNK, +7 ACC)  
Longstroke also began a vegan diet to cleanse his body and help improve his reaction time and flexibility. (+5 SPD, +1 FLD, +1 ARM)

== Game 11 vs. Blowfish ==

Rookie Hassan Hester (1 – 0, 2.57 ERA, 1.07 WHIP) was fully healed up as he got ready to take the mound in his third start of the season against the Blowfish’s third starter righty Bartholomew Draculo (1 – 1, 3.00 ERA, 1.17 WHIP). Buck left the lineup the same as it brought good results last game with that fourteen run explosion against the Sawteeth. 

== Top of the 2nd ==

Hester ran into trouble early in the second as he surrendered back-to-back hits to lead off the inning to rookie 1B Cora Walls (1B to left) and rookie LF Cullen Glass (2B to RCF). CF Nirub Oowanga grounded out to Roper at shortstop to score Walls and made it a 1 – 0 scoreline. SS Trey Hardy then grounded out to Rogers unassisted at first, but Glass scored on the play to make it a 2 – 0 game.

== Top of the 4th ==

Glass came up in the fourth for his second at-bat as he smashed a first pitch low and away Curveball over the right center fence for his third homer of the season. This lead-off shot made it a 3 – 0 Blowfish lead.

== Top of the 6th ==

Glass came through again for the Blowfish in his third at-bat as he singled to the right center gap with one down to score another runner as the lead grew to 4 – 0. Two batters later, Hardy singled off of Roger’s diving glove to score another run as it became a 5 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

The Hot Corners finally scored off of Draculo in the sixth as Yu doubled to the right center gap over the sliding RF Rod Forth’s glove for a double as Big Country (1B to LCF) came around from first to score and make it a 5 – 1 game. 

== Top of the 7th ==

Hester got an out to start the inning, but then surrendered a double to Forth to end his day as Buck went to the bullpen. Lefty Niko Plough (0 – 2, 8.10 ERA, 1.65 WHIP, 1 SV) came in and stranded the runner as he recorded the final two outs of the inning.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

McClure led off the inning with a double to the left center gap off of Draculo to finally end his day as the Blowfish manager went to the bullpen. Former Hot Corner righty Amazo Haze (2.79 ERA, 1.86 WHIP) came in to try and hold the lead at four runs, but two batters later Rogers delivered a one out single to the right field corner. McClure came in to score and made it a 5 – 2 game.

== Top of the 8th ==

Plough surrendered a homer to start the eighth inning as Walls cranked a first pitch 2SFB the other way for her second homer of the season. The lead-off shot extended the Blowfish lead to 6 – 2.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

The Hot Corners refused to die as they loaded the bases against Haze with only one down in the inning. McClure walked up and single to RF as 2B Parker Padilla dove for it but couldn’t hang on to it allowing Roper to score from third and made it a 6 – 3 game. Copeland then hit a sacrifice fly to right center to score Longstroke from third and make it a 6 – 4 game.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

CP Kay Frequin (2.89 ERA, 1.07 WHIP) relieves Haze at the start of the inning as the former Freebooters member looked for the save. She succeeded as she got a 1-2-3 inning to end the game.

WP: Draculo (2 – 1) LP: Hester (1 – 1) SV: Frequin POTG: Glass (4 – 4, HR, 2B, 2 RBI, 3 R)

== Game 12 @ Herbisaurs ==

The team looked to rebound in their next game, as SP/RP Carlito Carr (1 – 0, 3.75 ERA, 1.25 WHIP) would tow the rubber against the Herbisaurs third starter Tussker Fuss (0 – 2, 6.43 ERA, 2.43 WHIP). Oliver was back in the lineup at C to rest McDowell, Wilson would start in CF for the slumping James, and Laffeyette was back at 1B as Rogers slid back into the DH role.

== Top of the 1st ==

McClure led off the game with a base hit to the left center gap, and after two outs was sitting at second as Rogers stepped to the plate. The rookie delivered a clutch two out single to center as McClure came in to score and gave Carr an early 1 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 3rd ==

Carr had the Herbisaurs lineup locked down early as the offense looked to extend the lead in the third. It was once again a two out hit by Rogers to ignite the offense as the rookie doubled off the high left field wall. Oliver then doubled into the left center gap as Rogers scored easily to make it a 2 – 0 Hot Corners lead.

== Top of the 4th ==

After another scoreless inning from Carr, the offense had another two out rally. Yu started it with a base hit to center from the ninth spot in the lineup. McClure then drew a four pitch walk off of Fuss to put two on. Copeland then came through with her first hit of the contest as she doubled to the right center gap which scored both runners to make it a 4 – 0 lead, although she did make a baserunning error as she was thrown out going for a triple.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Herbisaurs lineup finally responded as 1B Grunt Manly tripled off the left field wall with no outs to score a runner, he then came into score when Wilson made an errant throw home that no one could corral. The error cut the lead in half as it was now a 4 – 2 scoreline instead of a 4 – 1 scoreline.

== Top of the 5th ==

The Hot Corners came back in the next inning to break the game open though as Rogers homered with one down in the inning as he crushed a full count hanging Curveball from Fuss. The homer over the right field fence made it a 5 – 2 game as it was Rogers’ fifth of the season. Oliver came up next and made it back-to-back jacks as he on a hanging changeup that ended up over the left center fence for his third homer of the season. The lead swelled to 6 – 2 as the Herbisaurs manager had seen enough and he yanked Fuss from the game.

Righty Adan Jock (3.38 ERA, 1.22 WHIP) entered in relief and proceeded to get an out, but then surrendered three straight hits as Wilson singled off of Hampster’s diving glove, Laffeyette singled to center, and Yu tripled to right center. The triple by Yu extended the lead to 8 – 2 as Wilson and Laffeyette both came in to score. 

== Top of the 6th ==

Jock ran into more problems in the sixth as Copeland and Roper led off the inning with singles, but he managed to get the next two batters out. However, Wilson atoned for his errant throw in the fourth by roping a single into right as Copeland came around to score and made it a 9 – 2 game.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Carr’s pitch count was really high after only five innings, so he had to be lifted by Buck for righty Troy Harrison (0 – 1, 4.50 ERA, 2.25WHIP). Harrison did his job this inning as he got through the inning without issue.

== Top of the 7th ==

Jock retires the first two batters of the inning, but is then lifted for lefty Shay Dee (3.38 ERA, 0.90 WHIP) who gets the final out of the inning with ease.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Harrison loads the bases up in the seventh, but is saved from massive damage as DH Fred Bobbitt grounds into a double play only allowing one run to score. Harrison then gets the next batter out to leave the inning with a 9 – 3 lead.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Southpaw Kyson Manning (1 – 0, 8.64 ERA, 1.80 WHIP) relieves Harrison at the start of the inning and gives up a run on a two out double by CF Yoink Sax to make it a 9 – 4 game.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Manning then gives up a single and a walk to start the inning as Buck yanked him from the ball game in fear of an implosion. Righty Binky Stevens (1 – 0, 3.56 ERA, 1.68 WHIP, 1 SV) enters to try and prevent the runs from scoring, but surrenders a single to Manly with two down allowing both inherited runners to score making it a 9 – 6 game. He does manage to right himself though as he records the last out to seal the win for the Hot Corners.

WP: Carr (2 – 0) LP: Fuss (0 – 3) POTG: Rogers (3 – 5, HR, 2B, 2 RBI, 2 R)

The win gets the club back to .500 at a 6 – 6 record as the third quarter mark of the season is reached. The team sits in third place only a half game behind the Wild Pigs in second, and two and a half games back of the division leading Moose with only four games left to play. The team needed to push now if they wanted to secure their spot in the playoffs.

== Game 13 @ Herbisaurs ==

The first game of the final quarter of the regular season was a conclusion to the weekend and season series against the Herbisaurs. Connor Frazier Jr. (0 – 0, 7.79 ERA, 1.67 WHIP) looked to end the season on a better note against the Herbisaurs’ fourth pitcher SP/RP Deft Weddums who was recently signed by the Herbisaurs to replace struggling veteran Dick Lukas. James was back in the lineup today to replace Wilson who filled in for him the previous game.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Both pitchers settled in to start the game, but Frazier’s rhythm was interrupted first as he surrendered a two out single to RF Herra O’Wuggliems that just bounced off of Roper’s diving glove at shortstop. A run came in as the Herbisaurs took the 1 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 4th ==

The offense rallied behind Frazier the next time up as Roper started the inning with a single back up the middle. Rogers came up and unloaded on a first pitch curveball from Weddums that hung in the middle of the zone. He blasted it over the center field fence for his sixth homer of the season as the Hot Corners moved out in front 2 – 1. Two batters later, Laffeyette singled into the left center gap to bring Big Country up to the plate. He crunched a low 0 – 1 fastball the opposite way over the left center fence for his first homer of the season. That shot extended the lead to 4 – 1 Hot Corners as Weddums rallied to get out of the inning.

== Top of the 5th ==

Weddums got the first two batters out in the fifth, but was then lifted for lefty Shay Dee (2.87 ERA, 0.83 WHIP) who got the final out with ease.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Southpaw Niko Plough (0 – 2, 6.75 ERA, 1.39 WHIP, 1 SV) relieved Frazier at the start of the seventh after a quality six innings pitched only allowing one run. Plough got into trouble quickly and surrendered a run on a one out fielder’s choice off of Manly’s bat as the lead dropped to 4 – 2. O’Wuggliems then homered with the bases empty as she crushed a low, inside 2SFB over the left field fence. It was her second homer of the season as the lead dropped to 4 – 3.

== Top of the 9th ==

Dee pitched into the ninth as she retired the first two batters of the inning, but was lifted after surrendering a single to center off of James’ bat. Hard throwing righty Omar Chombo (12.79 ERA, 3.63 WHIP) entered to keep it a one run game. He succeeded as he retired the next batter without issue sending the game to the final at-bats of the ninth.

== Bottom of the 9th ==

Righty Binky Stevens (1 – 0, 6.75 ERA, 1.71 WHIP, 1 SV) was summoned from the bullpen as Buck turned to him to slam the door in the ninth for the save. He put   
up an uncharacteristically good outing as he got a clean three up, three down inning to record his second save of the season.

WP: Frazier Jr. (1 – 0) LP: Weddums (0 – 1) SV: Stevens (2) POTG: O’Wuggliems (3 – 4, HR, 2 RBI, R)

The win moves the team into a second place tie with the Wild Pigs as they were only two games behind the Moose who were coincidentally their next opponents.

== Game 14 vs. Moose ==

Rookie Rent Hatter (1 – 1, 6.38 ERA, 1.75 WHIP) draws 31 year old veteran starter Sancha Silvio (2 – 0, 2.04 ERA, 1.36 WHIP) who was putting up all-star caliber numbers this season. McDowell gets the start at catcher to give Oliver some rest as the team looks to pull one game closer to the Moose.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

Rogers came up with two down and delivered a double to the right center gap as Roper came around to score after singling to right earlier in the inning. The Hot Corners were out early to a 1 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Hatter had the Moose’s bats shut down through the first three innings, as the offense came up looking to extend their slim lead. James started the inning with a single back up the middle. Roper then singled to right as James was off with the pitch and moved up to third on the hit and run. McClure then singled back up the middle as James walked home to make it a 2 – 0 lead. Two batters later, Copeland singled to right to load the bases up but the next two batters failed to reach as the inning died without warning.

== Top of the 5th ==

Hatter ran into trouble in the fifth as she surrendered a two out infield single to Vinicio as the ball bounced off of Copeland’s diving glove into left field. This allowed a runner to score from second as the lead was cut in half to 2 – 1.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Righty Carla Tolbert (0.00 ERA, 0.62 WHIP) came in to relieve Silvio after six solid innings of work. She got through the inning without issue as the pitcher’s duel continued.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Rogers started the inning off against Tolbert with a ringing double into the right center field gap as a runner was in scoring position with no outs. Copeland then hit a hard shot to the right side, but 2B Tyree Gangnam speared it for the first out of the inning. Big Country walked up next as he looked to come through for his team, and come through he did as he crushed a 3 – 2 fastball in the middle of the zone. It sailed over the left center fence for his second homer of the season as the lead grew to 4 – 1.

That would end Tolbert’s day, as righty Felix Farmhand (3.00 ERA, 1.44 WHIP) entered in relief. Utility player Tyree Freeman pinch hit for the hitless Laffeyette and came through with a single to center which was his first career hit in the Super Mega League. Unfortunately the rally ended there as Yu grounded into a fielder’s choice, and McDowell lined out softly to first base for the final out of the inning.

== Top of the 9th ==

Righty Troy Harrison (0 – 1, 4.50 ERA, 2.00 WHIP) entered in relief of Hatter who exited after eight solid innings of one run baseball. Harrison set the Moose lineup down without allowing a run as he locked down his first save of the season.

WP: Hatter (2 – 1) LP: Silvio (2 – 1) SV: Harrison (1) POTG: Big Country (2 – 3, HR, 2 RBI, R, BB)

Following the game, Freeman got some extra reps in the batting cage as Buck was looking to call on him again before the season ended in case Laffeyette continued to slump. (+4 CON)

== Game 15 vs. Wild Pigs ==

Rookie Hassan Hester (1 – 1, 3.98 ERA, 1.18 WHIP) was up next in the rotation as he drew recently resigned ace Wes Yogurt (1 – 1, 1.69 ERA, 1.31 WHIP) of the Wild Pigs. This game had big division implications, as the Hot Corners were one game ahead of the Wild Pigs for second place, and were themselves one game behind the Moose who had one game left. Oliver was reinserted at catcher for the slumping McDowell as he’d failed to put together the good numbers we saw during his rookie campaign.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Both teams were scoreless through the first two and a half innings, as both pitchers were pitching to the best of their abilities. Yogurt would be the one to surrender runs first, as Rogers came in with a two out single to the left center gap which scored Yu from second after he doubled earlier in the inning. Big Country then walked up and singled as Rogers advanced to second. Roper followed suit with a single of his own as Rogers came around from second to make it a 2 – 0 lead.

== Top of the 5th ==

The Wild Pigs finally put up an answer to the Hot Corners early salvo as veteran CF Mannon Moon cranked a two out double to the left center gap which brought a runner all the way around from first to cut the lead down to 2 – 1. Hester rebounded though to get the last out of the inning.

== Top of the 6th ==

3B Kitty Kauffman started the inning off for the Wild Pigs hitting a liner back up the middle that hits Hester in the right cheek. She manages to reach first via the single, as Buck ran out to check on Hester. Despite the bruising already present on his cheek, Hester passed the impromptu concussion check and stayed in the game.

He got the next batter to flyout to right, but Kauffman stole second and third on back-to back pitches after that. RF Oakley Stiffs then drew a five pitch walk to put two on with one out. C Earnie Blings then grounded softly to third as Kauffman broke for home on the grounder. Copeland had no choice but to throw to first for the second out. Kauffman scored and made it a 2 – 2 game as Hester then retired the next batter to escape the inning before it exploded.

== Top of the 7th ==

Lefty Kyson Manning (1 – 0, 10.61 ERA, 2.04 WHIP) relieves Hester at the start of the next inning to let him get some ice on his swollen right cheek. He gets Moon to ground into a one out fielder’s choice as Roper made the throw to second for the second out of the inning. McClure then airmailed the throw to first as it got into the dugout and allowed Moon to reach second base. This set up Slam who crushed a homer to right field on a full count changeup to give the Wild Pigs a 4 – 2 lead. It was Slam’s third homer of the season as Manning could only shake his head in disbelief at the turn of events.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Freeman pinch hits for Laffeyette to start the inning as he singles to right field. James then grounded into a fielder’s choice for the first out as Freeman was thrown out at second. Yu then doubled into the right center gap to put two on in scoring position. This ended Yogurt’s day as lefty Bale Bozzer (4.82 ERA, 1.39 WHIP) enters in relief.

His first pitch got past Blings and rolled all the way to the backstop as James raced home to make it a one run game at 4 – 3. McClure then lined out to first, and Rogers popped out to the catcher to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Big Country led off the inning by drawing a six pitch walk off of Bozzer. He then advanced to second when Blings failed to block a breaking ball in the dirt. Roper then earned himself a four pitch walk to put two on with no outs. Copeland then gave a ball a good ride to left, but it died on the warning track for the first out.

This would end Bozzer’s day as righty Kendra Kerr (1.17 ERA, 0.98 WHIP) relieves him to try and hold the lead. Oliver then promptly doubled into the left center gap as both runners came in to score as the Hot Corners recaptured the lead at 5 – 4.

== Top of the 9th ==

Binky Stevens (1 – 1, 6.10 ERA, 1.55 WHIP, 2 SV) was summoned by Buck to try and slam the door shut on the slim one run lead. He got the first out, but then surrendered a single to former Hot Corners SS Eduardo Electro who then promptly stole second base. This brought up Moon who came through with another hit as he doubled to left center field which scored Electro to tie up the game. Stevens did manage to rebound as Oliver threw out Moon trying to steal third, and Vang struck out swinging to end the inning.

== Bottom of the 13th ==

The game would remain tied into extra innings as it was broken in the thirteenth inning. Oliver came up with the bases empty and two outs as lefty Hander O’Speciallo (3.00 ERA, 1.00 WHIP) hung him a 1 – 0 cement mixing slider. The ball carried out over the left center fence for Oliver’s fourth homer of the season as he walked the game off to the tune of a 6 – 5 Hot Corners victory. The win was the club’s fourth in a row and also Plough’s first career win in the Super Mega League after he relieved Stevens to start the twelfth inning.

WP: Plough (1 – 2) LP: O’ Speciallo POTG: Oliver (3 – 6, HR, 2B, 3 RBI, R)

Following the game, Manning got a bullpen session to work out some kinks with his mechanics so he could be ready for the regular season finale if needed. (+2 VEL, +1 JNK)

== Game 16 @ Freebooters ==

The regular season finale would take place against the Freebooters who were already eliminated from playoff contention and were looking to play spoiler. Carlito Carr (2 – 0, 3.18 ERA, 1.24 WHIP) would get the ball as he squared off with righty Winnie Noelle (1 – 0, 3.44 ERA, 1.15 WHIP). A win in this game would clinch a playoff berth and put all the pressure on the Moose to win their final game for the division championship.

== Top of the 2nd ==

The offense got going early as Roper was up with two down in the inning and got served a low, middle fastball on the first pitch of his at-bat. That ball ended up on the other side of the left center fence, as Roper’s third of the season made it a 1 – 0 game.

== Top of the 4th ==

The score would remain unchanged to the fourth as McClure lead off the inning with a double. Two batters later, Rogers singled into left as McClure raced home to make it a 2 – 0 lead.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Carr would keep the Freebooters quiet until the seventh when DH Gunns Jackman singled to center with one out, Carr then walked 3B Badhop Brown on five pitches to put two runners on. This would end his day as Buck went to righty Troy Harrison (0 – 1, 3.86 ERA, 1.86 WHIP, 1 SV) to try and hold the lead. He would fail as SS Norton Pickle would single to center to load the bases, before 1B Sturdy Woodman delivered a single to the left center gap which tied the game up at 2 all. Rookie LF Timothy Koch would then hit a sacrifice fly to center to score another run and give the Freebooters a 3 – 2 lead. Harrison would then strike out rookie CF Gerry Patrick to end the inning.

== Top of the 8th ==

James led off the inning against Noelle with a single to center to put the tying run on base. Yu would then double to the left center gap as James used his great speed to come around and score to tie the game up at 3 all. McClure then hit a sacrifice fly to center field two batters later as Yu would score and give the Hot   
Corners a 4 – 3 lead. Noelle would rebound though to escape the inning without further damage.

== Top of the 9th ==

Righty Grace Loopinovich (4.70 ERA, 1.37 WHIP) relieved Noelle to start the ninth as she looked to keep it a one run game. This would end up not being the case as she surrendered three straight singles to Rogers, Copeland and Roper to load the bases with no outs. Freeman then pinch hits for Laffeyette and grounds into a double play, but Rogers makes it in to score and extend the lead to 5 – 3. James then flew out to center to end the inning.  
Harrison would hang on in the ninth to close the game out himself as he earned his first victory of the season and got the Hot Corners to the playoffs.

WP: Harrison (1 – 1) LP: Noelle (1 – 1) POTG: Roper (3 – 4, HR, RBI, R)

== Playoff Preview ==

The five straight wins to end the season secured the Hot Corners a spot in the playoffs, but the Moose would win their final game to secure the division. The Wild Pigs would win their final three games of the season to secure the final playoff spot via a run differential tie breaker over two other teams. The Sirloins would go on to win their division and end up being the number two seed with a record of 10 – 6. The Moose finished at 11 – 5 making them the #1 seed as they would face the 9 – 7 #4 seeded Wild Pigs. The Hot Corners would take their 10 – 6 record on the road to the #2 Sirloins as the #3 seed.

On the other side of the playoff bracket, the Jacks would win their division at 12 – 4 to be the #1 seed with the best record in the entire league. They would draw the #4 seeded Platypi who finished at 8 – 8 who won a run differential tiebreaker to sneak into the playoffs. The other matchup would feature the #2 seed Heaters who won their division at 11 – 5 squaring off with the #3 seed Crocodons who finished at 9 – 7. 

Buck decided to make two roster moves to hopefully push the team over the top for the playoffs, as slumping C Arsenio McDowell was replaced by veteran Stacy Staples formerly of the Nemesis. The other move saw the slumping 1B Queen Laffeyette be replaced by veteran 1B/C Hercules Bentley formerly of the Nemesis as well. These two veterans would hopefully be the sparkplugs the offense could turn too when it got to crunch time. All that was left to do was to face the Sirloins head on as the team looked to pull off the round one upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter, as the team rallied in the second half to win six of their eight games and clinch a playoff spot for the third time in four seasons. Unfortunately, this time they are going to be the road team in round one as they couldn’t quite catch the red hot Moose. Can they pull off the upset in the first round, or will it be another one and down appearance? Tune in next time to find out!   
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


	24. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to the next installment of the Hot Corners dynasty chronicles as the team snuck into the playoffs last chapter by winning their final five games of the regular season. Now they square off against the Sirloins in the first round as the underdog three seed. And judging by the title, you’ve probably discovered that it didn’t end well. You want to see the breakdown and what new moves are made in the offseason? Well let me show you without further adieu.

== Game 1 @ Sirloins ==

The first game of the postseason series would see the aces square off in lefties Connor Frazier Jr. and Manny Kays. Only time would tell which pitcher would come out on top. Buck made only one lineup change compared to the regular season lineup, Hercules Bentley would start at 1B after being signed to replace the slumping Laffeyette at the end of the season. 

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The scoring started early for the Sirloins as veteran 1B Kat Stanza poked a double into the left center gap with two outs to score rookie 2B Trail Gruber who doubled earlier in the inning. The Sirloins were up 1 – 0 as Frazier bore down to get the last out of the inning.

== Top of the 2nd ==

The Hot Corners answered back quickly in the next inning as rookie 3B Vanessa Copeland tripled to the right center gap to start the inning, and Bentley hit a sacrifice fly to score her and make it a tie game at 1 – 1.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The game would remain tied until the fourth as Frazier allowed base runners to reach second and third with only one out. 3B Madoka Hayata then squared around on the first pitch of her at-bat as the runner broke for the plate on the suicide squeeze play. It succeeded as Frazier could only go to first with the ball as the run scored to make it a 2 – 1 game. RF Juanita Hernandez then singled to left field to score the other runner and made it a 3 – 1 game.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Through six and a half innings, Kays has only surrendered four hits and one run, while Frazier has given up three runs and eight hits. The inning started poorly for Frazier as he surrendered a six pitch walk to Hernandez, before giving up a 2B off the RF wall to SS Willard Wiggins. This would end Frazier’s day on the mound as rookie southpaw Niko Plough entered to make his first career playoff appearance.

He got leadoff hitter LF Lorenzo Praline to ground back to him for the first out as both runners held at second and third. He then lost the strikezone as Gruber forced a six pitch walk to load the bases up. C Terra Lionerre then singled to left as Hernandez came in to score and made it a 4 – 1 Sirloins lead. Plough would then clutch his way out of the jam when he got Stanza to hit into a pitcher’s best friend, the (4 – 6 – 3) double play which ended the inning.

== Top of the 9th ==

The score held that way to the ninth as Kays was looking for the complete game as he came back out to start the ninth inning. He retired the first batter, but then allowed 2B Kaleb McClure beat out an infield hit up the middle. This ended his day as righty Miguel Duke came out of the bullpen to try and close the game out.

Duke immediately made the situation worse as he allowed rookie DH Khalil Rogers to single into center field which brought the tying run to the plate. Copeland was coming up to the plate looking for her second hit of the contest as she worked a full count off of Duke who was fighting tooth and nail to not let the game slip through his fingers. He unleashed a curveball looking for the low inside corner, but it hung in the middle of the inside half which was Copeland’s happy zone.

THWACK!

The stadium grew quieter than a funeral home as the ball jumped off the bat over the right center fence for Copeland’s first career postseason homerun. The long ball tied the game up as Duke could only kick up dirt behind the mound to express how angry he was at himself. Duke cleared his head though and retired the next two batters to keep the game tied.

== Bottom of the 10th ==

Plough pitched through the ninth to get the club to extra innings, but Duke threw a clean top half of the tenth inning and Plough was definitely out of gas after three innings of relief work. Buck went to righty Binky Stevens as he proceeded to pitch a clean tenth inning to send us to an eleventh inning.

== Top of the 11th ==

The eleventh started with a bang as CF Geronimo James tripled to the right center gap as the Sirloins manager had seen enough of Duke and brought in righty Chuck Filthwick to relieve him. McClure flew out to shallow right for the first out, but the ball wasn’t deep enough to score even the speedy James as he remained at third. Rogers was up next and hit a deep fly to center as it ended up being a go-ahead sacrifice fly as James walked in from third to make it a 5 – 4 game.

Copeland then singled back up the middle to keep the inning alive with two outs as the pressure started to mount against Filthwick. Bentley followed her with another single to center as Copeland advanced to second. SS Snag Roper came up next and he roped a single to right which allowed Copeland to come around and score to make it a 6 – 4 game. The rally would end there though as LF Big Country would pop out to Wiggins in shallow left field to end the inning.  
Stevens came out in the bottom half and pitched a clean three up, three down inning as the Hot Corners stole the first game on the road in extra innings.

WP: Stevens (1 – 0) LP: Duke (0 – 1) POTG: Copeland (3 – 5, HR, 3B, 3 RBI, 3 R)

== Game 2 vs. Sirloins ==

The club returned to the friendly confines of Red Rock Park as they looked for the series sweep as rookie Rent Hatter would make her postseason debut against veteran Bugsy Snugs.

== Top of the 1st ==

The scoring would start early once again as Stanza doubled to the left center gap with one out which brought two runners around to score. The Sirloins would end up riding these two runs to victory as the game disseminated into a pitcher’s duel.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The Hot Corners got one run back as Bentley singled into left center field which scored a run, but he was thrown out going for extra bases which ended the inning outright before the tying run could score.

== Top of the 7th ==

The score remained unchanged until the seventh when Hatter surrendered two more runs on a two out single by Hernandez which bounced off Bentley’s diving glove into no man’s land in right field. This scored another two runs which grew the lead to 4 – 1.

Hatter would be removed at the start of the 8th as lefty Kyson Manning pitched two scoreless innings of relief, but Snugs pitched into the ninth as he retired the first two batters but was relieved by lefty Remington Sharp. Sharp would go on to get the last out and pick up the save as the Sirloins forced game three back at their place.

WP: Snugs (1 – 0) LP: Hatter (0 – 1) SV: Sharp (1) POTG: Stanza (3 – 4, 2 2B, 2 RBI, R)

== Game 3 @ Sirloins ==

The loss in game two forced a winner take all game three as rookie Hassan Hester draws veteran southpaw Slip Van’Derwink whom the club defeated in the regular season. Hester was the beneficiary of the extra rest between his final start and the beginning of the postseason as his right cheek was fully healed and showed no signs of broken bones in his face. CF Batch Wilson would get the start for the slumping James, and C Stacy Staples would start today to give Oliver some rest before the next series.

== Bottom of the 1st ==

The Sirloins continued their trend of scoring in the first inning as Praline led off the game with a double to the right field corner. Gruber came up to the plate and jumped all over Hester’s high curveball as he deposited it over the center field fence for his first career postseason homer. The stadium exploded into raucous cheers and chants as the Sirloins claimed an early 2 – 0 lead.

They weren’t done there however as after a Lionerre lineout to Roper, Stanza homered to center field when she time up Hester’s first pitch fastball over the center field fence. Her first homer of the postseason made it a 3 – 0 lead. Hester bounced back to retire the next two batters as he hoped the offense would rally behind him.

== Top of the 3rd ==

The team would answer back slightly as Rogers would hit a sacrifice fly to center to score one run as the lead shrunk to 3 – 1. Despite the run, Van’Derwink showed no signs of weakness as he cruised through the game without a care.

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The outing got worse for Hester in the bottom half as he showed signs of never settling in after the early runs. He surrendered another homerun this time to Lionerre with one out in the inning and thankfully none on base. His meatball of a fastball was severely punished as it sailed over the left field fence as the lead grew to 4 – 1.

== Top of the 4th ==

The game got worse for the Hot Corners as Big Country came up lame trying to beat out an infield grounder in the next inning. He’d have to exit as James came off the bench to play left field.

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The Sirloins grew their lead again in their next time at bat, as Praline delivered a single with the bases loaded to score two more runs as the crowd got more excited as it appeared their team was cruising to the second round. Gruber added one more run for good measure on a sacrifice fly as the lead grew to 7 – 1. Hester fought his way out of the inning, but Buck knew leaving him in anymore would do more harm than good and planned to sub him out at the start of the fifth.

== Top of the 5th ==

Roper showed that he still had some fight left in him as he hit a bases empty two out homer over the left center fence when Van’Derwink lost his concentration for a moment. His first postseason homer of this season made it a 7 – 2 scoreline.

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Troy Harrison came out of the bullpen to make his postseason debut this year as he hoped to keep the game close. He retired the first batter with ease, but then gave up a double into the right center gap off of Hernandez’s bat. Wiggins then singled up the middle as Hernandez hustled home to make it an 8 – 2 game. Praline then doubled to the left field corner for a third consecutive hit as Wiggins came in to score from first and made it a 9 – 2 game. Gruber then reached via a walk, before Harrison retired Stanza for the second out. Lionerre came up and homered for the second time today as this ball cruised over the right field corner fence to break it open officially. The Sirloins now held a 12 – 2 lead as the fans started chanting:

WARM UP THE BUS! WARM UP THE BUS! WARM UP THE BUS!

As loudly as possible to signify their belief that this game was over.

== Bottom of the 6th ==

After that disastrous last inning, Buck yanked Harrison for Plough (0.00 ERA, 1.33 WHIP) as he hoped the rookie southpaw could stop the bleeding. He would not as LF Spits McKinny would crank a two out double into the right center field gap as two more runs scored making it a 14 – 2 game. Praline would then homer over the left center wall as the lead swelled to 16 – 2 on his first homer of this postseason. Stanza would then single with two outs later in the inning as the lead grew to 17 – 2 as the Hot Corners could only look on in disbelief at the collapse of a once promising team happen before their eyes.

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Buck had no choice but to turn to the bullpen once again in the seventh as Binky Stevens (1 – 0, 0.00 ERA, 0.50 WHIP) entered in relief of Plough. It didn’t get any better for them as McKinny would hit a one out single to right field which scored another run making it a 18 – 2 game. Gruber would then get an infield single off of Roper’s diving glove with two outs to score a second run and make it a 19 – 2 game.

Van’Derwink would be relieved with two outs in the top of the eighth as the veteran corrected the mistakes he made against us earlier in the season to make it deep into his start with a lead. Remington Sharp (0.00 ERA, 0.00 WHIP, 1 SV) was tasked with getting the final four outs of the game. Lefty Kyson Manning (0.00 ERA, 1.50 WHIP) would relieve Stevens in the 8th and be the only Hot Corners reliever to throw a scoreless inning. That didn’t matter in the slightest as Sharp got the four outs he needed to put an end to a disappointing final game which never was even close.

WP: Van’Derwink (1 – 0) LP: Hester (0 – 1) POTG: Praline (4 – 6, HR, 2 2B, 5 RBI, 3 R)

== Rest of the Playoffs ==

The other first round series ended with the Moose sweeping the bottom seeded Wild Pigs (3 – 2, and 7 – 4), while the Crocodons upset the #2 seed Beewolves in three (2 – 1, 1 – 2, 14 – 12), and the Platypi upset the #1 seeded, best record holding Jacks in three games (2 – 4, 6 – 1, 7 – 2). 

The second round saw the Sirloins sweep the favored Moose (10 – 3, and 4 – 2), while the Platypi also pull out the upset and sweep the Crocodons (8 – 4, and 4 – 3). The championship round saw the Platypi finish off one of the most unprecedented playoff runs by besting the Sirloins in three games to secure their first Championship in team history (5 – 1, 5 – 7, 9 – 5).

== Year 4 Offseason ==

The offseason saw the last original Hot Corners member, CF Geronimo James, declare for free agency as he was tired of the team’s playoff woes and wanted to go to a winning team. The only other member of the team to declare for free agency was RP Binky Stevens as he felt he deserved more money than the just fewer than three and a half million he was making. But, looking at the stats he put up, that offer wasn’t coming from Buck or owner Jimmy Patterson as both agreed he wasn’t worth that much.

Targets for the team as they prepared for the start of the 32 day signing period were to address the bullpen and rotation with at least one pitcher for each, a better backup first baseman as Bentley failed to produce much in the postseason, a better backup catcher as Staples was just a stop-gap option, and also a new everyday center fielder to replace James.

== Day 10 of 32 ==

The first signing wasn’t until a week and a half into the signing period, but Buck pulled the trigger on 21 year old rookie catcher Goldie Bruce from Tennessee University for a salary of $5. 9 Million. Bruce wasn’t the greatest fielder or hitter, but she had good speed and a good throwing arm for a raw catcher. All she’d need was some time to develop and she’d be an excellent backup option to Oliver.

== Day 13 of 32 ==

Three days later would prove to be a busy one for the club as three players were signed within a matter of hours. The first signing was SS/IF Tyrone Stein a second year 25 year old from the other conference. Stein was a good fielder and had decent hitting traits which would allow him to fill Bentley’s spot on the roster at $6.0 Million. The team also signed second year RF/OF Luke Lopside from the Wild Pigs at $5.5 Million to fill the open outfield slot left by James as the plan would be to let Wilson take over the starting role in center field. The final roster move saw 21 year old rookie closer Pumice McCarty from Alabama University be signed by the club to fill Stevens’ open roster spot in the bullpen at $7.7 Million. McCarty was an all-around pitcher with a slight preference to her fastballs but she’d provide an immediate ice-cold mentality to lock down close games late. This was one of the things missing from the bullpen last season and cost us quite a few games.

== Day 16 of 32 ==

Buck made a move to release Lopside and bring in 22 year old rookie LF/OF Graysen Becker at $5.5 Million. Becker was a graduate of DePaul University and was a well rounded outfielder that would serve as a good backup for the current members as he was a better hitter and fielder than Lopside which sold the move to Buck. He was informed later in the day by Jimmy that the club only had $1.1 Million left to spend for next year’s player development options which wasn’t going to cut it. Buck needed to make some cuts to raise the funds otherwise he would be out of a job.

== Day 18 of 32 ==

Two days later, Buck made some moves that would shake the fan base to their very core as he started the task set forth by the owner days earlier. His first move saw him bring in 23 year old rookie CF/OF Ruth Nichols of Northwestern University to replace Batch Wilson at $6.8 Million. This move saved $400,000 and also brought in a faster, better defensive, and younger starter to build around for years to come.

The other move was the more shocking as fan favorite LF/RF Buck “Big Country” Swiner was cut for 23 year old rookie LF/OF Chopper Underhanded out of Maryland University for $7.6 Million. The move was a risky one as Underhanded was a notoriously poor fielder with a weaker arm, but he made up for it with   
better speed, better hitting attributes than Swiner, and he was a switch hitter. It was seen as an immediately unpopular move as the fans immediately started calling for Buck’s firing on the team’s twitter page, Facebook page, and on the local radio stations. Nevertheless he saved an additional $900,000 which was a big boost to next year’s funds.

== Day 19 of 32 ==

The surprises continued to come out of the organization as Rent Hatter was released by the club for rookie 19 year old sidearm SP Bore McFarland out of Syracuse University for $5.8 Million. It was seen as a giving up move on the organization’s part as Hatter was largely inconsistent for the most part. McFarland was five years younger than Hatter and looked more developable. Time would tell if this was a good decision or a poor one but it saved $2.7 Million which was a big plus for the time being.

== Day 21 of 32 ==

What would end of being the club’s final roster move saw the release of wildly inconsistent southpaw Niko Plough for 19 year old rookie Pencile Schaefer out of Stanford University for a salary of $4.8 Million. Schaefer was about the same skill level as Plough, but had a higher accuracy on all of her pitches and threw slightly harder despite still loving her breaking balls over her fastball. It was a welcomed move as the fans were calling for Plough’s ouster all season after the losses he suffered early on in what were winnable games. The move also pleased Patterson as it saved an additional $700,000.

All in all, the club saved an additional $4.7 Million which raised the player development funds to $5.8 Million. This was enough to placate Patterson as Buck was allowed to keep his job as manager. Still the team would be under close scrutiny as they let go of some fan favorites and would sport two rookie relievers, a rookie starter, and two starting rookie outfielders over previous fan favorites that were seen as the team’s glue. Will they dazzle them or fizzle out and cost Buck his job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter folks as the team once again loses in the first round of the playoffs. Nobody knows why, but it seems to be a mental thing with the club more than anything as they’re more than talented enough to win it. We also see the last original member of the club leave in free agency, and also some fan favorites depart for newer and younger rookies. Will these guys bring a title to the fans of this club, or will the team go up in smoke? Tune in next time as we tackle the first half of year number five with this team!  
> Don’t forget to favorite, follow, review, and share with your friends as this story literally lives off your continued interest and support. Thanks guys, catch you in the next one!  
> \- PRAK #TheNastyOne


	25. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys to the next chapter of the Hot Corners Dynasty here on the site. Last time we finished up year four with a loss in the first round of the playoffs once again. We also saw the last OG member of our team depart in free agency which gave us entirely new blood as we also released some fan favorite team members as well. Would this lead us to success, I can tell you it didn’t. We would start hot in the next year going 5 – 1, but would lose all momentum and finish at 8 – 8 missing the playoffs by a game. I got three quarters of the way through the next season as the team was 2 – 11 and I just gave up. The file for the team has been deleted and as such we’ll move in a different direction with one of the other expansion teams. That being said, which one and how can I pull of a realistic ending to the story as it is? Well…… just wait and see.

== Unknown Time and Date ==

Buck was stirred from his slumber by a ringing alarm as he noticed it was 8:00 in the morning on a normal Monday. He yawned and stretched as he exited his bed and looked at his phone to check the date. He nearly dropped his phone on the hardwood floor of his bedroom as he saw it was late march of 2020. There was one problem with that, that date was five years ago!

‘Okay Buck, don’t panic I’m sure you’re just imagining things. Turn on the television and things will be okay.’

He hurriedly scurried to the living room, awakening his black lab with a start as he nearly stepped on the dog’s head in route to the couch. He quickly grabbed the remote from in between the seat cushions and tuned to ESPN to check on the highlights of the sporting world. The dog wandered over to him and nuzzled against his left leg as Buck was frozen looking at the screen not even registering the dog was there.

‘Looking forward to the first action of the Super Mega League today, it’ll be interesting to see how the young manager Buck Wing will do. This is his first game as the head man of the Sand Cats and many want to see if the spark he brought to the Blowfish was legit or just a fluke of good luck. The team is going to suffer with inexperienced pitching, but should make up for it with great defense and speed…..’

The announcer continued on, but Buck didn’t register a word. He flopped down on the couch and dropped the remote in shock as he started aimlessly petting his dog. The revelation was startling to say the least.

‘Okay WTF! I’ve somehow been teleported to the past five years ago, and I’m now in charge of the Sand Cats! How the fuck did this happen! Do I even look the same?!’

He thought to himself as he hurried to the mirror as the dog followed and sat behind him waiting for him to feed him. Buck examined himself in the mirror and saw that he’d been de-aged as well. He lacked the gray hair that was forming near the end of his tenure with the Hot Corners, and the bags under his eyes were nonexistent. He’d spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out why the team wasn’t doing any better and it’d wreaked havoc on his body.

‘Okay this is starting to get freaky! What the fuck is going on.’

Buck was interrupted by a ding from his phone. He looked down and saw a text come through from an unknown number.

‘Like what we did for you? ’ the text read as Buck stared at it before slowly typing a response back.

‘Who is this?! What is going on?!’

‘We sent you back to the past obviously. We were getting fed up with how the organization was turning out so we threw you a bone and teleported you back to the beginning.’

‘What? How? Why?’

‘Not important at this time. Just know, we’re always watching and looking out for you Buck. Goodbye.’

And before Buck could screenshot the texts, they automatically deleted themselves from his phone. He set it down as he thought about his new predicament out loud as he turned to his dog.

“Well Hunter, this is a fine mess we’ve somehow managed to land ourselves in. No way of going back, and no way to prove this even happened. What do we do now?” he asked as Hunter wagged his tail at him while his tongue lolled out the left side of his mouth. He jumped up on his midsection with his front paws and licked Buck’s face as he started laughing at the action.

“Stop it! That tickles!” he shouted as he couldn’t help but laugh. After getting Hunter some food, he sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. 

“So I’m really in the past and have knowledge of the future. Well, let’s change the future by making the Sand Cats a winning team! The owner may not know a thing about baseball, but this team can be lead to the playoffs. It’ll just take some time.” he said with determination as he glanced at his phone seeing it was 9:00.

“Well time to get going, the first game is later today and I need to meet the team and get the lineup together.” he said as he put his cup in the sink and headed off to the shower.

‘Maybe this whole thing is a blessing in disguise. Near the end there I was really second guessing my abilities as a leader. This is my second chance to make my original second chance worth it! Whoever you are, thank you I swear not to mess this up.’

With that last thought, he turned on the shower and let the hot water wash over him as he got ready for a brand new season, with a brand new team, and a brand new story waiting to be written. It was time to make the Sand Cats a winning team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on this chapter. I know this seems like an enormous unbelievable leap and it is in all fairness. But I felt it was time to actually start winning consistently and the Hot Corners weren’t making that happen any time soon, so it’s time for a new team to take the lead. Can Buck accomplish more with the Sand Cats, or will it come down crashing around him? Tune in next time as we bring you the first chapter of the second story in this series! Later!  
> #TheNastyOne


End file.
